La Tercer Entidad
by Sombrerero
Summary: Historia de los gemelos y de una tragedia que les sucedió cuando eran niños. Ambos develarán un recuerdo oculto en sus retorcidas y traumadas mentes que los hará descubrir la presencia y ausencia de un hermano perdido.
1. Chapter 1

**La Tercer Entidad**

**Capítulo 1: Antes de la Tormenta, la Calma**

(El Host Club está abierto)

Dentro de la tercera sala de música...

- Desde los tres años de edad – Respondieron Kaoru y Hikaru

- ¿Y tienen ese mismo sueño todas las noches? – preguntó emocionada una de las muchas clientas a su alrededor.

- No nos resulta extraño – dijo Kaoru – es simplemente nuestra conexión especial que nos une aun más el uno al otro – continuó diciendo Hikaru, y mientras tomaba a su hermano de la cintura, Kaoru abrazara su cuello, chocando frentes y provocando suspiros de todas sus clientas.

- El amor entre hermanos sigue siendo una buena inversión – Kyouya se ajustaba las gafas muy satisfecho con una sonrisa inquietantemente atractiva.

Tamaki-sama posaba con sonriente galanura para sus doncellas, acariciando su suave cabello, enamorando a sus clientas con sus hermosos ojos y su porte de caballero – Heme aquí rodeado de tantas princesas y sin ningún pañuelo para contener las lágrimas que derramo al contemplar tan exuberante belleza.

- ¡Ho Tamaki-kun! – repetían su nombre sin cesar aquellas cuyo corazón había conquistado, y sin compasión el Rey seguía su monólogo principesco.

- ¡Mi corazón se inunda y me ahogo en un mar de irremediables tonos pasteles!

- ¿Tama-chan dijo pasteles? ¡Los preparé para todas! – Honey-senpai vestido de cocinerito trajo en sus manos un pastel de chocolate que había hecho el solito.

A su lado Mori-senpai atinó a decir – Mitsukuni está tomando clases de repostería.

El solo imaginarse al dulce Honey cocinando con ese gorrito de chef, y con las mejillas llenas de polvo de hornear era algo por demás tierno para sus clientas.

- Se ve delicioso Honey-senpai – Haruhi se acercó con varias tazas sobre una bandeja de plata - ¿por qué no lo acompañamos con café? – sonrió genuinamente a sus clientas conquistándolas de forma natural, y al segundo todas ellas ya estaban sentadas a la mesa.

Hora del Té...

- ¿Alguien no tiene refrigerios? – Honey preguntaba contento y todos en el salón levantaron la mano – que suerte que hice de varios sabores ¿no Takashi?

- Aha – Mori-senpai le ayudaba a repartir las porciones a cada mesa mientras Haruhi servía el café instantáneo.

- Esto... Hikaru-kun Kaoru-kun ¿no nos podrían contar más acerca de su sueño?

- Asumiendo que sea cierto – Insinuó Haruhi en susurros llenando sus tazas.

Kaoru había escuchado su comentario y le preguntó – Oye Haruhi ¿no crees que los sueños tengan significado?

Haruhi respondió sin malas intenciones – Un sueño compartido es poco común, por no decir que ni siquiera se da.

- Ha mira que lindo – dijeron los gemelos pensando en que se vengarían de ella luego.

- Nosotros los anfitriones... – Tamaki sintió la urgencia de hablar desde su mesa - ...decimos la verdad y nada más que la verdad desde el fondo de nuestros corazones. Las chicas prefieren a un hombre sensible que esté en contacto con sus emociones y sea siempre sincero en todo.

Dicho y escuchado esto todos felices llevaron a la boca un pedazo de pastel de Honey-senpai.

El sabor produjo una completa aniquilación de las papilas gustativas y un erizamiento de piel, cabello y hasta la ropa. De inmediato todos levantaron sus tazas de café amargo y se las bebieron hasta la última gota.

Tamaki aprobó el postre de Honey apenas levantando su pulgar tembloroso pues tenía la lengua entumecida para hablar.

Hikaru se le apareció por detrás y apoyó su quijada en el hombro de él sonriéndole malignamente - Haber señor, ya que siempre es sincero desde el fondo de su corazón... – continuó Kaoru apoyado sobre su otro hombro - dígale a Honey-senpai cómo le supo el pastel.

- ¿Decírselo? ¡¿A la bestia?! – Tamaki-kun se escondió detrás de su silla.

Entonces dile tú Haruhi – gemelos confabulando.

- ¿Debería decírselo? – pensaba inocentemente Haruhi.

- ¿Y... Haru-chan? ¿Te gustó el pastel que hice con tanto esfuerzo?

Honey-senpai era demasiado lindo como para decirle la cruel verdad - ¡Estaba realmente delicioso! – exclamó Haruhi aunque no le gustara lo dulce en general.

- ¿De verdad? – el pequeño Mitsukuni se emocionó – que bueno, entonces te regalaré un pastel de cada sabor solo para ti.

La pobre Haruhi quedó pálidamente sin color dibujada como garabato mientras los gemelos se reían a sus anchas.

Honey-senpai la sentó en una mesa llena de postres y se la quedó viendo con ojitos grandes. Haruhi se lo tenía que comer todo pero a su segundo bocado ya le era imposible seguir tragando.

- Mitsukuni... – dijo Mori-senpai agachándose a su altura y poniendo una mano en su hombro - ...están demasiado dulces – le confesó y el lindo Honey puso carita sorprendida y luego carita muy triste.

Las clientas no soportaron verlo así - ¡Pero así de dulces nos gusta! ¡Nos gusta mucho! – seguían comiendo el postre de Honey y con cada bocado acompañaban una taza entera de café amargo.

Mitsukuni finalmente volvió a sonreír dulcemente y Tamaki-kun exhaló aliviado. Temía que la bestia se enfadara y explotara en una bomba rosa con forma de conejo.

El Host Club terminó así sus actividades posteriormente, y transcurrió otro día más considerado normal para Haruhi, pero pronto la calma se dispersaría para expandir una vez más el mundo de los gemelos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Nuestra pesadilla**

Día siguiente…

Tercera sala de música.

- ¡Ay, Dios me libre! – Tamaki-kun como siempre sobreactuaba - ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre presentarse así en público?!

Los gemelos se aparecieron con unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos y desgano total en sus expresiones.

- No dormimos bien – dijeron ambos reclinándose en un sofá rojo aterciopelado.

- ¿Qué les pasó anoche? – Indagó Haruhi, pues el día anterior estaban como siempre – Se ven mal.

- Nos sentimos mal – aseguró Hikaru – Tuvimos una pesadilla anoche – comentó Kaoru.

- ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Sobre los postres de Honey-senpai? Yo también la tuve, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer – Tamaki se masajeaba la cien recordando aquella mala experiencia que, efectivamente había sucedido el día anterior.

- No, no esa pesadilla ¬¬u – dijeron los gemelos – hablamos de nuestro sueño compartido.

- No se oía como una pesadilla cuando lo comentaron ayer a las clientas – Observó Kyouya.

- Anoche fue diferente – dijo Kaoru angustiado.

- Hika-chan Kao-chan ¿saben qué? – Honey-senpai aconsejó – si nos cuentan su sueño, ya verán que se van a sentir mucho mejor.

Los gemelos se miraron por un momento – No lo se Hikaru, es nuestro sueño especial.

Tamaki-sama se llevó la mano a la barbilla – Pero tal vez tenga un significado.

- Tampoco estoy seguro de compartir nuestro sueño con los demás – Opinó Hikaru concordando con su hermano.

Tamaki levantó una ceja enojona entre sonrisas – bueno, como quieran, pero si siguen con esas fachas no van a poder recibir a las clientas.

- No se preocupe mi señor – lo calmó Hikaru – podemos trabajar hoy sin contratiempos – le aseguró Kaoru mientras se levantaban del sofá medio tambaleándose. Tenían los rostros tan sombríos que parecían miembros del club de magia negra.

- ¡Se parecen a Honey-senpai cuando le salió caries y no pudo comer dulces por tres días! – Tamaki-kun no iba a permitir que se mostrasen a las clientas en ese estado. Podrían ponerse de mal humor con las chicas o inclusive bostezar en frente de alguna de ellas - ¡Imperdonable, mamá haz algo!

Kyouya hacía cálculos en su libreta y finalmente contestó el llamado de auxilio del Rey - Si no nos cuentan su pesadilla no vamos a poder ayudarlos y me temo que no podrán rendir al cien por ciento en los quehaceres del club, por lo tanto descenderá el número de clientas que los designe, y por ende también descenderá el número de ingresos – el rey de las sombras lanzó una mirada fulminante a trabes de sus anteojos, no le agradaba nada que el dinero estuviera en riesgo.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros, pero no se convencían del todo. Se trataba de un sueño especial, que solo los dos compartían.

- A mi también me parece que deberían compartir sus pesadillas para sentirse más aliviados y no volver a soñar con eso – habló Haruhi y convenció a Hikaru al instante.

- Y lo dice la persona que siempre desea hacerlo todo por su cuenta sin compartir una sola lágrima de esfuerzo con nadie – pensó Kyouya para sus adentros.

- Bueno, podemos decirles a ellos solamente – Hikaru quería que su hermano también cediera.

- Supongo que está bien – dijo Kaoru y todos tomaron asiento para escucharlos.

Hikaru comenzó – En nuestro sueño aun somos niños con apenas tres años.

- Nuestros padres nos llevaron a vacacionar a unas montañas nevadas.

- El hotel era inmenso y lujoso, y a sus pies corría una gran cascada magistral. Para llegar allí tuvimos que ir en helicóptero.

- "Malditos ricos bastardos, hasta sueñan con lujos" – maldecía Haruhi en silencio.

- Era uno de los paisajes más lindos que habíamos visto hasta ese entonces – comentó Kaoru - en verdad estábamos entusiasmados con ese lugar.

- Si, la nieve te traía loco.

- A ti también te gustaba Hikaru - dijo entre risas.

- Éramos muy niños, solo queriendo jugar. En la noche recuerdo que nevó, pero dentro del hotel no se sentía el frío.

- Era muy tarde pero nos gustaba rondar por ahí a medianoche. Subimos las escaleras corriendo y entre risas.

- Pasamos cerca de la cocina y entramos al gran comedor. Corríamos entre las mesas y cruzábamos debajo de ellas. Cielos, era tan feliz Kaoru.

- Hikaru, yo también.

- Nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a girar y girar, sin parar. Y allí es donde solía terminar nuestro sueño.

- Pero anoche… girábamos tomados de las manos, cuando sentimos una explosión muy cerca. El piso tembló, las paredes volaron, parte del techo cayó y había fuego por todas partes.

Sentimos mucho miedo – recordaron ambos.

- Fue cuando Kaoru y yo nos despertamos sudando a mitad de la noche, y no dormimos más por temor a que se repitiera esa pesadilla.

- Todo parecía tan real.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo fue? – Preguntó un personaje intrigante y encapuchado que observaba y escuchaba desde la puerta.

- ¡¿Umehito Nekozawa?! – dijeron todos.

El presidente del club de magia negra se había presentado en el Host Club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Nuestra Decisión**

Umehito Nekosawa-senpai, presidente del club de magia negra despistó al host club apareciéndose con su títere beelzenef en la puerta cambiante, que solo a Haruhi le parecía extraño. Aparentemente, cada vez que Nekozawa aparecía, la puerta de entrada se hacía tétrica.

En fin, Nekozawa-senpai había escuchado a los gemelos hablar de su pesadilla, porque por azares del destino se encontraba pasando por ahí y se le dio por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

- ¿Es cierto que ustedes dos comparten un sueño en común? – preguntó el encapuchado.

- Querrás decir una pesadilla en común – le corrigió Hikaru.

- Fantástico, esto es perfecto – Nekozawa sonreía entre dientes - ¿Y tienen alguna idea de lo que signifique?

- Ni la más remota – contestó Kaoru.

- Espera Nekozawa – a Tamaki se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Tu podrías ayudar a Hikaru y Kaoru a descubrir el significado de su pesadilla?

- Yo creo que la pesadilla proviene de un trauma que tuvieron en su niñez – resolvió Nekozawa.

- No hemos pasado por ningún trauma – dijeron los gemelos.

- No que ustedes recuerden – apuntó Kyouya registrando en su libreta todo lo que pasaba y se decía acerca del asunto.

Para Haruhi eso sonaba mucho más convincente que un sueño especial compartido entre hermanos – En otras palabras, el sueño de Hikaru y Kaoru se originó por un trauma del pasado que se quedó reprimido en el subconsciente de ambos.

- ¡Buenas noticias! XD – dijo el alegre Honey-senpai – quiere decir que cuando logren recordar lo que les pasó, no volverán a tener pesadillas.

- Suena lógico pero ¿cómo vamos a recordarlo? – se preguntaban los gemelos, ni siquiera recordaban que les hubiera pasado algo malo.

- Yo se como – Nekozawa volvió a sonreír macabramente y puso los pelos de punta a Tamaki-kun, al punto en que se arrepintió de haberle sugerido que los ayudara – los induciremos en un trance para que regresen al momento en que les sucedió todo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no! – se negó rotundamente Hikaru - ¡No quiero volver a sentir lo que sentimos anoche!

Kaoru entendía perfectamente a su hermano – Sentía que se sofocaba y lo dominó la desesperación. Hikaru, yo también sentí lo mismo.

Ambos hermanos se hablaban tan cerca el uno del otro que parecía que se iban a besar – No quiero volver a pasar por eso Kaoru.

- No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren – los calmó Haruhi – pero es posible que vuelvan a tener esa pesadilla de nuevo.

- Sería mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez – dijo Tamaki-kun y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Solo faltaba la decisión de los gemelos, Hikaru ladeó la cabeza obstinadamente, pero Kaoru asintió.

- ¡Kaoru! – la voz de Hikaru estaba llena de preocupación.

- No te preocupes Hikaru, yo lo haré – Kaoru siempre actuaba de forma más madura y le hablaba a su hermano con un gesto lleno de ternura – lo haré por los dos – dijo separándose de su hermano.

Nekozawa-senpai asintió junto con su títere, pero Hikaru no estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¡No Kaoru, no lo harás!

- Hikaru… - Kaoru se sorprendió de que le hubiera gritado.

- ¡No hay manera de que te deje hacer esto! No solo. Lo haremos juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho todo – Hikaru sonrió a su hermano y Kaoru sintió que no podía ser más feliz.

- ¡Hikaru! – Los hermanos se abrazaron tiernamente bajo la mirada llorosa y sentimental de Tamaki.

- Entonces, los estaré esperando en las penumbras del salón de química – Nekozawa-senpai se retiró despacio y con muchas ganas de realizar ese pequeño experimento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Cuando nosotros estamos aburridos**

Salón de química nuevamente equipado para oscurecer los ventanales.

El Host Club hizo su aparición en la entrada, y especialmente los gemelos entraron tomados de las manos. Eran muy unidos, y estaban muy seguros de que algo extraño les estaba pasando.

Nekozawa estaba preparado para ellos. Había traído dos camillas de la enfermería y los invitó a que se recostaran en ellas. El ambiente debía ser relajante, por eso sus amigos estaban ahí. La oscuridad y el hecho de estar acostados generaba una cierta comodidad en los gemelos, quienes habían juntado las camillas para estar juntos. Sus manos siguieron entrelazados en todo momento, no había forma de que los separaran.

- Voy a inducirlos en un trance hipnótico – comenzó diciendo Nekozawa, y se colocó en la cabecera de ambos.

El resto de los anfitriones quedó en silencio observando como el encapuchado haría para hipnotizarlos. Pero al parecer, éste tampoco sabía pues no hacía nada.

Finalmente Tamaki-kun le hizo señas para saber qué estaba esperando, pero Nekozawa-senpai solo se limitó a sonreírle y le señaló a los gemelos. Ambos ya habían caído en trance, y esto sorprendió a sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste Neko-chan? – preguntó el lindo Honey.

Nekozawa contestó – Ambos vinieron aquí a sabiendas de que serían hipnotizados. No tuve la necesidad de hacer nada, ya que si ellos eran susceptibles al hipnotismo, como resultaron ser, entrarían en trance por sí solos. Lo importante aquí era que ellos lo creyeran fehacientemente.

- ¡Nekozawa increíble! – Exclamó Tamaki.

- Ni siquiera hemos empezado – Nekozawa se dispuso a entablar una conversación con los gemelos - …Hikaru, Kaoru ¿Pueden escucharme?

- Si – dijeron ambos, al parecer profundamente dormidos.

- Desde ahora en adelante lo único que escucharán será mi voz – los gemelos volvieron a decir que si – ahora quiero que ustedes regresen al momento exacto en que tenían tres años y sus padres los llevaron de vacaciones.

- …Hace frío – balbuceó Kaoru.

- ¿Dónde están ahora?

- En el hotel, hace mucho frío fuera – contestó Hikaru.

- Díganme exactamente lo que está pasando ahora.

- Una fiesta, se supone que deberíamos estar dormidos.

- Vamos a bajar al salón Kaoru.

- Espera Hikaru, hay alguien que nos está llamando desde la otra punta del corredor.

- Díganme quién es el que los llama.

- Un hombre adulto, está sonriendo y nos invita a pasar a su habitación.

- ¿Deberíamos entrar Hikaru?

- Díganme qué sucede ahora.

- Ese hombre nos está jalando hacia adentro, no nos podemos zafar.

- ¿Los está secuestrando?

- No sabemos, ahora mismo nos arrojó a la cama ¡Hikaru, tengo miedo!

Tamaki-kun y los demás anfitriones, a esa altura del partido, tenían expresiones indescriptibles y no sabían que pensar.

- ¡Deja a mi hermano, no lo toques! – gritó de pronto Hikaru.

Nekozawa ya no quería ni preguntar lo que pasaba.

- ¡Déjanos! ¡¡Déjanos!!

- ¡Hikaru, me duele!

- ¡No le hagas eso a Kaoru! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡¡No!! ¡Suéltame! ¡¡NO!!

- ¡Hikaru! ¡No toques a Hikaru!

Tamaki entró en pánico crítico y comenzó a sacudir a Nekozawa - ¡¡Despiértalos, despiértalos ahora mismo!!

- Bueno… en realidad, no se como.

- ¡Cómo que no sabes! – Haruhi estaba igual de histérica que Tamaki-kun.

Y en ese momento todos escucharon la risa inconfundible de los gemelos. Ambos estaban sentados en las camillas abrazados entre sí riéndose a carcajadas.

No era difícil deducir que aparentemente habían sido engañados una vez más por éstos.

- ¿No estaban hipnotizados Takashi? – Honey todavía no entendía ¿O_O?

- Claro que no, nunca lo estuvimos – dijeron los hermanos entre carcajadas.

- Ustedes en verdad son unos demonios – Tamaki se derrumbó en la camilla a los pies de ellos.

Al parecer, Hikaru y Kaoru no son susceptibles al hipnotismo – Observó Nekozawa.

- ¡Kakakakakakaka! XD XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Nuestra Revelación**

La noche después de la terapia de hipnoanálisis de Nekozawa, los gemelos fueron a dormir muy tarde. En realidad estaban convencidos de que no volverían a tener esa pesadilla, se los veía tranquilos y relajados porque se habían divertido mucho en el día con sus amigos, o por sus amigos.

Hikaru y Kaoru finalmente se durmieron pero, y desafortunadamente, volvieron a tener esa pesadilla, solo que esta vez lo vivieron con muchos más detalles.

"Los pequeños niños subieron las escaleras corriendo y riendo. Abajo en el salón había una fiesta y todos los invitados, incluidos sus padres, estaban cenando con socios e inversionistas. Estaban ahí para hacer negocios, no para pasar unas agradables vacaciones en familia con sus hijos. Los niños lo sabían, pero al estar juntos no se sentían solos, y a pesar de que era tarde, recorrieron en pijamas el salón, jugando, sin ser vistos por sus padres, y al aburrirse volvieron a subir.

Pasaron corriendo por la cocina y sintieron un olor extraño. En sus sueños anteriores no lo habían notado. Olía a gas, pero ellos no lo sabían y entraron al cuarto de al lado, una sala de banquetes más elegante y discreta, con una larga mesa y muchas sillas a su alrededor.

Los niños siempre habían sido felices juntos, no solo porque eran hermanos, sino porque eran iguales, y eso los hacía especiales. Tenían una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos y se habían prometido estar juntos para siempre. Jamás se separarían sin importar lo que pasara.

Se tomaron de sus pequeñas manos y empezaron a girar y girar formando un círculo, un círculo fraternal que era el símbolo de su promesa de unión. En ese sueño en particular, Hikaru tenía la sensación de que se estaba viendo a sí mismo tomado de la mano de Kaoru. Y a su vez, Kaoru se veía tomado de la mano de Hikaru.

Pero no era así. Hikaru y Kaoru se dieron cuenta de que no estaban tomados de ambas manos, pero aun así giraban en círculos. Hikaru tomaba con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de Kaoru, pero había alguien más que los tomaba de las manos, había alguien más que tomaba la mano derecha de Hikaru y la izquierda de Kaoru, alguien que completaba el círculo fraternal para poder girar, un tercero.

Hasta entonces, ambos habían creído que ese tercero era una imagen de sí mismos, un eco. Así como lo eran ellos, Hikaru era el eco de Kaoru, y Kaoru era el eco de Hikaru. Dos ecos de una misma imagen, dos ecos de un mismo cuerpo, de una misma cara. Eso fue lo que los había engañado por años, pero ahora sabían y recordaron, a ese tercer eco del mismo cuerpo y la misma cara, ese tercer pequeño que se había perdido en la imagen de sus dos hermanos, ese eco que volvía a formarse como una entidad separada.

Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de eso, escucharon una terrible explosión cercana. El piso vibró y las paredes que separaban la cocina de ese lugar fueron arrasadas. Les había pasado tan rápido que los pequeños se vieron girando en un remolino de fuego. Y se soltaron, los tres. Habían prometido que nunca se separarían, pero aquella vez el temblor, el fuego, las sillas volando por los aires, el techo que se caía, todo aquello hizo que se perdieran en ese infierno.

- ¡¡Kaoru, Kazuki!! – gritaba el pequeño Hikaru en medio de una fuerte cortina de humo y polvo.

- ¡¡Hikaru!! – lo escuchó Kaoru escondido bajo la mesa que se había corrido a la otra punta de la sala de banquetes.

Hikaru siguió la voz de su hermano y de esa forma llegó hasta él.

- Hikaru, dónde está Kazuki.

- Creí que estaba contigo.

El humo del fuego los empezaba a asfixiar, y trágicamente, unos grandes pedazos de concreto del techo cayeron sobre la mesa y la partieron en dos. Ellos estaban bajo esa mesa."

En ese momento despertaron y se incorporaron en la cama al mismo tiempo. Estaban más asustados que nunca. Se llevaron la mano al pecho sintiendo una opresión drástica, parecía que iban a entrar en shock, no podían ni respirar bien, aun se sentían asfixiados.

- Ka-Kaoru… te has dado cuenta.

- Si, Hikaru, nosotros somos…

- Trillizos – dijeron ambos mirándose en los ojos del otro. Parecía imposible, pero de una cosa sí estaban seguros, averiguarían de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Nuestra Ira**

Al día siguiente...

Tercera sala de música.

Tamaki entró con Kyouya, Mitsukuni y Mori, y se encontraron con una escena dramática y real.

Hikaru pateó una mesa al suelo con todo y vajillas, parecía estar muy enojado pero por suerte no había clientas todavía.

Kaoru estaba sentado en el sillón rojo, muy abatido, y Haruhi estaba parada a su lado poniendo la mano en el hombro de él. Haruhi se veía muy preocupada por ambos, o más bien triste.

- ¿Qué sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar Tamaki-kun

- Haru-chan, Kao-chan ¿se volvieron a pelear? – Esta vez, ni Honey ni el Rey obtuvieron sus respuestas.

Hikaru permanecía con la cabeza agachada y apretando los puños.

- Tenía razón mi señor – dijo Kaoru con un hilo de voz – nuestro sueño sí tenía un significado.

- ¿A qué...? – Tamaki tragó en seco - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué les pasó?

- Hikaru y Kaoru volvieron a tener la pesadilla – contestó Haruhi.

Los gemelos estaban irreconocibles, demasiado exaltados. Hikaru en especial, no sabía como sacar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro – La única razón por la que vinimos hoy es porque no podíamos soportar ver la cara de nuestros padres. ¡Nos mintieron durante 13 años!

- Todo fue real – dijo Kaoru – el hotel palaciego, la fiesta, todo. Obligamos a nuestros padres a que nos dijeran la verdad. Ese año viajamos a los Alpes Suizos.

- ¿Y la explosión? – preguntó Kyouya - ¿también fue real?

- Nuestro padre dijo que las fuertes paredes de concreto minimizaron a la mitad el daño en la sala de banquetes, donde nosotros estábamos. Pero aun así nos hubiéramos muerto intoxicados por el humo de no ser por la alarma contra incendios y el personal de seguridad que nos sacó de ahí.

- Hubo una... una aparente fuga en la tubería de gas de la cocina, eso dijeron – Hikaru parecía tener un nudo en la garganta, apenas y hablaba.

- Hikaru y yo recibimos un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por un pedazo de concreto que nos cayó encima. Nos hallaron inconcientes, pero lo peor fue... que a nuestro hermano ni siquiera lo buscaron.

- ¡¿Hermano?! – Tamaki se sorprendió junto con el resto - ¿A caso tenían otro hermano?

- Nosotros sanamos físicamente señor, pero el impacto del golpe en nuestras cabezas nos hizo perder la memoria. Los doctores les dijeron a nuestros padres que podíamos tardar tiempo en volver a recordar, y que era probable que nunca lo hiciéramos. Para cuando intentaron rescatar a nuestro hermano hubo otra explosión. No encontraron ni rastro de él y creyeron que había... – Kaoru se quebró y comenzó a llorar con un dolor atroz en el alma - ¡Lo olvidamos, olvidamos a nuestro hermano! ¡¿Cómo pudimos hacerlo?!

- ¡No fue nuestra culpa Kaoru! ¡Fue culpa de nuestros padres, ellos jamás nos lo dijeron! – Hikaru no quería llorar y contenía sus lágrimas – supongo que... no les importó perder a uno de nosotros, ya que los tres éramos iguales – finalmente cayó de rodillas al piso y rompió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Ambos sentían que les habían arrancado una parte del cuerpo y un pedazo del alma.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía como calmarlos y tampoco creían que era posible. Era demasiado dolor y ni ellos estaban preparados para recibir la noticia de que los gemelos eran en realidad, trillizos. Haruhi era la única que estaba decidida a ayudarlos de alguna forma.

- Hikaru, Kaoru, no odien a sus padres por esto. Ellos solo querían protegerlos del dolor que están sintiendo ahora. Seguramente sus padres también sufrieron mucho por la pérdida de su hijo, en especial porque ellos no perdieron la memoria como ustedes y tuvieron que sobrellevar la pérdida por sí solos. ¡Pero ustedes tampoco deberían estar aquí lamentándose por lo que ya fue, nadie sabe si su hermano en realidad está muerto! ¡Nunca lo hallaron así que, y definitivamente, está con vida!

- ¿¿Con vida?? – los gemelos quedaron perplejos. ¿Acaso existía esa posibilidad?

- ¡Hay que buscarlo! ¡¿No es así Tamaki-senpai?! – Haruhi buscó complicidad en Tamaki, y efectivamente él fue tocado en el alma por el mal trago que los gemelos pasaron y la tragedia que significaba perder a un hermano.

- ¡Definitivamente hay que buscarlo! ¡Hasta el más allá si es necesario!

- Tamaki-senpai mejor no me ayude -_-

Pese a todo, los gemelos empezaban a sentir nacer una pequeña esperanza dentro de ellos.

- ¡Si! por cierto Haru-chan, Kao-chan ¿Cómo se llama su hermano? – les preguntó Honey-senpai.

Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron y sonrieron aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Se llama Kazuki – contestaron los dos.

- ¡Entonces hay que buscar cuanto antes a Kazu-chan! XD ¿verdad Takashí?

- Aha.

- Hm... – en vos baja pensó Kyouya – si encontramos al hermano perdido de Hikaru y Kaoru, los trillizos atraerán mucha más clientela.

Haruhi no se sorprendió – Eso es en lo único que piensa Kyouya –senpai ¬¬

- ¿Crees que soy un insensible? También me importa ver bien a nuestros, como dice Tamaki, compañeros. Pero no creo que haya sido buena idea esperanzarlos tanto. Si se decepcionan, jamás podremos rescatarlos del pozo en el que caerán.

- ¡Nuestro hermano está vivooo...! XD XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Nuestros Amigos**

- Kyouya, tu que opinas ¿Deberíamos ir a los Alpes Suizos a buscar al hermano de Hikaru y Kaoru? – Tamaki-kun estaba listo para viajar.

Al otro lado del teléfono – No es necesario, si más de un centenar de grupos de rescate no lo hallaron entonces, nosotros tampoco – Kyouya hacía averiguaciones por cuenta propia.

- Hikaru y Kaoru se fueron a Suiza de todas formas. Y ahora que empezaron las vacaciones no podremos seguirles el paso. Solo hay una cosa que queda por hacer, aunque no me guste nada.

Una hora después...

Los miembros del Host Club, menos los gemelos, se reunieron en la residencia de Umehito Nekozawa, el presidente del club de magia negra.

Haruhi no captaba - ¿Y en qué nos va a ayudar Nekozawa-senpai?

- Tendremos una sesión de espiritismo – mencionó Nekozawa muy confiado de que esta vez resultaría todo bien.

Y ya todos sentados en una mesa circular tomados de las manos, y por supuesto en las penumbras de una de las habitaciones, iba a dar inicio la sesión de espiritismo para comprobar si el hermano de Hikaru y Kaoru estaba entre los vivos, o entre los muertos.

Nekozawa comenzó diciendo unas cuantas cosas sin sentido y luego finalizó con... – Estamos invocando al espíritu de un niño perdido en Suiza hace ya 13 años. Si estás allí responde a nuestro llamado.

La mesa empezó a temblar y Honey se asustó - ¡La mesa se mueve!

Haruhi lo tranquilizó – No es nada Honey-senpai, solo es Tamaki-senpai temblando de miedo ¬¬ - y efectivamente Tamaki parecía una batidora, pero había sido su idea y tenía que aguantarse la mecha.

Era lo único que podían hacer en vacaciones y con los gemelos en Suiza. Pero Haruhi no creía en nada de esas cosas.

- No hay respuesta, tendremos que emplear otro método – dijo Nekozawa, y trajo a la mesa una quija - esto es una quija, un tablero de letras y números con el que se puede entablar contacto con los difuntos. Se utiliza una tablilla acabada en punta de flecha para que pueda cumplir la función de señalar las letras o los números. Siempre se comienza con una misma pregunta ¿Hay alguien ahí? Y si hay respuesta comienzan las preguntas y respuestas entre nosotros y la entidad contactada. Esta tablilla con punta de flecha se moverá indicando letra a letra el contenido del mensaje. Debemos poner las manos sobre la tablilla y ésta se desplazará lentamente sobre el tablero, movida por alguna fuerza misteriosa. A veces los que se comunican a trabes de la Quija son espíritus buenos, y a veces malos.

Tamaki creía mucho y Haruhi no creía nada, a los otros casi les daba igual. Pusieron sus manos sobre la tablilla y Nekozawa comenzó con la pregunta ¿Hay alguien ahí?

La tablilla se movió indicando "si"

- ¿Está el hermano de Hikaru y Kaoru muerto? – volvió a preguntar el encapuchado.

La tablilla señalo "no" y hubo alivio en todos. Pero Haruhi seguía creyendo que Nekozawa-senpai movía la tablilla para donde quería.

Nekozawa siguió sus preguntas - ¿Sabe él que tiene dos hermanos y una familia?

La tablilla volvió a señalar "No", lo cual les pareció evidente.

Nekozawa preguntó - ¿Quién nos está respondiendo estas preguntas? – Pues Kazuki, el hermano de Hikaru y Kaoru estaba vivo.

La tablilla formó dos palabras, dos palabras que tomaron de improvisto a Haruhi. Esas dos palabras fueron: Fujioka Kotoko.

Haruhi se levantó sobresaltada y lanzó su silla hacia atrás ¿Era su madre quien se comunicaba con ellos? ¿Quería ayudarla a ella y a sus amigos?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Nuestro Dolor**

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban en Suiza. Decidieron ir por si algún otro recuerdo importante de su hermano surgía al entrar de nuevo al hotel, pero no fue así. Entraron en la sala de banquetes que había sido reconstruida hacía ya mucho tiempo junto con la gran cocina. Todo les resultaba muy nostálgico.

Hikaru se dio cuenta, al estar ahí, que uno de los ventanales daba hacia el paisaje natural y justo debajo corría la cascada.

- ¿Crees que Kazuki cayó diez pisos hacia el agua Hikaru?

- Sería la única forma de explicar que no lo hallan encontrado.

Hikaru y Kaoru salieron del hotel y siguieron el curso del río, desde la cima de la cascada donde se encontraba el hotel, hasta montaña abajo. Ocho Km de recorrido en vehículos de nieve y los gemelos llegaron a un asentamiento urbano no muy desarrollado. Estaba a orillas del río, y por supuesto los grupos de rescate habían llegado allí trece años atrás, pero tal y como la última vez, los habitantes les dijeron que jamás vieron a un niño venir con la corriente.

Los gemelos estaban a punto de irse cuando una mujer los atajó y les habló de un hombre misterioso. Ese hombre tenía una cabaña bosque adentro, el bosque que los gemelos habían cruzado para llegar allí. La mujer les dijo que aquel hombre había entrado a su bar por primera y última vez seis años atrás, y que le había dicho que solía venir de vacaciones y se quedaba en su vieja cabaña del bosque.

Hikaru y Kaoru tuvieron la esperanza de que tal vez ese hombre hubiera encontrado a Kazuki. El grupo de rescate había peinado el bosque pero no habían hallado nada, según sus padres. Los gemelos decidieron intentarlo, pero para ese entonces ya estaba oscureciendo y la temperatura descendía demasiado. Hikaru quería buscarlo de todas formas pero Kaoru lo convenció de que era peligroso, no quería perder a otro hermano.

Ambos subieron a sus motos de nieve y regresaron al hotel por el camino del bosque para regresar en la mañana. Pero en el camino y en la oscuridad de la noche, se encontraron con un hombre sentado en una piedra, parecía bastante joven, de cabello negro largo y lacio, de ojos celestes, vestido con un kimono masculino negro (Kinagashi) y descalzo.

Los gemelos pensaron que estaba perdido y se detuvieron a ofrecerle llevarlo de vuelta al hotel.

El hombre joven sentado en la piedra los miró con sus profundos ojos celestes y negó con la cabeza – Ustedes parecen perdidos – les dijo - ¿A qué vinieron?

Kaoru le respondió – Estamos buscando a nuestro hermano ¿lo ha visto? Es idéntico a nosotros.

- No es aquí donde deben buscarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – le volvió a preguntar Kaoru, pero Hikaru fue un poco más impaciente por saber.

- ¡¿Conoció a nuestro hermano?! ¡¿Es usted el hombre que vive en una cabaña en el bosque?! – Hikaru lo sujetó de los hombros y lo sintió helado, entonces se volvió a alejar de él.

En ese momento aquel extraño hombre se les escapó y salió a correr bosque adentro.

Hikaru cogió su moto de nieve y lo persiguió pese a los gritos de Kaoru.

- ¡Hikaru! ¡¡Hikaru!! – No teniendo mas remedio Kaoru tuvo que ir tras él a toda velocidad, pero nunca podían alcanzarlo.

El misterioso hombre aparecía y desaparecía guiándolos hacia una zona inhóspita del bosque, una zona donde nadie había llegado antes. Después de tanto perseguirlo los gemelos se encontraron con la vieja cabaña. Entraron y hallaron el interior muy reconfortante y cálido. Aquel hombre estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea encendida.

- ¿Tienen frío? Acérquense al fuego – les dijo, y los gemelos se acercaron despacio y con cuidado. Kaoru se preguntaba si habrían de poder volver, pero era muy de noche y hacía mucho frío.

- Mi nombre es Koho Kurama – dijo el hombre – no olviden mi nombre o jamás volverán a ver a su hermano – los gemelos no le entendían – Kazuki solía llamarme Kurama-dono.

- Así que usted sí encontró a Kazuki. Por favor díganos dónde está – le imploró Kaoru.

- Hace trece años, lo vi caer por la cascada y lo rescate antes de que se congelara. Al ver su inocente rostro supe que era el destino que yo lo encontrara. Kazuki vivió el infierno gélido, dicen que cuando caes desde una gran altura y a tanta velocidad, el alma se te escapa del cuerpo. Y así fue, Kazuki no recordaba nada. Así que lo lleve conmigo.

- ¡Kazuki tiene una familia! – Exclamó Hikaru enfadado.

- Una familia que desistió de buscarlo, y unos hermanos que también lo olvidaron – Kurama les puso el dedo en la llaga – en lo que a mi concierne, él no tenía a nadie ¿Pueden ustedes comprender lo solo que se sintió Kazuki? Sin saber ni quien era. Solo yo estaba a su lado.

- Pero ahora estamos aquí – le dijo Kaoru dolido.

- Pues él ya no, y nunca les diré, dónde está.

Kaho Kurama se levantó del sillón y mirando fijamente a los gemelos se desvaneció ahí mismo como si fuera un fantasma. Por alguna razón Hikaru y Kaoru no recordaron nada más de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron en la cabaña deshabitada. Se volvieron a subir a sus motos de nieve y regresaron en silencio hasta el hotel. Aquel mismo día volvieron derrotados al distrito educativo de Tokio. Pero el Host Club los esperaba con buenas noticias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Nuestra Nueva Esperanza**

Residencia de Tamaki Suou, a la mañana temprano.

Los gemelos fueron sorprendidos - ¿¿Kioto??

- Así es – les aseguró Tamaki – nos hemos arriesgado a una peligrosa sesión de espiritismo por ustedes. Hay que hacer las maletas y...

- Un momento señor – lo interrumpió Kaoru - ¿Nekozawa-senpai les dijo que Kazuki está en Kioto? – preguntó Hikaru.

- No, fue mamá – les dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa dulce.

Kyouya se apareció con el teléfono en la mano – hice algunas llamadas y podemos partir a Kioto inmediatamente.

Hikaru y Kaoru no sabían como reaccionar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Haruhi notó sus miradas perdidas.

- No estoy muy convencido de esto – le dijo Hikaru – no creo poder soportar otra decepción – le dijo Kaoru.

Ambos hermanos se sintieron tan cerca de encontrar a Kazuki en Suiza, y luego ese hombre Kaho Kurama los volvió a alejar de él, y sin ninguna pista de su paradero.

Pero Haruhi los reconfortó – ánimo Kaoru, Hikaru. Tienen que encontrar a Kazuki, se lo deben. Hasta ahora ustedes han estado juntos en la vida, pero Kazuki ha estado solo. Tienen que traerlo a casa n_n

- Es cierto Hikaru, tenemos que decirle cuanto lo sentimos y lo mucho que lo queremos. No podemos rendirnos.

Hikaru recobró los ánimos – tienes razón, tenemos que seguir buscando. Además Kioto parece una pista interesante. Kio-to al revés es To-kio. Es mucha coincidencia.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a Kioto, inclusive Haruhi, sin duda ese era el deseo de su madre.

Para cuando llegaron Hikaru y Kaoru ya le habían contado a los demás de su experiencia de otro mundo con Kaho Kurama; y ellos a su vez les contaron sobre la madre de Haruhi. Todo era muy extraño. Kyouya hizo sus averiguaciones y descubrió que ese Kaho kurama no tenía registro alguno. Pero por alguna razón el apellido Kaho hacía referencia a uno de los templos budistas.

- Tal vez Kazuki pueda estar en ese templo – Haruhi se entusiasmó y contagió el entusiasmo a los gemelos.

Al poner un pie en Kioto fueron a buscar ese templo. Hacía una linda y templada tarde. Tuvieron que subir una millonada de escalones para llegar a uno de los templos. Pero al parecer solo Haruhi sintió que se moría del cansancio. Llegó arrastrándose y los otros ya estaban en la cima.

- ¡Haru-chan, haru-chan! ¿te cansaste? Pero si fueron unos pocos escalones XD

- Honey-senpai, lo dices porque tú estabas sentado en los hombros de Mori-senpai todo el tiempo ¬¬u

Los otros avistaron a un monje viejo barriendo el piso y se le acercaron. El monje no se mostró muy colaborador, pero cuando les mencionaron el nombre de Kaho Kurama de pronto se volvió amable. Habían tenido suerte de dar con el templo correcto al primer intento.

- Ustedes deben ser conocidos de Kurama. Lamentablemente él falleció hace 6 años.

- ¿Por qué no nos sorprende? ¬¬, ¬¬ - dijeron los gemelos recordando su encuentro con Kurama - ¿sabe si trajo aquí algún niño? – preguntó Kaoru.

- Claro, claro. Kurama trajo varios niños a este templo, pero ninguno era suyo. Todos eran huérfanos y se quedaban aquí unos días.

-¿Huérfano? – Kaoru pensaba tristemente si Kazuki se sentía como un huérfano.

- ¿Qué pasó con esos niños? – preguntó Tamaki.

- Kurama siempre les encontraba un hogar. A veces los mismos hogares recibían a más de un niño. Qué solidaria es la gente ¿no?

- ¿Kurama no se quedó con ningún niño? – preguntaron los gemelos.

- No, nunca se quedaba con ninguno de ellos, pero siempre iba a visitarlos.

- ¡Dónde! – exclamó Hikaru.

- ¿Tiene algún registro de a qué hogares mandó a los niños? – Interrogó Kyouya.

- No hay registros, y tampoco se dónde están exactamente. Lo único que se es que ninguno salió de Kioto.

Nuevamente los gemelos llegaban a un callejón sin salida - ¿No recuerda si alguno de esos niños se llamaba Kazuki? – preguntaron ambos.

- Lo siento, ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo no era el encargado de esos niños. Pero Kurama fue un buen hombre toda su vida. Esos huérfanos ahora tienen un cálido hogar gracias a él. Les aconsejo que no se preocupen.

- Le agradecemos su ayuda – se despidió Tamaki deprimido.

- Si son amigos de Kurama son bienvenidos a quedarse en este templo. No tienen que pagar estancia.

Aunque todos ellos fueran ricos de todas formas aceptaron la invitación.

- Descarados – pensaba Haruhi – se aprovechan de la bondad de otros ¬¬

Era muy pronto para rendirse pues la madre de Haruhi los había traído ahí. Estaban seguros de que otra pista se les presentaría muy pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Siguiendo el Rastro de Migajas**

- Ya lo investigué – informaba Kyouya - ningún niño llamado Kazuki fue adoptado en las últimas dos décadas. Ese hombre Kaho Kurama es muy misterioso.

- Y fantasmagórico – temblaban los gemelos.

- ¿Y qué hay de otras adopciones Kyouya-senpai? – decía Haruhi – Kazuki pudo haber adoptado otro nombre.

- Ya pensé en eso también, pero ningún niño adoptado conoce o ha oído hablar de Kaho Kurama.

- Es todo un misterio – la emoción se adueñaba de Tamaki-kun – habrá que buscarlo como los plebeyos *u*

- ¿He? ¬¬u – Haruhi supuso a qué se refería.

- Disculpe, ¿conoce usted a un joven llamado Kazuki? (...) ¿Ha visto a un joven llamado Kazuki? Tendría unos 16 años (...) – Tamaki comenzó a recorrer los lugares y a preguntar a la gente, los demás lo imitaron.

- ¿Conoce a algún niño que haya sido adoptado hace trece años?

- Disculpe, estamos buscando a un niño que fue adoptado hace trece años.

- ¿Conoce a alguna persona que haya adoptado algún niño?

- ¿Podría decirnos donde vive Kazu-chan? n_n

- ¿Conoce usted alguna familia que haya adoptado un niño pelirrojo de tipo demoníaco? ¿O_O?

- ¡¡Señor!! _ _

Al atardecer el Host Club no había dado con ninguna pista, y volvieron al templo deprimidos y cansados.

- Sin duda ese hombre Kaho Kurama guarda un secreto – Kyouya insistía a modo de obsesión – es imposible que no haya dejado rastro de los niños ¿a dónde los habrá llevado? Y lo más extraño ¿nadie sabe nada?

- ¿Y qué tal si les hizo algo malo? "O_O" Qué tal si ese Kaho Kurama era un asesino serial o un violador que...

- ¡¡No diga eso señor!! _ _

- Tamaki-senpai ese comentario estuvo de más – Haruhi se enfadó y mandó a Tamaki a un rincón oscuro – Kazuki está bien, solo hay que seguir buscando – su madre no los había llevado a Kioto por nada, algo tenían que encontrar.

A la hora de la cena Tamaki se emocionó porque comerían de manera tradicional, sentados sobre sus piernas. Aunque eso ya lo habían hecho en casa de Haruhi.

Kyouya de nuevo aprovechó para interrogar al monje que los había invitado a quedarse. Le preguntó si sabía algo de la vida pasada de Kaho Kurama.

- No, nada – respondió el monje – cuando un hombre llega aquí deja atrás su pasado, por ende no se le pregunta sobre eso. Ya se los dije, Kaho Kurama era una persona excepcional que se dedicó a proteger a los niños sin familia. Fue una persona estupenda.

Kyouya no le creía, cual fuera el pasado de Kaho Kurama tenían que averiguarlo. Pero la gente no sabía casi nada de los monjes, éstos casi nunca salían del templo y se recluían bastante. Lo único que sabían era que Kurama a veces iba a Suiza, a su cabaña del bosque.

- ¿Ustedes se toman vacaciones? – preguntaron los gemelos – Kaho Kurama tenía una cabaña en Suiza.

- Ho no, esa cabaña no era para vacacionar según tengo entendido. Kurama era misionero junto con nuestro maestro Kaho.

- ¿Maestro Kaho? ¿Qué relación tenía con Kaho Kurama? – preguntó Haruhi.

- Ninguna. Verán nuestro maestro fue quien trajo a Kurama al templo. Era su discípulo preferido y viajaban por todas partes, Londres, Francia, Alemania, España, Suiza, Italia y muchos otros lugares. Nuestro maestro quería a Kurama como un hijo, así que no era extraño que luego empezáramos a llamarlo Kaho Kurama. De hecho nuestro maestro insistió. Bueno, él falleció hace seis años ya.

Era imposible a esas alturas, el Host Club ni siquiera sabía el apellido verdadero de Kurama. Con razón Kyouya no encontraba nada sobre él. ¿Quién era ese tal Kurama? ¿A dónde se había llevado a Kazuki? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Estaría bien de salud? ¿Estaría alimentándose bien? los gemelos no podían dejar de preocuparse y pensar en Kazuki.

Mientras comía Honey dirigió su atención a un sobre color rosa posado sobre una bandeja en el suelo - ¿Una carta?

Si, llegó esta mañana – explicó el monje – es una invitación, nos llega cada tanto.

- ¿Qué clase de invitación? – preguntó Honey.

- No lo se. Esas cartas siempre iban dirigidas a nuestro maestro. Él solo las coleccionaba, eran sus únicos bienes materiales. Después de su muerte siguieron llegando, yo simplemente las apilo con el resto. Supongo que las siguen enviando por respeto o tradición.

- ¿Quién las envía? – preguntó Haruhi.

- No lo se.

- No quisiera sonar irrespetuoso – dijo Kyouya – pero ¿podríamos ver esas cartas?

- Lo siento, son propiedad de nuestro difunto maestro.

- Si pero él ya se murió hace mucho tiempo XD – Honey no ayudaba.

Tamaki le tapó la boca – Por favor discúlpenos n_nu

- Está bien, no es nada. Pueden leer la última que llegó hoy, pero después deberán devolvérmela.

El host club de nuevo estaba esperanzado de que ésta fuera otra pista, y lo era.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: La Invitación**

Era de noche y el Host Club estaba sentado en las escalinatas fuera del templo.

Tenían el misterioso sobre color rosado que olía extrañamente rico. Honey-senpai lo abrió y el contenido se dispersó por el aire con la cálida brisa.

- ¿Flores? – Mitsukuni deseaba encontrar un dulce.

Pero eran pétalos de flores rosas casi blancas que volaron alrededor, liberando un dulce aroma con una fuerte carga.

Tamaki encontró dentro del sobre una bella tarjeta adornada. En la tarjeta estaba grabado "Ciudad de las Flores" y al reverso decía "Casa de Geishas"

- El Hanamachi es la ciudad de las flores. El lugar donde viven las Geishas – explicó el monje, pero eso era todo lo que sabía. Jamás había visitado el Hanamachi y creía que su maestro Kaho ni Kurama tampoco. Le parecía un lugar muy vulgar pero no explicó porque.

El Host Club partió a la mañana temprano en busca del Hanamachi (la ciudad de las flores). Incluso Mitsukuni y Kyouya madrugaron voluntariamente, por vez primera.

- En cierta forma me parece muy extraño que tú, Tamaki, no sepas nada de los Hanamachis y las geishas – dijo Kyouya mientras caminaban.

- "Hanamachi" "Hana" significa flor y "machi" significa ciudad. En otras palabras, ciudad de flores. Los Hanamachis eran las ciudades autorizadas a ser habitadas por geishas – explicó Tamaki al grupo con tono sublime.

- ¿Leíste mis apuntes verdad?

- Si T///T lo siento Kyouya.

- Bueno no importa, los hanamachis se encuentran en varias comunidades en Kioto. Sugiero que vayamos primero al distrito de Gion, es el que más llama la atención.

- ¿Gion-kobu...? – Preguntó Hikaru - ¿O Gion-Higashi? – preguntó Kaoru.

- No lo se, sería buena idea que nos separáramos – sugirió Kyouya - así cubriremos más distritos.

Los gemelos reaccionaron rápido y se pegaron a Haruhi – nosotros tres formaremos un grupo – dijeron ambos jugando con la paciencia de Tamaki.

- ¡Eso si que no, papá no piensa dejarla sola con ustedes dos! /// - Tamaki armaba berrinche.

- Muy bien – dijo Kyouya – Hikaru, Kaoru y Haruhi vayan al distrito de Gion-Higashi; Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai al distrito de Gion-Kobu; Tamaki y yo investigaremos en Ponto-cho. Si no encontramos nada iremos a los otros dos sitios restantes – ahora el Rey de las sombras daba las órdenes porque no estaban en el Ouran, ni en Tokio.

- Pero no entiendo Kyouya – Tamaki estaba confundido - ¿en qué nos va a ayudar esto?

- Es que anoche tuve un presentimiento – se explicó Kyouya – el monje del templo budista nos dijo que aquel hombre, Kaho Kurama, fue llevado al templo por el maestro de ese lugar; y ese maestro siempre recibía invitaciones a los Hanamachis de Kioto. Bueno, eso me llevó a pensar, que tal vez los huérfanos que Kurama encontraba eran llevados a algunas casas de geishas. Y hasta podría intuir que el mismo Kurama pertenecía anteriormente a algún Hanamachi. La pregunta es ¿por qué Kurama vino a vivir al templo?

- Entonces Kazuki probablemente esté en alguna de esas casas junto con otros huérfanos. Tiene sentido – Tamaki asintió con la mano en la barbilla.

- Pobres... – dijo Haruhi – pobres niños. Hay que ayudarlos ¡hay que sacarlos de ese sitio tan vulgar!

- ¿Vulgar? – Se preguntaba Tamaki – Eso También dijo el monje ¿Por qué crees que es vulgar Haruhi?

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Honey habló – Oigan ¿Qué son las geishas? XD

- ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! – Se oyó en general.

- ¿En serio no sabes Honey-senpai? u - Haruhi no lo podía creer.

Justo por casualidad, en ese instante apareció el Zuka Club, o grupo del Lirio Blanco, cuyas tres principales integrantes llegaron girando como bailarinas de valett.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Lobelia en Kioto**

- ¿A caso nos siguieron hasta Kioto para convencer a Haruhi de que ingrese a la Academia Lobelia? – Dijo Tamaki – que persistentes.

- Efectivamente queremos a la señorita Haruhi – respondió Benio – pero no es por eso que estamos aquí ¡Vinimos a visitar los Hanamachis y aprender de verdaderas maestras el arte en todo sentido!

- ¿Y ustedes saben quienes son las geishas? – les preguntó otra ves Honey-senpai.

- Pues claro que si – dijo Chizuru Maihara, otra miembro del Zuka club – aunque ustedes son los que deberían saber todo sobre ellas.

La tercera miembro del Zuka club, Hinako les explicó – las Geishas son sus antecesoras chicos.

- ¿Cómo que antecesoras? – preguntó intrigado Tamaki.

- Era de esperarse que estos ignorantes no supieran la existencia de las verdaderas maestras del entretenimiento – dijo Benio – "Las verdaderas anfitrionas"

- ¿¿Queee...?? – sobreactuaron todos.

- ¿Las Geishas también tienen un Host Club Tama-chan? – preguntó el lindo Honey.

- Claro que no – dijo Hinako – las Geishas son artistas tradicionales japonesas y se originaron como profesionales del entretenimiento.

- ¡Ha ya se! Las geishas son las chicas que usan lindos kimonos y tienen la cara pintada de blanco, ¿no Takashí?

- Hah.

- Yo sabía que eran artistas pero no anfitrionas – dijo Tamaki.

- La geisha es un exponente del pasado de Japón – Benio realmente las admiraba – nuestro Zuka Club tiene 30 años de historia, pero las geishas, después de mas de 400 años siguen causando fascinación.

- No entiendo porque las admiran tanto ¬¬ - Haruhi tenía una mala impresión acerca de éstas geishas.

- El nombre geisha deriva de dos ideogramas chinos que significan "arte" y "persona". En otras palabras "la persona que domina todas las artes", eso son las geishas. – explicó Kyouya.

- Muy bien descifrado para ser un miembro del Host Club – dio su mejor halago Chizuru – si ustedes tienen curiosidad por conocerlas vayan a la ciudad de las flores (el Hanamachi) del distrito de Gion. Allí se encuentran las geishas más famosas y viven en Okiyas (casa de Geishas)

- Nosotras nos vamos y supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar en Gion – Benio se despidió y se marchó girando con sus otras dos miembros del Zuka Club.

- ¬¬ ¿Y qué querían al final? – A Haruhi le pareció vergonzoso la forma en que se iban.

- Suficiente señor, ya vámonos – dijeron los gemelos empujando a Haruhi.

- Nosotros iremos a Ponto-cho como lo habíamos planeado – Kyouya jaloneaba a Tamaki.

- ¡Pero Kyouya _! ¿No escuchaste al Zuka club? ¡El distrito de Gion es el lugar donde viven las geishas más famosas! – Tamaki quería ir con Haruhi.

- Lo cual no significa que el hermano de Kaoru y Hikaru esté ahí ¿o si?

- ¡Pero... pero... pero...!

- Que le vaya bien señor, nosotros estaremos en contacto – los gemelos levantaron sus celulares.

- Nosotros también XD – Honey levantó el suyo junto con Mori-senpai.

- ¡Querida hija cuídate mucho por favor! T.T

- Nos volveremos a ver en pocas horas Tamaki-senpai, no es para tanto ¬¬u


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ¡Hola Kazu-chan!**

Los gemelos y Haruhi llegaron a Gion-Higashi y para sorpresa de ellos, se encontraron con geishas que caminaban con naturalidad por las calles, vistiendo sus hermosos kimonos y sus rostros pintados de blanco, y cargados de tantos detalles en el pelo. Parecían obras de arte que habían escapado de una pintura. Realmente bellas, pero Haruhi no las miraba siquiera un instante.

Mientras Tamaki y Kyouya estaban buscando en Ponto-cho (otra comunidad donde habitaban las geishas) Honey y Mori-senpai se fueron a Gion-Kobu y comenzaron a recorrer el Hanamachi. Honey-senpai estaba entusiasmado con las geishas, le parecían todas muy lindas como su Usa-chan (su conejito que llevaba a todas partes), y de la nada de pronto le dieron muchos antojos de comer algo rico, algo muy dulce para probar. Se bajó de los hombros de Takashi y empezó a husmear lugares donde comprar dulces.

Kioto y sus Hanamachis parecían muy estrechos. Sus interminables calles angostas llevaban a uno a perderse, a tal punto en que Honey se le perdió de vista a Mori entre la gente. Con eso Mori empezó a desesperarse buscándolo, pero Honey solo pensaba en algo rico que comer.

El pequeño caminó entre las estrechas calles del distrito de Gion-Kobu, hasta que dio con un lugar que estaba un poco apartado de las demás Okiyas. En ese lugar había silencio y paz agradables. Una inmensa casa se alzaba ante sus ojos, una mucho más grande que las que había visto anteriormente, casi como el palacio de un Shogun. Honey le dio vueltas al lugar curioseando, y en el amplio patio de aquella casa, halló edificada una linda okiya, una casa de geishas.

A Honey le gustó mucho, porque en ese lugar ya no se sentía atrapado como en un laberinto de calles. Se infiltró en aquel patio por una abertura que encontró de su justo tamaño, y se dignó a investigar. No olvidaba que debía buscar al hermano de Hikaru y Kaoru. Y buscando a Kazuki fue que encontró a una geisha parada cerca de un pequeño manantial de aguas tranquilas y cristalinas. Tenía puesto un lindo kimono rosa con flores rojas dibujadas, un obi color rojo claro (el obi es el cinturón que llevan bajo el pecho y hasta el abdomen) un obi-jime dorado (el obi-jime es una cuerda que se usa a manera de cinturón en medio del obi) usaba sandalias lacadas en negro de suela baja, no llevaba tabis (tabis son los calcetines blancos). Esa geisha como otras que había visto parecía que no llevaba maquillaje blanco en el rostro. Algunos turistas habían dicho que el maquillaje blanco era característico de las maiko (aprendices de geishas) y que las geishas solo se maquillaban en ocasiones especiales. La geisha de Honey era particularmente bella, su cabello parecía hebras de hilo rojo, lacio y largo hasta las nalgas. Usualmente las geishas y maikos usaban extravagantes peinados grandes y vistosos con peines y horquillas. Esta geisha era sencilla, y su sencillez realzaba aun más su hermosura natural.

Honey realmente quería distinguirle la cara, pero ella traía una sombrilla color naranja realizada en tela de seda y delicado bambú que cubría su rostro, por lo que el pequeño se acercó.

- ¿Hola? n_n

- ¿Hm? ¿Un niño? – aquella geisha se sorprendió de ver un pequeño en el distrito de Gion, también llamado una de las zonas de placer, definitivamente no era un lugar para un niño.

Por otra parte Honey escuchó la voz de la geisha y era la joven voz de un muchacho en la flor de su juventud. En seguida se dio cuenta de que no era una chica. Pero su rostro seguía oscurecido por la sombrilla.

- Disculpa... – dijo el lindo Honey utilizando su carisma - ¿sabes donde puedo comer algo rico y dulce?

- Que inusual pedido – contestó la geisha – pero como has venido a esta Okiya voy a darte lo que desees.

- ¿En serio? XD

- Si, a esta Okiya llegan flores de muchos lugares – el muchacho arrancó una flor roja que estaba en una maseta colgante – esta flor se llama cola de león – el joven se agachó a la altura de Honey y lo tomó de la barbilla con sus delicadas manos – inclina un poco la cabeza hacia arriba y abre la boca pequeño – Honey no sabía para que, pero de todas maneras lo hizo, y aquel hermoso geisha inclinó la flor hacia abajo y la apretó para que se deslizara por sus pétalos el delicioso néctar y cayera en la lengua de Honey-senpai.

- ¡Qué rico, es dulce! No sabía que una flor se pudiera comer – exclamó Honey al saborear el néctar.

El chico le sonrió y Honey finalmente le vio el rostro. Era el rostro de Hikaru, y también el rostro de Kaoru al mismo tiempo, solo que con el pelo largo y con el flequillo recto (así como el antiguo estilo de Haruhi cuando ella lo tenía largo)

Mori-senpai se quedó observándolos desde lejos después de haber encontrado a Honey-senpai. Y después de un corto rato llamó al celular de Kyouya.

- "Mitsukuni lo ha encontrado"


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Deseos de verte**

El Host club se reunió delante de lo que parecía el palacio de un Shogun. Detrás estaba la Okiya (casa de geishas) donde Honey-senpai había hallado a Kazuki, el hermano perdido de Hikaru y Kaoru.

- ¿Seguro que era él? – preguntó Kaoru muy nervioso.

- Era Kazu-chan porque era igualito a ustedes dos n_n estoy seguro.

Hikaru estaba más nervioso que Kaoru. Habían pasado trece años desde que se separaron y todo había pasado muy rápido desde que recordaron la existencia de Kazuki - ¿Co-cómo es él? Digo... Honey-senpai, hablaste con él ¿no?

- Si n_n Kazu-chan parece ser una persona muy agradable. Me dio el néctar de una flor dulce y me sonrió.

- Parece que Kazuki es una buena persona – Haruhi trataba de ayudar a los gemelos a no sentirse tan nerviosos – seguro se alegrará de saber que tiene una familia y dos hermanos que lo estuvieron buscando.

- ¿Saben una cosa? Kazu-chan es el más lindo geisha que he visto XD

- Ajah – asintió Mori.

- Ya veo, así que Kaho Kurama vendía a los niños a estas okiyas, para que fueran educados como geishas – Kyouya escribía en su cuaderno quien sabe que cosas – vendió a Kazuki a esta casa de geishas, ya me parecía que ese hombre tenía un secreto.

- Que horror – Haruhi se lamentaba – seguramente Kazuki no puede salir de aquí. Hay que ayudarlo ¡Hikaru, Kaoru!

- ¡Si! – Ambos estuvieron más que de acuerdo.

- Bueno pero... ¿cómo llegaremos a la okiya? – preguntó Tamaki – según Honey-senpai, la okiya de Kazuki está en los jardines de esta enorme residencia.

- Hay una entrada del otro lado – Mori-senpai lo había encontrado al buscar a Honey.

- ¿O sea que hay una entrada directa a la okiya? ¡Bien hecho Mori-senpai, vayamos allá! – Tamaki señaló una de las veredas por los lados de la residencia.

- ¡Si, señor! – los gemelos obedecieron y se fueron corriendo.

- Vaya que están entusiasmados O_O

- Tamaki-senpai ¿no te sentirías igual si fueras a ver a tu madre? – Haruhi le sonrió.

- Si, tienes razón. Entiendo lo que sienten – Tamaki esbozó una suave y seria sonrisa, de las que pocas veces muestra solo cuando no está sobreactuando. Esa forma madura de ser es la que siempre le gustaba a Haruhi.

Todos llegaron a la entrada de la Okiya y se encontraron con una gran reja plateada. Sin duda esa okiya se veía más amplia y bonita que las que habían visitado antes.

Una sirvienta salió y les abrió la reja y la puerta. Todo el tiempo mantuvo el rostro agachado. Al parecer no era de buena educación que los sirvientes miraran de frente a las visitas.

El Host Club fue recibido en una habitación por una ex geisha anciana, quien dirigía la okiya. Los niños que eran vendidos a la okiya se hallaban bajo la tutela de esta geisha. Las geishas que vivían allí la llamaban Okaasan, que significaba madre en japonés.

- Inesperada visita – comentó la okaasan anciana sonriendo misteriosamente. Traía puesto un kimono de color gris apagado por su avanzada edad, y un peinado discreto. Sus ojos eran de color oscuro y expresaban una inquietante y perversa maldad oculta.

- ¡Disculpe...! – exclamó Hikaru impacientemente - ¡Nosotros vinimos para ver a...!

- ... las geishas – completó su frase la okaasan - ¿Tienen invitación?

- ¿He? ¿Invitación? – Tamaki supuso que se refería al sobre con la tarjeta que recibió el maestro del templo donde se hospedaban, pero esa invitación se la habían devuelto al monje.

- Esta okiya solo recibe clientes especiales. Ustedes lucen como extranjeros – la okaasan se refería a la ropa informal del host club – si no me muestran la invitación que expidió nuestra okiya, tendrán que pagar una suma considerable para la entrada, además claro, de pagar por el servicio de mis geishas. Si me entregan una invitación, solo se les cobrará por el servicio de la geisha que ustedes deseen por supuesto.

- ¡El dinero no es un inconveniente para nosotros! – dijeron los gemelos.

- Espere – dijo Kyouya - ¿Conoció usted a un hombre llamado Kaho Kurama?

- ¿Kaho Kurama? – el rostro de la okaasan se volvió inexpresivo y segundos después se puso de pie detrás de la mesa baja - Bienvenidos sean ustedes a la Okiya Jinchoge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: El Lado Oscuro**

La Okiya Jinchoge, apartada de las otras y tras una enorme residencia, con su okaasan abiertamente estricta, aunque permitió al Host Club la entrada después de haber oído el nombre de Kaho Kurama.

La okaasan llamó a la habitación a la geisha que era su mano derecha. Esta geisha abrió la puerta y se presentó sentada de rodillas y haciendo una reverencia. Parecía ser la reencarnación en forma mujer de Kyouya y el Host Club se dio cuenta de eso. La joven traía un kimono azul cielo, un obi más oscuro y un obi-jime blanco.

El obi era el cinturón que llevaban bajo el pecho y hasta el abdomen. Y el obi-jime era una cuerda que se usaba a manera de cinturón en medio del obi.

La geisha tenía el cabello corto y anteojos como los de Kyouya, sin mencionar que también llevaba un cuaderno negro en su regazo.

La okaasan la presentó – ella es Ran, una de mis siete geishas – la gran mayoría de las geishas usaban nombres de flores. En este caso Ran significaba orquídea – Ran, haz lo tuyo.

- Si, okaasan – Ran reverenció en el suelo y la okaasan salió de la habitación.

Después de su partida, la geisha Ran se puso de pie y se dirigió al Host Club diciendo – como lo siento pero llegaron de improvisto y sin invitación – la joven sacó un celular del Obi y marcó un número – tenemos clientes, despierten a las geishas – dijo y volvió a ocultar su celular en el Obi – por aquí por favor – mostró el camino sonriendo apenas.

- ¿O_O? – El asombro era general. Es decir, ¿una tradicional geisha con celular? Los tiempos cambian, o solo esa okiya tenía algo de diferente de las otras.

Ran los llevaba despacio por un pasillo con piso de madera lustrada.

- ¿Eres Ran no? – Preguntó Kaoru – disculpa pero ¿conoces a un joven llamado Kazuki? Creemos que está aquí.

- Okaasan les permitió el paso sin invitación, lo cual me pareció extraño. Pero no tan extraño ahora que los veo a ustedes dos – dijo Ran dirigiendo su mirada a los gemelos.

Los hermanos entendieron la indirecta - ¡Por favor, déjanos ver a Kazuki!

- Aquí no hay nadie que se llame así – Ran los hizo entrar a otra habitación a todos – este es el vestuario, siéntanse libres de cambiarse esa ropa informal por algo más apropiado antes de presentarse ante las geishas.

- Solo queremos ver a Kazuki – Tamaki trató de usar su encanto, tomando la mano de Ran y mirándola con ojos de ensueño – linda princesa, por favor llévanos con él.

- ... Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre – volvió a repetir Ran inmune a sus encantos y rompió la burbuja de amor de Tamaki.

- T.T siguiente – sollozó Tamaki mirando a Honey-senpai, para ver si él tenía más suerte convenciendo a la geisha.

Kyouya cerró los ojos y sonrió – "Kaho Kurama" – mencionó en voz alta y atrajo la atención de Ran, como lo esperaba.

- Con que Kaho Kurama – murmuró Ran sonriendo también – ya entiendo. Por favor sean pacientes, ustedes encontrarán lo que han estado buscando.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión cercana tremenda y aniquiladora. Los gemelos se abrazaron con fuerza, Tamaki aprovechó para pegársele a Haruhi y Mitsukuni se enlazó por la pierna de Mori-senpai.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Tamaki estaba despeinado y aun estrujaba a Haruhi

- ¡Tamaki-senpai suélteme haaaa!

- Si, con respecto a eso, disculpen. Una de nuestras geishas se despierta de mal humor si la levantan temprano.

- ¡¿Cómo Honey-senpai?! – Asoció de inmediato Tamaki.

- La verdad, a mi tampoco me hizo feliz que me despertaran tan temprano – contestó Ran.

- Son pasadas las dos de la tarde – insinuó Kyouya.

- Las geishas de esta okiya generalmente trabajamos de noche.

- Trabajan de noche ¬¬ no me imaginó porqué – Haruhi insinuó eso después de escaparse del abrazo mortal de Tamaki.

- Esta Okiya no es un prostíbulo – se plantó Ran frente a Haruhi al haber percibido su insulto potencial.

- ¡Ustedes compran a niños inocentes para hacerlos trabajar de forma indigna en estas casas de geishas! ¡Kaho Kurama les vendió a Kazuki y aquí lo obligan a hacer cosas innombrables e inmorales, solo para ganar dinero y mantener esta vulgar okiya en pie! ¡¡LAS GEISHAS SON CORTESANAS!!

- ¡¿¿Haruhi?!! "O_O" – todos quedaron atónicos porque Haruhi acababa de decir que las geishas eran prostitutas pagadas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Alistándose**

Ran era una hermosa geisha al igual que sus otras 6 hermanas geishas. Haruhi no solo la había insultado a ella al decir que era una cortesana, si no también a toda la okiya de su Okaasan. Pese a eso Ran no se defendió, sus modales se lo impidieron. Una geisha como ella jamás se vería envuelta en peleas de ningún tipo.

Ran sonriendo dijo – volveré cuando estén listos – y cerró la puerta del vestuario.

Al quedar solos los gemelos comenzaron a lamentarse - ¡Haruhi, cómo pudiste decirle eso! – Se cubrían los ojos con el brazo mientras lloraban T...T, T...T - ¡ahora ya nunca nos dejará ver a Kazuki!

- No pude evitarlo, me da mucha rabia que niños inocentes tengan que trabajar en lugares tan sucios como estos.

- No, pero si no esta sucio – observaba Honey-senpai – todo está reluciente y bonito Haru-chan.

- No me refería a eso Honey-senpai ¬¬u

Poco tiempo después, todo el Host Club, incluida Haruhi estaban vestidos con... una nueva idea de Tamaki, y que habían traído con el equipaje desde el templo. Resultaba que el Rey Tamaki había leído por ahí que la geisha junto con el samurai, habían sido símbolos tradicionales de la cultura, y que también las geishas solían bailar para los samurais. Entonces si había geishas ahí, lo único que faltaba eran samuráis. Pero como estas geishas eran más modernas de lo esperado aunque aun así tradicionales, el Host Club se pondría a la altura de estas doncellas hermosas y crearía vestimentas de samuráis tan delicadas y finas como el rostro de cada Host, y junto con esto vendrían armas sorprendentemente verdaderas refiriéndose a espadas y arcos, toda la indumentaria necesaria que una vez más, había sido planeado con anterioridad por Kyouya y Tamaki para finalmente, bueno, ser un samurai.

Kyouya se había encargado, con unas cuantas llamadas de hacer el milagro, y por supuesto a Tamaki le parecía muy monótono vestir todos del mismo color, siendo necesaria la distinción.

- No recuerdo que tuviéramos vestimenta de esa clase – dijo un anciano al entrar por la puerta. Era de baja estatura, mantenía una leve encorvadura y las manos juntas en la espalda.

Así que, de la Restauración Meiji habían llegado:

Guerreros increíbles que aunque no sabían pelear, se veían muy bien.

Parte del vestuario de Honey-senpai y Haruhi, estaba compuesto por el kimono de largas mangas, atado a la cintura por un Obi gime (cinturón), del cual deberían ir colgadas las dos espadas reglamentarias (la katana y el wakizashi) llevaban tabis (medias) y sandalias de paja o geta (suecos de madera). Haruhi era la samurai de Kimono color rojo y Honey amarillo pálido.

Kyouya traía el mismo atuendo pero de color negro, a diferencia de que él tenía puesta también un katanigu (chaqueta de hombros prominentes),

Tamaki, Mori y los gemelos por su parte traían la armadura. Ésta estaba formada por placas de hierro lacado en forma de escamas, que iban sujetas a telas de seda o de cuero.  
El colocarse una armadura, al igual que para una geisha ponerse un kimono, era un trabajo que se tomaba su tiempo. Primero se colocaban la ropa interior, y un kimono muy delgado de seda, posteriormente unos leotardos de algodón, calcetines de cuero, unos pantalones cortos de tela estampada, usaban protectores en la antepierna con armaduras, y calzaban botas de piel. Seguidamente se colocaban las mangas de la armadura, que llevaban un protector en la parte de la axila, y luego colocaban el peto, el cual llevaba incorporado un faldón, luego se colocaba un obi donde llevarían sus espadas colgadas a la cintura, y finalmente se colocaban las hombreras.

El cuello les quedaba protegido por un collar de hierro, el cual, supuestamente evitaba que fuesen decapitados por sus enemigos. Sus cabezas las revestían de un pasa-montañas, para colocar el casco-el cual se ajustaba junto con un largo protector para el cuello- El casco estaba rematado con un ornamento, que generalmente consistía en unos cuernos en forma de media luna.

Los gemelos llevaban de vestimenta adicional un chaleco de piel que usaban por encima de la armadura. Hikaru estaba vestido de color naranja y Kaoru de color turqueza. Mori-senpai de azul marino y finalmente Tamaki usaba una larga capa y vestía de color blanco.

Los samuráis iban provistos de todas sus herramientas para el combate, Honey usaba los aikuchi, que eran cuchillos de distintos tamaños. Haruhi y Tamaki llevaban katanas, los gemelos arco y flechas, los arcos eran confeccionados de bambú, y las flechas eran de junco y con puntas de acero. Kyouya tenía el nodachi, la cual es una espada mucho más larga que la katana, y que solían llevarla en la espalda. Y mori-senpai tenía una yari (lanza recta).

Y como era de esperarse, cuando el anciano abrió la puerta los vió posando como usualmente lo harían, solo que ellos esperaban a Ran.

- Huy, pero que muchachos tan lindos n///n

(WAAAA!!!) El Host Club se decepcionó por completo.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Tamaki, pues a simple vista parecía un viejo pervertido vestido con un quimono verde yerba.

- Yo soy el Hakoya de esta Okiya – dijo el viejo, un Hakoya era quien ayudaba a atar el Obi de las geishas y maikos, ya que ellas no podían hacerlo por si solas – mi nombre es Kakashi. Ran me dijo que ustedes eran el Host Club de la academia Ouran ¿no?

- ¿Y ella cómo lo supo? – se sorprendió Kyouya.

El hombre les respondió – Ran tiene sus fuentes, averigua todo acerca de sus clientes. Ella también me contó que ustedes no sabían mucho acerca de nuestras tradiciones. Me parece extraño puesto que ustedes son un club de anfitriones. Bueno, seguro están emocionados por ver a las geishas. Síganme.

Kakashí los sacó por la puerta trasera de la Okiya al jardín. Cruzaron un pequeño puente y llegaron a lo que ellos creían que era el palacio de un shogun.

- Esto es una Ochaya – explicó Kakashi – el lugar de trabajo de las geishas. Las Ochayas son casas de té, y ésta es la más lujosa y una de las últimas que queda en la actualidad. La favorita de todos, la ochaya de las geishas de Jinchoge. Nuestras siete geishas.

Las puertas se abrieron así como las puertas de la tercera sala de música. Pétalos de Sakura salieron volando desde adentro y allí estaban, cinco hermosas geishas envueltas en bellos quimonos de seda de los más exquisitos colores. Ninguna de ellas traía el pelo atado y solo dos tenían el rostro pintado de blanco y los labios de rojo carmesí, lo cual indicaba que aquellas dos eran Maikos, aprendices de geishas, y las otras tres eran geishas completas. Las cinco eran bellísimas y entre ellas estaba Ran, ella era una geisha completa y no tenía el rostro pintado. Así como la líder de todas, una geisha rubia de ojos azules que interpretaba el mismo papel que Tamaki en el grupo. La tercera geisha era una morena de cabello larguísimo y rizado, senos firmes y un cuerpo escultural. Y por último las dos maikos, una pequeñita de la estatura de Honey, de cabello enrulado y ojos rosa, y la otra de la estatura de Haruhi, de cabello corto y negro también, muy parecidas. Pero Kazuki no estaba presente.

- "Bienvenidos" – dijeron las cinco geishas sentadas de rodillas en grupo y haciendo una reverencia.

En cuanto levantaron la mirada hacia sus clientes, se quedaron petrificadas, no porque creían que eran samuráis de verdad, de hecho era imposible porque se veían muy bien, pero al ver a los gemelos comenzaron a gritar asustadas y se desparramaron por el salón escapando por las puertas y pasillos de aquella ochaya. Claro, quedando solo Ran.

- Bueno eso no suele pasar nunca O_O – comentó el viejo hakoya Kakashí.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Nuestro Reencuentro**

Las geishas salieron disparadas de la Ochaya al ver al Host Club.

- Es obvio que algo anda mal aquí – dijo Tamaki – ninguna doncella debería salir corriendo al vernos T.T

Kaoru volteó hacia el anciano - ¿dónde está Kazuki?

- ¿Kazuki? Mmm... no hay nadie aquí con ese nombre.

- La Okaasan de esta okiya dijo que tenía siete geishas – mencionó Kyouya - ¿dónde están las otras dos?

- ¡Ha, ya se a quienes se refieren! – Exclamó Kakashi – bueno síganme – el anciano los guió por los pasillos de la ochaya – estas dos geishas a las que ustedes se refieren suelen trabajar juntas a veces, así como lo hicieron ayer. Por eso hoy no les tocaba dar la bienvenida. Y a juzgar por la apariencia de ustedes dos – dijo refiriéndose a los gemelos – ustedes quieren ver a Kiku.

- Oiga, nuestro hermano se llama Kazuki, debe ser el otro – dijo Hikaru.

- Todos las maikos (aprendices de geishas) reciben un nuevo nombre al convertirse en geishas. Ustedes están buscando a Kiku – Kakashi se detuvo frente a una puerta – a propósito, Kiku es el nombre de una flor, significa crisantemo.

El anciano abrió las puertas y entraron todos a un ala descubierta de la ochaya, donde podía verse un hermoso atardecer y los gigantescos árboles de Sakura. En el medio del lugar había una gran fuente, en cuyo centro de aguas cristalinas se edificaba un pedestal enorme, sobre ese pedestal, sentado estaba Kazuki, tocando un shakuhachi (flauta de bambú) uno de los instrumentos tradicionales que tocaban las geishas.

La melodía era melancólica y dulce. Kaoru alzó la mirada y entonces lo vio – Hikaru... arriba.

- ... Es Kazuki – susurró Hikaru con un nudo en la garganta y tomando con fuerza la mano de Kaoru - Pero que lindo es... - dijeron ambos.

- Es Kiku – dijo el anciano al resto del Host Club.

Kazuki era Kiku, y tocaba pacíficamente su flauta con los ojos cerrados. Que sorpresa se llevaría cuando los abriera. Vestía un bello kimono blanco masculino de bordes rojos y estaba descalzo.

- Un angel – murmuró Haruhi, era tan diferente a los gemelos pero a la vez tan parecido.

Su piel suave parecía resplandecer, su hermoso y largo cabello pelirrojo se movía con la brisa y los pétalos de Sakura. Su lindo kimono flameaba y exhibía la blanca y tersa piel del muslo, así como dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Kazuki seducía a sus hermanos a tal punto que los gemelos se sintieron afiebrados.

Las otras geishas y maikos espiaban desde la puerta. Pero la más pequeña parecida a Honey no lo resistió y entró corriendo - ¡Kiku-chan! ¡Kiku-chan!

Kazuki dejó de tocar - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó a la niña y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Abrió los ojos, y los ensanchó de repente.

- ¡Kazu-chan, ellos son...!

- ¡Yuki espera! – exclamó la otra maiko parecida a Haruhi.

Los ojos de Kazuki se encontraron con aquellos dos pares de ojos idénticos a los suyos. Se puso de pie sobre el pedestal de barniz blanco y miró con asombro a Hikaru y Kaoru.

- ¡Qué esta sucediendo! – Kazuki estaba confundido y asustado al ver dos dobles suyos frente a él.

- Kazuki, no te asustes – intentó calmarlo Kaoru – nosotros... nosotros...

- ¡¿Quiénes son... ustedes?!

- Ellos son tus hermanos Kiku ¿qué no te das cuenta? – le respondió la okaasan que acababa de llegar al lugar – no hay porqué temer.

- Okaasan... tiene que ser una broma – respondió Kazuki desconcertado y aturdido.

- Puede ser confuso – dijo Hikaru – pero no puedes negarlo, estamos aquí.

- No... ¡no...! ¡Kurama-dono dijo que...!

- ¿Qué tu familia había muerto? – se incluyó Kyouya en la conversación – cuando en realidad eras tú el que había muerto para ellos.

- Okaasan ¿usted lo sabía con anterioridad? – Preguntó Tamaki.

- Me enteré con la llegada de todos ustedes, puesto que el rostro de sus dos amigos es inconfundible.

- Kazuki, habla con nosotros – le rogó Kaoru – te lo explicaremos todo, por favor.

Los gemelos sentían la confusión y temor de su hermano, como si todo el mundo se diera vuelta y tomara una nueva dirección.

Kazuki se cubrió los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza – ¡esto es un sueño... no es real... no está pasando!

- ¡Kazuki! – Hikaru veía las cosas complicándose a cada segundo y temía por su hermano - ¡míranos! – gritaron los gemelos, pero Kiku perdió el equilibrio, se desmayó y cayó desde la cima de la fuente.

Todos se asustaron, el agua no parecía muy profunda. Si caía desde esa altura golpearía la cabeza contra la base de la fuente. Hikaru y Kaoru comenzaron a correr, se metieron en el agua que les llegó hasta la rodilla, y por suerte Hikaru lo cazó en el aire antes de que se golpeara contra la fuente.

Como describir la sensación que sentían los gemelos al estar de nuevo junto a su hermano perdido, su otra parte, su otro yo. Hikaru lo tenía inconciente en sus brazos allí en el agua, y Kaoru tomaba su mano entre las suyas. Podían por fin tocar a su hermano, sentir su pulso, su delicada piel.

En ese momento fue como si el resto de sus amigos desapareciera, porque ellos solo tenían ojos para Kazuki. Solo eran ellos tres y nadie más en todo el mundo. Allí se quedaron por largo rato, amando a Kazuki con solo verlo y rozarlo.

El resto del Host Club no podía ni hablar, se sentían felices de ver a los gemelos sonreír junto a su amado hermano, y acordaron todos, que ese momento solo les pertenecería a ellos tres.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: La Incomodidad

- ¡Muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos en su Okiya Okaasan! – agradeció el Host Club que estaba presente, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Honey y Mori.

La noche del encuentro entre los trillizos había pasado.

- Fue una noche llena de sorpresas para Kiku – comentó la Okaasan tomándose un té en la mesa junto con el Host Club y cinco geishas.

- ¿Y de dónde salieron ustedes? – preguntó la pequeña maiko de cabello rosa. Yuki se llamaba, pero su nombre completo era Yuki Yanagi (sauce de las nieves) - ¿es cierto que Kiku-chan tiene hermanos?

- Pues claro Yuki-chan ¿no notaste el parecido? – le respondió la otra maiko parecida a Haruhi. Su nombre era Hasu (loto) Yuki la llamaba Hasu-chan.

- ¿eso quiere decir que Kiku-chan ya no será mi hermano? – la niña comenzó a sollozar.

- Yuki-chan eso es ridículo – dijo Hasu acariciándole la cabeza.

- Kazuki puede tener muchos hermanos – dijo Haruhi animándola con una linda sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? n///n – cortó el llanto la niña.

- Pero... que pasará ahora que Kiku tiene familia – preguntó la geisha rubia de ojos azules como Tamaki. Su nombre era Himawari (Girasol) la geisha más célebre de las siete. Yuki la llamaba Hima-chan y las otras le decían Reina o señora.

- Hima-chan tiene razón, ahora viviremos todos juntos en la Okiya y seremos hermanos XD

- Bueno eso... – cómo podría Tamaki explicarles que la idea de los gemelos era llevar a Kazuki a casa.

Mientras esto pasaba. Hikaru y Kaoru se habían encerrado en la habitación de Kazuki con él, desde la noche anterior. Allí dentro colocaron a Kazuki en la cama y se durmieron cada uno a un lado de él. La Okaasan no tuvo otra alternativa que dejar que se quedaran, pero solo por esa noche. Como Hikaru y Kaoru traían toda esa vestimenta compleja se la quitaron toda y se quedaron medio desnudos durmiendo con Kazuki.

Fueron despertando lentamente y Hikaru sintió la cálida respiración de Kazuki en su mejilla. De inmediato no quiso hacer más que intensificar el abraso, que ya rodeaba el cuerpo de Kazuki junto con el abrazo de Kaoru. Ambos estaban pegados a su hermano como si tuvieran miedo de que se fuera nuevamente.

- Kaoru... ¿estás despierto? – susurró Hikaru con una sonrisa.

- Si lo estoy – le respondió Kaoru con la misma sonrisa – casi no pude dormir de la emoción.

Sus susurros tan cerca de los oídos de Kazuki lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos lentamente - ¿... qué... acaso... fue un sueño?

De inmediato los gemelos se sentaron en la cama - ¡Buenos días hermano! XD, XD

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kazuki despertó – dijo la Reina Himawari.

- Probablemente no fue buena idea que despertara en medio de dos copias raras – comentó Ran comiendo arroz, obviamente compartía el humor original de Kyouya.

Un silencio reinó por unos segundos... hasta que la Okaasan sentada a la cabeza dijo – pueden retirarse.

Ahí no más se precipitaron todos, incluido el Host Club hasta la habitación de Kazuki. Al llegar a la puerta, la reina Himawari se detuvo y chocó con su espalda el Rey Tamaki, y detrás todos los demás.

Por suerte no se perdieron de nada. Hikaru y Kaoru fueron prácticamente lanzados por la puerta y chocaron contra la pared. Kazuki se veía enojado.

- ¡Cómo se atreven a entrar en mi habitación! – exclamó.

- Pero hermano... – dijo Kaoru – lo tuyo es nuestro y lo nuestro es tuyo.

- ¡¿A si?! Pues... ¡quédensela! – Kazuki les dejó la recámara y se fue por el pasillo entrando a otra habitación que solía pertenecerle a Kaho Kurama.

- ¡Kazuki, por favor déjanos estar contigoooo! T.T, T.T – gritaron los gemelos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaban curiosos los dos pequeñines Honey y Yuki, quienes eran tapados por los otros altos que habían abarcado todo el angosto pasillo.

- Solo una pequeña riña entre hermanos n_nu dijeron Haruhi y Hasu, las dos parecidas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y así empezó todo, penosamente para Kazuki, el día era joven y los gemelos incansables.

Kazuki salió de la Okiya y entró en la Ochaya (la casa de té) equipada con aguas termales en uno de sus amplios salones. Pero para su desgracia al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus hermanos y el resto del host club, excepto Haruhi claro.

- ¿Qué? O.O

- ¡El agua está deliciosa, apresúrate hermano! XD, XD – Los gemelos agitaban sus manos efusivamente.

Kazuki cerró de nuevo la puerta y se lagó de ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Más tarde salió de la Okiya con Yuki y Hasu, las dos maikos, y fueron a comprar frutas. Lo que usualmente harían las sirvientas, pero Kazuki necesitaba salir de ahí y ellas lo entendían.

Pero, de nuevo, los gemelos aparecieron entre los estantes.

- Hermano, nosotros podemos comprarte todas las frutas que tú quieras – le dijeron ambos y le arrojaron frutas de todo tipo a su canasto de mano hasta que pesó tanto que Kazuki se vino al suelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el jardín de la Okiya Kazuki se puso a regar las flores con una regadera de cristal y sus queridos hermanos quisieron ayudarle.

- ¡Hermano aquí está el agua! – Kaoru llegó corriendo con una manguera.

- El jardín es muy extenso, creó que habrá que usar cubetas – Hikaru trajo en sus manos una cubeta llena de agua y tropezó con la manguera arrojando la cubeta por la cabeza de Kazuki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mediodía y todos almorzando con la Okaasan en la cabecera. Hikaru y Kaoru, por supuesto, se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Kazuki.

- Hikaru di "Ha" – Kaoru extendió el brazo y dio de comer en la boca a Hikaru.

- Kaoru di "Ha" – Hikaru hizo exactamente lo mismo, estirando el brazo frente a Kazuki.

La idea era, todo el tiempo, que Kazuki viera lo buen hermanos que podían ser.

- Kazuki, ahora tú, di "Ha" n_n – Hikaru quiso dar de comer a su hermano levantándole la barbilla.

- N-no gracias, puedo comer solo u///u – respondió Kazuki ya un poco abrumado.

- Pobre Kiku – decía el viejo Hakoya Kakashi por su parte – no está acostumbrado al afecto de hermanos. No es nuestra costumbre.

- Atención todos – habló la Okaasan – esta noche vendrán clientes, así que quiero que se preparen después de comer.

- ¿Puedo retirarme Okaasan? – preguntó Kiku – No tengo apetito.

- Come tu ración Kiku, no querrás que los clientes oigan los gruñidos desagradables de tu estómago.

- No, Okaasan u_u

- Oiga, eso fue muy grosero – dijo Hikaru - ¿Qué no ve que Kazuki se siente muy incómodo con nosotros y por eso siempre está tratando de escaparse?

- Si, déjelo ir para que después nosotros vayamos tras él – terminó Kaoru.

Kazuki se puso de pie enojado - ¡Compórtense en frente de nuestra Okaasan!

- Kazu-chan tiene razón – lo ayudó Honey – la ancianita nos dejó quedarnos así que... -

Honey-chan – reprendió la pequeña Yuki – no se dice ancianita, se dice vejestorio.

El Rey y la Reina se levantaron, tomaron a su respectivos pequeños súbditos, o sea Honey y Yuki y se los llevaron disculpándose mientras lo hacían.

- Gracias por la comida – dijo Ran inmutable como siempre – me parece que ya es hora de que nos preparemos.

- Nosotros también vamos n_n n_n – los gemelos se pusieron de pie.

- Lo siento mucho pero no pueden acompañarnos – Dispuso Ran.

- ¡Pero...! nosotros queríamos pasar la tarde con Kazuki – rezongaron los gemelos.

- Mis geishas tienen trabajo – dijo la Okaasan – tienen que entretener a los clientes que lleguen a la Ochaya esta noche.

- ¡Eso es! – Hikaru tuvo una idea - ¡Seremos los clientes de Kazuki!

Él desaprobó - ¿Qué? un momento, eso...

- Pueden ser los clientes de Kazuki si quieren – aprobó la Okaasan

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero...!

- Kiku, actúa con profesionalismo. No puedes elegir a tus clientes.

- ... Si, Okaasan u_u

Haruhi estaba más que desencantada con las reglas que la Okaasan le imponía a Kazuki – "Qué desagradable"

Los gemelos tampoco se sentían a gusto cuando Kazuki tenía que disculparse con la anciana y obedecerle al pie de la letra como si fuera una clase de sirviente o algo así. Él era Kazuki Hitachiin, no un plebeyo. Habría que sacarlo de esa Okiya pronto y llevarlo a casa. Hikaru y Kaoru se miraban y se entendían sin la necesidad de hablarse.

- Disculpa Ran – Kyouya detuvo a la geisha – tal vez nuestro Host Club pueda ser de suma utilidad para lograr mayores ingresos a su Okiya ¿Estás interesada?

- De qué se trata – preguntó Ran con intriga.

- Después de todo, al igual que ustedes, nosotros somos anfitriones.

N/A: Hola soy D.N gracias por avisarme lo de las emociones, a partir de ahora voy a poder escribir mejor supongo. y prometo profundizar para que se entienda lo que sienten todos. Lo que pasa es que no soy buena en las descripciones de ese tipo, pero lo voy a intentar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Okamas**

- Pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando el tibio viento adormece los rostros de la gente, las geishas se empiezan a preparar - Kakashi el anciano se sentó sobre una roca junto al arroyo y comenzó a contar la historia de la Okiya.

Sentados a su alrededor sobre la hierva, Tamaki y Kyouya, los gemelos y Haruhi, se lo habían pedido, y mientras tanto, Mori junto con una geisha llamada Mokuren (Magnolia) vigilaban a los juguetones Honey y Yuki, quienes corrían por el jardín.

- El secreto de la fama y popularidad de la Okiya Jinchoge radica en sus siete geishas, pero sobre todo en un hombre llamado Kaho Kurama.

- Por favor díganos todo lo que sabe sobre la situación de Kurama – Kyouya preparó su libreta y su pluma mirando fijamente al anciano.

Kakashi sonrió y comentó – tienes mucho interés en ese joven, pero no muchos lo conocen bien, excepto Kiku. Kurama era un muchacho realmente hermoso y dotado con un gran don para convertirse en geisha, pero el problema siempre fue el hecho de que era hombre y no mujer. Las geishas actuales en toda Okiya son mujeres por supuesto, lo cual diferencia a nuestra Okiya de otras.

Los miembros del Host miraban al viejo con mucha intriga pues estaban creídos de que Kurama era un monje que vivió en el templo donde se hospedaban.

- Nuestra Okiya fue la primera y la única hasta hoy en aceptar a geishas masculinos de nuevo, verán, originalmente la mayoría de las geishas eran hombres y tampoco se las llamaba geishas, sino Odoriko. Las Odoriko eran bailarinas. Sus raíces provenían del Kabuki Odori, bailarines del teatro ambulante, hermosamente ataviadas en kimonos de seda, todos hombres, quienes se encargaban de bailar ante los samuráis, de realizar la ceremonia del té, servirles sake, y de tocar el shamisen (instrumento parecido a una guitarra pero de tres cuerdas) y de ahí las geishas arrastraron la tradición de pintarse la cara de blanco. Los geishas masculinos comenzaron a declinar para el 1800 porque las geishas femeninas los superaron en número. Finalmente el término geisha comenzó a usarse solo para referirse a las mujeres con habilidades para el entretenimiento, y así fue desde entonces. Hasta que la Okaasan de esta Okiya, por azares del destino se encontró con Kurama y lo aceptó en la Okiya como aprendiz de geisha.

El asombró con el relato era tal porque todos desconocían el hecho de que las geishas no solo podían ser mujeres, sino que también eran hombres.

- Kurama era grandioso como geisha, tuvo mucho éxito y la más adinerada clientela. Fue el geisha masculino más deseado del Hanamachi (ciudad de las flores).

Kyouya se sintió aliviado de averiguar algo, por poco que sea, de esa misteriosa persona – Así que Kurama comenzó a traer a la Okiya otros niños para que también se convirtieran en geishas masculinos.

- Y por esa razón trajo a Kazuki – concluyó Haruhi.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo que Kurama halló a Kiku a orillas de un río en Suiza y al borde de la hipotermia. Kurama lo salvó y vio en el una belleza única y especial. Por eso lo trajo.

- Lo que hizo fue secuestrarlo – lo contrarió Haruhi – debió haber devuelto el niño a sus padres, a su familia.

- Kiku le rogó a Kurama que no lo dejara solo, temía estar solo como si nunca lo hubiera estado, por ese entonces solo recordaba su nombre y tenía miedo. Incluso hasta ayer Kiku no había tenido familia ni recuerdos anteriores al rostro de Kurama.

- ¿Kazuki, tenía miedo de estar solo? – murmuró Hikaru enojado consigo mismo – fue porque siempre estábamos juntos, por eso tenía miedo de estar solo.

Kaoru lo miraba entristecido – el no poder recordarnos, pero sentir la necesidad de estar junto a nosotros, debió haber sido muy duro para él.

El anciano les dio la razón – cuando Kiku llegó aquí lloraba dormido por las noches, y por las mañanas se sentaba en la entrada y no se movía por nada, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. No tienen idea de lo mucho que Kurama tuvo que trabajar con él para que superara ese estado tan depresivo. Recuerdo que Kiku decía constantemente que sentía que su corazón estaba roto, y sin ningún motivo, seguía quedándose en la puerta de la Okiya esperando. Pero con el tiempo y conforme fue creciendo dejó de hacerlo, fue como si se hubiera dado por vencido.

- Cansado de esperarnos a nosotros… – Hikaru apretaba sus puños con fuerza y rabia – perdió la esperanza y por eso no puede aceptarnos ahora.

- Hikaru... – Kaoru lo abrazó de improvisto – nuestro lindo hermano ha estado solo mucho tiempo.

- Pero... el aprendió a vivir sin nosotros, y nosotros sin él – le respondió con gran pesar y correspondiendo el abrazo.

- No, él siempre estuvo presente en nuestros sueños aunque no lo supiéramos. Y se bien que Kazuki aun nos espera, jamás estaremos completos sin él, ni él sin nosotros.

- Kaoru, quiero estar con Kazuki, y quiero que estemos los tres juntos pero… ¿cómo hacer que nos perdone?

- Debemos seguir insistiendo Hikaru.

Los gemelos se levantaron sin decir una palabra y salieron corriendo en busca de Kazuki, a pesar de que Ran les había prohibido verlo mientra se preparaban.

Haruhi se sentía muy orgullosa de ellos en ese momento, y Tamaki por fin empezaba a ver la situación con ojos serios.

- ¿Ustedes hicieron un trato con Ran y la Okaasan verdad? – preguntó Kakashí después de que los gemelos se marcharon.

Tamaki le respondió – Si, el Host Club también trabajará como anfitriones de esta Okiya por la noche junto con las geishas.

- Producirá mayores ingresos – Kyouya siempre tenía en cuenta el dinero – aparentemente nuestros disfraces causaron impresión a la Okaasan y terminó aceptándolo. Pero solo lo haremos en agradecimiento por habernos dejado pasar la noche aquí.

Haruhi advirtió al anciano – aunque probablemente también yo sea obligada por Tamaki-senpai a trabajar, no pienso hacer nada que comprometa mi moral.

Seguramente le resultará extraño que otros anfitriones masculinos además de Kazuki y Kurama trabajen nuevamente en la Okiya – continuó diciendo nerviosamente Tamaki para cubrir lo que Haruhi había dicho

Kakashi esbozó una risa – en lo absoluto, ¿no se han dado cuenta verdad? Aquella pequeña niña de cabello rosa que juega con su amigo Honey, es en realidad un niño.

- ¡¿¿He??! ¡¿¿La pequeña Yuki??! – exclamaron Tamaki y Haruhi.

- También es hombre aquella geisha cuidadora de Yuki quien está junto a su otro amigo alto.

- ¡¿¿¿La hermosa geisha Mokuren parecida a Mori-senpai???!

- Y nuestra geisha más celebre, la reina Himawari, por supuesto que también es hombre – Kakashi se reía del rostro sobreactuado de Tamaki.

- ¡¡Waaaa!! – Tamaki y Haruhi no lo podían creer.

- ¿Y... y qué hay de Hasu? – Haruhi preguntó por la niña parecida a ella misma.

- Es un niño.

(...)

- A decir verdad es algo bastante irónico – explicó Kyouya completamente calmado – Hasu se viste de mujer y es hombre, y tu te vistes de hombre y eres mujer.

- Creí que yo era la única que lo hacía – Haruhi se sintió un poco identificada.

- ¡¡¿Pero cómo?!! ¡¡¿Todos son hombres aquí?!! – Tamaki puso el grito en los cielos - ¿Kyouya tú lo sabías?

(Kyouya lo supo desde el principio como sucedió con Haruhi)

- No veo el problema Tamaki. La única mujer aquí es Ran.

- ¿Así que todos aquí son abiertamente Gays, la única rescatable es Ran?

- Tamaki-senpai... – reprendió Haruhi con mirada penetrante.

- Al igual que Kiku y Kurama, todas nuestras geishas a excepción de Ran son hombres – aseguró el anciano - Y la Okaasan no tiene prejuicio alguno, o deberé decir, ¿el Okaasan?

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Okama?????!!!!

Así como el padre de Haruhi, la Okaasan era un hombre vestido de mujer. ¡El mundo estaba repleto de ellos!

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Separación**

- ¡¡Señor, señor!! – Gritaron los gemelos – ¡no encontramos a Kazuki!

Hikaru y Kaoru lo habían buscado por todas partes pero había desaparecido y ni siquiera las geishas sabían donde estaba.

- Si no lo encuentran rápido, ustedes se encargarán de sus clientes – dijo la Okaasan sin ningún poco de preocupación por el bienestar de su geisha.

El Rey Tamaki se puso serio al instante - ¡Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, búsquenlo afuera! ¡Kyouya, búscalo en la Okiya y en la Ochaya! ¡Haruhi, ven conmigo a los jardines!

Las geishas vieron como se dispersaron en la entrada y Ran preguntó a la reina Himawari - ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

- (…) ¡Geishas, ayuden al Host Club!

Todos se separaron y empezaron a buscar a la entidad perdida, excepto los gemelos, ellos simplemente se quedaron parados allí tomados de la mano. Habían buscado a Kazuki por todos lados y de pronto se dieron cuenta de algo importante. ¿Cómo era posible que no supieran donde estaba Kazuki? Hikaru siempre encontraba a Kaoru, y Kaoru siempre encontraba a Hikaru. El juego de las escondidas nunca era muy divertido porque ellos sabían exactamente donde estaba escondido el otro. Pero esta vez, no pudieron encontrar a su hermano Kazuki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los jardines eran amplios y Tamaki y Haruhi se tuvieron que separar para cubrir más terreno.

- ¡Kazuki...! ¡Kazuki! – el tercer hermano no contestaba los llamados de Tamaki, ya que no era un Host, y tampoco lo llamaba señor como Hikaru y Kaoru. De hecho poco se habían conocido y nada se habían hablado entre ellos. Lo único que Tamaki sabía era que éste hermano era demasiado diferente a los otros dos.

Por pura suerte a Tamaki se le ocurrió fijar la vista hacia arriba y vio una punta del kimono masculino de Kazuki colgar desde arriba del tejado de la Ochaya (casa de té). Al lado había un enorme árbol por donde seguramente había subido.

Tamaki subió por el árbol y de un pequeño salto pasó al tejado donde la tercer entidad estaba sentado. En silencio y sonriendo el rey se sentó junto a Kazuki y éste lo miró de reojos sin hablarle.

- El paisaje se ve un puco aglutinado – comentó Tamaki.

Desde allí se veían todas las Okiyas del Hanamachi, y se veían muy apretadas separadas entre callejones solamente. Kyoto era un lugar muy tumultuoso parecido a un laberinto sin salida.

Tamaki insinuó - Es bueno formar parte de algo – y el comentario le causó intriga a la tercer entidad.

- ¿Formar parte de algo?

- Si, del Host Club, porque me siento bien al estar rodeado de personas agradables y especiales para mi.

- ¿…Hikaru y Kaoru forman parte de eso?

- Sin ellos el Host Club no estaría completo. Pero Hikaru y Kaoru forman parte de algo incluso más importante y especial que un club. Ellos forman parte de un círculo fraternal, Kazuki.

- ¿Un circulo fraternal? – Kazuki agachó la mirada.

- Tus hermanos están sintiendo tu rechazo Kazuki.

- ¡Yo no los he rechazado!

- Entonces, diles lo que sientes.

- Pero yo… tengo…miedo. Si me acerco, si les muestro quien realmente soy… tengo miedo de no agradarles. Tengo miedo de ser demasiado diferente a ellos, tengo miedo de que no me quieran de la misma forma en que se quieren ellos, tengo miedo… de que me abandonen, de que me excluyan, de que me dejen… solo.

Tamaki se vio conmovido por las lágrimas de Kazuki y acarició su cabeza suavemente – si no enfrentas tus miedos, jamás desaparecerán.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, Hikaru y Kaoru decidieron entrar en la habitación de Kurama porque tenían un mal presentimiento acerca de él, y allí descubrieron algo que los dejó desconsolados.

En la cama y en las paredes estaban esparcidas miles de fotografías de todas las geishas en los festivales de las flores, inclusive las de Kurama. Y en ninguna de esas fotos ese hombre estaba separado de Kazuki. Lo peor de todo, es que Kazuki se veía tan feliz.

Un río de celos recorrió el cuerpo de los gemelos al pensar que Kazuki amaba más a Kurama que a ellos.

- Llegamos tarde – dijo Hikaru ya sin ninguna esperanza.

Kaoru volteaba la cara y no quería mirar aquellos recuerdos de Kazuki con Kurama.

Pero por más que estuviera herido, no se rendía - No Hikaru, Kurama está muerto, aun tenemos oportunidad.

- Esta mañana, cuando Kazuki nos lanzó de su habitación y entro aquí, se quedó viendo estas fotos de él y Kurama, porque lo extrañaba, y deseaba que estuviera con él.

- ¡No!

- No lo ha olvidado, y lo quiere más que a nosotros.

- ¡Hikaru!

- ¡Basta ya Kaoru! ¡No podemos obligar a nuestro hermano a que nos quiera!

Kaoru se quedó sin palabras y las lágrimas le comenzaron a correr.

-Kaoru… lo siento, no quise… - Hikaru trató de disculparse por haberle levantado la voz a su hermano pero Kaoru salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ahora los tres se habían quedado solos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: La Educación**

Las puertas de la Ochaya se abrieron y los clientes se encontraron con cinco hermosas geishas sentadas en grupo y reverenciando con elegancia.

-¡...Bienvenidos!

El Host Club se mantuvo tras bambalinas para observar primero como trabajaban las anfitrionas u okamas. Por supuesto los Host de Tamaki ya estaban preparados para salir a trabajar, pero decidieron entre todos que sería mejor esperar ya que no estaban muy entrenados para entretener a otros hombres como los geishas masculinos.

El Rey Tamaki y sus anfitriones de nuevo se vistieron con los trajes de los antiguos samuráis que apenas habían estrenado en el encuentro con Kazuki, pero en esta ocasión hicieron una excepción. Dejaron a la inocente Haruhi en manos de Ran (la geisha de los anteojos y la libreta de mano) y ella la vistió como una más de las geishas. Tan hermosa que Tamaki no podía dejar de contemplar su belleza. Ran la había envuelto en un quimono de color rosa como las flores de Sakura, y no necesitaba peluca esta vez, debido a que los clientes sabían que las geishas de la Okiya Jinchoge eran jóvenes y hermosos hombres. Obviamente los clientes eran muy peculiares en cuanto a sus gustos, pero hasta había quienes caían ante el encanto y hermosura de estos geishas y también los elegían por sus dotes artísticos e intelectuales.

- Los geishas tienen una educación envidiable – comentó el viejo Kakashi y se acercó al Host club por el pasillo con su típico paso lento y postura encorvada.

Ran lo acompañaba porque el viejo era el Hakoya encargado de ajustar el Obi de Haruhi, y para su protección ella tendría que observarlo ya que al anciano le gustaba manosear el trasero de las geishas mientras ataba el Obi desde atrás.

Cuando Haruhi estuvo lista Ran se la llevó consigo y la sentó sobre un almohadón mullido en el medio del salón, para que deleitara a todos con su presencia y en muy poco tiempo alguien pediría por ella.

- Disculpe, hakoya Kakashi... – Tamaki entró a preguntar - ¿las geishas también tienen educación?

- Claro que si, ellos van a la escuela de geishas.

Tamaki levantó una ceja confundido - ¿Pero qué clase de educación es esa?

Kyouya dio su opinión de eso sumado a la información que había obtenido y transcripto ya en su cuaderno – tengo entendido que la educación de los niños que van a convertirse en geishas consiste en aprender, música con instrumentos y canciones tradicionales; baile, como el baile japonés clásico; la ceremonia japonesa del té y arreglos florales. ¿Es así?

- Una vez más, los que indagan en las artes de las geishas solo se llevan lo superficial – suspiró hondo el anciano – las geishas son más que muñecas o muñecos que cantan y bailan. Tambien tienen un alto nivel intelectual, es exigencia. Las geishas tienen formación artística, pero además, poseen conocimientos políticos, cultura, desarrollo del manejo de la conversación, y además de bastos conocimientos en literatura y narración. Son educados para dar placer y prestigio a la Okiya.

- Increíble – sonrió efusivamente el pequeño Honey – Kazu-chan es muy inteligente como Haru-chan.

Tamaki sonrió encantado con esa noticia y cada vez deseaba con más ganas el poder tener a Kazuki en el Host club del Ouran, eso solo si Hikaru y Kaoru lo convencían de ir allá.

En fin, con tanta charla se habían olvidado de Haruhi, quien se sentía muy observada por todos los clientes que cenaban mientras las geishas les servían sake y acompañaban sus amenas charlas.

Haruhi comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, cuando la reina Himawari (el geisha más celebre rubio y de ojos azules) pasó a su lado como si estuviera flotando en su quimono blanco y dorado.

- No te pongas nervioso Haruhi, creo que esta noche no habrá reuniones íntimas – susurró Himawari con esa pequeña sonrisa inquietante.

- ¿Re-reuniones intimas? ¿Qué clase de reuniones intimas? – preguntó la pobre ilusa Haruhi.

- Pues... tú sabes – dijo éste esbozando una mueca atrevida en sus labios.

Definitivamente hermoso, como Tamaki, pero Haruhi reaccionó como aquella vez, retrocedió asustada y golpeó un pedestal con un jarrón antiguo.

El jarrón se tambaleó y parecía que se repetiría la mala suerte de quebrarlo y pagarlo con trabajo duro. Haruhi se lanzó de inmediato. Pero el jarrón fue equilibrado por las manos de Kazuki antes de que cayera del pedestal.

Haruhi levantó la mirada desde el suelo y vio a la tercera entidad – Muchas gracias... Kazuki – dijo aliviada.

- Eres Haruhi, ¿no? este jarrón casi cae sobre tu cabeza.

- Haaaa.... pues... – Haruhi se levantó riendo nerviosamente y acomodándose el quimono – era preferible que se me partiera la cabeza a que se rompiera ese jarrón – volvió a reír y a la brevedad suspiró.

Por otra parte, Hikaru, quien estaba retraído entre los Host escuchó el nombre de su hermano y dirigió su atención hacia la escena, junto con los demás.

Haruhi estaba sonriendo, y Kazuki llevaba un quimono masculino muy sensual de color celeste cielo y bordes azul fuerte. Ambos se veían hermosos en sus kimonos y parecían iluminar el lugar con sus presencias.

Hasta ahora Hikaru se había olvidado de que Haruhi le gustaba. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en su hermano perdido y en como encontrarlo, que por un momento Haruhi desapareció de su mente.

Pero ahora que los veía a los dos allí juntos, de repente se planteó la pregunta - ¿A quién de los dos estoy viendo?

Al otro lado del salón estaba Kaoru tras una columna, también los veía pero no se había planteado ninguna pregunta, porque él ya había decidido que amaba más a su hermano, refiriéndonos a Hikaru.

Pero viendo a Haruhi ahora con su otro hermano, Kazuki, sintió una honda tristeza y salió de la Ochaya corriendo.

Haruhi lo vio salir por la puerta y se quedó un poco preocupada – Kaoru y Hikaru se han estado comportando un poco extraño desde hace rato, no están juntos – le comentó a Kazuki – creo que Hikaru fue muy duro con Kaoru, y se han peleado, peleado de verdad. Tal vez, Kazuki, tú podrías hablar con Hikaru para que se disculpe.

- No, Hikaru no es el problema. El problema... es Kaoru – Kazuki caminó lentamente y salió por la misma puerta que su hermano menor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Solo**

Pasado...

- ¡Juguemos a las escondidas, Kazuki, Kaoru!

- ¿Qué? bueno... ¿tendría que separarme... y ocultarme de ustedes?

- Tranquilo Kaoru, puedes esconderte con nosotros.

- Hikaru tiene razón, Kaoru. No hay ninguna regla del juego que te obligue a esconderte solo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Que alivio!

- Entonces, Hikaru... ¿quién de nosotros dos contará?

- ¿He? pues... no lo había pensado Kazuki. Uno de los dos tendría que quedarse solo.

(...)

- ¡¡PIEDRA, PAPEEEEL... TIJERAS!!

(...)

- Bueno... supongo que yo contaré.

- Solo será por un momento, ¿no te da miedo o si Kazuki?

- No, pero...

- Esfuérzate, Kazuki.

- Esto... ¡si! Kaoru, me esforzare y... ¡Hikaru, no se vayan lejos. Contare hasta veinte, no, hasta diez, y... correré a buscarlos!

Presente

- ¿Dónde te has escondido, Kaoru? – se preguntaba Kazuki mientras lo buscaba por los jardines.

No podía encontrarlo y no recordaba como hacerlo. Le pasaba lo mismo que a sus hermanos. No conocía a Kaoru, no sabía como pensaba, no, peor aun, conocía a Kaoru y sabía como encontrarlo pero esos recuerdos estaban dormidos.

Kazuki tuvo que desistir de su búsqueda – suficiente, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo ser su hermano de antes y saber donde buscarlo. Pero puedo ser el Kazuki de ahora y de esa forma, encontrarlo.

Entonces, fue hasta la fuente donde se había encontrado con sus hermanos y se sentó al borde de las aguas. Allí, sacó su "shakuhachi" (su flauta de bambú) cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar una triste melodía otra vez.

A los cinco minutos reloj, Kaoru ya se acercaba despacio tras los árboles y se quedó escuchando.

- No te escondas Kaoru – dijo Kazuki con vos suave guardando su flauta de nuevo en la manga de su kimono – necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

- Por favor acércate a mí.

Kaoru estaba confundido pero se animó a dar unos pasos hacia Kazuki.

- ¿No quieres sentarte conmigo?

- De... ¿de verdad? – Había una pequeña sonrisa que Kaoru mostró junto con unas mejillas rojas por haber llorado.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano. Kazuki lo miró a los ojos y al hacerlo, supo entonces que la tristeza agobiaba a su hermano y desembocaba en sus húmedos ojos, en sus mejillas rojizas, y en su expresión tan triste pero a la vez tiernamente feliz, porque él le había pedido que se sentaran juntos.

Kaoru podía olvidar la tristeza si estaba con alguien que amaba. Y mas aun, si ese alguien quería estar con él.

- Kaoru...

- ¿S-si?

Kazuki acercó su rostro a la oreja de su hermano y le susurró - ¿te sientes solo?

El corazón de Kaoru dio un fuerte golpe en su pecho, y ya no supo si sentía miedo o tristeza, o si las dos cosas lo abrumaban a la vez.

Kazuki lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia si. Kaoru se dejó llevar y apoyó el rostro por el pecho de su hermano.

Podía escuchar el corazón de Kazuki, que latía tan tranquilo y constante.

- Tu abrazo es... diferente al de Hikaru – dijo Kaoru en susurros mientras cerraba los ojos y una última lágrima le corría por la mejilla.

El abrazo de Hikaru era intenso y brusco. Al sentirlo, Kaoru experimentaba fuerza y pasión, pero el abrazo de Kazuki era suave y tocaba a Kaoru en forma delicada, en ese momento podía experimentar dulzura y paz. En ese tipo de abrazo, él se podía quedar dormido, y por otro lado, los brazos de Hikaru lo lanzarían de la cama al suelo.

Kaoru estaba tranquilo ahora.

- Hikaru y yo siempre estuvimos juntos como una entidad – empezó en voz baja – vivíamos en un mundo propio donde el resto de la gente que no eran "nosotros" quedaban fuera. Hasta que apareció esa persona, y nos convenció de expandir nuestro mundo, solo un poco, con la esperanza de que algún día, "alguien" nos vería como dos entidades diferentes. Nosotros elegimos creer en esa persona, y finalmente ese día llegó. Hikaru y yo fuimos diferenciados fácilmente por otra persona.

- ¿Eso es cierto Kaoru? Es muy extraño.

- Nosotros tampoco supimos qué sentir con respecto a eso. Y desde ese entonces, esa otra persona ha estado causando estragos en nuestro mundo.

Kazuki tampoco creía que alguien los podría distinguir, aunque él distinguía a Hikaru y Kaoru de forma natural e inconciente.

- Fue bueno, fue algo muy bueno Kazuki, porque aprendimos a apreciar a alguien mas que a nosotros mismos y Hikaru empezó a crecer interiormente. Pero, sus sentimientos por esa persona también se fueron desarrollando, y finalmente me di cuenta de que mi hermano se estaba enamorando.

- Enamorarse no está mal.

- También lo creí así. Trate de ser firme con lo que yo mismo sentía y decidí que amaba a Hikaru tanto como para dejar que fuera feliz. El problema era que si Hikaru se enamoraba, se alejaría de mí. Tenía que aceptar la idea de que algún día ya no seríamos mi hermano y yo, sino Hikaru y Haruhi.

- Así que Haruhi...

- Así es, Haruhi. También me agrada mucho, pero yo elegiría estar con Hikaru. Quiero que mi hermano obtenga todo lo que desee, por eso hasta he ayudado y hecho cosas para que ambos estuvieran juntos. Haría lo que fuera por él, pero, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me afecta. Tengo miedo Kazuki, no quiero que Hikaru se aleje de mí, no quiero estar solo. Tú has vivido tanto tiempo solo, has sido valiente, pero yo no lo soy. Y no puedo decírselo, no puedo dejar que Hikaru lo sepa.

Kaoru no lloraba, lo que decía lo decía de corazón, no podía dejar que su hermano lo viera caer, ni siquiera dejaba que Kazuki lo viera así. Debía ser el más maduro de los hermanos, ese siempre había sido su papel. Por eso se sentía enfadado con su manera infantil de pensar y de querer poseer a su hermano Hikaru para siempre. Estaba mal pensar así ¿por qué sentía tanto dolor en el pecho con tan solo pensarlo? Se estremecía en los brazos de Kazuki, como conteniendo rabia, angustia, lagrimas. No podía actuar así, no era ese su papel.

Tal vez en el Host Club, Kaoru era visto como el más sensible de los hermanos, el que nunca sería el atacante, el que siempre era pasivo y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones cuando actuaban frente a las clientas. Pero la verdad era que, Kaoru era el más fuerte de los dos, Kaoru sabía contenerse, sabía reflexionar como una persona madura, sabía dar consejos a su hermano Hikaru y no se dejaba llevar por sus propios deseos egoístas.

Pero se equivocaba si pensaba que Kazuki no podía ver a trabes de sus ojos.

- Kazuki... luego tú... llegaste a nuestras conciencias. Y el hecho de saber que tenía otro hermano me hizo sentir... con esperanza. Y en el momento en el que supimos que estabas vivo... mi felicidad fue tan grande, porque de pronto supe que si Hikaru me abandonaba, no me quedaría solo porque estarías tú, mi otro hermano, la otra parte de mi alma. Kazuki, por favor... no te enamores de Haruhi. No quiero que tú también te alejes de mí, no estoy listo para eso. Y perdóname si te pido tanto.

- No Kaoru... – dulcemente Kazuki lo apartó de su pecho para mirarlo directo a los ojos – te haré una promesa ahora, escucha mi vos.

- Kazuki, por favor... – mirar a los ojos era demasiado para Kaoru y podría romper en llanto. Era algo que no quería.

- Kaoru, voy a amarte, a ti y a Hikaru, por encima de todos. Y si tengo que encerrarme en un mundo solo contigo, entonces construiré la barrera más fuerte de todas, para que nadie pueda cruzarla ni alejarme de ti.

- Ka-Kazuki... ¿de verdad? ¿Aunque no me recuerdes a mi... ni a Hikaru?

- A veces el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.

- Kazuki... eres tan maravilloso. Ahora ya no podré vivir sin ti.

Kaoru fue feliz como lo era con Hikaru, y lentamente se acurrucó en el pecho de Kazuki otra vez.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Kaoru? ¿Cómo puede ser que a Hikaru le guste otro chico teniéndote a ti?

- ¿He? ...He-hermano...

- Aunque Haruhi es muy lindo, tú lo eres más.

- Kazuki... Haruhi es una chica.

- ¿Qué, una chica?

- Al principio creímos que no lo era, y cuando tratamos de vestirla con el uniforme masculino del Ouran, bueno, notamos sus pechos planos. Aunque viviendo en un lugar como esta Okiya, entiendo que se preste a confusiones. Espera un momento – Kaoru levantó la mirada hacia su hermano - ¿dijiste que yo era mas lindo que Haruhi?

- Lo dije ¿tiene algo de malo?

- No, es que... – sus mejillas se volvieron a poner rojas, pero esta vez, de ternura - ...tú también lo eres Kazuki.

- Pero Kaoru, somos iguales.

- Si, pero... tu cabello es mas sedoso.

Kazuki sonrió – eres muy dulce Kaoru – y unió su frente con la de su hermano.

En ese momento hubo quienes no lo soportaron más.

La puerta de la Ochaya se abrió de par en par.

Se encendieron dos reflectores sobre Kaoru y Kazuki, quienes no entendían nada.

Y los aplausos de las geishas, Tamaki y Kyouya, se escucharon en la entrada.

Himawari (la señora de Kazuki) y Tamaki (el señor de Kaoru) lo único que hacían era llorar de la emoción.

- ¿Pero que...? ¡Señor!

- ¿No podría tomarse algo en serio por una vez en su vida, mi señora?

Las geishas habían escuchado la confesión de Kaoru, pero Kyouya les pidió que no lo divulgaran porque pondrían al descubierto los sentimientos de Kaoru frente a Hikaru. Y gracias al cielo que Hikaru seguía dentro de la Ochaya junto con Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai y Haruhi.

- ¡Muy bien, Kaoru! – Exclamó Tamaki – ¡ya falta poco para que Kazuki regrese a casa!

- ¿¿¿A casa??? – preguntaron las geishas al unísono.

- ¿A caso escuche bien? – Apareció la Okaasan de la nada - ¿Quieren sacar a "mi" geisha de "mi" Okiya?


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: El Hermano Mayor**

Reclinado en un rincón entre las paredes de la Ochaya, solo y de brazos cruzados, Hikaru parece impenetrable, y eso quiere aparentar. Pero por dentro su corazón esta llorando a gritos, y lo triste es que nadie lo puede escuchar.

Kaoru estaba enfadado con él, y Kazuki no quería ni verlo. Al parecer su actitud lastimaba a los que lo rodeaban, y por eso todos se alejaban de su lado. Como hermano mayor no pudo proteger a Kazuki y lo perdió cuando eran niños, y ahora había perdido a Kaoru. Algo andaba muy mal, y sabía que él era el problema.

Fracasó como hermano. Y siempre fue una carga para Kaoru, eso pensaba. Pensaba que Kaoru era forzado a soportar ser parte de sus juegos y bromas tan infantiles. Y cuando había llegado el momento de que fuera maduro para recuperar a Kazuki, le había fallado a Kaoru como nunca.

Hikaru no pudo soportar la presión de ser ignorado por Kazuki. Le dolía tanto que su hermano no lo amara, y es que Hikaru no puede vivir sin el amor de sus hermanos. No puede y no lo acepta. Y sus sentimientos tan infantiles lo llevaron a herir a Kaoru. Nunca se había sentido tan mal consigo pues era la primera vez que Kaoru lloraba por su culpa.

- Qué gran hermano resulte ser – murmuró rendido ante sus errores.

En ese momento… - ¡Kiku, por aquí! – lo llamó alguien confundiéndolo con su hermano Kazuki.

Algo muy común, pero molesto. Le sucedía todo el tiempo con Kaoru en la Academia Ouran.

Quien lo llamaba era una joven bella de cabello blanco y corte como el de Haruhi. Tenía ojos verdes y un hermoso vestido blanco. Estaba sentada sobre muchos almohadones mullidos en una esquina espaciosa de la Ochaya.

La geisha Ran parecida a Kyouya se acercó a Hikaru por detrás y le dijo:

- Es una de las pocas clientas femeninas y siempre desea la compañía de Kiku. Pagó mucho por verlo hoy así que date prisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Kiku no está aquí así que tomarás su lugar. Se cortés con ella, su nombre es Elizabeth.

Era el peor momento del mundo, Hikaru no estaba de humor para actuar de anfitrión. Se acercó a esa joven y se sentó frente a ella.

- Kiku, te ves muy bien con ese nuevo corte – elogió Elizabeth.

Parecía amable y buena persona, pero Hikaru no podía fingir en esas condiciones, y menos estando sin Kaoru – disculpe, pero no puedo quedarme con usted.

- Pero… ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, bueno si, pero no es nada que tenga que ver con usted, descuide. Es solo que no puedo atenderla en este momento.

- Entiendo pero, antes de que te vayas… quería decirte algo acerca de lo que hablamos en nuestro último encuentro. Lo he pensado mucho y… creo que quiero llegar a ese nivel de intimidad contigo.

- ¿He…? ¿Qué dice?

- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho así que… y tu has sido tan…lo he decidido, lo haré – dijo sonrojada.

- Espere ¿de qué está hablando?

- Pues… de la subasta que harán en tu honor. Tu me preguntaste si deseaba participar ¿recuerdas?

- ¿De qué clase de subasta habla?

- Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas si tú lo sabes bien?

- ¡Responda de qué subasta habla!

Hikaru levantó la voz y fue imprudente. Himawari, la geisha principal parecida a Tamaki se apareció de pie y puso la mano en el hombro de Hikaru.

- Estás asustando a tu cliente Kiku – dijo sonriendo.

Ciertamente Elizabeth estaba un poco sobresaltada por el comportamiento de su geisha Kiku. Pero Hikaru tenía un mal presentimiento y se levantó súbitamente quitando la mano de su hombro.

- ¡Himawari basta, sabes muy bien que yo no soy Kazuki!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Elizabeth confundida.

- ¡Himawari-sama! – exclamó Kazuki, entrando a la Ochaya en ese instante de la mano con Kaoru y acercandose a ellos.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos porque todos los clientes se centraron en ver a los trillizos. Se dio paso a un bullicio de murmuro y gestos de sorpresa, incluyendo la expresión de Elizabeth.

- ¿Ki-Kiku?

- Elizabeth, bienvenida, lamento llegar tarde.

- No me dijiste que tenías hermanos, y que eran trillizos.

- Discúlpeme, pero también lo ignoraba.

Hikaru aun llenó de cuestionamientos se dirigió a Kazuki con preocupación.

- Kazuki, dime, ¿Qué clase de subasta darán en tu honor?

Al oír esto Haruhi se horrorizó – Lo sabía. Esa subasta…

Kazuki cerró los ojos y suspiró - Hikaru, este no es un buen lugar para hablar de esto.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En los vestidores se reunieron todos los Host y las Geishas.

- Este es un asunto muy delicado - encaró Ran - todos estos geishas masculinos fueron traídos aquí porque no tenían lugar adonde ir. Esta Okiya fue generosa y les proveyó de un techo, de comida, vestimenta y la mejor educación conocida. Es por eso que nuestras geishas y todas las demás geishas generan una gran deuda con la Okiya. Y es necesario que esa deuda sea pagada.

La forma en que nosotros podemos pagar esa deuda es... – continuó la reina Himawari –... trabajando como geishas. Es tradición, llegado el momento, que nuestra Okiya ponga en venta la virginidad de uno de sus geishas.

- ¡¡¡¿QEEEE?!!! – exclamaron todos los Host excepto Kyouya y Haruhi, quienes ya sabían.

- La Okiya Jinchoge se enorgullece en subastar a Kiku – dijo la Okaasan entrando a la habitación, y los Host y las Geishas que estaban escondidos entre las telas y los quimonos se pusieron de pie al verla.

- ¡No puedo permitirlo! – dijo Hikaru enojado – escucha Kazuki, no tienes que hacerlo.

- No deseo hacer esto Hikaru pero, es mi obligación. Pertenezco a la Okiya, al igual que todos los demás.

- No quiero... ¡No puedo dejar que pase! ¡Kazuki y Kaoru son míos! ¡Nadie más va a tocarlos!

- Hikaru... – Kaoru parecía sentir el mismo dolor que su hermano mayor, e inconcientemente seguía apretando la mano de Kazuki con mucha fuerza, con mucho miedo.

- Esta bien – dijo Hikaru y a partir de ese momento se calmó. Aflojó los puños apretados de rabia y clavó una mirada decisiva a la Okaasan.

- Esos ojos... – pensó la Okassan – la braza de sus ojos está encendida.

Hikaru se había dejado de bromas – por favor deje que yo tome el lugar de Kazuki – dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos a la Okaasan.

- ¡No! ¡Pero qué dices! - Kazuki se le puso en frente.

Hikaru estaba tranquilo. Le sonrió a Kazuki y lo abrazó – Lamento no haber sido un buen hermano mayor. Lamento no haber estado aquí para ti desde antes.

Tomar el lugar de Kazuki era algo que solo a Hikaru se le podía ocurrir, no a Kaoru, porque Hikaru era el único capaz de hacerlo, y por amor, su corazón no vacilaría ni por un instante.

- ¡Okaasan por favor ignore esa petición! – le rogó Kazuki.

- Imposible, el habla muy en serio. Será inútil tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tiene mi autorización – la Okaasan se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- Sabes que no lo permitiré, Hikaru.

- Entonces vas a tener que obligarme, Kazuki – Hikaru sonreía tan feliz y no soltaba a su hermano por nada del mundo.

Aunque Kazuki tratara de empujarlo y alejarse, el brazo izquierdo de Hikaru seguiría rodeándole la cintura y apretándolo, y su mano derecha seguiría presionando la cabeza de Kazuki para que se reclinara sobre su hombro.

Kaoru nunca había podido escapar de ese abrazo tan apasionado, y Kazuki no sería la excepción.

- Oblígame hermano – susurraba Hikaru a su oído con dulzura.

Kazuki empezó a llorar, y no pudo hacer más que corresponder el abrazo de Hikaru.

Continuará…


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Es Intermedio**

Pasado (cuando eran niños)

Hikaru, Kazuki y Kaoru se perdieron de la nana y fueron a jugar a los jardines. Cuando regresaron al atardecer, la ropa de Hikaru estaba completamente enlodada. La razón era porque siempre estaba ayudando a sus hermanos cada vez que tenían que subir algunas rocas o cruzar unos arroyos. El agua y la tierra lo habían ensuciado, y además Hikaru era más aventurero que sus hermanos y los lideraba en sus travesías de niños. Pero eso no quería decir que Kaoru y Kazuki se quedaran atrás. Kaoru siempre corría más rápido y llegaba primero porque se fijaba por donde pisaba, en cambio sus hermanos se tropezaban y a veces chocaban entre sí y rodaban muertos de la risa. Y Kazuki gustaba de la altura, ninguno de sus hermanos podía subir más alto que él a los árboles.

- ¡Dios mio estás todo enlodado! – gritaba la vieja nana exasperada y mandaba a Hikaru a asearse – mereces un castigo – decía la pobre en todas las ocasiones.

Pero en todas las ocasiones Kazuki y Kaoru encontraban la forma de meterse en la bañera y salir los tres juntos.

- Entonces nana ¿a quién pondrás de penitencia?

- Muy bien niños, nada de juegos, díganme ahora quien de ustedes llegó todo enlodado.

- Fue Kaoru.

- Fue Kazuki.

- Fue Hikaru.

- Pequeños diablillos, estoy hablando muuuy en serio. Les diré a sus padres que se han estado portando mal, díganme la verdad, ¿quién fue?

Y los tres juntos decían – ¡La verdad es que fue Hikaru!

- Así está mejor, ahora, ¿Quién de ustedes es Hikaru?

Los tres se apuntaban entre ellos sonriendo.

- Niños, vamos, nada de bromitas.

- Pero nana yo hice algo malo también, lance piñas a Kaoru – contaba Kaoru.

- No, yo hice algo peor, empujé a Kazuki a las arenas movedizas y tuvimos que sacarlo con una liana. – contaba Kazuki.

Y Hikaru solo levantaba los hombros y decía - ...Yo no soy Hikaru – sonriendo pícaramente.

Sus dos hermanos siempre explotaban de la risa.

- Niños, niños, para empezar, no hay ninguna planta de piña en los jardines, ni tampoco arenas movedizas.

- Muy bien nana – decían los tres – ya que eres tan lista tendrás que adivinar quien de nosotros es Hikaru.

- No estoy tan tonta como para seguirles el juego pilluelos. Y ahora que lo pienso, los tres se escaparon de la mansión así que los tres se quedaran sin cenar.

- ¿¿¿Heee???

- ¡El es Hikaru! – exclamó Kazuki señalando a Kaoru.

- ¡No, él es Hikaru! – Hikaru señaló a Kazuki.

- ¡No, es él! – Kaoru señaló a Hikaru.

- Niños del diablo, se me van a la cama DE INMEDIATOOO!!

Los trillizos tenían provisiones bajo la cama y en muchas partes de la casa. No cenar significaba nada para ellos, pero la nana era astuta.

- No crean que no conozco los escondites donde guardan sus golosinas niños traviesos.

- Queeee???!!!!

Y ya en la cama hambrientos...

El estómago de Hikaru hacía ruidos

- Que remedio – dijo Kaoru – fuimos descuidados y nana nos ha ganado esta vez.

- Pero nos divertimos mucho ¿no Hikaru?

- Tienes razón Kazuki, hagámoslo mañana otra vez si?

- ¿Pero y si nana descubre a Hikaru? – preguntó Kaoru.

Kazuki y Hikaru se miraron y sonrieron – Kaoru, dinos ¿quién es Hikaru?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Presente (en la Ochaya)

Tras el telón rojo, los Host incluido Hikaru y Kaoru, observaban a los 7 geishas danzar en el escenario con un abanico en cada mano, y aunque el baile era lento, el gran manejo de los abanicos, la forma en que los movían, los arrojaban y atajaban era lo que llamaba la atención de todos.

Era un despliegue hermoso de talento y arte. Y allí estaba Kazuki, bailando entre los otros geishas. Aunque instantes atrás su hermano Hikaru le había dicho que tomaría su lugar en la subasta, aun así Kazuki bailaba sin mostrar ninguna emoción de tristeza. De hecho sonreía, todos los geishas sonreían. Mientras durara la noche todo sería mágico en la Ochaya, aunque no fuera así. Por los clientes que llegaban allí con deseos de olvidar sus propios problemas y divertirse un poco, los geishas deberían sonreír y envolverlos en un mundo de belleza hasta que el sol saliera. La regla numero uno era que el cliente se fuera satisfecho.

Tamaki los admiraba – Todo va viento en popa, Kazuki es brillante, si baila con sus hermanos atraerá a muchas clientas al Host Club. Lo llamaríamos el baile de los 3 abanicos, porque son trillizos.

- Pero cada uno debe llevar dos abanicos, así que en total serían 6 abanicos Tamaki – le explicó Kyouya destruyendo sus ilusiones.

Haruhi oía su charla desde cerca y suspiraba pensando – No podremos sacar a Kazuki de aquí si la Okaasan sigue pensando que sus geishas le pertenecen. Vamos a necesitar un abogado que haga constar que Kazuki tiene familia. Mamá, nos haces mucha falta.

(...)

- Hikaru...

- Que sucede Kaoru.

- Desde que nos encontramos con Kazuki he estado recordando muchas cosas de nuestro pasado.

- Si, también yo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? No se porqué, pero cuando éramos niños Kazuki era muy parecido a ti.

- ¿Lo crees Kaoru? En realidad él siempre me pareció igual a ti. Tal vez sea porque fue el segundo en nacer, y al no ser ni el menor ni el mayor, lleva algo de ambos.

- Si, esa debe ser la razón. Oye, ¿Crees que Haruhi podría distinguirlo de nosotros?

- Haruhi pudo distinguirnos el uno del otro, pero a decir verdad, no estoy seguro de si podrá hacer lo mismo con él. Es que a veces Kazuki parece ser yo, y a veces parece ser tú. Así que Haruhi deberá esforzarse el doble si quiere identificar quien es nuestro hermano.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: La Séptima Geisha**

¡Ha! ¡Por fin el Host Club recibió autorización de entretener a los clientes! Después de rato de observar a las geishas era hora.

Tamaki y su Host se deshicieron de las prendas samuráis y se vistieron todos con Kimonos masculinos hermosos.

Otra razón por la cual estuvieron esperando hasta ese momento también fue para que llegara el cargamento de quimonos que había confeccionado la madre de Hikaru y Kaoru.

Los geishas tuvieron que tocar todos juntos una bella sinfonía con sus instrumentos para que el sonido del helicóptero que bajaba con el cargamento no se escuchara.

El Host club se ubicó en el escenario y cuando se levantó el telón los clientes quedaron maravillados con tanta belleza.

- Típico – decía Haruhi poco emocionada

Ella ya había sido presentada y varios hombres la rodeaban y conversaban a gusto con ella. Claro pensaban que era hombre.

De inmediato a Tamaki se le arrodilló un joven pidiéndole que le hiciera compañía durante la velada. Y a éste le siguieron una fila interminable.

Honey-senpai también estaba teniendo mucho éxito con su kimono bordado con dibujos de conejitos. El y Yuki (el más pequeño geisha) enternecían la escena con sus adorables sonrisas mientras comían un pastel que Mori-senpai había traído. Y claro, la geisha Mokuren que cuidaba a Yuki así como Mori cuidaba a Honey, se entretenía limpiándoles el rostro cubierto de dulce.

Kyouya se había sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, y era acechado por varias miradas que gustaban de su forma de ser. Después de todo era un atractivo hombre joven cuyos anteojos lo hacían ver más sensual.

Cuando un cliente quería la atención de un geisha se encendía un palo de incienso, que era llamado senkodai o palo de incienso tarifario. El tiempo que tardaba en consumirse el incienso indicaba el tiempo que el geisha estaría con un cliente.

Kazuki había acabado un incienso haciendo compañía a la joven Elizabeth, y ella se había marchado poco después. Pero ahora entretenía a unos empresarios en compañía de la séptima geisha, que hasta ahora no había aparecido.

La séptima geisha mantenía su rostro cubierto con una tela semitransparente que caía de una tiara en su cabello. Parecía como un velo.

- Me resulta extraño – le dijo Tamaki a Kyouya.

Y él estuvo de acuerdo, pues no tenía información de ese geisha.

Himawari era la geisha rubia, la Reina de todas que sin embargo era hombre.

Ran era la única mujer y además con lentes, y se encargaba de recolectar información como Kyouya.

La pequeña Yuki, que en realidad era un niño con kimono de niña, era obviamente del tipo loli-shota como Honey.

Mokuren, era un geisha muy atractivo cuya personalidad era como la de Mori-senpai.

La linda Hasu, niño también y parecido a Haruhi.

Y por último Kazuki o también llamado Kiku, Idéntico sin exagerar, a Hikaru y Kaoru.

Esos eran los seis geishas conocidos, ¿pero la séptima? ¿Con quién encajaba su perfil?

Kyouya se acercó a Ran - ¿Quién es la séptima geisha? – le preguntó.

- Para empezar, es mujer como yo. Es la séptima geisha pero hay algo que la diferencia del resto. Ella no es huérfana. Su familia pagó mucho dinero a esta Okiya para que ella tuviera la mejor educación y refinamiento como el de una geisha. En otras palabras, esta Okiya fue la guardería de esa geisha, hasta la fecha. Técnicamente ella no vive aquí, pero viene seguido para seguir perfeccionándose. Por eso ustedes no la vieron cuando llegaron. Ella llegó hace unas horas.

- Ya comprendo. Así que también se puede hacer eso.

- Si nuestra Okiya aceptó geishas masculinos, esto no era mucho pedir.

- Supongo que tienes razón, esa geisha es exactamente como tú.

- ¿Cómo?

- Averigüe sobre ti, Ran – era el momento de que Kyouya presumiera sus habilidades – Se que tu tampoco eres huérfana. Trabajaste muy duro como sirvienta de la Okaasan por años hasta que finalmente te permitió ascender. Según escuché del pequeño geisha Yuki, quisiste entrar en la Okiya Jinchoge porque te enamoraste de Himawari el geisha más célebre. Pero nunca te atreviste a decírselo.

Ran sonrió – los geishas son profesionales Kyouya, el amor no es parte de nuestras vidas. Tus amigos Hikaru y Kaoru deberán entender que el corazón de su hermano Kiku, fue entrenado por años para volverse oscuro. Nuestros corazones no pueden amar.

- Kazuki ha demostrado tener un sentimiento profundo hacia sus hermanos.

- Pero no podrá ocultarles para siempre la oscuridad que guarda en su corazón. En ese corazón no hubo amor por más de diez años. Eso es algo que no se olvida ni se cambia. Yo se quien es Kazuki, Kazuki es Kiku, conozco el frío de su mirada cuando pasa cerca de mí. Y cuando está trabajando su poder de manipulación es impresionante que hasta da miedo. Esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa no puede ser verdadera. Al igual que mi sonrisa, cada vez que estoy con un hombre que no es Himawari-sama.

- ¿De que están conversando? – Tamaki acababa de acercarse a ambos.

- …El amor no es parte de nuestras vidas Kyouya. Yo soy feliz solo estando en la misma Okiya que Himawari-sama. Si, soy muy feliz. Disculpen.

Ran se marchó triste y enojada. Ella sabía la clase de oscuridad que guardaba en su corazón cuando el amor no había podido tomar ese lugar.

- ¿Pero qué le dijiste Kyouya? Se veía muy alterada. Creí que solo ibas a preguntarle sobre la séptima geisha.

- Tamaki-kun – dijo una vos de repente.

Tamaki volteó y era la séptima geisha quien lo llamaba.

- Pero que grosero ¿No me recuerdas? – se quitó el velo del rostro levantándolo sobre su cabello.

- Eres… - Tamaki estaba sorprendido.

- Es, Eclair – finalizo la frase Kyouya.

Era la hermosa chica que había intentado llevarse a Tamaki a Francia para que viera a su madre otra vez. Pero finalmente Tamaki decidió quedarse en el Host Club.

- Encendamos un incienso Tamaki-kun, esta vez, yo seré la anfitriona.

Continuará…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Fantasma**

Kyouya se quedó pensando en lo que Ran le había dicho. Aquello sobre los corazones oscuros de las geishas. Entonces, sin saber porqué, recordó al geisha que había traído a Kazuki a la Okiya, y que también había traído a los otros a excepción de Ran y Eclair.

"Kaho Kurama", ese hombre revivía en los pensamientos de Kyouya una vez más. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él, además, su misterio se había resuelto a medias. Primero creyeron que era un monje, porque llevaba el mismo apellido que el maestro Kaho del templo. Luego se enteraron de que fue un geisha hasta su muerte 6 años atrás.

Kyouya quería acabar con ese misterio que lo obsesionaba, y ahora podía hacerlo. La persona más cercana a Kurama era Kazuki, y él ahora resultaba mucho más accesible.

Kyouya se cambió su kimono y se vistió con un traje de gala negro y camisa blanca.

OCHAYA… (En la casa de té)

- ¿Quién de ustedes es Kazuki? – preguntó a los trillizos que estaban juntos.

Los tres traían puestos kimonos masculinos pero de diferentes colores. Hikaru tenía un kimono rojo, como la pasión desbordada. Kaoru vestía un kimono verde como el bosque sabio, adornada con dibujos de raíces en los bordes. Y Kazuki aun vestía su kimono azul como el cielo reflejado en las aguas de un tranquilo estanque.

Pese a las diferencias de sus atuendos, Hikaru y Kaoru se habían puesto pelucas iguales al largo cabello de su hermano Kazuki. Ahora eran idénticos e imposibles de reconocer por Kyouya.

- ¿No quieres adivinar? – preguntaron los tres sonriendo de la misma forma.

"Impresionante" pensó Kyouya. Kazuki ya hablaba sincronizadamente como sus hermanos. O tenía una conexión muy profunda con ellos, o simplemente tenía una gran capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier situación.

Pero ahora Kyouya era un cliente - Para simplificar las cosas – dijo con un gesto de mínima sonrisa – pagaré por la compañía de los tres.

Él mismo encendió el incienso tarifario y decidió conversar con los trillizos fuera de la Ochaya. De esa forma, el resto del Host, y en especial Tamaki, no se preocuparían.

JARDINES DEL ALA SUR…

Kyouya se reclinó por un pilar y observó la luna.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Hikaru a su lado.

Kaoru y Kazuki estaban más alejados jugando con las luciérnagas que aparecían y desaparecían.

Kyouya los analizaba. El que estaba a su lado podría ser el hermano mayor, Hikaru; pero también podría ser Kazuki; pero no era posible descartar a Kaoru porque él ya había demostrado mucha madurez con respecto a su hermano Hikaru.

- Quisiera que Kazuki me contara quien realmente es Kurama y cual es su verdadera historia – resolvió decir para no equivocarse de hermano.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber de él? – volvió a preguntar Hikaru.

- Bueno, no me gustan los cabos sueltos. Además Hikaru y Kaoru deberían estar interesados también. Kurama tenía una relación cercana con Kazuki ¿o no?

- Si. Nos lo ha contado – respondió Hikaru.

Al decir eso significaba que él no era Kazuki. Entonces era Hikaru o Kaoru.

Los otros hermanaos que estaban más alejados, a pesar de que parecían encerrados en su propio mundo, prestaban atención a todo lo que se decían Kyouya y Hikaru.

Hikaru solo veía dos ecos suyos intentando atrapar una pequeña luciérnaga en la noche – que lindos se ven – pensó.

Pero sus hermanos estaban concientes de donde estaba él y volteaban a verlo a cada instante.

- Así que Kazuki ya les ha contado sobre Kurama – prosiguió Kyouya.

- Nosotros no necesitamos ocultarnos nada – dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? Entonces asumiré que Kazuki también les contó sobre la oscuridad del corazón.

Kaoru y Kazuki se detuvieron y miraron a Kyouya.

Hikaru lo miraba confundido, y Kaoru también tenía la misma expresión. Pero Kazuki lo miró sorprendido, y ese gesto era diferente a los otros dos.

- Ya se quien es Kazuki – dijo Kyouya triunfante – es el de kimono azul.

Kazuki soltó una breve risa y se fue acercando con Kaoru – no entiendo de qué hablas.

Obviamente Kazuki no quería tocar ese tema, así que empezó a hablar de Kurama. Justo lo que Kyouya quería, pero lo que dijo no era exactamente lo que Kyouya esperaba oír.

- Si en verdad quieres conocer a Kurama, búscalo.

- Pero él está muerto – mencionó Kaoru.

Kazuki volvió a reír – pero Kaoru, tú y Hikaru lo vieron ¿no?

- Es cierto, pero vimos su fantasma – recordó Hikaru un poco asustado y sacó una pequeña linterna de la manga de su kimono y se la pasó a Kazuki.

Kazuki encendió la linterna y la sostuvo bajo su rostro mientras contaba – hay quienes dicen que Kurama murió de una forma tan espantosa, que su alma no pudo ir al cielo y ronda por los lugares donde alguna vez estuvo en vida.

- ¿Y q-qué busca su su alma? – preguntó Kaoru muy nervioso.

- Busca otras almas para que lo acompañen en su eterno tormento.

Kaoru se asustaba cada vez más y Hikaru se le fue acercando lentamente por detrás con una mirada traviesa.

- Y en las noches de luna, se te aparece por detrás ¡para llevarte! – gritó Kazuki.

Hikaru puso su mano en el hombro de Kaoru y le susurró – vendrás conmigo – con vos aterradora.

Kaoru gritó del susto y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Kazuki. Sus dos hermanos comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Hikaru, Kazuki, qué malos! ¡Me asusté mucho!

- Lo siento Kaoru – dijo Hikaru abrazándolo por detrás.

- Teníamos que hacerlo Kaoru, porque te vez muy lindo cuando tienes miedo – le dijo Kazuki.

Kaoru sonrió y se secó unos pequeños lagrimones- Ustedes no van a cambiar nunca.

Kyouya anotó en su libreta – "Kazuki es un atacante como Hikaru" Interesante – dijo.

Finalmente Kazuki dejó a Kaoru en brazos de Hikaru y se dirigió a Kyouya.

- Toma el incienso tarifario porque Kurama aun cree ser un geisha de esta Okiya. Ve al jardín Norte y encontrarás un laberinto. Debes entrar y llegar hasta el centro, es su lugar favorito.

- ¿Entonces hablabas en serio? – preguntó Kyouya.

- Kurama no se lleva a las personas pero aun así debes tener cuidado. Es un alma en busca de algo que ignora. Y aunque solo sea un fantasma, puede tocar y mover los objetos, y también a las personas. Ahora ya sabes donde encontrarlo, solo falta que decidas ir.

Continuará…


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Teatro.**

Entonces Kyouya decidió ir por los jardines hasta encontrar el laberinto; el cual estaba hecho enteramente de arbustos podados. El hecho de poder perderse ahí adentro era absurdo para él, pues recordaría perfectamente el camino de la entrada y cuantas veces doblaría a la derecha o a la izquierda. Pero, pese a eso, dibujaría su trayecto en su libreta, por si acaso.

Estando ya preparado, Kyouya se aventuró en el laberinto. Al cabo de unos minutos se rió de sí mismo por pensar que le costaría trabajo llegar al centro.

El centro del laberinto era un círculo en el cual había una lápida sin nombre.

Allí no había nadie más que Kyouya, o eso parecía. Pero la lápida seguramente debía ser la de Kurama Kaho.

Kyouya suspiró, había caminado hasta allí para ver un fantasma y ni siquiera creía en ellos. Se dio la media vuelta para marcharse y entonces, sintió algo.

Volvió a voltear y Kurama se había aparecido sentado sobre su propia lápida.

- Bienvenido, Kyouya Ootori – dijo sonriendo macabramente.

La vos de Kurama se parecía al soplo del viento. Su cabello era largo y negro como la noche. Y sus ojos celestes destellaron cuando la luna llena se escondió tras unas nubes ligeras.

Hubo penumbras. El kimono de luto de Kurama, su negro cabello, lo hacían parecer una sombra, una hermosa sombra de ojos celestes.

Kyouya dudó si estaba en peligro y si debía huir.

- No me temas – dijo el fantasma – tienes un incienso en tu mano.

El incienso tarifario que Kazuki le había dicho que llevara. Kyouya lo encendió y lo colocó cerca de la lápida.

- ¿Es tu tumba? – preguntó Kyouya.

- Cuando un geisha muere, ni siquiera colocan su nombre en la lápida.

- Entonces, estás conciente de que moriste hace 6 años.

Kyouya sonrió, estaba hablando con un espíritu y no sabía exactamente qué preguntarle. Estaba demasiado abrumado por la presencia de aquel joven.

* * *

- Ciertamente fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí – dijo Tamaki alegre de ver a Eclair otra vez.

Un incienso estaba encendido y ellos sentados en unos almohadones en el piso.

Los Host y también Haruhi se escondían tras sus clientes observando atentamente.

Alguien murmuró "ya comenzó" y otro respondió "Si, la obra. Me pregunto de qué tratará hoy." y otro agregó "Qué importa, siempre me divierto mucho."

- ¿Obra? – Alcanzó escuchar Haruhi. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había más gente que antes.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, las charlas de los clientes y las geishas cesaron y se prestó oídos a la reunión de Tamaki con Eclair.

Acto 1: Dos viejos amigos se encuentran ¿Habrá algo más allí?

- Me da gusto verte otra vez Tamki-kun.

- Siento lo mismo. Pero, no me habías dicho que también eras una anfitriona.

- No le doy mucha importancia. Para formar jóvenes intelectuales y refinados como tú y yo no hay mejor lugar que una Okiya. Las escuelas para señoritas no tienen el nivel apropiado. Por eso no es extraño que yo esté aquí.

- Ya veo, eres increíble Eclair, pero era de esperarse que tu perfección se debiera a pertenecer a una Okiya.

- Que halago Tamaki-kun, dime, ¿alguna razón por la que estés aquí?

- A decir verdad… Hikaru y Kaoru… un momento, si tú también eres miembro de esta Okiya debías haber conocido a Kazuki desde hace mucho.

- Desde niños. Hasta estudiamos juntos.

- Entonces porqué… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando nos conocimos? Seguro te diste cuenta de que Hikaru y Kaoru eran idénticos a Kazuki.

- Por supuesto, pero al parecer tus amigos ignoraban que tenían un tercer hermano. Como no conocía los detalles a fondo decidí ser discreta. Pensaba no solo llevarte conmigo para que volvieras a ver a tu madre, sino que deseaba también traerte aquí para que conocieras a Kazuki, pues, quien mejor para actuar de intermedio que tú. Pero, penosamente saltaste del auto en marcha Tamaki-kun. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Si Hikaru y Kaoru se enteran…!

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban justo detrás de él con ojos demoníacos.

- Así que… ¿eso fue lo que sucedió? – dijeron ambos con ganas de matar a Tamaki.

- ¡Un momento, un momento! – Haruhi interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa y se puso delante de los gemelos – Creo que todos quisimos que Tamaki-senpai no se fuera ¿verdad? En realidad nadie tiene la culpa de nada.

- Bueno, si no nos hubieras perseguido como lo hiciste en ese carruaje las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes – Insinuó Eclair.

Pero Haruhi no se quedó atrás – Disculpa pero hay algo que no me queda claro, si tú sabías que Kazuki tenía dos hermanos ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

- ¿Y matar el egocentrismo de Kiku? No bromees.

(…)

- La buena noticia es que… - Tamaki volvió a irrumpir al notar demasiada tensión entre Eclair y Haruhi –…Hikaru y Kaoru ya encontraron a Kazuki y lo llevarán a casa.

- ¿¿¿Queeee??? – gritó el pequeño Yuki. (Parecido a Honey)

Acto 2: La falsa familia de Kiku.

- ¿En verdad… se llevarán a Kiku? – preguntó Hasu (el geisha parecido a Haruhi)

- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quierooo! – gritaba el pequeño – ¡Kiku-chan es mi familia!

- Pero nosotros queremos que Kazu-chan venga con nosotros – dijo Honey apretando su conejito.

- ¡No se llama Kazu-chan, se llama Kiku-chan y es mi hermano, no el de ustedes!

Yuki apuntó a Hikaru y Kaoru y ellos no supieron que decir. Tampoco querían discutir con un niño.

- Yuki-chan compórtate – le rogó Hasu.

Kazuki apareció detrás de la silla de Eclair y se inclinó abrasando su cuello – realmente eres mala Eclair – sonrió – debiste decírmelo.

Eclair sonrió - ¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedarás o te irás?

- ¡El vendrá con nosotros! – dijo Hikaru.

- ¡Eso no se discute! – dijo Kaoru.

- Kiku pertenece a la Okiya – habló el geisha principal "Himawari" iluminado por un reflector sobre el escenario.

- ¡Es Hima-sama! ¡Himawari-sama! – los clientes le aplaudieron.

Acto 3: El lugar donde perteneces.

- Kiku no puede irse – continuó Himawari – a menos que…

- ¡A menos que qué! – exclamaron Hikaru y Kaoru.

- ¡A menos que venda su virginidad al mejor postor!

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!! – Geishas y Host.

- Hima-sama, no lo digas como si no se tratase de un tema delicado – Hasu casi lloraba.

- Que poca delicadeza – murmuró Eclair riéndose.

Ran se golpeó la frente con la libreta – definitivamente ocasionará un alboroto.

Todos los clientes se levantaron alborotados con dinero en las manos.

Himawari continuó – Aquel que compre a Kiku, será dueño de su cuerpo por una noche.

Tamaki subió al escenario y de una embestida se llevó a Himawari-sama al suelo.

- ¡Hima-sama que maravillosa idea has tenido!

- ¿Ha si?

Tamaki estaba sobre Himawari y lo abrazó con fuerza en frente de todos los clientes.

- ¡Este no es el mejor momento! – Ran trataba de contener a toda la estampida de hombres excitados - ¡Atrás!

- ¿No lo ven? – Tamaki se levantó y levantó a Hima-sama – nosotros participaremos de la subasta también.

- ¿A si? No lo puedo creer, Tamaki-senpai tuvo una buena idea por si solo – Haruhi se sentía un poco orgullosa al igual que Hikaru y Kaoru.

Kazuki se quedó un poco serio, y le susurró algo a Eclair antes de alejarse de ella y volver con sus hermanos.

- Suena bien – dijo Eclair, y el alboroto cedió un poco cuando ella se levantó – Yo también participaré.

- ¿Ella? – Haruhi sospechó y Tamaki creyó que los quería ayudar.

- Si me gano a Kiku, el será mío – dijo Eclair – un poco de competencia no les vendrá mal.

(…)

- Esto es muy indigno – seguía diciendo Hasu.

Yuki-chan no entendía - ¡Oye tú Eclair! ¡Pareciera que quieres ayudar así que dime cuanto vas a ofrecer, así yo ofrezco más!

- ¿Qué otro geisha compre a Kiku…? – Hima-sama pensaba.

- ¡Ya está decidido! – Exclamó Tamaki – todo el Host Club participará de la subasta. Reunir a Kazuki con sus hermanos será nuestra misión.

- Finalmente el dinero de todos estos ricos servirá para algo – Haruhi los apoyaba.

- ¡¡Ni pensarlo!! – Gritó alguien desde afuera.

Acto 4: Competencia reñida.

El Zuka club entró dándole una patada a la puerta y abriéndola de par en par.

- ¡Lesbianas en la Ochaya, a mover los kimonos! – gritó Hima-sama y todas las geishas y Kazuki desaparecieron

- ¿He? ¿A dónde fueron? – preguntó Tamaki a Ran.

- Fueron a cambiarse los quimonos masculinos por quimonos femeninos. Esta muy claro que el Zuka club desea atención femenina.

- Me había olvidado de que ellas también estaban en Kyoto visitando las Okiyas.

Benio estaba enfurecido - ¡El Host Club ha venido a este santuario femenino solo para ensuciar la pureza de estas hermosas geishas!

- Estas hermosas geishas son todos hombres – murmuró Haruhi.

- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Yo participaré de la subasta para salvar a la bellísima Kiku de estas bestias horribles!

- ¿Horrible? – Tamaki se miraba en un espejo de mano - ¿A caso es mi cabello?

Suzuran y Hinagiku (las otras miembros del Zuka club) aplaudieron a Benio.

Al instante una risa extravagante se empezó a oír.

Acto 5: ¿Cómo llegó allí?

Renge apareció vestida de geisha y elevándose desde abajo del suelo con una plataforma que utilizaba un poderoso motor.

- ¡¿Quién será el que gane la subasta?! – Empezó a decir emocionada con un micrófono en sus manos - ¡Será el Host Club! ¡Será el Zuka club! ¡Será Eclair! ¡Quién! ¡Quien! ¡La subasta empieza hoy mismo!

- ¿Y ella de dónde salió? – se preguntaba Haruhi pero ya nada la podía sorprender.

- ¡¿Haruhi eres tú?! – Exclamó Benio - ¡Al fin has aceptado tu naturaleza y te has vestido como una hermosa geisha!

- ¡Host Club, esto es una emergencia! – dijo Tamaki – la subasta debemos ganarla nosotros. Hay que entrar a la batalla cono todo lo que tenemos, incluso podemos ofrecer los servicios de Haruhi.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tamaki-senpai!

- ¡Haruhi, distrae al Zuka club! – le pidieron Hikaru y Kaoru

- ¡¿He?!

- ¡Kyouya, qué probabilidades hay de que alguno de nosotros gane! ¿Kyouya? ¿Alguien ha visto a Kyouya?

Tamaki acababa de darse cuenta de que Kyouya no estaba.

* * *

- ¡¿Quién eres?!

- Has deseado conocerme desde hace tiempo ¿no es así Kyouya Ootori?

- ¡Kurama!

- Dame tu mano. Te enseñaré quien soy.

Kyouya extendió su brazo y tomó la fría y pálida mano de Kurama. Inmediatamente fue proyectado al pasado.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: Kiku no Sekku**

"Un niño cabellos de fuego cayó desde la cima de una cascada. Cuando caes desde esa altura y a tal velocidad, el viento gélido te corta la piel, el cabello se te cubre de escarcha, y el alma, se te escapa del cuerpo. En su lugar solo queda un vacío oscuro.

Chocas contra el agua, esquivando las rocas tu suerte te mantuvo con vida, o quizá fue el destino. Pero el agua te traga, y se ahoga tu vos. Te hundes. Te alejas lentamente de ti, ya no estás en tu cuerpo. Ahora eres simplemente una sombra más en el fondo del río.

El agua helada te va penetrando de forma hostil, como una lluvia de hielo atravesándote al mismo tiempo. Y aunque ya no estés presente en tu cuerpo, lo sientes. Durante ese momento, ni te acuerdas de tu nombre.

Después ya no sabes si tus ojos están cerrados o abiertos, si está claro u oscuro, o si estás en la superficie o en el fondo.

Pero, una mano tibia y pálida te toca la mejilla y sientes que estás vivo, aunque no muy seguro de ello. Y es porque aun sigues en el agua viendo como el hombre de ojos celestes te toma en brazos y se aleja corriendo. Pero sin saber la razón sigues en el agua y no entiendes nada, como si fuera un sueño. Te vas durmiendo, te vas hundiendo de nuevo. No puedes nadar, no tienes pies ni manos. Eres incluso invisible para ti mismo.

Caes al fondo y hace frío, está muy oscuro. Sin embargo allí te resignarás a quedarte, en tu gélida tumba, esperando a que alguien se de cuenta de que estás allí, y te saque a la luz nuevamente."

Esas fueron las palabras del maestro Kaho para Kazuki en aquella cabaña junto al fuego. Kaho había soñado con un niño de cabellos de fuego la noche de la explosión en el hotel, y le dijo a Kurama que fuera al río.

Kazuki estaba helado como un muerto. Kurama lo llevó a la cabaña y le buscó alivio del frío cerca de la chimenea, arropándolo y cubriéndolo con mantas. El pobre niño empujó a Kurama hacia una silla y se acurrucó en su regazo temblando. Kaho el sabio monje, vio en el niño aquel vacío oscuro que había dejado su alma y dijo "No niño de cabellos de fuego. El frío está dentro de ti, no a tu alrededor. Pues tu alma aun yace en el fondo del río. Y haz de temblar incluso en las noches más calurosas, soñando con oscuridad y silencio."

Siendo tan solo un niño, Kazuki sintió por primera vez miedo y le brotaron lágrimas frías de los ojos.

- Ya estás a salvo pequeño no hay porque llorar – le susurró Kurama.

- Pero… mira sus ojos, están vacíos.

Kaho no le daba esperanzas y Kurama no aceptó el comentario - Ojos que derraman lágrimas no pueden estar vacíos, mi señor Kaho.

El monje sorprendido… soltó una risa casi imperceptible, su geisha se había enojado por primera vez y se aferraba mucho a Kazuki - ¿Es este tu instinto paternal llamándote Kurama? – Sonrió – de acuerdo, de todas maneras no creo que él vaya a soltarte. Escucha, esto es lo que harás…

OuranHighSchoolHostClub

Kurama llevó al niño a Kioto, al Hanamachi la ciudad de las flores, a la Okiya Jinchoge (Jazmín).

En la entrada:

- Le he traído un obsequio, Okaasan.

(El niño se escondía entre las piernas de Kurama)

El Okaasan, al verlo hizo un gesto de desagrado y entró rápido a la Okiya, seguido por Kurama y Kazuki.

Ya dentro, Ran, que en ese entonces era pequeña y trabajaba como sirvienta cerró puertas y ventanas.

- ¿Has venido ocultando al niño bajo el velo de la noche? – Preguntó el Okaasan.

- Si.

El traer niños a las Okiyas no era algo que se hacía en plano día y frente a toda la gente.

- Has traído un niño de cabellos de fuego durante el Kiku no Sekku. Que osadía la tuya.

- No te he traído un niño Okaasan, te he traído una flor. Un crisantemo.

Para Kurama, Kazuki era un crisantemo, pues habían llegado al Hanamachi durante el Kiku no Sekku o Festival de los crisantemos. Sin embargo, la fecha misma hacía que el ingreso de un niño a la Okiya fuera un asunto muy delicado.

- Ya tenemos la presencia del fuego en la Okiya – El Okaasan se refirió a una niña cabellos de fuego, Eclair.

- Si, es cierto – concedió Kurama – Pero a este niño lo envió una cascada, y lo acunó el río con sabanas de agua, que lo cubrieron y lo llevaron hasta donde la luz ya no puede verse, donde reina la oscuridad y el frío. Okaasan, Kazuki traerá la presencia del hielo a esta Okiya.

- (…) Vaya que interesante, por eso lo has traído justo hoy ¿verdad?

- No hay mejor momento. Okaasan debe admitirlo en la Okiya ahora.

- Será problemático pues es un niño desalmado (sin alma).

- ¿A caso no fui yo quien le trajo a Himawari, el girasol? La flor más prometedora de su Okiya. ¿Y que me dice de Mokuren?

En ese entonces Himawari (el niño parecido a Tamaki pero con el cabello largo) y Mokuren (el niño parecido a Mori-senpai pero con el cabello largo) eran los únicos en la Okiya y apenas habían comenzado sus estudios, al igual que Eclair.

El Okaasan no parecía decidirse y obligó a Kurama a usar su carta maestra.

- Mi señor Kaho estaría agradecido con usted si recibiera a este niño divino.

El Okaasan admitió – Ese fue un golpe bajo. En efecto el niño fue bendecido con belleza. Fue poseído por las frías manos del río y sobrevivió. Y más importante aun… uno de nuestros mejores clientes lo ha contemplado y lo ha llamado niño divino.

Los Niños divinos: así llamaban los monjes budistas a los jóvenes o futuros jóvenes que les servirían de compañía. Los monjes budistas aceptaban sin censura las relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y este tipo de preferencia se denominaba Nanshoku.

(La Okiya Jinchoge le da la bienvenida a su nuevo miembro Kazuki)

- Pronto Ren, prepara todo – Ordenó el Okaasan - Este niño que ha llegado en el Festival de los Crisantemos (Kiku no Sekku) debe tomar vino de crisantemo para evitar que los demonios y espíritus malvados entren en su cuerpo sin alma (sin recuerdos).

Kurama acarició la cabeza de Kazuki y le dijo:

- Kazuki, voy a darte un nuevo nombre para que el antiguo quede atrás junto con tu pasado. A partir de ahora serás Kiku, en honor al Kiku no Sekku.

La Okiya Jinchoge recibe a Kiku. ¡Bienvenido!

PRESENTE

La noche por fin termina y los clientes se van. Todos están muy cansados en especial el Host club, fueron mas de 8 horas de trabajo al que no estaban acostumbrados.

Se reunieron entorno a la mesa y se sentaron, geishas y host. Los más bajitos (Honey y Yuki) usaban la mesa como almohada, no daban más.

Pero no era momento de dormir para el resto. La puja (subasta) había durado toda la noche y aun continuaba, así que no se sabía todavía quien se quedaría con Kiku.

El Host Club pujó individualmente porque era imposible hacerlo en grupo. Kyouya no participó, tampoco Haruhi la plebeya, quien no tenía mucho para dar.

Del Zuka Club solo Benio pujó.

Eclair también lo hizo, para hacer las cosas un poco más divertidas

Y a parte de ellos, dos clientes más de los cuales una era la señorita Elizabeth.

- Es extraño – mencionó Haruhi - ¿Por qué solo dos clientes pujaron por Kazuki?

A lo que Ran contestó – Kiku tiene docenas de clientes, pero pocos son regulares. Además, no se suele pujar a menos que hayas recibido la invitación personal de Kiku.

El Host quedó boquiabierto, pues Kiku no los invitó a que participaran. Ni siquiera a sus queridos hermanos, que se estaban sintiendo un poco avergonzados.

- ¿A si? – dijo Haruhi llevándose el dedo a los labios y pensando – creo que Kiku invitó a la señorita Elizabeth, y a Eclair, pero…

EL HOST CLUB NO FUE INVITADO

(Quedaron hecho piedra)

- No deben olvidar que aquí somos muy tradicionales – agregó Hima-sama – pero pese a sus comportamientos inadecuados, Kiku no objetó.

- Hima-sama tampoco se portó de forma correcta al ofrecer la virginidad de Kiku a todos los que estaban en la Ochaya – le reprendió Hasu (la geisha parecida a Haruhi)

(Himawari quedó hecho piedra también)

Ren estaba al teléfono, y un rato después colgó y dijo que la subasta había terminado.

Todos quedaron expectantes alrededor de la mesa.

- Me comuniqué con el Zuka club – dijo Ren - y les anuncié que Benio no tuvo éxito.

El Host Club saltó de alegría ante las buenas noticias. Pero, solo era el principio.

- También le di aviso a la señorita Elizabeth que desafortunadamente no fue la ganadora.

Otra explosión de alegría en el comedor que rápidamente fue silenciado por un "¡Shhhh!" de Haruhi. Ren no terminaba.

Las miradas se dirigieron a la punta de la mesa donde estaba Eclair sentada.

- Eclair, tu intento de conseguir a Kiku… (Ren pausó desesperando a todos)

- ¡Solo dilo! – Exclamaron Hikaru y Kaoru.

- El intento de Eclair también fracasó.

Los gritos de felicidad se escucharon hasta afuera donde el anciano Kakashi fumaba su pipa.

Hikaru y Kaoru se abrazaron y sintieron que les faltaba su hermano. Kiku estaba apartado y sentado en un rincón justo detrás de ellos dos.

Al sentir la mirada de sus hermanos sobre él, Kiku los miró y les sonrió.

- ¡¡Kazuki, que lindo!! – Hikaru y Kaoru se abalanzaron sobre él felices.

Tamaki se acercó a Ren entusiasmado.

- Dinos Ren ¿Qué miembro del Host Club ganó la subasta?

Todo el mundo hizo silencio, esperando la respuesta con ansias.

Finalmente Ren suspiró y dijo – Ninguno – y entonces otro silencio confuso reinó por unos segundos.

Debido a que Ren no explicaba porqué había dicho lo que acababa de decir, las preguntas comenzaron.

- ¡¡Ninguno!! – se frustró Tamaki.

El bullicio despertó a los pequeños.

- ¿¿Ninguno?? – Dijo Honey - ¿¿Ni siquiera Usa-chan??

(Su conejito increíblemente había participado también)

- ¿Co-cómo que ninguno ganó? – preguntó Haruhi nerviosa, viendo como Tamaki y los gemelos se iban desmayando uno a uno.

- No me digas que… - Mori-senpai supuso que otra persona había participado.

Todos pensaron lo mismo en ese momento.

Seguramente ya lo habrán deducido – Ren se quitó las gafas por un momento y masajeó el arco de su nariz. Había sido una larga noche – Alguien más ganó la subasta. Un cliente – finalizó diciendo – viene en camino, recogerá a Kiku en dos horas.

Como decirlo, para Hikaru y Kaoru, esas noticias eran peor que la propia muerte. Para Kazuki, no significaba nada.

Continuará…


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: Problema**

La delicada seda del kimono volvió aun más deseable al joven niño que pronto se convertiría en un joven hombre. Estaba radiante envuelto en colores de fuego. La tela era tan liviana y suave que Hikaru se sentía desnudo, además no llevaba ropa interior debajo. Lo habían vestido así para la ceremonia de desfloración.

Caminó descalzo por el pasillo de la Okiya y al llegar a la puerta de entrada, un escalón abajo, calzó sus sandalias y miró al frente.

Un flamante auto blanco con cristales polarizados lo esperaba estacionado y con la puerta del pasajero ya abierta. Solo estaba el viejo chofer, inocente, que solo cumplía con su trabajo de llevar a Kiku hasta la residencia del hombre que había ganado la subasta.

Sin miedo y ocultando su tristeza, Hikaru avanzó. Allí en el umbral estaban en fila las geishas de un lado, y en fila los host del otro, y le desearon buena fortuna y mas que nada, valor.

Unos minutos después ya se había ido, y todos quedaron allí en silencio como si fuese mentira.

DOS HORAS ANTES…

- No discutas conmigo, no te dejaré hacerlo y eso es todo.

- Esta es mi responsabilidad, no tuya.

- ¡Tu eres mi responsabilidad! (…) Te quiero Kazuki. Tú y Kaoru son mis tesoros, y si alguien te pusiera un solo dedo encima no podría soportarlo. Lo siento, me moriría de celos.

* * *

- ¿Cómo diablos puede existir alguien más rico que estas personas? – (Haruhi refiriéndose al Host Club de la Academia Ouran)

- Una muy buena pregunta. Todos ofrecieron una suma considerable – (Kyouya comparaba las notas de Ren con las suyas)

Y Tamaki por fin se percató de su regreso – Ho, volviste. Kyouya ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Estuve en el laberinto y lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo.

- ¿Hmm? – A Honey-senpai le resultó extraño – perder la noción del tiempo no es propio de Kyo-chan.

- Es porque visitó a Kurama nuestro geisha fantasma – Himawari apareció con dos velas a los lados de su cabeza y una tunica blanca. Mori-senpai estaba dormido de pie, pero Honey que estaba montado en los hombros de Mori se asustó y cayó al suelo.

- ¡¿Fa-fa-fantasma?! – Tamaki ya detrás de Haruhi demostraba su valentía.

Himawari-sama comenzó a moverse y posar tal como Tamaki - ¡Kurama es el único geisha cuya belleza es superior a la mía!

Graciosa forma de recordarle a Tamaki, Haruhi nada mas achicaba los ojos demostrando un enojo fingido que siempre se le pasaba con un profundo suspiro. Nunca podía enojarse en serio.

Eclair se acercó a ellos con Ren.

- ¿A caso Hikaru está preparado mentalmente para lo que le espera? – Preguntó Ren – No sería bueno que no supiera comportarse, arruinaría nuestra reputación.

- Esto es amoral – agregó Haruhi – una tradición sin sentido.

- ¿¿Tradición sin sentido?? - (Himawari no corrigió lo de amoral) - Esta es la ciudad de las flores, un elegante mundo de alta cultura. Por supuesto que hay que pagar un precio por estar aquí, el precio de nuestras tradiciones.

- ¿No te parece un precio demasiado elevado? – le preguntó Haruhi y lo dejó pensante – Estar aquí o en otras partes, cualquier lugar seria hermoso si solo estuvieras con quienes deseas estar. Yo creo, que ese mundo sería el verdadero mundo de las flores.

* * *

En la habitación de Kazuki, estaban los tres hermanos. El Hakoya Kakashi había traído el kimono masculino y la peluca para Hikaru, lo ayudó a vestirse y como hace con todas las geishas, intentó tocar el trasero de Hikaru.

Ahora Kakashi tenía el ojo morado, mientras Kaoru sonreía y palmeaba la espalda de Hikaru para que se le pasara el enojo.

Y para colmo Kazuki no ayudaba – Si ni siquiera puedes dejar que Kakashi te toque superficialmente, no creo que puedas permitirle a un cliente que te penetre profundamente.

Kaoru se sonrojó por la poca delicadeza de su hermano – Ka-Kazuki por favor no seas tan rudo.

(Kaoru era el intermediario entre ambos)

- Se que estás intentando que desista Kazuki, pero no lo haré. Te quiero (sonrió Hikaru)

Primera vez que Kazuki se sentía extraño al oír una confesión así, y eso que había escuchado muchas confesiones de sus clientes.

Kaoru agachó la cabeza para no ver a Hikaru cuando se marchó. Era como si un pedazo de su alma saliera por la puerta. ¿Cuántas veces se había preocupado por las osadías de Hikaru? Esta las superaba todas, y lo peor era que no podía detenerlo. Hikaru era como una gran cascada cayendo de forma salvaje, y no se podía detener una cascada hasta que la misma se convirtiera en el bondadoso río que es Kaoru, y que continúa fluyendo en la misma dirección.

Pero ellos dos no saben, no saben que bajo sus mismas aguas se halla el alma burbujeante de Kazuki – Hikaru, idiota – murmuró – se ha lanzado a las aguas para buscarme.

Y Hikaru debía contar con Kaoru, para que el mantuviera las aguas tranquilas. ¿Pero que sentía Kaoru al respecto?

* * *

Kyouya aclaró – No podemos tolerar que uno de nuestros miembros realice una actividad como esta. Pondría en riesgo la reputación del Host Club.

- ¡Muy cierto! Sus clientas estarían muy decepcionadas y perderían la fe en el amor fraternal – Dramatizaba Tamaki.

- Yo creo que esto reforzaría la fe en el amor fraternal – opinó Haruhi – y además ¿¿Por qué tendríamos que decirles algo de esto a las clientas??

- ¡Imagínate el trauma de ser forzado por alguien que no amas! Es de muy mal gusto. Las princesas lloraran por la profanación del cuerpo de uno de los gemelos Hitachiin ¡El amor fraternal se verá corrompido!

- Se reducirán nuestros ingresos.

- ¡Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai! ¡Eso no es lo importante!

- ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡La nueva misión del Host Club seraaa…!

- No Tamaki-kun – Lo interrumpió Eclair.

El pequeño Yuki apareció con Mokuren y unas sogas.

- Por órdenes del Okaasan… - continuó diciendo Eclair.

- ¡Nosotros debemos honrar nuestras tradiciones! – Exclamaron todos los geishas juntos.

* * *

Allí en el umbral en fila las geishas de un lado, y en fila los Host del otro, amarrados desde los tobillos al cuello (parecían orugas) y así vieron a Hikaru marcharse en el lujoso auto.

- ¡Auxiliooo! ¡Auxiliooo!

- Cálmese Tamaki-senpai – Haruhi brincó hasta él y comenzó a desatar su nudo de atrás con los dientes. – Tenemos que… salvar a Hikaru.

- Takashi, yo te desataré.

- ¿He? ¿Honey-senpai y a ti quien te desató?

- Pues Usa-chan ¿Quién más?

(…) ¿¿??

Quince minutos después…

- ¡Esto es indiscutiblemente malo! – Haruhi entró corriendo a la Okiya y luego a la habitación de Kazuki - ¡Kaoru, Kazuki, vamos hay que impedir que Hikaru haga esto! (…) – No había nadie en el cuarto - ¿Dónde…?

Eclair pasaba por el pasillo – Llegas un poco tarde.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde están Kazuki y Kaoru?

- Vi a Hikaru y Kaoru salir hace un momento.

- ¿Hikaru y Kaoru? Querrás decir Kazuki y Kaoru.

- ¿A caso hay diferencia? – mostró una sonrisa cómplice.

QUINCE MINUTOS ANTES

Cuarto de Kazuki…

- ¿Hikaru… fue siempre así?

Kaoru alcanzó a sonreír – Siempre fue muy inmaduro y… algo impulsivo. Pero esta vez no lo fue (…) Cuando éramos niños el nunca tenía miedo, y yo siempre estaba tan preocupado porque algo le pasara.

- Kaoru… ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

- …Hikaru me preguntó algo hace poco. Si tú y él necesitaran ayuda, y yo solo pudiera ayudar a uno, ¿a quien ayudaría? (…) No pude contestarle. Entonces Hikaru se enojo y me sujetó con fuerza, me dijo que te ayudara a ti, siempre a ti. Porque de no hacerlo, el jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Tu vínculo con Hikaru es mas profundo.

- No es así, nosotros te amamos desde el primer momento en que te vimos. Y supimos, que ya no seríamos dos nunca más. Hikaru ahora necesita que yo lo apoye y sea muy fuerte, y la próxima vez que tú necesites de nosotros… yo seré el que tome tu lugar, y Hikaru no podrá detenerme.

Kazuki estaba abrumado - Ustedes… porqué… ¿por qué lo hacen? ¿Cómo saben que lo merezco?

- No es algo que se pueda entender, ni siquiera nosotros nos entendemos. No fuiste parte de nosotros Kazuki, pero siempre lo fuiste. Aquel que no eres tú, es Hikaru, aquel que no es Hikaru, soy yo, y aquel que no soy yo, eres tú. Siempre Kazuki.

- …y nunca Kaoru.

Continuará…


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: Confusión**

Los Host estaban en el patio delantero tratando de quitarse las sogas. Mientras, esto fue lo que pasó.

Kazuki tomó la mano de Kaoru y lo llevó por los pasillos de la Okiya.

- "Su mano está tan fría" – pensó Kaoru - Oye… Kazuki… ¿A dónde vamos?

- A algún lugar donde podamos estar solos sin que nos interrumpan.

- "¿Por qué?"

Esquivando a las geishas se metieron rápido en el vestidor. Kazuki cerró la puerta y apagó la luz.

- ¿Nos escondemos Kazuki? "¿Qué estará pensando?"

- Kaoru…

- ¿Si?

- Nosotros tres somos hermanos.

- Si – sonrió - "¿A qué querrá llegar con eso?" – Kaoru se ponía un poco triste por no poder adivinar los pensamientos de Kazuki como lo hacía con Hikaru.

- No se tu pero, yo no pienso que deberíamos dejar a Hikaru pasar por esto solo.

- ¿Ehh? ¿A qué te ref…?

- Nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo.

- Gk!! Kazuki!! "¿Hacer qué? No puede ser ¿No se estará refiriendo a…?"

AQUÍ FUE LA CONFUSIÓN DE KAORU

Se le vinieron muchos pensamientos impuros a la cabeza!!

- ¡¡Wahh!! – estaba completamente enloquecido y enrojecido y se sujetaba la cabeza.

Kaoru no había actuado así delante de su hermano nunca, y Kazuki no podía adivinar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te sucede Kaoru? – le preguntó su hermano con ojos grandes y enrarecidos.

Kaoru volvió a la realidad - Ehh? Ah… ehhh… no me pasa nada jajajah!!!

(Le pasa de todo)

Pero se calmó, aunque por dentro le explotaba la cabeza.

Kazuki lo tomó de nuevo de la mano y lo guió entre las filas y filas de kimonos y otros disfraces.

Siguiendo sus pasos entre las penumbras Kaoru sintió calosfríos.

- Tu mano… está tan fría.

- Si, pero la tuya está muy cálida.

- Kazuki… - Kaoru estaba un poco nervioso - ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es decir…

- Shhh… - Kazuki lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios – Agáchate.

Y se agacharon.

- Kazuki…no entiendo muy bien…tu…

- Kaoru, quítate la ropa, de prisa.

- Pe-pero que dices – Kaoru desvió su mirada y su corazón le golpeó fuerte el pecho – Kazuki… Nosotros somos…

- Hermanos, lo se. Por eso quiero que lo hagamos juntos. No debería haber diferencia entre ninguno de nosotros. Así que si Hikaru va a hacerlo, nosotros también.

- Espera… No es correcto "quisiera que lo fuera pero…" Qué dirá Hikaru.

- Fue su idea.

- ¿¿Eh?? Entonces… entonces…

- Kaoru, ¿Qué no me quieres?

- S-Si! Ka-Kazuki, te quiero muchísimo – se avergonzaba al decirlo, y el corazón lo golpeaba cada vez más fuerte. Maldición, que bien se sentía por dentro.

Kazuki comenzó a abrir su kimono blanco desde el pecho y lo deslizó hacia abajo por los hombros. Las mangas cayeron hasta la cintura quedando sujetadas en el Obi (o cinturón de la cadera).

- NGWAAAHHH!!! – Aquí Kaoru tuvo su segundo ataque erótico.

El cuerpo le temblaba, pero no de miedo, y no deseaba correr. Solo estaba allí en el suelo, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver la blanca piel de su hermano, sus hombros… sus brazos…su pecho… y su abdomen.

Lo que parecía FIEBRE comenzó a notarse en sus mejillas rojas. Era un manojo de nervios, pero todos sus pensamientos y reflexiones llegaban a la misma conclusión: nula. Elegir detenerse o seguir, y las consecuencias de ambas cosas. Sin razonar, el cuerpo de Kaoru ya había decidido no moverse ni un ápice.

Kaoru no podía evitar imaginarse lo que iba a pasar y una corriente de excitación instantánea le recorría el cuerpo.

Entre titubeos movió sus manos temblorosas y se quito la remera, pero temblaba tanto que no podía desabotonarse el pantalón.

Kazuki lo vio agitado y lo ayudó, pero Kaoru dudó en quitarse el pantalón - Todo saldrá bien, no estés nervioso. – trató de calmarlo su hermano.

Pero Kaoru tenía el corazón en la garganta – Tal vez… podríamos colocar algunas de estas telas debajo de nosotros.

- No es necesario. La madera del piso solo se enfría de noche – lo decía tan seriamente.

- Bien yo… Kazuki, es la primera vez que hago esto.

- También yo.

- No quiero decepcionarte.

- No lo harás, solo haz lo que yo te diga.

- Me siento tan extraño, mi cuerpo se siente tan extraño y… tibio.

- Relájate, Hikaru dijo que lo disfrutarías.

¿Hikaru sabía de los sentimientos de Kaoru?

¿Supo todo el tiempo qué a Kaoru a veces aquella relación incestuosa que aparentaban llevar lo seducía y atraía?

- Dime que deseas Kaoru, ¿Quieres esto?

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza de forma tímida, aun temblaba como si tuviera frío. Por suerte estaba oscuro y Kazuki no podría notar sus reacciones o lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

En ese momento Kazuki hizo algo extraño. Sacó un shuriken filoso escondido entre la tela de su kimono, y Kaoru lo identificó.

- … ¿Eso es de Honey-senpai?

- Lo tomé prestado de uno de tus amigos sin pedirle permiso pero se lo devolveré. Lo necesito.

(Honey-senpai usó los Shuriken cuando peleó contra su hermano Chika-chan, arrojándolos y clavándolos contra el piso dejando inmóvil a su hermano)

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

- Es que, si vamos a hacer esto, lo haré como un hombre – Kazuki tomo su largo cabello en sus manos y lo elevó un poco hacia arriba, luego con el shuriken de Honey cortó su preciada cabellera de un solo tajo.

Eso fue sorpresivo para Kaoru.

Los mechones le vinieron a la cara y aun ese corte descuidado lo hacía lucir hermoso.

- "Kazuki quiere hacerlo como un hombre" – pensó Kaoru – "entonces yo seré… por mi esta bien" – sonrió creyendo que nuevamente haría el rol de pasivo como con Hikaru, solo que esta vez sería real. De hecho, se lo había imaginado así desde el principio.

Kazuki se acercó otra vez y rozó su frente con la de su hermano.

- Se bueno, se bueno – susurraba Kaoru.

- Lo he sido.

- Por favor se muy suave, hazlo todo lentamente.

- ¿Suave… Lento? – Kazuki sujetó a Kaoru de los brazos y lo empujó contra la pared – me temo que no hay tiempo para eso.

Kaoru sintió un desborde de pasión en aquel momento, un impulso gigante, un desenfreno, y no pudo evitar besar los labios de Kazuki que estaban tan cerca de los suyos.

Solo fue por unos segundos que Kaoru estuvo tan avergonzado por estar besando a su hermano (aunque no daba marcha atrás) pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Kazuki no retrocedía tampoco, ni intentaba empujarlo.

Francamente, Kazuki tuvo su dosis de sorpresa cuando Kaoru lo besó. Pero después razonó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Los labios de Kazuki estaban muy frescos y provocaron en Kaoru una inocente reacción en su entrepierna. Avergonzado, juntó y apretó sus piernas ocultándolo. Apartó sus labios agachando la cabeza sonrojado, y Kazuki solo lo miraba, lo estudiaba y conocía con cada movimiento que su hermano efectuaba.

Kaoru se puso de lado y se pegó a la pared, flexionó las piernas contra su pecho y trató de apaciguar el descontrol dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Esto es lo que tu y Hikaru hacen? – preguntó Kazuki ignorando la condición de Kaoru - ¿Así se demuestran su amor?

Kaoru lo miró, y de pronto, la luz se encendió.

Con la luz encendida significaba que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Pero Kazuki se distrajo con otro pensamiento. Ahora podía ver perfectamente a su hermano acurrucado contra la pared medio temblando y con las mejillas rosadas, tan indefenso y descubierto mirando hacia él como si mirase a un lobo que estuviera por comérselo. Hasta parecía muy erótico.

La libido (el deseo sexual) de Kazuki por su hermano subió unos niveles en aquel momento, y se hizo conciente en su mente por primera vez.

Las geishas llegaron hasta ellos y Himawari gritó - ¡¡¡En el nombre de todo lo bueno y correcto del mundo, que están haciendo!!!

Kaoru y Kazuki estaban semi desnudos, solo tenían descubierta la parte de arriba de sus cuerpos, y para colmo, Kaoru tenía desabotonado el pantalón.

Pero, no era eso lo que a Himawari asustó - ¡¡Qué le hiciste a tu cabello!! ¡¡Tu cabello!! – se largó en llanto sobre el hombro de Mokuren (el geisha parecido a Mori)

- Ho claro su cabello - dijo Hasu con sarcasmo - ¿Eso es todo lo que le molesta? (Hasu era el geisha parecido a Haruhi)

Ren sacó su celular del Obi (cinturón) de su kimono – Llamare al diseñador de pelo.

Minutos después (…)

C

A

M

B

I

A

N

D

O

N

O

S

.

.

.

Tras una cortina improvisada de kimonos que a su vez estaba dividida en dos con telas de seda, Kaoru y Kazuki se cambiaban por separado.

Mientras, Kazuki podía ver la silueta de Kaoru tras la seda y parecía ser la suya reflejada. Aun le resultaba un poco extraño tener otras dos entidades idénticas a él pero no le molestaba.

Cerca de ellos estaban los geishas esperando a que terminaran de vestirse.

Kaoru salió primero.

- Ho! Ya te lo has puesto Kiku – dijo Himawari (aparentemente recuperado de su tristeza)

- Yo soy Kaoru.

- Haa… jajah disculpa Kaoru.

- Oye, este es el kimono de Kazuki – el kimono blanco y plateado que llevaba puesto - ¿está bien que lo use?

- Por supuesto, el kimono que Hikaru llevó también es de Kiku.

- Ha ya veo, pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿por qué me peinaron hacia el otro lado como Hikaru? Usualmente eso es lo único que nos diferencia.

- ¡Ese es el punto! – rió Himawari y puso la piel de gallina a Kaoru.

En eso Yuki exclamó - ¡¡Kiku-chan que lindo!!

Kazuki había salido ya vestido con un Kimono negro como la oscuridad.

- El negro siempre luce bien en ti porque tienes la piel blanca – dijo Hasu al verlo.

Finalmente, el diseñador de pelo lo peinó idéntico a Hikaru y Kaoru pero con el cabello peinado hacia la derecha como Kaoru.

- ¡Santa confusión! – Gritó Himawari - ¡es perfecto!

Kaoru estaba muy confundido - ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno… - Kazuki se le acercó - como fue idea de Hima-sama no estoy muy seguro de que vaya a resultar.

- Si! Justo como lo planee – dijo Himawari – ¡Impediremos la ceremonia de desfloración!

- ¿¿Por qué?? – preguntaron todos los geishas.

- ¿Y que hay con las tradiciones que tanto defendías? – preguntó Eclair.

- La misión de los geishas es hacer feliz a nuestros clientes. Y si Kiku no es feliz tampoco lo serán sus clientes. Piensen, es lógico.

- ¿¿Ahh?? – dijeron todos.

- Bueno – sonrió Ren – aquí las decisiones las toma Himawari nuestra Reina así que…

- Vamos por Hikaru – dijo Kazuki extendiéndole la mano a su hermano.

Y el rostro de Kaoru se iluminó de alegría.

* * *

El Host Club terminó de desatar sus amarras y fueron hasta la habitación de Kazuki. Pero no estaba nadie.

- Vi a Hikaru y Kaoru salir hace un momento – respondió Eclair a Haruhi.

-¿No querrás decir Kazuki y Kaoru?

- ¿A caso hay diferencia?

- ¡Hay que seguirlos! – Exclamó Tamaki – Pero primero… habrá que ponernos zapatillas de marca para correr.

- Malditos ricos bastardos – rezongó la plebeya.

* * *

En ese momento Kaoru y Kazuki corrían con sandalias de suela baja de madera y laca por las calles.

- Descuida Kaoru conozco el lugar donde vive ese cliente.

- Creí que dijiste que teníamos que hacer lo mismo que Hikaru.

- Si, cambiar de lugar.

- ¿¿A eso te referías??

- Claro, ¿Qué pensaste tú?

- (…)U ¡Lo mismo! ¡Jajajah! "¡Que horrible confusión! Un momento… ¡¡¡Bese a mi hermanoooo!!!"

Continuará…


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

El Ouran Host Club se tomó sus vacaciones en Kioto, lugar donde Hikaru y Kaoru encontraron a Kazuki, el trillizo que habían perdido a los tres años de edad.

A simple vista, Kazuki parece una persona sensible, afectuosa y atenta que se preocupa por sus hermanos. Uno no podría imaginar como pudo convivir con su soledad de trece años, hasta ahora.

Era un día caluroso, pero estaba anunciado un descenso de temperatura hacia la noche.

Hikaru se encontró en una habitación carmesí. Alfombras, cortinas, sabanas, todo abrumaba con el rojo intenso. Incluso él, con su kimono de distintos tonos carmín.

Estaba sentado en la punta de la cama descalzo. Sus sandalias de madera y laca habían quedado en la entrada de la casa. Su mirada se enfocaba en el suelo mientras pensaba cuándo comenzaría todo.

Alguien tocó la puerta, era una sirvienta.

- Amo Kiku, a nuestra señora le gustaría saber si usted querría almorzar con ella.

- "Que desagradable…" – pensó Hikaru – "este juego de etiqueta va acabar con mi paciencia. No! tengo que mantenerme calmo, eso es lo que Kazuki haría."

* * *

- Su nombre es Tetsu Ushio – informó Ren – secuestró a los clientes de Kiku que participarían en la subasta y nos amenazó de muerte. Ofreció una fortuna y específicamente pagó con diamantes para comprar a Kazuki.

El pequeño Yuki mostró su Usa-chan (gemelo del de Honey) cubierto de joyas preciosas - Por supuesto que nuestra Okaasan aceptó el soborno en lugar de la muerte.

- Oigan eso es… en otras palabras vendieron a Kazuki a alguien peligroso para salvar sus vidas – Haruhi los acusó.

- No, aquí todos somos honestos – rápidamente Himawari-sama defendió a su Okiya.

- ¿Ese anillo en tu dedo es un rubí? – le preguntó Hasu sospechando.

- Lo gane con el sudor de mi frente ¡Lo juro! - Hima se sintió ofendido y recurrió a Ren - ¡Mama, Hasu está siendo grosero!

Haruhi se enfadó – Tienen que decirnos a donde fue Hikaru o algo malo le podría pasar. Lo que hicieron esos tres fue muy insensato y estoy preocupada por ellos. Las personas no son propiedad de nadie, y nadie tiene porque ser obligado a realizar ceremonias tan inmorales. No comprendo porque esta clase de lugar existe.

Haruhi insultó a la Okiya otra vez, pero no a las geishas. Y además, aquel discurso les pareció muy familiar. Los geishas se miraron entre si, y sonrieron.

- Esos trillizos te van a volver loco Haruhi ¿no es así? – Hima-sama le acarició la cabeza – no te preocupes, los traeremos de vuelta ya que estamos muy bien representados por una excelente abogada, ella no dejará que Kiku sea obligado a hacer cosas como esta. Por un momento, tú nos hiciste recordar a esa persona.

- ¿Abogada? – Se preguntó Haruhi – "¿Podría ser…?"

- Y no te preocupes por tus amigos – le dijo Hasu.

Yuki agregó - Kiku-chan los va a cuidar muy bien.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? – Hima sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¿Por qué no vamos todos a buscar a los trillizos?

Haruhi empezaba a ver a las geishas de una mejor manera.

- Hem… Himawari-sama – interrumpió Ren - ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Okaasan?

* * *

En la oficina de la Okaasan…

Hima-sama corrió la puerta y metió solo la cabeza – Eh… ¿Okaasan?

- Que sucede Himawari – la anciana pesaba las joyas en una balanza.

- Este… solo quería decirle que… las geishas, los host y yo… saldremos un momento a… ehhh… ¡celebrar! Si, celebrar el hecho de que Kazuki se convertirá en hombre.

- Himawari… – la anciana lo miró con sospecha - ¿acabas de inventarlo todo?

- ¿Qué? pero claro que no, ¡jajajah!

- Hmmm… - pensó – Ok, vayan.

- ¡Huy… gracias!

- No beban mucho o engordarán. Y tráiganme algo cubierto de chocolate. ¡¿Oyeron?!

* * *

Casa de Tetsu Ushio…

En el salón comedor había una larga mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, y estaba lleno de variedades de frutas exóticas.

Hikaru estaba sentado en una punta de la mesa, se mantenía tranquilo y dócil como lo hubiera estado Kazuki. En la otra punta estaba sentada la mejor postora, Tetsu Ushio, una mujer madura de unos treinta, hermosa y seductora, rubia de cabello largo con bucles y ojos verdes, y dueña de unas curvas que la hacían increíblemente deseable. Tenía puesto un kimono femenino rosa claro con flores dibujadas. Parecía una diosa mortal interesada solo en Kiku.

- Me sorprende que hayas decidido acompañarme Kiku. Usualmente no permites que te corteje – sonrió la sensual dama con una copa de vino en la mano.

Hikaru no sabía que Kazuki no se dejaba cortejar por ella, y tuvo que inventarse algo para que Tetsu no sospechara.

- Ham… decidí ceder el día de hoy, por tratarse de un momento especial para mí.

- Ya veo, te lo agradezco. Ojala encuentres la comida agradable a tu paladar.

Sobre la mesa solo había enormes bandejas con diferentes y jugosas frutas.

- Estoy conciente de que eres vegetariano y que te gusta mucho la fruta ¿No Kiku?

- "¿Kazuki es vegetariano?" – Hikaru no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, ahora sabía algo más acerca de su hermano. Además lo había visto desayunar tofu (carne vegetariana) una vez – Disculpa… ¿Tienes idea de cual es mi fruta preferida?

Tetsu sonrió de una forma muy sensual - ¿Estás poniéndome a prueba verdad? Está bien, te lo diré. Es la banana.

- Si!! – se emocionó Hikaru y perdió la compostura.

(Durante el animé, Hikaru y Kaoru fueron vistos comiendo bananas y causando estragos con la cáscara)

Era algo que tenían en común los tres.

* * *

Kazuki y Kaoru habían llegado y se mantenían a distancia para que las guardianas de la puerta no los vieran. La casa parecía una okiya pero era mucho más grande y lujosa, y estaba bien custodiada.

Aunque para ellos dos iba a ser muy sencillo entrar. Kazuki se presentó ante las guardianas como si nada, y ellas se mostraron sorprendidas y un poco nerviosas.

- ¡Amo Kiku!

- Creí que había llegado hace horas.

- Creíste mal – dijo Kazuki enojado – Háganse a un lado.

Su mirada asustó a las guardianas e inmediatamente lo dejaron entrar.

El turno de ambas terminaría en veinte minutos, luego otras dos nuevas vigilantes tomarían su lugar.

Cuando el cambio se efectuó después de veinte minutos, Kaoru se hizo presente ante las dos vigilantes.

- ¡Es Kiku!

- ¡Pero nos dijeron que ya había llegado!

Kazuki le aconsejó a Kaoru ser algo arisco y malhumorado - ¿A caso no me están viendo? Déjenme entrar.

La fría mirada de Kaoru intimidó a las guardianas y le abrieron las puertas en seguida.

Kaoru y Kazuki se habían infiltrado exitosamente en la casa de Tetsu Ushio.

Dentro…

Kaoru iba acompañado de una escolta detrás suyo. Kazuki le había dicho que lo interceptaría dentro de la casa así que él solo caminaba por el pasillo y esperaba.

De pronto, escuchó un pequeño sonido casi imperceptible que provenía de la chica que caminaba detrás, y se volteó a verla. Pero en lugar de ella, estaba Kazuki.

- ¿Kazuki? ¿Qué hiciste con…?

Su hermano le hizo el gesto de silencio, tomó a Kaoru de la muñeca y entraron en la primera puerta que estaba allí. Un closet.

Kazuki abrazaba a su hermano mientras le pedía que hiciera silencio. En ese momento, un grupo de soldados femeninos pasó por el pasillo, y por suerte no notaron nada anormal.

Kaoru por su parte, y mientras estaban allí, recordó el beso que se habían dado en el vestidor de la Okiya y se quedó callado y recostado contra el pecho de su hermano.

- Ya encontré a Hikaru – susurró Kazuki - ¿Tu estás listo?

Continuará…


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**¡HARUHI ES CAPTURADA!**

(Ocaso del día de la ceremonia de desfloración)

Residencia de Tetsu Ushio. Habitación de Kiku.

Hikaru estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama, tratando de no repeler a quien estaba a su lado recostada contra su pecho: Tetsu.

Ya pasaba del momento de la ceremonia y ella no avanzaba. Hikaru se empezó a preguntar porqué razón Tetsu esperaba tanto. Eso le irritaba pues deseaba terminar con ese asunto de una vez.

- Tu eres una mujer poderosa y hermosa – mencionó Hikaru – no entiendo porqué pagas para conseguir compañía.

- No hagas como si no lo supieras Kiku, lo que yo siento… - pausó –… no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé este momento. El poder estar contigo de esta forma. Ofrecerte mi cuerpo para que tú pudieras realizar tu ceremonia. Y después… - volvió a pausar.

Parecía que Tetsu estaba enamorada de Kiku, o eso pensó Hikaru. Ella lo miraba con deseo, pero en sus ojos había algo, algo así como una tristeza oculta.

La presión era mucha – Ya basta – Hikaru desvió la mirada – acaba con esto de una vez.

- Entonces apresúrate. He estado esperando desde que llegaste. Apresúrate y muestrame a Ciel.

- ¿Ciel? – Preguntó Kikaru - ¿de qué me estás hablando?

- No bromees. Tú sabes de quien hablo, deja que Ciel salga.

- "¿Pero qué le sucede? No se de lo que me habla" – pensó Hikaru.

Mientras la miraba atentamente tratando de descifrarla, notó que detrás de ella las cortinas del ventanal se habían movido extrañamente.

Una fresca brisa entró – Esto es… este frío, me recuerda a ti, Ciel – Tetsu intentó poner la mano sobre la de Hikaru pero él se apartó de inmediato.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Sonrió Hikaru – cerraré la ventana.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el ventanal. Tetsu lo siguió y su mirada era sospechosa. De inmediato ella cogió la mano de Hikaru y quedó en silencio con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Hikaru temiendo de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él se dio cuenta antes.

Las manos de Kiku siempre estaban frías, pero la suya estaba cálida y si Tetsu se daba cuenta…

Ella levantó la cabeza con una mirada diferente - Tu no eres Kiku – dijo en vos baja.

Hikaru quedó petrificado. Y en ese momento una mano salió entre las cortinas de la ventana, sujetó el kimono de Hikaru y lo jaló con fuerza separándolo de Tetsu.

Ella dio un salto atrás y quedó observando en posición de defensa - ¡Guardias!

Detrás de esa cortina había un balcón, Kaoru y Kazuki lograron esconderse allí mientras Hikaru almorzaba con Tetsu. Hikaru arrojó su peluca por los aires justo cuando las cortinas se levantaron y un grupo de guardianas les apuntó con ballestas y lanzas. Pero todas quedaron totalmente confundidas al ver tres personas idénticas. Hikaru con un kimono rojo, Kazuki con un kimono negro y Kaoru con un kimono blanco.

- ¡Alto! – Ordenó Tetsu, y sus guardianas le cedieron el paso.

Los trillizos le sonrieron y dijeron – ¡Vamos a jugar Hime-sama!

- ¿Ju-gar?

- ¡Al juego quien es Kiku-chan!

(…)

(…)

(…)

(…)

- ¡El del kimono rojo! – gritó una de las guardianas.

- Espera, seguro cambiaron de kimonos para engañarnos – pensó otra.

- ¡El de la derecha! ¡No! ¡El de la izquierda! ¡No! ¡Esteee…!

Ninguna se podía decidir y se armó un alboroto. Inclusive Tetsu encontró la situación divertida.

- Así que ustedes son los hermanos de Kiku: Hikaru y Kaoru. Yo podría adivinar quien es Kiku con tan solo tocar su mano, pero eso sería trampa ¿no? – Sonrió tramando algo – bien entonces usaré otro método.

Tetsu chasqueó los dedos y dos oficiales trajeron a Haruhi a punta de ballesta. Fue un movimiento maestro por parte de Tetsu para lograr que Hikaru y Kaoru perdieran la calma y así, distinguir a Kiku.

Pero los tres hermanos no cambiaron de expresión. Cualquier equivocación en sus reacciones los diferenciaría, así que los tres decidieron quedarse sonriendo a pesar de que temían por la vida de Haruhi.

Tetsu prosiguió con su plan – Bien Haruhi, quiero que hagas algo muy sencillo. Identifica a Hikaru y Kaoru, si lo haces, entonces tú y ellos podrán irse a casa sin ningún daño y yo me quedaré con Kiku.

Haruhi estaba enfurecida porque sus amigos eran apuntados por un grupo de casi treinta personas con armas afiladas y mortales. Ni siquiera le importaba que ella estuviera en el mismo peligro.

- ¡¡Tu no tienes derecho sobre ninguno de ellos tres!!

- Claro que lo tengo – Tetsu la contradijo – tengo derecho sobre uno de ellos. Kiku me costó una fortuna.

- Personas como tu no ganan dinero honradamente, y por esa razón tienes tantas guardaespaldas custodiando tu casa. ¡¿A quién le robaste todo ese dinero?! ¡¿Cuántas personas secuestraste?! ¡¿Cuántas familias arruinaste?!

- Vaya, pero si eres muy inteligente. Digamos que soy la cabeza de una familia muy numerosa y hago trabajos bastante inusuales para sobrevivir, ese es mi negocio.

- Comprar a personas como si fueran objetos usando dinero ensangrentado ¡No tiene perdón!

- ¡No tuve opción! – Tetsu perdió la calma y gritó con mucha rabia dentro – ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡No quería que nadie más lo tocara! – Agachó la cabeza en medio de un total silencio a su alrededor – quería ser la única… la única en tenerlo. Y, en el momento justo, yo… lo mataría.

El horror que sintió Haruhi la congeló – "¿matarlo?"

Los trillizos tampoco se lo esperaban, ni siquiera Kazuki.

- Así que, Haruhi… - Tetsu se irguió llorando - dime quien es Kiku para que pueda matarlo.

- Tú… tú no quieres matarlo – dijo Haruhi.

- Entre el querer y el deber, escojo el deber. Si no me lo dices ya, mataré a los tres.

- ¡Basta, yo no se distinguirlos!

- Si que lo sabes. Muchos de los clientes que fueron a la Ochaya anoche eran informantes míos. Solo tuvieron que hacer unas cuantas preguntas inocentes al Host Club y obtuve todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero más me sorprendió enterarme de que Hikaru y Kaoru en verdad habían vuelto por Kiku. Creí que nunca lo harían.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú sabías de Hikaru y Kaoru antes?

- Si lo sabía, porque Ciel me lo dijo.

- ¿Ciel? - Haruhi quedó igual de confundida que Hikaru.

- No te lo volveré a repetir, si no me dices quien de los tres es Kiku… - Tetsu tomó la ballesta de una de sus oficiales y apuntó a un trillizo – los mataré a los tres, pero a ti no, a ti te perdonaré la vida para que vivas con la culpa.

- No, ¡¡No!! – las oficiales sostuvieron a Haruhi de los brazos para que no interfiriera.

Tetsu disparó y la flecha se clavó en el costado de uno de los tres. Fue Kaoru quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero ni Hikaru ni Kazuki se movieron, aunque estuvieran muy enojados sin poder ocultar esa expresión.

Los ojos de Haruhi se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Dime quien es, todavía puedes salvar a uno - Tetsu cargó la ballesta con otra flecha.

- ¡¡Detente!! – le rogó Haruhi.

Tetsu se quedó pensante unos segundos – Tienes razón, ya que no me sirves para nada – le apuntó con la ballesta - te mataré a ti primero.

- ¡No te atrevas! - Hikaru y Kazuki trataron de moverse hacia Haruhi pero el grupo de guardianas les cortó el paso.

Tetsu disparó, y Haruhi, en su desesperación gritó - ¡¡Tamaki-senpaaaai!!

Continuará…


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

¡HONEY-SENPAI AL RESCATE!

- ¡¡Tamaki-Senpaaai!! – Gritó Haruhi mientras la flecha avanzaba hacia ella.

Pero la flecha fue interceptada por un pequeño que saltó por los aires y cayó de pie.

- ¿Quisiste hacerle daño a Haru-chan ne?

- ¿Honey-senpai...? Me-me salvaste ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- ¿Sabes que Haru-chan? Tama-chan se quedó muy preocupado cuando te secuestraron así que...

RECREACIÓN DEL SECUESTRO

Haruhi salía de la Okiya y detrás venían Tamaki y el resto. De repente un auto estaciona en frente y dos chicas extrañas sujetan a Haruhi de los brazos.

La ventanilla del auto desciende y una mujer con anteojos oscuros dice – Bien, llévenselo.

Haruhi es metida en el auto y éste arranca dejando solo el polvo.

El resto del Host Club, que solo se había quedado mirando, de repente reacciona. Tamaki lanza a Honey-senpai y éste cae encima del auto mientras Mori-senpai corre detrás.

- ¡¡¡Honey senpai, Mori-senpai, rescaten a mi HIJAAA…!!!

FIN DE LA RECREACIÓN

- y… eso fue lo que pasó – terminó Honey.

- (…)U ¡¿Estuvieron viendo como me secuestraban y no hicieron nada?!

- ¡Honey-senpai increíble! – Los trillizos lo vitorearon incluyendo el moribundo Kaoru.

Tetsu se le quedó viendo a Kaoru que supuestamente tenía una flecha clavada en el costado.

Cuando los tres al fin se dieron cuenta, Kazuki y Hikaru lo apuntaron y dijeron enojados - ¡Kaoru, se suponía que estabas muriendo!

Kaoru soltó una risa nerviosa y se quitó la flecha – Lo siento mucho, se me olvidó - Debajo del Kimono llevaba puesto una armadura.

- Ya me han engañado dos veces – rezongó Tetsu.

- ¡Fallaste! – Dijeron los trillizos - ¡jajajah! ¡Solo te queda una oportunidad de adivinar quien es Kiku-chan!

Haruhi sintió tanto alivio que… - ¡¡¡Ustedes, no preocupen a la gente de esa forma!!! – gritó enojada con ganas de matar a los tres.

Pues bien, Honey usó sus shuriken - ¡Haaaiiiaaa! – y clavó contra la pared a las dos oficiales que sujetaban a Haruhi, justo como había hecho con chika-chan.

Tomó de la mano a Haruhi y corrieron hacia los trillizos, pero antes tenían que pasar por el grupo de guardianas armadas que estaban ahí.

- No te preocupes Haru-chan, tengo un plan.

- ¡¿Qué clase de plan?!

- Vamos a saltar por encima de todas ellas y saldremos por el balcón.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Por qué no usamos la puerta?!

- ¡Yuuummmp! – Honey saltó arrastrando a Haruhi que gritaba por su vida.

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Las guardianas alzaron los brazos y ambos cayeron encima de ellas.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu plan Honey-senpai? "Si es que se le puede llamar plan".

- Bueno Haru-chan, tal vez ellas amablemente nos quieran llevar hasta la ventana.

Los tres hermanos se golpearon la frente.

- No creí que tendría que llegar a este punto, pero... - Hikaru tuvo que sacar su arma secreta que se robó en el almuerzo: (tres bananas).

- ¡Ohhhh! – Honey se emocionó.

(Haruhi tenía sus dudas)

Mientras los hermanos comían una banana cada uno, las endemoniadas cáscaras ya habían desaparecido.

Tetsu ordenó a las guardianas que encarcelaran a Haruhi y Honey, y entonces el grupo avanzó y al pisar las cáscaras se vinieron abajo.

- ¡Adelante Haru-chan! – Honey se levantó encima de todas las chicas y arrastró a Haruhi hasta el balcón, pasaron entre los trillizos quienes solo se reían diciendo:

- ¡Buen viaje Haruhi!

- ¡¡¡Un momento, un momento!!! ¡¡Honey-senpai no estarás pensando…!!

Honey lanzó a Haruhi por el barandal.

- Ngwaaaaa!!! – Cayó ella en picada y terminó en los brazos de un chico lindo y alto - ¿Mori-senpai?

Mori estaba esperando a Honey en el piso de abajo, en el patio descubierto que se encontraba en el centro de la casa.

El siguiente en saltar fue Honey que cayó suavemente sobre los hombros de Mori.

- ¡Atrápenlos! – Ordenó Tetsu.

Los trillizos subieron al barandal del balcón y saltaron juntos. Haruhi que fue bajada suavemente al suelo por Mori-senpai, recibió encima a Hikaru.

Kazuki tuvo un suave aterrizaje, pero Kaoru se lastimó contra el piso - Hikaru... ayúdame por favor, ¿Hikaru...?

Su hermano vino, lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó del suelo.

- ¿Kazuki? yo…soy muy pesado.

- Es muy cierto – le sonrió

Kaoru fingió enfado - Hermano eres un tonto – e hizo reír a Kazuki.

– Sujétate fuerte de mí, porque tendré que correr.

Kaoru rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kazuki y estaba tan feliz al hacerlo, feliz de que su hermano hubiera venido a ayudarlo. Pero Kazuki no era Hikaru, se parecía, pero no lo era.

Ambos buscaron con la vista a Hikaru y se quedaron viéndolo en silencio, y tal vez la felicidad de Kaoru mermó en ese momento.

Hikaru estaba encima de Haruhi, mirándola fijamente, como si no supiera concientemente lo que sentía por ella.

- ¡Takashi-kun corre! – Honey empezó a correr cuando un ejército de chicas soldado se les venía encima.

Kazuki lo siguió, y fue cuando Hikaru vio a sus hermanos y reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que Kaoru se había lastimado y ni siquiera lo había notado.

Se puso de pie, ayudó a Haruhi a levantarse y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas. Una persecución comenzaba y había todo un ejército detrás de ellos.

Salieron del patio y entraron a otra ala de la enorme casa de Tetsu. Lo primero que encontraron fue una puerta gigante y muy sólida, pero que estaba semiabierta.

Entraron todos, y cerraron empujando la puerta entre Mori y Honey.

Allí dentro la habitación tenía las cuatro paredes de vidrio grueso, como si fuera un estanque de los que se veía en los acuarios. No había muebles ni otras puertas, no había lugar donde esconderse.

Haruhi estaba casi sin respiro.

- Como no tomas clases de Educación Física en el Ouran no estas en forma – le reprochó Hikaru – A propósito, Honey-senpai ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a ellas?

(Todos sabían que Honey y Mori eran muy fuertes pero sin embargo no estaban peleando).

- Ha, es que son todas chicas.

- No se debe golpear a las mujeres – Agregó Mori.

Hikaru ya se imaginaba esa clase de respuesta – Ahh… ¿Ni siquiera cuando tratan de matarnos?

La puerta fue abierta por todo el ejército de chicas y ellos quedaron acorralados.

De entre las soldados se abrió paso Tetsu y con una sonrisa les dijo a los trillizos – No pueden irse. Todavía no perdí el juego.

Haruhi no lo podía creer - ¿Se ha tomado el juego en serio?

- Todavía me queda una oportunidad para adivinar quien es Kiku. Y esta vez no voy a fallar. Tal vez Kiku pueda aparentar ser idéntico a sus hermanos, pero se que Ciel no lo hará.

- "Otra vez" – pensó Hikaru.

- Otra vez mencionó a Ciel, ¿Pero de quién habla? – se preguntó Haruhi.

El ejército femenino se retiró, salieron de la habitación y sellaron la puerta de nuevo.

- ¡Nos encierran Takashi, tengo miedo! – Honey se enredó por la pierna de Mori.

Kazuki bajó a Kaoru que por suerte ya estaba mejor - Kaoru, ve con Hikaru.

- ¿Qué sucede Kazuki?

- Este lugar…

Kaoru empezó a mirar la habitación, era extraña porque no tenía un techo. Definitivamente era como una piscina, pero las paredes de cristal eran demasiado altas para treparlas y salir, y no había escaleras.

- ¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este?! – Preguntó Hikaru a Tetsu, ella por alguna razón se había quedado allí dentro junto con ellos.

En el centro del piso había una enorme tapa de acero que estaba sellando un agujero.

El suelo comenzó a vibrar y con una increíble presión, aquella tapa de acero pesado salió volando impulsado por la fuerza del agua que se elevó varios metros.

- Esta tubería de agua llenará este estanque - explicó Tetsu.

- ¿¿Nos quieres ahogar?? – Haruhi no le entendía – pero tú también morirás.

Continuará…


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

HACE TRECE AÑOS…

En época invernal, cuando la nieve caía sobre Kyoto como un manto blanco, aquel hombre recorría un largo camino desde su templo budista hasta la Okiya Jinchoge. Todos los días llegaba con su paraguas cubierto de nieve al umbral. Allí, un niño esperaba con ansias, pero no por su llegada.

- Ohh… solo eres tú Kurama-dono.

- Muy buenos días, Ciel-chan.

EL GEMELO MALVADO

- Llegas tarde Kurama.

- Me disculpo Okaasan, las calles están cubiertas de nieve.

- El niño otra vez está causando problemas.

- Me haré cargo de inmediato. Con su permiso.

* * *

- Está de nuevo en la entrada de la Okiya. Cuando está sentado allí se rehúsa a escuchar los llamados y no se mueve aunque le den coscorrones. Es muy tenaz, ya se ha ganado su lugar allí y nadie se atreve a molestarlo.

- Kakashi-san, te agradezco que lo vigilaras.

- No es ningún problema, yo solo soy un viejo que únicamente ata los Obis de las geishas. Eso es todo. Pero dime Kurama, ¿crees que algún día Kiku cambie?

- A decir verdad, eso es lo que me tiene preocupado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Kakashi-san, por favor siga cuidándolo mientras yo esté ausente.

- ¿Eh? …Oh, descuida.

* * *

- Vendrán Kurama-dono, mis hermanos Hikaru y Kaoru vendrán por mí. Okaasan dijo que yo no puedo irme sin pagar mi deuda, que soy como un prisionero pero, no me importa porque se que muy pronto mis hermanos llegarán y me rescatarán.

- Pero… ¿qué sucedería si ellos, por alguna razón, tal vez, nunca lleguen?

- No te preocupes, seguro ya están en camino.

- Ciel, cuando te encontré estabas solo, nunca nadie vino a buscarte y por eso…

- Te equivocas. Hikaru, Kaoru, mamá, papá, todos, me deben estar buscando ahora mismo.

- Seguramente, pero mientras ¿Por qué no los esperas adentro? Estás helado y aquí afuera hace mucho frío.

- ¿Pero qué sucedería si mis hermanos llegaran y no me vieran? Entonces seguirían buscando y buscando. Por eso los esperaré aquí hasta que Ran-chan cierre las puertas.

- Ya veo… ¿pero que tal si te traigo algo caliente?

- Kurama-dono es siempre tan amable conmigo. Cuando mis hermanos vengan, te llevaremos a ti también.

* * *

PRESENTE…

Kakashi conducía su auto, un modelo pasado de moda y con un color no muy bonito.

Kyouya iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con Kakashi, mientras Tamaki y las geishas iban muy apretados atrás. Y con apretados se hacía referencia a que Ren tenía el rostro pegado al cristal de la ventana y Tamaki prácticamente estaba abrazando a Himawari.

- Explícame una vez más porqué yo tenía que venir – Eclair iba sentada sobre el regazo de Mokuren (el geisha parecido a Mori).

- Tu también viste quienes secuestraron a Haruhi – dijo Ren – son las Kunoichi.

- ¿Kunoichi? – Tamaki tenía una interrogante.

Así que Kyouya intervino abriendo su libreta – Las mujeres Ninja son comúnmente llamadas Kunoichi. Pueden ser espías o asesinas.

- ¡¿Asesinas?! ¡Mi hija fue secuestrada por un grupo de asesinas!

- O espías – le aclaró Himawari – Oh, esas chicas, siempre están tratando de matarnos. ¿Por qué será? – Hima tenía una interrogante.

Así que Ren se lo explicó – Su trabajo es seducir a los hombres poderosos para matarlos o para conseguir información. Nuestra Okiya ha sido la que más clientes importantes ha recibido y seguramente nos consideran un obstáculo que hay que quitar del camino. Por eso llegan a la Ochaya (casa de Té) como clientas, o se disfrazan de geishas para secuestrar a los clientes, lo cual, por supuesto, no tiene éxito. Creo que es por eso que nos tienen mucho odio.

- ¿Y no estarás olvidando algo? – Kyouya agregó – la Kunoichi principal de este clan femenino es Tetsu Ushio, la clienta que ganó a Kiku.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Ren! ¡¿Si Tetsu es una mujer asesina crees que ganó la subasta a propósito para matar a Kiku?!

- Eso creo Hima-sama.

(…)

El ambiente se tensionó. Había algo mucho más aterrador para los geishas que las Kunoichi en la residencia de Tetsu Ushio.

Himawari temblaba y Tamaki podía sentirlo – Hima-sama, nada malo le pasará a Kazuki, ni a nadie. Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai se encargarán de las Kunoichi.

- ¿Tus amigos son tan fuertes Tamaki-kun?

- Honey senpai es de hecho un arma mortal secreta del Japón. No tienes que preocuparte por Kazuki.

- No lo entiendes Tamaki-kun. No es Kiku quien me preocupa. Me preocupan tus amigos.

- ¿Eh?

- Ojala Honey y Mori sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a Hikaru y Kaoru.

- ¿Protegerlos de las Kunoichi?

- Protegerlos de Kiku - Himawari en ese momento tuvo un recuerdo doloroso de su pasado…

HACE TRECE AÑOS…

Allí estaba Kiku sentado en el rincón de la habitación, había recibido una zurra recientemente y le habían quitado el derecho a tener una cama.

Hima se acercó a él muy lentamente - Kiku, ¿estás despierto? …Extrañas a tu familia ¿verdad? Por eso dices cosas malas… y… me golpeas. Yo también perdí a mi familia, y por eso me gusta pensar que cada niño que viene aquí es mi hermano. No porque vivamos en el mismo lugar, sino porque nos parecemos, todos fuimos abandonados y nuestros corazones están igual de rotos. Por eso…

- No quieras compararme contigo, solo buscas afecto en extraños para que tu soledad deje de tener sentido.

- Kiku… Yo solo quiero ayudar.

- Te equivocas conmigo. Yo no tendré miedo a la soledad, porque desde ahora solo existiré para mi.

PRESENTE…

Tamaki no lo entendía – Pero, ahora es totalmente diferente. Y se preocupa por sus hermanos, nunca les haría daño. Kazuki no es ese tipo de chico.

- No estamos hablando de Kazuki – dijo Eclair – estamos hablando de Ciel.

Ren suspiró – Supongo que no tiene sentido ocultarlo más – Ciel es el nombre del que no es Kiku.

- ¿Cómo? – Cada vez era menos posible entender para Tamaki - ¿Ciel? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Un cuarto hermano?

- Uno no muy bueno – le respondió Kakashi.

- Ren, me intriga saber porqué omitieron este detalle – Kyouya actuaba como si no hubiera sabido lo de Ciel antes, pero si lo sabía.

- No dijimos nada porque las apariciones de Ciel eran muy frecuentes, hasta que Hikaru y Kaoru llegaron. Después de eso jamás lo volvimos a ver y por eso creímos que había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Y acaso Tetsu Ushio conoce alguna forma de obligarlo a salir? – preguntó Tamaki.

Ren respondió – Si Tetsu quiere lastimar a Kiku, Ciel vendrá para protegerlo.

- "¿Que tan grave podría volverse la situación?" – pensó Kyouya.

De repente algo comenzó a hacerse visible frente a Kyouya y todos empezaron a verlo. El fantasma de Kurama se apareció dentro del auto en movimiento y estaba sentado en el regazo de Kyouya.

- ¡¡Un fantasma, un fantasma!! – Gritó Tamaki.

- ¡Kura-chan! – Festejó el pequeño geisha Yuki – ¡Hace tanto que no te veía!

- Un momento – dijo Ren – Kyouya ¿Tu fuiste al laberinto a ver a Kurama?

- Lo hice.

- Pero cómo… aunque visiten su tumba, Kurama no suele aparecerse frente a cualquiera.

- Bueno, supongo que Kurama y yo llegamos a un acuerdo a cambio de información sobre Kazuki.

- ¿Q-Qué cla-clase de ac-cuerdo? – Tartamudeaba Tamaki.

- Algo irrelevante, yo no me preocuparía por eso.

- ¡Algo irrelevante! ¡Kyouya! ¡Qué podría querer un fantasma de ti!

- Kyouya… - susurró Kurama –…escucha.

- ¡¡¡OH, maldición, había olvidado lo sensual que es su vos!!! – Kakashi soltó el volante para intentar tocar a Kurama.

Kyouya hundió su pie en el rostro del viejo pervertido.

- ¡Oiga viejo mire al frente, está conduciendo! – le gritó Yuki.

El auto empezó a serpentear, y todos atrás comenzaron a gritar. El conductor quedó inconciente así que gritaron más fuerte

Y como si fuera algo permitido, Kurama se acercó al rostro de Kyouya y lo besó tranquilamente.

- ¡¡Ahhhh, le está succionando la vida a Kyouya!! – Tamaki empezó a llorar.

El viejo Kakashi que parecía inconciente tuvo una explosión de sangre en la nariz que lo revivió automáticamente.

Kurama le dijo a Kyouya al oído - Kiku tiene miedo al agua. Tetsu intentará ahogarlo para que Ciel salga. Si lo logra, tal vez Kiku jamás vuelva.

Continuará…


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

TRECE AÑOS ATRÁS…

- El noveno intento de escape. Me tomó hasta el amanecer encontrarlo así que lo he traído en una bolsa de papas para evitarle la vergüenza, Okaasan.

- Que niño tan impertinente. Me saca de quicio.

- Pero, es muy astuto por haberme burlado tantas veces.

- Tal vez lo sea porque usted pierde tiempo halagando sus esfuerzos, señor Kakashi.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas.

- No quiero oírlo. Quiero que lo encierre en el baúl y me traiga la llave del candado.

- ¿Llamará a Kurama?

- Apenas son las cuatro de la mañana. Me aseguraré de despertarlo.

LA VOS DE CIEL

- Aquí lo tienes Kiku. Es un antiguo baúl bastante espacioso para que quepas en él y te sobre espacio. Y mira, está forrado con terciopelo rojo. Suave ¿no?

- Si, Kakashi-kun. Y también es bueno saber que éste baúl contenía la ropa interior de las anteriores geishas femeninas. De esa forma, aunque esté encerrado allí dentro sabré que usted me tiene envidia.

- … Tú… Eres el diablo ¿lo sabías?

* * *

- ¿Dónde está? He venido tan rápido como pude.

- Siéntate Kurama, lo he encerrado y por lo tanto estaremos en paz por un tiempo.

- ¿De qué habla?

- No voy a lograrlo. Ese demonio que me trajiste va acabar conmigo.

Kurama contuvo la risa – Es solo un niño.

- Eso crees tú. Hasta podría jurar que cambia de personalidad. Una mitad nos confronta y la otra trata de escapar.

- Ya veo. Así que éste es el resultado de la soledad.

* * *

- Otra vez… siempre viene cuando estoy encerrado dentro de este baúl. A él le gusta la oscuridad.

- La oscuridad… yo sobreviví aquel día… levitando en la oscuridad, hundiéndome en el silencio bajo las aguas donde tu llanto no pudo verse ni oírse. Fui cada vez más cercano hasta que la luz de la luna desapareció de tus ojos. Nadando en la oscuridad, te quité tu dolor y desesperación, y me convertí en algo parecido a tu sombra.

- Quien eres.

- Odio, soledad y frío, eres un alma que no fue salvada. Yo puedo aliviar tu sufrimiento.

- No me gustan las cosas que dices ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

- Por lo menos, yo si recuerdo lo bueno y lo malo de tu pasado.

- ¿Tú recuerdas? ¡Dime!

- ¿Por qué has tratado de escapar de aquí?

- Pues… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No pertenezco aquí, tengo que encontrar mi hogar… mi familia.

- Tú no tienes nada de eso.

- (…) ¿Q-Qué…? (…) ¿Yo… no tengo? (…) ¡Mientes! ¡Tú has estado esperando en la entrada de la Okiya!

- ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Y qué pasó entonces! (…) Nada.

- No… no es… no es verdad ¡Puedo sentirlo!

- Fuiste abandonado… y olvidado. Tu pasado, ya no lo necesitas. Solo te causaría una profunda tristeza.

- ¿Acaso… acaso hice algo malo para que mi familia ya no me quisiera?

- Este es tu hogar y esta es tu familia, y yo, siempre voy a ser tu sombra, Kazuki.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Comenzaba a temblar, estaba tan asustado y por ello… entró en shock.

- ¡Kazuki! – oía a lo lejos una vos que desaparecía.

Su hermano estaba justo a su lado, tratando de regresarlo de su trance, sacudiéndolo y llamándolo. Pero, Kazuki solo sentía como el agua iba subiendo de nivel, cubriendo su cuerpo como aquella vez.

Kaoru desesperó, llamó a Hikaru que vino corriendo hacia ellos. Juntos abrazaron a Kazuki, lo abrazaron muy fuerte porque tenían miedo de perderlo. Qué más podían hacer.

El nivel del agua les llegaba a la rodilla y subía con rapidez. Pronto toda la habitación quedaría bajo agua.

NADANDO EN LA OSCURIDAD

- ¡Que intentas hacer! ¡Tetsu, detén esto!

- Tranquila Haruhi, pronto el agua llenará esta habitación y los llevará hacia arriba, donde estarán a salvo. Todos ustedes saben nadar, excepto Kiku.

- ¡Nosotros no dejaremos que nuestro hermano se ahogue!

- Eso lo veremos.

El nivel del agua llegaba a la cintura, subía al pecho, al cuello…

- …Que frío…

Hikaru escuchó el murmullo de Kazuki - …Que frío… qué frío… qué frío…qué frío…

- Kazuki, todo va estar bien, resiste por favor.

- Hikaru y yo no dejaremos que te hundas en la oscuridad otra vez.

- Si es necesario, nos hundiremos contigo.

- ¡Hikaru no digas eso, vamos a estar bien!

- No Kaoru… Kazuki no va estar bien. Ya no responde – La vos de Hikaru se quebró y quitó toda esperanza a Kaoru.

Los ojos de Kazuki ya no reflejaban un alma. El agua los cubrió a los tres y en ese momento… ni Hikaru ni Kaoru quisieron moverse. Pronto se ahogarían, como su querido hermano lo había hecho hace trece años.

* * *

Kakashi pisó el freno frente a la casa de Tetsu. Las puertas del auto se abrieron y Tamaki y Kyouya corrieron hacia la entrada junto con los geishas. No había guardias ni nadie vigilando.

Entraron al jardín principal y allí se detuvieron. Un grupo de jóvenes doncellas vestidas con kimonos estaban allí esperándolos. No eran vigilantes de Tetsu, estas bellas jóvenes eran parte de su clan.

- Pero que bonita sorpresa, las geishas de la Okiya Jinchoge vinieron a visitarnos – dijo una de ellas, vestida con un kimono rosa pálido y simulando alegría.

De la misma forma Eclair le respondió - No tuvieron que haberse molestado en venir todas a recibirnos.

Típico de mujeres de elegante porte y educación, desplegarían una armoniosa conversación antes de cortarse en mil pedazos entre ellas.

- Estas son las Kunoichi bajo las órdenes de Tetsu - comentó Ran en vos baja a Tamaki y a Kyouya.

Himawari caminó al frente de sus geishas siempre con buenas intenciones de evitar la violencia, y se expresó amablemente – disculpen que hayamos venido sin anticipación pero, al parecer Kiku y cinco de nuestros Host son huéspedes aquí. Solo vinimos por ellos.

- Oh! Pero se está haciendo tan tarde – alegó la de kimono rosa fingiendo preocupación - ¿Por qué no se quedan y pasan la noche aquí? – Sonrió tenebrosamente - Mañana tendremos un funeral, y todos ustedes están invitados.

Las Kunoichi se burlaron y rieron.

A pesar de lo horrible que sonaba eso, Himawari se contuvo – Que amable de su parte – dijo - pero tendremos que declinar su oferta. Verán, desde la muerte de nuestro más hermoso geisha, Kurama, nos hicimos la promesa de jamás asistir a otro funeral.

- Me temo que tendremos que insistir – volvió a decir la de kimono rosa.

Y mientras todas ellas mantenían firmemente una hermosa sonrisa, un silencio se mantuvo por unos instantes fugaces. En cualquier momento se desataría el caos, y efectivamente segundos después, una Kunoichi de kimono violeta lanzó un cuchillo de cocina directo a Himawari. Su veloz ataque no pudo ser visto por Tamaki y Kyouya, pero durante esas milésimas de segundo Eclair tranquilamente tomó el palillo que sujetaba su lacio cabello y neutralizó el ataque a Hima colocándose en frente.

- ¡Increíble! – la emoción se apoderó de Tamaki.

- En realidad… - comentó Ren – todos nuestros geishas fueron entrenados para especializarse en el manejo de algún tipo de arma para nuestra defensa personal. No importa si fuera para defendernos de unos clientes pervertidos o de las mismas Kunoichi. Es la única forma de ser respetado como geisha en estos tiempos. Y es por eso que somos la mejor Okiya de todo Kyoto.

Himawari cambió de actitud y ordenó – ¡Hasu! ¡Yuki Yanagi!

- ¡Si! – respondieron ambos.

- Sigan adelante con Tamaki-kun y Kyouya-kun. No se preocupen, Mokuren, Eclair, Ran y yo nos encargaremos de las Kunoichi.

- Hima-sama… - Tamaki no quería dejarlos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

- Apresúrate Tamaki-kun – Hima le guiñó un ojo y alivió su temor.

Siguieron adelante entonces, junto con los geishas parecidos a Haruhi y a Honey, y entraron en la casa.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no nadan? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Les pasó algo! – Haruhi ya estaba muy asustada.

La habitación era como una enorme piscina que ya casi estaba completamente llena de agua, Haruhi junto con Mori y Honey estaban flotando mientras el agua los llevaba hacia arriba.

Pero los trillizos se habían quedado en el fondo. Mori se zambulló y fue a buscarlos. Los tres estaban en el fondo acurrucados a pesar de que Hikaru y Kaoru ya no estaban pudiendo contener la respiración. Mori los sujetó a ambos y tuvo que emplear bastante fuerza para separarlos de Kazuki. Finalmente se los llevó y los subió a la superficie.

Hikaru y Kaoru solo veían como de nuevo se estaban alejando de su hermano y lo dejaban en la profunda oscuridad.

El agua finalmente inundó toda la habitación y alcanzó el piso del nivel superior. Haruhi y Honey nadaron hacia el borde y salieron del agua. Segundos después Mori apareció en el agua con Hikaru y Kaoru y los sacó por la fuerza. Luego se volvió a lanzar al agua para buscar a Kazuki.

- ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! – Los reprendió Haruhi - ¡Dijeron que iban a proteger a Kazuki! ¡¿Por qué no lo hicieron?!

Los dos tenían la misma mirada perdida que Kazuki – Nosotros… - murmuró Hikaru –…en ese momento… sentimos lo mismo que Kazuki sentía.

- "¿Cómo?" – Pensó Haruhi – "¿Será posible que la fuerte conexión entre los tres los haya hecho sentir el mismo miedo que Kazuki sentía por el agua? ¿Es eso posible?"

Mori sujetó a Kazuki y comenzó a nadar a la superficie, pero, Tetsu, apareció de la nada y golpeó a Mori en la cabeza con un punzón de Piedra que tenía en el puño. Lo dejó aturdido y Tetsu aprovechó para arrebatarle a Kazuki y llevarlo al fondo de nuevo.

Mori apareció en la superficie con una herida sangrante en la cabeza. Honey se lanzó en su rescate y lo sacó del agua. Pero cuando quiso lanzarse por Kazuki, Mori lo sujetó y se lo impidió. Mori no quería que Tetsu lastimara a Honey, y en el agua sería difícil maniobrar sujetando a Kazuki.

Hikaru y Kaoru tenían demasiado miedo al agua y estaban paralizados. Haruhi se quedó viéndolos a punto de lanzarse al rescate de Kazuki sin importar nada. Y en ese momento, Tetsu salió del agua, se quitó el respirador del rostro (lo que usan los buzos) y pronunció las palabras más dolorosas y devastadoras de la historia.

- Ya es muy tarde – dijo ella, y hasta parecía triste – Creí que Ciel despertaría, pero… ya es muy tarde.

El agua que hasta entonces estaba turbia se calmó y quedó manchada por la sangre de Mori. Ya habían pasado como cinco minutos desde que Kazuki estaba allí abajo.

Hikaru se sostuvo la cabeza y soltó un grito desgarrador que reverberó en todo el lugar y que incluso Tamaki y Kyouya escucharon. Estaba al borde de enloquecer por la culpa y la rabia. Y Kaoru, llorando, deseó morirse e irse al infierno.

Continuará…


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Una nueva y hermosa mañana había nacido después de una fría noche de guerra entre geishas y Kunoichis.

Himawari y su grupo llegaron a la Okiya Jinchoge al amanecer. Sus lindos kimonos estaban sucios y rasgados, totalmente estropeados por la pelea de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, entraron felices y sonrientes, un poco agotados y nerviosos por como los recibiría el Okaasan y lo que les diría. Por fortuna, solo los mandó a asearse y les ordenó pagar sus kimonos con trabajo en las mañanas.

Así que sin oportunidad de poder ir a descansar, la Okiya Jinchoge abrió sus puertas esa mañana temprano y recibió clientes durante todo el día. Y sus geishas, por supuesto, no mostraron ni un solo síntoma de cansancio.

NIVEL DE EXCELENCIA: (POR ENCIMA DEL HOST CLUB)

(Tamaki moría de celos) El Host Club estaba totalmente exhausto y dividido. Honey y Kyouya se habían retirado al templo budista a dormir. Mori estaba siendo atendido por un doctor en otra parte por el golpe a su cabeza, pero se había dicho que no era grave.

Hikaru y Kaoru habían desaparecido, querían estar solos, pero Haruhi y Tamaki los encontraron frente a la residencia de Tetsu Ushio, la cual, estaba por completo en ruinas y había sufrido un feroz incendio.

Parecía que el infierno se había desatado allí la noche anterior.

SEPARACIÓN

- Perdimos a Kazuki, por segunda vez – Dijo Kaoru devastado.

- No lo perdieron – los alentó Haruhi – Kazuki está vivo, y está a salvo ¿no les alegra? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué no están con él?

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – dijo Hikaru – ni siquiera pudimos protegerlo. Es comprensible que ya no quiera vernos, y que no nos quiera cerca.

- Kazuki estuvo solo mucho tiempo, y ustedes son sus hermanos. No es momento de hacerle caso, vayan con él.

Tamaki seguía tan callado, los problemas sobre sentimientos lo ponían muy sensible, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con él – Hikaru, Kaoru, es momento de volver a Tokio.

- ¿Qué? pero Tamaki-senpai…

- ¿A qué se refiere, donno?

- Kazuki necesita tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le ha pasado estos días. Se que habrá sido muy difícil para el, en este momento debe estar muy confundido y… muy enojado. Pero lo más importante es que ustedes no pueden decidir por el. Kazuki debe elegir por sí mismo si vuelve con ustedes o no.

- Tamaki-senpai…

- Se que esto también aflige tu corazón, Haruhi. Se que no te gusta ver a una familia dividida, y se que te agrada Kazuki tanto como te agrada Hikaru y Kaoru. Pero nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte. Es el turno de Kazuki ahora.

* * *

En la Okiya Jinchoge, el niño Yuki se entretenía contándole a sus clientes historias fantásticas sobre sus aventuras y las de todos sus hermanos geishas. Y la historia que contaba era sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sobre doncellas guerreras, hermosos geishas, fantasmas y demonios.

Lo contaba con tanto entusiasmo, y de forma infantil parte por parte.

- Y cuando llegamos a donde estaba mi hermano Kiku-chan, nos dimos cuenta de que una hermosa bruja lo había arrojado a las profundas aguas. Pero en ese momento, el espíritu de nuestro hermano Kurama se apoderó del cuerpo de uno de los Host, del chico lindo de las gafas llamado Kyo-chan, y entonces Kyo-chan se lanzó al agua y sacó a Kiku-chan en brazos. Pero Kiku-chan no respiraba porque tenía agua en los pulmones, entonces nuestro viejo Hakoya Kaka-chan (Kakashi) quiso darle respiración boca a boca y por eso tuve que patearlo hacia el agua. Para poder revivir a Kiku-chan, nuestro hermano Kurama se metió en su cuerpo y lo hizo reaccionar. El agua salió a borbotones de su boca. Ahí fue cuando las explosiones empezaron. Mis hermanos geishas, que luchaban valientemente contra las Kunoichi en el techo no pudieron evitar que unas bombas incendiaran de a poco la casa de la hermosa bruja. Pero a ella no le importaba, porque ella dijo que necesitaba matar a Kiku-chan, y sacó un sable. Ella estaba enamorada de Kiku-chan ¿saben? Pero como líder de un clan femenino no se le permitía sentir algo por un hombre, y por eso ella debía asesinar a mi querido hermano Kiku-chan. ¿Pero saben que pasó después? el hermano de mi hermano, Hika-chan (Hikaru), se puso en frente y no dejó que la bruja le hiciera daño. Pero Kiku-chan se enfadó y sacó su herramienta de defensa. Les contaré que cada geisha tiene uno, es la verdad, excepto yo porque todavía soy muy pequeño. Por ejemplo, mi hermana Eclair-chan usa un palillo con el que se sujeta el cabello, Hima-chan usa un bonito bastón, Kaka-chan usa un sombrero con solapa afilada, Ren-chan hace muchos trucos con su Obi (su faja o cinturón del kimono) y Kura-chan (Kurama) tenía un impresionante botiquín de medicinas, todas esas eran armas increíbles que parecían totalmente inofensivas, y era increíble también ver como las usaban. Yo estaba apunto de ver como Kiku-chan usaba su herramienta de defensa, el tessen!!! (Abanico) mi hermano tenía dos bonitos tessen en cada mano, y tristemente arrojó uno hacia Hika-chan y le cortó la mejilla como advertencia para que se quitara de su camino. Kiku-chan peleó contra la bruja Tetsu y debieron haberlo visto, estuvo radiante, y desarmó a Tetsu. Ella parecía feliz de que la hubiera derrotado, porque ella no deseaba matarlo. Luego Tetsu se arrojó al agua y parte del techo en llamas cayó sobre ella. Tuvimos que salir corriendo porque la casa se caía a pedazos. Hasu-chan me alzó y por el camino nos encontramos con mis otros hermanos geishas. Las Kunoichi se fueron cuando el fuego avanzó, y al salir de la casa de la bruja nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que ni Kiku-chan ni sus hermanos habían salido todavía. Nos asustamos mucho cuando la casa se vino abajo y…

- Por todos los cielos Yuki – interrumpió Eclair - ¿otra vez inventando esas historias fantásticas sobre nosotros?

* * *

- Tetsu Ushio era parte del clan de las Kunoichi. Saboteó la subasta secuestrando a los clientes de Kiku que participaron y nos amenazó de muerte. El geisha Kiku fue ofrecido a la cliente para la ceremonia de desfloración, pero la ceremonia no se llevó a cabo porque antes se revelaron las verdaderas intenciones de Tetsu. Kiku se enfrentó a la kunoichi y la derrotó para salvar su reputación. El resto del clan se enfrento a los demás geishas de la Okiya Jinchoge y el resultado fue la completa destrucción de la residencia de la cliente. Tetsu Ushio falleció en ese mismo lugar. Los clientes secuestrados por ella fueron hallados gracias a Kiku en un sótano bajo tierra, por supuesto fueron debidamente indemnizados. Fin del reporte.

- Ya veo, gracias Ren. Ahora tendremos que volver a realizar la subasta.

- No necesariamente, Okaasan. Tenemos un candidato para realizar la ceremonia de desfloración. Claramente ofreció una suma considerable a nuestra Okiya.

- ¿Y de quién se trata?

* * *

Para el final de la tarde, las maletas de los Host ya estaban hechas. Solo regresaron a la Okiya para despedirse de sus amigos.

Por supuesto, Tamaki y Himawari se abrazaron y rompieron en llanto. Honey y Yuki dijeron adiós con sus respectivos conejos de peluche. Ren ni Eclair demostraron sentimentalismo.

Los geishas prometieron ir de visita en algún momento. Los Host prometieron regresar la siguiente primavera.

Y los trillizos…

- Lo siento Hikaru, Kaoru. En esta Okiya se encargaron de criarme y debo pagar esa deuda.

- Nosotros podemos pagar tu deuda.

- No podría aceptarlo Hikaru. Debo ganar mi libertad por mi mismo, he trabajado mucho para eso.

- Entonces nos quedaremos contigo.

- Kaoru, ustedes tienen un compromiso como anfitriones, igual yo. Ustedes pertenecen al Host Club, yo a esta Okiya. Ustedes deben asistir a la academia Ouran, yo debo asistir a casas de té y festivales. No es correcto dejarlo todo solo para poder estar juntos, ese sería un deseo egoísta. Hikaru y Kaoru tienen amigos que los extrañarían mucho, y también… tienen un padre y una madre, una vida en Tokio.

Hikaru mantenía la mirada a gachas como si lo hubieran regañado. Ciel le había lastimado el rostro la noche anterior, y por eso desde entonces se mantuvo muy quieto y asustado.

Kazuki acarició su mejilla herida y le pidió perdón. Era imposible controlar las acciones de su otro yo pero aun así se sentía culpable. Los ojos de Hikaru se llenaron de lágrimas y soltó su tristeza y llanto en los brazos de Kazuki.

Kaoru se contuvo, debía ser más fuerte porque su hermano se había quebrado.

Continuará…

En el siguiente capítulo se relatará el encuentro de Hikaru y Kaoru con Ciel.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

HACE TRECE AÑOS…

- ¿Lo viste?

- ¿Ver qué, Kazuki-chan?

- El espejo de mano de mamá.

- Oh, si, yo lo vi. Es muy antiguo, papá lo compró en una subasta.

- ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! Ese espejo tiene piedras preciosas incrustadas en el marco. A Mamá le gusta mirarse en él.

- Ese mismo.

- ¿Pero que tiene que ver ese espejo con nuestro juego?

- Es qué… ya que estamos jugando verdad o castigo, quiero decir la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad?

- Ya Kaoru, deja que hable ¿Qué verdad, Kazuki?

- Oye, eso fue lo que yo pregunté.

- No, no lo hiciste.

- Si lo hice Hikaru.

- Bueno, bueno si, lo siento ¿cuál es tu verdad Kazuki?

- Hamm… la verdad es que… a veces, cuando mamá está en casa, yo tomo su espejo.

- ¿¿Qué??

- ¡Pero luego lo vuelvo a poner en su lugar!

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

- Hikaru!

- ¿Qué, qué dije?

- ¿Para qué quieres el espejo Kazuki? Aunque… decir la razón no es parte del juego.

- ¡Dinos por favor!

- Hay Hikaru…

- ¡Qué!

- La razón es muy simple. Porque con ese espejo, yo puedo verlos a ambos.

- No! ¿En serio? eso es increíble.

- Pero mira si van a ser tontos los dos, Hikaru y Kazuki, el espejo solo les muestra sus reflejos a la gente.

- Tienes razón, pero… eso significa que nosotros somos espejos también, no?

- Es cierto, porque nosotros tres nos reflejamos.

- Bueno…algo así.

- Pero… si ustedes son mis reflejos… ¿entonces quién es el que veo en el espejo de mamá?

EL REFLEJO EXTRAÑO

Presente…

La noche anterior…

Estaban rodeados por las llamas como la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Pero ninguno le temía al fuego, pues era el agua lo más atemorizante.

El humo tóxico lo cubrió todo, y aun así, Hikaru y Kaoru buscaban a su hermano.

Pero pronto cayeron desmayados al suelo medio asfixiados, y eso fue todo.

Lo siguiente que recuerda Hikaru, es que despertó acostado en una cama de hospital y que Kaoru estaba sentado a su lado acariciándole el pelo.

- ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué… paso?

- Creo que… creo que se te quemó una ceja, Hikaru.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Hikaru se despertó sobresaltado y se sentó en la cama.

No había nadie sentado a su lado. Pero sí estaba Kaoru dormido en la cama de al lado. Y en frente de ellos, Ciel estaba sentado sobre el marco de la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

Aun era de noche, y el reflejo de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el cuarto.

- Kazuki… ¿eras tú? – Hikaru se levantó.

Ciel tenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada ensombrecida.

- … A qué vinieron.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Nosotros vinimos por ti.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado? – Ciel se mordió el labio inferior de tan solo pensarlo.

Hikaru agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable – Nosotros… sentimos no haber venido antes.

- He estado esperando en una larga oscuridad. Pero ustedes no solo me abandonaron, sino que también me olvidaron.

- No, nosotros no… esa nunca fue nuestra intención. Lo siento tanto Kazuki.

Ciel miró a su hermano con disgusto – Si tan solo yo hubiera sido suficiente para el. Hasta puedo soportar verlo con ustedes, pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que él los haya perdonado tan fácilmente. Debe ser mi culpa.

- …escúchame por favor, es nuestra culpa y pagaremos el precio que tu decidas.

- Eso debes decírselo a Kazuki, no a mi.

- ¡Tu eres Kazuki! Tu nos salvaste del fuego, aunque nos adiabas en ese momento… - Hikaru rozó el corte de su rostro –…y tú me hiciste daño, para que nadie más lo hiciera.

Ciel quedó en silencio

- Dilo Kazuki, lo tenías ¿verdad? el espejo, lo llevabas contigo aquella noche. Mamá creyó que lo había perdido.

- …Si… lo tomé porque…

- Porque podías vernos reflejados en él.

- No, en ese espejo Kazuki solo podía verme a mí. Lo vi llorar tantas veces, por eso tomé sus recuerdos y los escondí, para ver su sonrisa, para ver la sonrisa de Kazuki. Pero… no pude lograr hacerlo feliz, no pude llenar ese vacío por completo. Y no es que los haya perdonado, pero Kazuki lo hizo así que…supongo que… yo también.

El rostro de Hikaru se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- No estés tan feliz Hikaru. Yo me aseguraré de que paguen por haberme hecho esperar tanto tiempo.

Con esa advertencia, Ciel se fue de la habitación. Un rato después, Kaoru despertó y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Hikaru? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

- Kaoru… dime una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tengo una ceja quemada?

- ¿¿Eh??

- Kazuki dijo que… ah, olvídalo. Me pregunto de qué forma nos hará pagar.

Continuará…


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

Academia Ouran, de vuelta en Japón…

Las vacaciones en Kyoto habían terminado y el Host Club estaba de vuelta con todos sus miembros trabajando normalmente, en especial Hikaru y Kaoru.

La búsqueda de los gemelos Hitachiin de su tercer hermano había concluido, pero si algunos de los host creyeron que los gemelos se quedarían de brazos cruzados, estaban muy equivocados.

Pues mientras Hkaru y Kaoru trabajaban normalmente como anfitriones enérgicos e incestuosos, a escondidas maquinaban un maquiavélico plan para conseguir que Kazuki viniera a Japón.

Y fue así como un día común y corriente, llegó a Kyoto, a la Okiya Ginchoge, una carta de los hermanos Hitachiin para Kazuki.

LA CARTA MENTIROSA

Contenido de la carta…

"Querido Kazuki…

Te escribo estas deprimentes líneas con mi pluma favorita para informarte de la letal enfermedad que dejó a nuestro pobre Hikaru en cama hace ya tres días.

Su agonía es constante (constante remarcado) y antes de que la morfina hiciera su trabajo de sedarlo para que deje de molestar, Hikaru me confesó que deseaba verte por ultima vez para decirte un secreto vergonzoso de nuestro señor Tamaki, y luego partir en paz hacia el infierno (Infierno tachado) cielo. Ojala pudieras venir a Japón y en caso de que quisieras hacerlo, uno de nuestros aviones privados pasara casualmente por encima de tu Okiya para entregarte esta carta.

Atentamente, tu hermano Kaoru.

Posdata: ¡¡Te quiero mucho Hermanitooo!! XD"

Fin de la carta.

Una vena enojona resaltaba en la frente de Ciel cuando lo leyó.

Pese a todo, el avión privado de la familia Hitachiin regresó a Japón, pero sin Kazuki, y solo trajo una carta de Ciel.

Contenido de la carta…

"Amados hermanos…

Me tiene muy preocupado el estado en que debe encontrarse Hikaru, rezaré para que muy pronto pase a mejor vida.

Atentamente, su hermano Ciel.

Posdata: Pórtense bien.

Hikaru y Kaoru leyeron la carta y se preguntaron que había salido mal, estaban en la tercera sala de Música pensando un nuevo plan.

- Dijiste que resultaría Kaoru.

- Funcionó contigo - Kaoru anteriormente se había hecho pasar por enfermo para que Hikaru saliera con Haruhi – pero tal vez la carta parecía falsa.

- Claro que no, yo la leí y casí me pongo a llorar.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, pero de la risa ¡jajaja!

- ¿Qué tenía de gracioso?

- ¿De qué hablan Hika-chan y Kao-chan?

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Honey-senpai! ¡No estamos pensando en como traer a Kazuki a Tokio!

- ¿Ah? ¿Están pensando en como traer a Kazu-chan a Tokio?

- Hem… es decir… Kaoru lo echaste a perder.

- ¿Yo? ¡¿Y que hay de ti?!

Continuará…


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

Kazuki llegó a Japón y se reunió con sus padres por primera vez después de trece años.

Sus hermanos se encontraban en la Academia Ouran en ese momento, y al regresar notaron la inusual presencia de ambos padres en la mansión.

La mayor parte del tiempo ellos viajaban por negocios, pero al enterarse de que su tercer hijo estaba vivo solo podían pensar en él.

Había mucho movimiento en la mansión por parte de la servidumbre. Hikaru y Kaoru se enteraron de que sus padres le harían una fiesta de bienvenida a Kazuki, y todo el mundo asistiría.

¡Que alegría sintieron! Kazuki había llegado a casa. Corrieron a buscarlo por todas partes, y por supuesto, lo hallaron admirando los incontables inmensos jardines y hectáreas verdes de la familia Hitachiin.

La azotea, el lugar de juegos favorito de los tres cuando aun eran niños. Allí había grandes ventanales donde podían verse los hermosos paisajes verdes, y seguían estando allí como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

KAORU ENFERMA

Kaoru no estaba enfermo, pero tanto el como Hikaru decidieron seguir con la farsa de la carta para que Kazuki se quedara más tiempo.

Entonces, Hikaru llegó a la azotea y al encontrar a Kazuki le dio las malas noticias.

Cuarto de Hikaru y Kaoru…

Kaoru estaba en cama fingiendo una horrible tos.

Ciel se apareció enojado - ¿A quién cree que engaña? – luego Kazuki lo superó - ¡Oh, mi pobre hermano!

Era obvio que Kazuki se quedaría hasta que Kaoru se pusiera mejor. Era muy inocente y sus hermanos podían abusar de sus sentimientos. Pero ese no era el caso con Ciel, que se aparecía todo el tiempo para arruinarles los planes.

- Creí que el enfermo eras tu Hikaru, eso fue lo que Kaoru mencionó en la carta firmando con su nombre – atacó Ciel.

- ¿Eh? Esteee… si, era yo, pero contagié a Kaoru de lo mismo y cuando yo mejoré, el cayó en cama, jaja, digo… que triste.

- Pero cuando llegue aquí ambos estaban en la escuela ¿Kaoru asistió aun estando enfermo?

- Si, es que… nuestro trabajo como anfitriones es absoluta e indiscutiblemente importante como para faltar.

Hikaru apeló al lado responsable de Ciel como geisha. Kazuki apareció y se tragó el cuento.

- De hecho… - agregó Hikaru tramando algo - … mañana nuevamente debemos trabajar como Host en el Ouran y no quiero que Kaoru empeore levantándose a si que… ¿no podrías reemplazarlo?

- ¿Quieres que tome el lugar de Kaoru en el Host Club? – preguntó Kazuki.

- Solo hasta que nuestro hermano mejore – Hikaru juntó las manos rogándole.

Kazuki miró a Kaoru y le preguntó - ¿Quieres que tome tu lugar hasta que mejores?

Kaoru sonrió – Por favor, hazlo.

El plan era mostrarle a Kazuki lo divertido que era el Host Club para que quisiera ser miembro. Y todo eso sucedería en la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche, Hikaru se acostó al lado de Kaoru, pero Kazuki se quedó en otra habitación. Eso no les gustó.

Así que Hikaru fue hasta la habitación de Kazuki y tocó su puerta.

- ¿Kazuki, seguro que no quieres dormir con nosotros? No tiene nada de malo, somos hermanos y…

Kazuki abrió la puerta – No es que sea algo malo, es solo que estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo.

- Oh, bueno. Pero la noche suele ser tenebrosa.

- A mi no me da miedo la oscuridad – le contestó Ciel esta vez.

- "¿Por qué razón tenías que venir con Kazuki a Japón?" – murmuró Hikaru enojado.

Ciel se río de Hikaru y cerró la puerta.

El plan "asustar a Ciel para que no quiera dormir solo" entró en acción esa noche cuando Hikaru y Kaoru comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de ruidos escalofriantes por los pasillos.

Usaron los clásicos, las cadenas de los condenados arrastrándose por el piso. La risa diabólica de un bebé (que en este caso era la risa de Honey-senpai grabada en el celular), la aterradora forma de un árbol cuya rama golpeaba la ventana de Ciel, los pasos en el techo…etc.

Finalmente Ciel salió de la habitación y fue al cuarto de sus hermanos.

Hikaru le abrió la puerta fingiendo preocupación - ¿Estas bien hermano? Es que nosotros estuvimos escuchando sonidos extraños que…

- Ahórrate la farsa Hikaru – le dijo Ciel – solo accederé a quedarme aquí porque los ruidos que ustedes están haciendo fuera de mi cuarto no me dejan dormir.

Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron – Es suficiente – dijeron felices.

Y durante la noche, mientras sus hermanos dormían tranquilos, el pobre Ciel ruborizado y que estaba en medio de ambos, no podía aguantar que lo abrazaran tanto tiempo.

Continuará…


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

Una linda mañana comenzó en la Academia Ouran.

Salón de los gemelos…

Haruhi ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar colocando sus libros en la mesa. Hikaru y Kaoru aun no llegaban pero no era de extrañarse porque era temprano.

Minutos después ellos entraron al salón.

- ¡Buenos días Haruhi! – saludó Hikaru con entusiasmo, y Kaoru simplemente se sentó en su lugar sin decir una palabra.

- Buenos días Hikaru – saludó Haruhi con buenos ánimos como siempre – buenos días Kao… - y se quedó viendo a Kaoru un poco enrarecida.

Kaoru lo notó y entonces dijo – cómo estás Haruhi – y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió - ¡Muy bien! – dijo – es solo que… hoy te ves un poco diferente.

- "¡¿Eh?" – Hikaru entró en pánico con estilo - ¿diferente? Que gracioso, no se ve diferente, es Kaoru, claro que es él, ¿quién sería?, no podría ser otro, ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?

- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó Haruhi sin deducir lo que era obvio.

- Ehhh… - Hikaru no sabía que decirle. La mirada dudosa de Haruhi lo puso en aprietos y no quería que ella se enterara de que Kaoru no era Kaoru sino que era Kazuki disfrazado de Kaoru. Bueno, en realidad solo se había puesto su uniforme y peinado del lado contrario a Hikaru, decir que se disfrazó era demasiado exagerado pues los tres eran la misma cosa. Pero aun así Haruhi podía diferenciarlos y si diferenciaba también a Kazuki entonces se lo diría a Tamaki y ellos no querían que nadie interfiriera, por eso tenían pensado ocultarlo aunque Hikaru no era muy bueno haciéndolo y todo eso se le cruzaba por la mente mientras Haruhi lo miraba confundida.

El Kaoru Falso

- ¿Qué te pasa Hikaru? – decía ella.

- Hikaru está algo tenso hoy – dijo el que no era Kaoru, o sea Kazuki. El era la imagen de la tranquilidad sentado allí en su silla con las manos entrelazadas bajo la barbilla, y esa mirada tolerante y cálida viendo hacia el manojo de nervios de su hermano.

- Haruhi vio entonces a Kazuki y creyó que era Kaoru – Es extraño que Hikaru esté tenso, el siempre está tan relajado

Receso…

Baño de caballeros… "uno de muchos"

El falso Kaoru empujó a Kikaru contra el lavamanos y se le acercó demasiado y de una forma intimidante.

- Qué estás haciendo Hikaru. Dime porqué no actuaste conmigo.

- L-Lo siento Kazuki, estaba nervioso porque Haruhi puede diferenciarnos a Kaoru y a mi.

- Ella no se dará cuenta de quien soy pero si sigues así me descubrirá, y si el resto del Host Club se entera por ella insistirán en que me quede como miembro, entiende que no tengo intenciones de hacerlo. La única razón por la cual hago esto es porque Kazuki así lo quiere.

- Espera, oh no, tu no eres Kazuki ¿verdad? eres Ciel.

- Si descubro que me estás haciendo esto a propósito Hikaru, haré que Kazuki desaparezca para siempre.

- ¡Qué dices! ¡No hagas eso! en verdad, lamento decir esto pero… tú no me agradas. ¡Deja que Kazuki salga!

- ¿Solo porque no te agrado? No me hagas reír.

Mori-senpai entró en ese momento con Honey-senpai que sostenía en brazos a su Usa-chan, y tal vez no notaron la tensión y enojo entre "los gemelos" porque el falso Kaoru prácticamente estaba sobre Hikaru.

- Oigan Kao-chan, Hika-chan, ¿estaban practicando? Lamento interrumpirlos pero Usa-chan se manchó comiendo un delicioso pastel de fresa.

Notando el real acercamiento y roce que había entre ellos dos, Hikaru empujó al falso Kaoru y con una sonrisa mala le dijo – No quieras sobrepasarte conmigo. No eres Kaoru, ni Kazuki.

Esto en verdad dejó sin palabras a Ciel. Y por supuesto Honey-senpai estaba en lo suyo bañando a Usa-chan mientras Mori lo alzaba para que alcanzara el lavado, y no escuchó nada.

Mori-senpai, en cambio, si oyó todo, pero Mori resultaba ser un espectador pasivo y probablemente no se lo contaría a nadie.

- Kao-chan y Hika-chan se esfuerzan tanto – comentó Honey de repente – seguro hoy también harán un gran trabajo entreteniendo juntos a las clientas.

Continuará…


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CIEL

El Host Club está por abrirse

La puerta se abre desde afuera y Nekozawa se encuentra con Tamaki y el resto mientras van entrando.

Nekozawa saluda con su títere beelzenef - ¿Cómo les fue en su travesía hacia el encuentro con el mas allá?

Tamaki entró rápido con la piel de gallina - ¡Fue vigorizante! – dijo a lo lejos.

Kyouya pasó diciendo – Nuestra búsqueda tuvo éxito y encontramos a la persona que fuimos a buscar. El Host Club está en deuda con el club de Magia Negra por la sesión de espiritismo.

- Que interesante – dijo Nekozawa – hay un fantasma siguiéndote, Ootori Kyouya.

- ¡Ahh! – A lo lejos Tamaki escucho eso - ¡Kyouya! ¿Por qué traes fantasmas a nuestro club? No es miembro oficial.

Kyouya llegó a sonreír – Parece que Nekozawa es sensible a los fantasmas y puede verlos aunque éstos no se hagan presentes.

- Ese lindo fantasma… - comentó Honey entrando con Mori - … es Kura-chan. Es de Kyoto igual que Kazu-chan ¿ne?

- ¿Te ha seguido Kyouya? – Tamaki nervioseaba detrás de Honey.

- ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? – llegó Haruhi – Oh, Nekozawa-senpai.

Detrás de ella entraron los gemelos con una barrera invisible pero poderosa entre ellos.

- Asombroso – se emocionó Nekozawa al ver al falso Kaoru – puedo notar una aura oscura a tu alrededor. Es escalofriante ¿Te gustaría unirte al club de Magia Negra?

- ¡Alto ahí! – Tamaki apareció al lado de Haruhi y casi la mata de un susto - Los gemelos ya son miembros de este club.

- Espera, ¿Kaoru tiene un aura oscura? ¿A qué te refieres? – Haruhi se fue a lo importante.

- Está exagerando – rió Hikaru – Kaoru solo está de mal humor porque no logramos traer a Kazuki a Japón.

- ¿Kaoru de mal humor? – esto era algo que Haruhi no se podía imaginar y cada vez le resultaba más extraño.

Hikaru se puso nervioso y arrastró a Nekozawa hacia fuera.

- No querrás volver a decir eso de mi hermano otra vez – amenazó al pobre Neko-san – si le hablas de esto a alguien, tu muñeco y tú recibirán una invitación de la familia Hitachiin para un día de campo… ¡a plena luz del día!

- ¡Nooo! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Piedaaad!

Hikaru volvió a entrar a la tercera sala de música y se encontró con Haruhi que traía más café instantáneo para servir.

- Hikaru, ¿a dónde fuiste? Kaoru está…

- ¿Se ha portado mal?

- Este… no, como se te hizo tarde Kaoru tuvo que empezar sin ti.

- Ah, si claro. Bueno… será mejor que me de prisa.

- Hikaru…

- Qué pasa.

- Parece que te equivocaste, Kaoru no está de mal humor. De hecho, se ve de lo más normal ahora. Es un alivio, ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes.

Al parecer tú no estas bien si el no está bien ¿no es así?

Era extraño que Ciel no lo hubiera echando todo a perder en ausencia de Hikaru. Pero claro, él era un geisha después de todo.

Viéndolo ahí, en una mesa con dos clientas, hablando de una forma tan llevadera y natural. Hikaru sintió un gran alivio.

Claro, hasta que sucedió eso.

Ciel sonrió.

Esa sonrisa, que no le mostraba a él ni a Kaoru, se la mostraba a dos extrañas.

La hermosa sonrisa de Ciel. Hikaru sintió celos mientras iba hacia aquella mesa. Y al verlo acercarse, su hermano se puso serio de nuevo.

- Perdón por la tardanza – Hikaru se sentó al lado de Ciel y se comportó como siempre.

Al instante Ciel se levantó – Iré a trae más pastel para todos – se ofreció como el verdadero Kaoru lo haría y se marchó.

Esto enfadó más a Hikaru. Creía que su sola presencia molestaba a Ciel, pero tenía que olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en sus clientas, y eso hizo.

- Noté que la estaban pasando bien con Kaoru, pensé que se aburrirían sin mí. ¿De qué hablaron?

Las dos chicas se miraron y soltaron unas risitas – No sabía que era tan especial estar solo con uno de ustedes a la vez – dijo una de ellas.

- ¿Cómo? – Hikaru se sintió rechazado - ¿Ustedes… prefieren estar con Kaoru a solas?

- No es eso – dijo la otra señorita – nosotras pensamos que si charláramos a solas contigo como ahora, también sería especial.

- ¿A qué se refieren con especial?

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse sonriendo como cómplices de algo, o alguien.

- No lo puedo resistir. Se que Kaoru nos pidió que guardáramos el secreto pero…

- Promete que no nos delatarás Hikaru-kun.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Cuál secreto?

- Te lo diremos Hikaru-kun, en tu ausencia Kaoru nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo.

Hikaru quedó sorprendido - ¿En verdad Kaoru les habló de mi?

- Claro que si, Kaoru siente que eres superior a el y que siempre estás un paso al frente, por eso te admira mucho.

- ¿El… dijo eso?

- Si, después de todo Hikaru-kun es el hermano mayor aunque por muy poca diferencia. Y aunque sean gemelos, Kaoru dice que hay cosas que no se atreve a decirte.

- ¡Moe, el amor entre hermanos es tan lindo!

Hikaru quedó medio volando en las nubes y buscó con la vista a su hermano Ciel, que estaba frente a la mesa de exhibición de los dulces preocupado por no saber que le gustaría más a Hikaru para poder llevárselo.

Continuará…


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

EL SUEÑO DE PAPÁ HECHO REALIDAD

Sábado…

El papá de Haruhi se despierta después de haber tenido un lindísimo sueño. Mientras se prepara su café sonríe como un tonto esperando que aquel sueño algún día se haga realidad.

En eso Haruhi llega a casa de hacer las compras y Ranka le da un fuerte abrazo sin previo aviso.

- ¡Oh mi linda Haruhi, tuve un sueño maravilloso anoche!

- ¿A si? ¿Quieres contármelo papá?

- Soñé que te casabas con un joven apuesto, inteligente y talentoso, y que tenías puesto un precioso vestido en tu boda.

- Creo que es muy pronto para pensar en eso ¿no? Por ahora debo concentrarme en mis estu…

- Hija, yo no estaré contigo para siempre y quisiera que un buen muchacho cuidara de ti y te mantuviera alejada de tipos como ese Tamaki que lo odiooo…

- No te preocupes por cosas así, y por cierto, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

- Pero algún día quisiera verte felizmente casaaadaaa.

- Voy a preparar el almuerzo.

- ¡Huuyy es como hablarle a la pared!

Ranka se queda murmurando un par de cosas con las mejillas infladas por el enojo, y entonces…

…alguien llama a la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy! – dice Haruhi mientras camina hacia la puerta seguida por la mirada enojona de su padre.

El mal humor de Ranka suele durar unos cinco minutos. Haruhi conoce bien sus rabietas infantiles y lo ignora.

Pero cuando abre la puerta se lleva una increíble sorpresa.

- ¿Ka-Kazuki?

Kazuki era inconfundible, apareció vistiendo su lindo kimono masculino azul cielo diseñado con preciosos dibujos bordados hasta en el Obi (cinturón).

Ranka se quedó con la boca abierta hasta el piso – Haruhi, ¿no es uno de los gemelos? ¡Qué guapo está!

Haruhi volteó a responderle a su padre – No, no es Hikaru ni Kaoru.

(…)

Minutos después y sentados alrededor de la mesa…

- Ha ya veo, así que tu eres Kazuki el tercer hermano que hallaron en Kyoto. Es increíble ¿En serio fuiste criado por geishas?

- Si, geishas masculinos señor.

- ¿Oíste Haruhi? Me dijo señor, que bien educado es ¿no? jeje, espera, ¿dijo geishas masculinos? ¡Me hubiera gustado ser un geisha!

- Pero… - Haruhi lanzó la pregunta del millón de dólares - ¿Por qué estás aquí Kazuki?

- Escucha Haruhi, voy a contarte algo que te interesará a ti y a tu padre. Hubo un tiempo en el cual nuestra Okiya pasó momentos difíciles. Nuestro Okaasan comenzó a aceptar niños en lugar de niñas para convertirlos en geishas, y las otras Okiyas desaprobaron esto. Las geishas femeninas indignadas, se burlaban y humillaban a los geishas masculinos como lo era en ese entonces mi mentor Kurama. Los clientes preferían visitar otras Okiyas por temor a ser vistos con un geisha al cual todos daban mala fama. Y poco a poco, nuestra Okiya cayó en la pobreza. Pero aun en esa situación, Okaasan nunca se arrepintió de formar geishas masculinos, y de ser un geisha masculino también.

- ¡Qué valiente! – Ranka rompió en llanto.

Mientras Haruhi pensaba – "Seguro papá debe sentirse un poco identificado"

- Creo que esta es la parte que te interesa Haruhi – dijo Kazuki y ella sintió curiosidad – Un día, llegó a la Okiya una joven novata en leyes que quiso luchar por nuestro derecho de igualdad. Okaasan no tenía con qué pagarle pero ella se ofreció gratuitamente a ser nuestra representante ante la ley. Esa gran mujer fue tu madre.

- ¿Ma-má?

- ¿Kotoko?

Los dos no lo creían.

- Gracias a la fuerte convicción de tu madre, el Kenban (sindicato de Geishas) nos reconoció como artistas iguales a las geishas femeninas. Y con el tiempo nuestra Okiya creció y ganó mucho prestigio por ser la primera en reintegrar a los geishas masculinos. Tu madre nos dio la oportunidad de demostrar que también nosotros poseíamos talento para ser anfitriones, eso jamás fue olvidado. Pero cuando Okaasan quiso contactarla de nuevo para pagarle por sus servicios se enteró de que ella había…Sentimos mucho la pérdida de tu madre Haruhi. Y ahora que sabemos que tú eres su hija, nuestra Okiya desea pagarte la deuda a ti.

- Esa es la historia más hermosa y triste que he escuchado – Ranka estaba conmovido - Haruhi, todo eso pasó inclusive antes de que yo conociera a tu madre. Debió haber sido tan joven, y recién graduada. Kotoko era una mujer tan inteligente - Snif Snif.

- Mi madre…luchó por los derechos de los geishas masculinos… – Haruhi estaba confundida porque siempre había creído que el Hanamachi era un lugar indecente, pero ahora no sabía que pensar.

Ranka por otro lado, tenía dibujado el signo peso en los ojos – Y dinos Kazuki… ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando? Tú dijiste algo sobre una deuda ¿no?

- La deuda será saldada con la descendiente de Kotoko – Kazuki sacó una carta de la solapa de su Kimono – Haruhi, esta carta es de Okaasan y está dirigida a ti.

- Entonces Kazuki, ¿viniste a Japón solo para darme esta carta?

- A decir verdad, vine a reunirme con mis padres y tenía pensado pasar inadvertido. Pero anoche recibí esta carta con instrucciones de dártela personalmente.

- Ya veo.

- ¡Apresúrate Haruhi, léelo ya! – Ranka no aguantaba la emoción.

- Bien, bien, haber… - abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en vos alta.

"Querida Haruhi Fujioka, hija de Kotoko. Lamentamos mucho la pérdida que tu familia sufrió hace diez años. Pero como Kazuki ya te habrá explicado hay una deuda que quedó pendiente y de la cual serás beneficiaria por ser descendiente. Así que sin más preámbulos te hacemos entrega de Kiku con esta carta para saldar nuestra deuda.

Atte

Okaasan

PD: Nos honra que seas la que realice la ceremonia de desfloración de Kiku."

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y el dinero? – Ranka no había entendido nada de la carta ni de la ceremonia.

- Ahora entiendo porque me dijeron que entregara la carta personalmente – se dijo Kazuki a si mismo.

- Kazuki ¿tú no sabías de esto?

- No Haruhi, pero no te preocupes. Aunque no tuve el honor de conocer a tu madre fue gracias a ella que pude convertirme en geisha. Seré obediente contigo.

Medio segundo después…

Tamaki tira abajo la puerta y aparece con el resto del Host Club y un vaso de cristal en la mano (Obviamente estuvieron escuchándolo todo)

- ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Papa no lo permitirá!

- ¡Hermanos! – Kazuki se enfadó con Hikaru y Kaoru.

- No fue nuestra culpa, te seguimos porque estábamos preocupados – dijo Kaoru – y luego nos encontramos con donno y los demás aquí – dijo Hikaru.

- Si porque tama-chan contrató un investigador privado para que vigile que ningún joven atractivo entrara a la casa de Haru-chan sin que el lo supiera. Y como Kazu-chan entró a la casa, entonces el investigador privado llamó a Tama-chan y Tama-chan llamó a Kyo-chan, a Takashi y a mi, jaja.

- Donno… - dijo Hikaru - ¿qué necesidad tenía de llamarlos a todos?

- Claro que no iba a venir solo, no sería bien visto. Y en caso de que nos descubrieran yo no caería solo sino que todos ustedes caerían conmigo.

- ¿A si? Mira que lindo – dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru. Evidencia de que luego se vengarían por esto.

- Ranka se levantó furioso - ¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes en mi casa y de que investigador privado hablan?

Tamaki que en ese momento no le tuvo ni el más mínimo miedo lo empujó hacia un lado con un solo brazo y fue directo a Haruhi.

- ¡Por favor déjame ver esa carta Haruhi! – y se la quitó de las manos.

Hikaru y Kaoru sollozaban - ¿Hermano que está pasando?

- Fui elegido como un obsequio para Haruhi – decía Kazuki como si nada.

Sus hermanos lo abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar muy tristemente.

- ¡Un momento, un momento! – Haruhi se desesperó – agradezco mucho que su Okiya me haya querido compensar ya que… mi madre está ausente. Pero en verdad no necesito nada – rió nerviosamente.

Kyouya se acercó a Haruhi y le susurró – No puedes rechazar una ofrenda porque los geishas lo tomarán como una muestra de desprecio. Es imperativo que aceptes a Kiku, no tienes opción.

- ¿Qué? pero…

Tamaki estaba enloqueciendo y Hikaru y Kaoru eran un mar de lágrimas. La casa de los Fujioka aquella mañana fue un completo desastre.

Continuará…


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

Una vez que Ranka se enteró de lo que significaba ceremonia de desfloración, los echó a todos de su casa. Pero antes se ofreció cordialmente a realizar la ceremonia de Kazuki, a lo cual Hikaru, Kaoru e inclusive Haruhi le respondieron con un rotundo "No".

DANNA

Cayó la tarde y todos volvieron a sus casas. Hikaru estaba muy enfadado e iba caminando por delante cuando entraron a la residencia Hitachiin.

Detrás sus dos hermanos caminaban juntos - ¿está enojado? – Kazuki preguntó susurrando.

- Está furioso – respondió Kaoru, también susurrando – y eso que hace unas horas estaba llorando en tu hombro.

La servidumbre deseosa de ponerse a las órdenes de los trillizos irritaba más a Hikaru.

La cena estaba lista pero cenarían solos porque sus padres no se encontraban. El baño estaba preparado por si alguno o los tres juntos deseaban bañarse antes de la cena. Pero Kaoru les pidió que los dejaran solos por el momento.

Llegaron a la habitación, Hikaru y Kaoru entraron pero Kazuki se quedó en la puerta y dijo – si me necesitan voy a estar en mi habitación.

Hikaru no lo soportó y se volvió a Kazuki, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza hacia dentro - ¿Mi habitación dices? ¡Esta es tu habitación! ¡Nuestra habitación!

Kazuki se molestó con él – Qué es lo que te molesta hermano, ¿Qué sea independiente de ti?

- No deberías tomar decisiones tan importantes y difíciles tú solo. ¡Si tienes algún problema lo hablas con Kaoru y conmigo! ¿Vas a decirme que no te importa perder la virginidad con cualquiera?

- No es algo que tenga que ver con ustedes.

- ¡¿No? ¡Tú eres parte de nosotros!

- ¡Ya no lo soy! ¡Tengo una vida propia lejos de aquí, obligaciones, tradiciones!

Hikaru quedó en silencio y con la mirada ensombrecida. Kaoru escuchaba en silencio la pelea de sus dos hermanos y sentía miedo y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

- Kaoru… – dijo Hikaru - ¿por qué no vas y les dices a los sirvientes que cenaremos aquí?

- … - Kaoru dudó en dejarlos solos - Es-Está bien.

Se marchó despacio y cerró la puerta. Dejar a Hikaru y Kazuki solos era como dejar a dos enemigos luchar sin reglas, Kaoru era el que los mantenía a raya.

Sin Kaoru…allí dentro de la habitación, Hikaru preguntó por última vez.

- ¿Seguirás insistiendo en tener tu ceremonia?

- No es un capricho mío hermano.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta? – Hikaru caminó hacia Kazuki y lo tomó de la muñeca de nuevo.

Lo jaló unos pasos y lo empujó sobre la cama.

- Qué estás…

Hikaru apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama y tomó a Kazuki del tobillo izquierdo para que no se le escapara. Sonrojado se inclinó entre las piernas de Kazuki y fue corriendo lentamente la tela del kimono para acariciarle el muslo. Kazuki lo sintió cálido pero estaba asustado al mismo tiempo.

Hikaru lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a que lo mirara - Escúchame Kazuki, si tanto quieres perder la virginidad yo te la quitaré. Pero seré solo yo.

En ese instante la mirada de Kazuki cambió, reaccionó diferente y con su pierna empujó a Hikaru fuera de la cama.

- ¡¿Olvidas que soy tu hermano? – le gritó Ciel desde la cama.

Hikaru se levantó del piso furioso - ¡Tú no te metas en esto! ¡Solo estoy tratando de proteger a Kazuki!

- ¡Y yo estoy tratando de protegerlo de ti!

- ¿Qué sucede? – Kaoru por fin había regresado con una bandeja con comida.

Sus hermanos dejaron de pelear al instante en que lo vieron. Ciel estaba sentado en la cama, y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Hikaru había hecho alguna imprudencia porque miraba hacia otro lado intranquilo y nervioso.

Kaoru suspiró profundamente - Donno nos llama – dijo sacando su celular – dice que es importante que vea a Kazuki ahora mismo.

En la residencia de Tamaki.

Se reunieron todo el Host Club, incluyendo Haruhi en un gran salón donde se recibían los invitados.

- Ahora que están todos presentes voy a anunciarles algo – dijo Tamaki - he decidido convertirme… en el danna de Kazuki.

- ¿danna? ¿Qué es eso Tama-chan?

Kyouya les explicó – en la cultura de los geishas, cualquier cliente o persona de gran poder adquisitivo puede manifestar su deseo de convertirse en el danna de Kazuki, es decir en su protector y así sacar al geisha definitivamente de la Okiya. Aunque la palabra danna signifique esposo, en realidad el danna no se casa con el geisha. El solo hecho de ser dueño de un geisha hermoso y talentoso es muestra de poder, por eso el interesado paga un monto muy elevado además de pagar también por los años de estudio del geisha y todas las deudas de éste con la Okiya, anotadas en el cuaderno de Ren.

- ¿Entonces Kazu-chan será libre y ya no tendrá que trabajar en la Okiya nunca más?

- Así es Honey-senpai, y también idee este infalible plan para que Kazuki no tuviera la obligación de realizar su ceremonia de desfloración con Haruhi. Como danna de Kazuki yo lo libero de esa responsabilidad.

- ¡¿En serio donno? – Hikaru y Kaoru parecían volver a la normalidad con mucha alegría.

- Kyouya-senpai ¿esta fue tu idea? – preguntó Haruhi

- Bueno, solo le hablé a Tamaki de los dannas y dejé que él solo tomara esa decisión.

- Ahhh, "el Rey de las Sombras" de nuevo actuó.

Kaoru abrazó a Kazuki – Ya nadie te obligará a realizar esa ceremonia hermano.

- Eso creo – dijo Kazuki un poco sorprendido. No se imaginaba que Tamaki haría algo así, pero al parecer Haruhi lo valía.

Hikaru miraba a sus hermanos y sentía alivio absoluto por primera vez.

- Muy bien Kazuki ya está todo arreglado, y ahora puedes decirme danna.

- O Donno – dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru felices.

Continuará…


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

La tercera sala de música estaba completamente adornada y celebrando. Hoy, el rey Tamaki presentaría a todas las encantadoras clientas un nuevo miembro "especial" del Host Club. Lo había anunciado días antes y todas estaban emocionadas por saber quien era.

Las puertas todavía no se abrían, pero dentro todos los Host ya estaban listos, vestidos, como era usual con sus uniformes de la Academia.

Kyouya controlaba la hora y a su lado estaba Haruhi mirando a los trillizos.

- Kyouya-senpai, ahora que Kazuki está usando el uniforme es irreconocible. ¿No crees que las clientas enloquecerán?

- Esa es la idea. Pero tal vez tú puedas distinguirlo de sus hermanos.

- …Bueno, por descarte. A propósito, hay muchas clientas afuera hoy.

- Entonces no las hagamos esperar más ¿te parece?

Las puertas estaban a punto de abrirse

Y entonces… se oyó una pelea.

- ¡No es cierto! – Gritó Hikaru - ¡Estás equivocada! – Gritó Kaoru.

Los otros miembros se acercaron para ver que pasaba, Hikaru y Kaoru estaban peleando con Renge, la administradora del Host Club.

- No es posible que los trillizos entretengan a sus clientas juntos – decía Renge de brazos cruzados.

Los demás la miraron - ¿Por qué no? – preguntaron.

Y ella respondió cien por ciento segura – Porque Kazuki no es tipo demoníaco.

- ¡¿…?

TIPO ANGELICAL

- ¡¿Tipo angelical? ¡WAHHH! – Kaoru se tapaba los oídos y Hikaru se agarraba de los pelos.

- Así es, Kazuki no es tipo demoníaco como sus hermanos, de hecho es todo lo contrario.

- ¡Tipo Angelicaaal! - Tamaki se desmayó en el sofá y al segundo se volvió a levantar confundido - ¿pero y qué tiene de malo que sea de un tipo diferente? De hecho, suena fantástico, así tendremos variedad de Hosts en el Club.

Pero Renge se seguía quejando – No podrán trabajar juntos en armonía si son tan diferentes.

Fue tan solo un comentario de Renge, pero eso… de verdad le dolió a Kazuki.

- ¡No nos vas a separar! – dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru.

- Está bien, ella tiene razón – les contradijo Kazuki – es mi culpa, yo soy diferente a mis hermanos. Lo siento, Hikaru, Kaoru.

- ¿Cómo puedes culparte? – Kaoru lo tomó de la mano – tú eres como nosotros, es imposible que no lo seas. Somos iguales. Es solo que Renge no lo entiende.

- ¿Eso crees? – Kazuki agachó la mirada - ¿A caso mi mano está cálida como la de Hikaru?

Kaoru sabía que la mano de Kazuki estaba helada pero…

- Hay que tener en cuenta la opinión de Renge – aconsejó Kyouya – aparentemente sabe más de nosotros acerca de este tema, es su punto fuerte.

Haruhi pensó que su opinión como chica podría valer – A mi me gustaría ver a Hikaru, Kazuki y Kaoru trabajar juntos – opinó y por alguna razón (tal vez porque no era muy femenina) Tamaki no le hizo caso.

- No tenemos opción, Kazuki tendrá que trabajar solo – ordenó Tamaki.

- ¿Ah? ¡Tamaki-senpai!

- ¡Donno!

Era obvio para Haruhi que no le hiciera caso, era una chica pero no una clienta así que su opinión no valía mucho, pero sintió la necesidad de hacer el intento para ayudar.

- No puedo desobedecer la orden de Tamaki, es mi Danna.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Hikaru?

- Cálmense los dos, esto no se va quedar así.

Continuará…


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46

¡MOE!

Tercera sala de música

Leyendo de su libreta, Kyouya informó a los miembros los movimientos para la presentación de Kazuki – Haremos que Kazuki salga afuera, y luego entrará por la puerta principal cuando las clientas ya estén esperando dentro.

- Esto… Kyouya-senpai… - interrumpió Haruhi con una duda - ¿Cómo saldrá Kazuki si la puerta está abarrotada de clientas?

- Kazu-chan podría salir por la puerta de Neko-chan.

- ¿Ahhh? ¿Te refieres a la extraña puerta por donde entra Nekozawa-senpai y que luego desaparece misteriosamente?

- Si, esa misma Haru-chan.

- Tenía que ser. ¿Y dónde está? Está detrás de mi ¿verdad?

- ¡Siii!

(Allí estaba hasta con las antorchas a los lados, extrañamente, Haruhi nunca lo ve.)

Ciel salió por esa puerta y se encontró con Nekozawa y su hermanita prendida de su larga capa.

A Kirimi le agradó Ciel - ¡el ángel vino! – corrió hacia el y levantó sus bracitos para que la alzara.

Y por extraño que parezca, Ciel la alzó y le sonrió.

- Oímos que eras del tipo angelical - comentó Nekozawa con su Beelzenef en la mano - Kirimi ahora cree que eres un ángel y quería verte.

- ¿Y tú que opinas?

- Tonterías, un aura tan negra como la tuya no podría ser la de un ángel.

- Pues que bueno que no eres un cliente Neko-san. Tendría problemas para complacerte.

Ciel echó la capucha de Neko-san hacia atrás y Kirimi se alegró de ver la cara de su hermano. Se pasó del brazo de Ciel al brazo de Neko-san.

- Te escondes bajo un oscuro manto Neko-san.

- Y tú te escondes bajo una hermosa superficie.

- ¿Acabas de decir que soy hermoso?

- Soy un devoto adorador de la oscuridad.

- ¿Me elegirías como tu anfitrión algún día?

- En realidad no soy cliente del Host Club.

Ciel se acercó a dos centímetros de su rostro y le dijo – Pero ahora lo serás ¿verdad? – y le mostró una diablilla y risueña sonrisa y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

- Ese no es un ángel – confirmó Nekozawa sintiendo una gran emoción.

Después que las clientas entraron a la tercera sala de música Tamaki y el resto de los Host se pararon frente a ellas.

- Muy bien corderitos, este es el momento que han estado esperando. Solo traten de mantener la calma cuando vean a nuestro nuevo miembro.

Kyouya dio una orden antes de que Tamaki continuara – escuchen Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai y Haruhi, colóquense detrás de las clientas.

- "¿Ha? ¿Para qué?" – se preguntaba Haruhi mientras obedecía.

Los (hasta ahora gemelos) se colocaron en cada alero de la puerta principal.

Tamaki creaba más intriga con cada segundo que pasaba sin que diera la orden a los (hasta ahora gemelos) para que dejaran entrar a Kazuki. Las clientas morían por saber quien era el nuevo miembro tan especial.

Hasta que, finalmente, Tamaki dio la señal y Hikaru y Kaoru abrieron las puertas.

Nunca en la vida esa puerta se había tardado tanto en abrirse, y además, dejaba pasar una luz brillante que enceguecía.

Cuando estuvo completamente abierta todo el mundo se asombró, pero por el hecho de que no había absolutamente nadie detrás de esa puerta.

Un gran signo de interrogación se apareció sobre las cabezas de las chicas y de los Host.

- ¡¿Dónde está Kazuki? – Renge sacudía a Tamaki.

Mientras, por el pasillo se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que venía corriendo.

- ¡Ho no, se ha ido! – gritó Kaoru.

- ¡No debimos haber bajado la guardia! – Gritó Hikaru.

Y los dos corrieron hacia las puertas y se chocaron con Kazuki que venía entrando a la velocidad de la luz, digo, de la oscuridad.

Kazuki se les cayó encima - ¡Oh lo siento mucho, creo que la puerta de Neko-san me llevó a una dimensión paralela y me perdí!

Hikaru y Kaoru pusieron cara de que iban a llorar de la alegría y abrazaron con mucho amor a Kazuki – ¡Creímos que te habías ido para siempre! ¡No nos vuelvas a asustar así!

A decir verdad, ellos olvidaron que estaban rodeados por un número considerable de clientas que quedaron atónicas, pasmadas y extáticas al ver a…

1…

2…

3…!

- Trillizos! – Gritó Renge con el micrófono en la mano - ¡Los trillizos hicieron explotar las llamas moe de todas las fans solo con verlos en una escena tan conmovedora en el que los tres están de rodillas en el suelo frío abrazándose tan apasionadamente! ¡MOEEEE! (No con dos signos de admiración sino con tres)

Los gritos no pararon y hubo quienes hasta se desmayaron. Mori-senpai sostuvo a unas cuantas, a Honey se le cayó una chica encima, y Haruhi…

- "Ah, así que por esto fue que Kyouya-senpai nos mandó detrás" - razonó mientras otra clienta se le caía en los brazos.

Continuará…


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47

(Kazuki también está trabajando)

Tamaki se sentó en una de las sillas individuales, y desde el momento en que mencionó que era el Danna de Kazuki absolutamente todas las doncellas se sentaron frente a él.

Kyouya había movido y acomodado los sillones y sillas de manera que todas las clientas pudieran estar cerca de Kazuki. Y pues, Kazuki siempre estaba detrás de Tamaki a su derecha, inclinado y apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Parecía un leal sirviente y esto simplemente fascinaba a las doncellas.

- ¿Es así como los geishas tratan a sus dannas Kyouya-senpai? – Haruhi estaba igual de interesada por esa actitud de Kazuki.

- A decir verdad, los geishas están postrados casi todo el tiempo. Son muy respetuosos.

- Ya veo. Espero que a Tamaki-senpai no se le suba el poder a la cabeza.

UN SIRVIENTE MUY TALENTOSO

Ese día era bastante sabido que el resto de los anfitriones no tendrían trabajo, pero Tamaki era uno de los que jamás dejaba de ser el centro de atención y el hecho de ser el Danna de Kazuki lo favorecía aun más.

El resto debía encargarse de que las clientas estuvieran cómodas.

Haruhi estaba allí con una bandeja sirviéndoles café de plebeyos.

Honey y Mori se encargaban de los dulces.

Kaoru y Hikaru no podían estar lejos de su hermano, así que estaban sentados entre las clientas porque también deseaban ser clientes de Kazuki.

Y Kyouya monitoreaba desde cerca registrando todas las reacciones de las chicas y el nivel de aceptación de Kazuki.

Tamaki se sentía como un pez en el agua contando las cosas de una forma tan bella que simplemente te rompía el corazón. Toda la travesía del Host en Kyoto fue develada esa tarde, y las clientas estuvieron al borde de sus asientos en todo momento.

Pero lo que mas les atraía era la personalidad seductora de Kazuki. Su rostro se limitaba a transmitir una sonrisa liviana, sin mencionar que cuando Tamaki no le ordenaba nada Kazuki permanecía totalmente inmóvil con la cabeza agachada.

- "Si que sabe atraer la atención" – pensaba Kyouya – no hay que subestimar a los geishas.

- Cielo santo, Tamaki-senpai no deja que Kazuki sea el centro de atención.

- Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso Haruhi.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kyouya-senpai?

- Bueno observa bien la situación, a simple vista Tamaki está llamando más la atención, pero es imposible que las clientas eviten mirar a Kazuki. Mientras Tamaki interpreta el papel del Rey, hace parecer como si fuera algo prohibido el solo hecho de mirar a su sirviente. Cuando una doncella cae en la tentación, Kazuki fija la vista en ella y su mirada transmite una fuerte carga erótica. El resultado de eso es…

- ¡Un romance peligroso y prohibido! – Renge al micrófono.

- Ahhh, creo que ya entiendo – Haruhi lo entiende - Entonces… puedes creer que te está mirando solo a ti, pero en realidad las está mirando a todas ¿no es así? Sea como sea te hace sentir...peculiar.

- ¿…Peculiar? – Kyouya lo anotó en su cuaderno y lo subrayó.

- Ella se siente peculiar – dijo Kaoru con ojos brillantes a su derecha.

- Es imperdonable – dijo Hikaru con ojos brillantes a su izquierda.

- ¡¿Hikaru, Kaoru, ustedes de donde salieron?

- ¡Pobre inocente Haruhi! – exclamó Tamaki al otro lado del salón.

- ¿Pero y cómo lo ha escuchado estando tan lejos Tamaki-senpai?

- El investigador privado – le susurró Honey-senpai.

- Haruhi… ¿nuestro hermano te hace sentir peculiar? – Hikaru y Kaoru comportándose como… Hikaru y Kaoru – ¡Oh, Hikaru, cuando me miras me siento tan peculiar!

- ¡Oh cielo santo Kaoru, que vulgar eres!

- ¡JAJAJA! – Hermanos jugando con Haruhi

Ni bastaba decir que la pobre estaba completamente roja.

Y mientras eso pasaba, se oyó un escándalo de chicas encendidas y eufóricas al otro lado. Aparentemente algo emocionante había pasado.

Tamaki le había ordenado a su sirviente preparar un pastel de crisantemo allí mismo, y Kazuki comenzó a trabajar con todos los ingredientes preparados sobre una larga mesa rodeado por las clientas.

Y vaya que era rápido y eficiente, ningún error lo rozaba y hasta se lo veía haciéndolo con los ojos cerrados.

Honey había sido conquistado y estaba impaciente por probar ese pastel.

- ¡Un hombre que cocina para una chica definitivamente es…! – Renge a punto de estallar.

- Criado en un mundo de flores… – dijo Tamaki con un reflector encima y rodeado de pétalos amarillos y dorados – con el nombre artístico de una flor… ¡Eso es! ¡Su rosa distintiva será la Yamabuki!

La Yamabuki es la rosa amarilla de Japón. Así como la rosa de Hikaru era la turquesa claro y la rosa de Kaoru era la de color naranja, la de Kazuki sería la rosa amarilla o rosa dorada de Japón.

Las damiselas se emocionaban al oír esto como si estuvieran dentro de un hermoso cuento de hadas. Y a decir verdad solo en un cuento aparecería una cocina completa para repostería en la tercera sala de música.

Como sea, cuando Kazuki cortó una rebanada y se la dio a una clienta en uno de esos pequeños platos de porcelana, algo pasó que lo exaltó mucho.

- Por accidente la mano de una de las chicas rozó uno de los dedos de Kazu-chan – Honey le contó esto a Haruhi y a Hikaru y Kaoru.

Y como resultado Kazuki retrocedió alarmado y el plato con la rebanada de pastel cayó al suelo.

Kazuki se sostenía la mano y se veía muy afligido - ¡Lo siento mucho señorita!

La damisela estaba toda colorada – ¡N-No te preocupes Kazuki-kun no has hecho nada malo!

Por esto fue que las demás clientas comenzaron a gritar eufóricas.

- ¿Lo ven? – Renge se agrandó frente a Hikaru y Kaoru - nuevamente aseguro que Kazuki es tipo angelical.

- Los geishas no tienen contacto con los clientes – comentó Kyouya – es algo inconcebible para ellos.

- Nuestro hermano está teniendo éxito – dijo Kaoru preocupado.

- Si tiene éxito donno no lo dejará trabajar con nosotros – dijo Hikaru preocupado.

- ¡Hay que sabotearlo! – decidieron ambos.

Continuará…


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48

Hacia la templada tardecita el Ouran Host Club todavía parecía estar abierto.

Las luces encendidas brillaban sobre un silencio absoluto que reinaba allí. Tamaki-sama dormía reclinado en su silla de terciopelo rojo. Hikaru y Kaoru también se habían dormido sentados y apoyando los brazos y sus cabezas sobre una de las mesas redondas. Mori-senpai estaba echado en un sofá con el brazo sobre el rostro y Honey-senpai acurrucado a su costado.

Los Host dormían profundamente y nadie más aparte de ellos estaba en la tercera sala de música.

En seguida se oyeron los pasos de Kyouya quien se dirigía rápidamente hacia Tamaki para moverlo ligeramente de los hombros.

Y poco a poco despertarlo - Tamaki… despierta Tamaki.

- ¿…Kyouya? (…) ¿Qué sucede, me quedé dormido?

Los demás fueron despertando solos lentamente.

- ¿… Dónde…? ¿Qué nos pasó? (…) ¿Kaoru estás bien?

- Mmn… Ohhh… mi espalda.

Mientras Hikaru y Kaoru se fregaban los ojos Honey-senpai bostezaba y Mori se levantaba mirando confundido a su alrededor. Estaban las mesas vacías con tazas de café bebidas hasta la mitad. Solo migajas del pastel de crisantemo de Kazuki y algunas sillas tiradas al suelo.

- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? ¿Kaoru, recuerdas algo?

- …Kazuki y donno entretenían a las clientas y…

De pronto se dieron cuenta como si un choque eléctrico les reactivara la memoria.

- ¡Dónde está Kazuki!

- ¡Haruhi no está! – Gritó Tamaki - ¡Okaasa, nuestra hija está perdida!

- También las clientas – Kyouya señaló hacia la puerta principal.

La puerta estaba cerrada y tenía clavada una nota con una shuriken de Honey.

"Si quieren rescatar

a las damiselas en peligro,

vengan al ala oeste"

(Eso decía la nota escrita en letras rojas)

- ¿Sangre? – balbuceó Mori.

- ¡Las letras fueron escritas con sangre de Haruhi!

Tamaki ponía frenéticos a Hikaru y Kaoru - ¡¿Y si es sangre de Kazuki?

- ¡Es zarzamora! ¡ÑUM ÑUM! – Honey había lamido el papel.

RAPTO

- El ala oeste mmm... está clausurada – Kyouya recordó – Hace años hubo un intento de robo armado en la biblioteca de ese sector durante la noche, pero no se pudieron llevar nada porque la policía, la guardia y la seguridad era muy eficiente.

- Que escándalo, nunca oí hablar de ello – (al parecer Tamaki ya había olvidado a Haruhi) - ¿Y qué pasó con los ladrones?

- Solo era uno y fue capturado, pero el ala entera quedo desocupada porque los estudiantes tenían miedo de que volviera a suceder. Apropósito, para llegar al ala oeste y si alguien tuviera las intenciones de robar documentos valiosos, primero tendría que pasar por aquí.

- Ya entiendo Kyouya. El ladrón ha vuelto a terminar con lo que empezó hace años, y para llegar al ala oeste tuvo que tomar como rehén a dos miembros de nuestro club y a nuestras encantadoras clientas. Eso es demasiado.

- ¡Usa-chan también fue secuestrado! ¡Te salvaremos Usa-chan! (Lágrimas de valentía)

¡El Ouran Host Club al rescate!

Ala Oeste…

- Está muy oscuro aquí.

Tamaki se estaba acobardando pero Kyouya por suerte había sugerido traer linternas. Como el ala oeste estaba sin uso era normal que no se necesitara electricidad allí, pero por suerte el sol grande y rojo del ocaso aun iluminaba un poco a través de los ventanales de algunos pasillos.

Imaginándose el tamaño inmenso del ala oeste era de esperarse que hubiera muchas puertas por doquier.

- Habrá que revisarlas todas – dijo Hikaru.

Los 6 se separaron para revisar individualmente las puertas. Kaoru entró en un salón de clases grande como el suyo pero con todos los escritorios cubiertos con sábanas blancas. Recorrió el lugar pero estaba vació.

Entonces fue que escuchó un ruido detrás suyo y volteó rápido apuntando con la linterna.

- Soy yo Kaoru.

- Me asustaste Hikaru, no te oí entrar.

- ¿Buscas algo?

Kaoru alumbró el salón – Algún rastro de que alguien estuvo aquí, pero no encontré nada. Sigamos buscando en otro lugar.

Hikaru se interpuso en el camino de su hermano como si estuviera jugando - ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Fue avanzando hacia Kaoru – no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de estar solos en un salón de clases a oscuras.

- Hikaru… no entiendo – Kaoru retrocedía confundido ante la sonrisa traviesa de su hermano.

Hikaru lo tomó de la corbata y lo jaló hacia él – Vamos Kaoru, nadie está mirando – lo aprisionó de la cintura haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Pero… es por eso que no entiendo. Solo actuamos cuando alguien está viendo.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas actuación? – Hikaru intentó besarlo pero Kaoru ladeó el rostro y lo mantuvo a distancia interponiendo sus brazos entre ambos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy… estoy tratando de entender, creí que a ti te gustaba Haruhi.

- ¿Y a caso ella no me ha rechazado? ¿Lo harás tú también?

- ¡Jamás lo haría! Pero…dijiste que no renunciarías a ella, y no quiero que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas después.

- …Kaoru…

- Solo quiero que encuentres la felicidad. Si tú la encuentras, valdrá por los dos.

- Entonces porqué estás tan triste, estás a punto de llorar.

- N-No es cierto.

- ¿Cómo podría dejarte así? ¿Cómo podría seguir mi propio camino si tu…?

- No seas tonto, yo ya no estaré solo.

- Kazuki puede ser mi reemplazo para ti, y tú puedes ser mi reemplazo para Kazuki, pero… ¿serán suficiente solo los dos?

- Aunque lo desee, no puedo pedirte que te quedes.

- …No, no puedes pedírmelo – Hikaru se alejó de repente y salió del salón.

Kaoru quedó destruido ante la súbita frialdad de su hermano y sintió en el corazón que esa era la despedida de Hikaru. No pudo evitar llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Pero al oír el llanto de su hermano, Hikaru volvió a entrar al salón corriendo y muy asustado.

- ¡Kaoru, que pasa! – Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza - ¡¿Por qué lloras? ¡¿Te duele algo, te golpeaste, alguien te hizo daño?

Kaoru no entendía - ¿…Hikaru? ¿Eres tú?

Hikaru lo miró extrañado – Claro que soy yo.

Kaoru entendió entonces, que había estado hablándole a Kazuki todo este tiempo y que lo había confundido con Hikaru.

- …Kazuki, era Kazuki…

- ¿Kazuki? ¿Lo viste?

- …Si

- ¿Dónde está?

- El… se fue pero…creo que nadie lo secuestró.

- Yo también estaba pensando en eso Kaoru y temía que así fuera. Nuestro plan de sabotear a Kazuki tuvo una desastrosa consecuencia.

- Sabíamos que la única forma de sabotearlo era dejar que Ciel tomara el control de su cuerpo una vez más.

- Si, jamás debimos confiar en Ciel.

- Pero Hikaru, no era Ciel a quien yo vi, era Kazuki, ahora estoy seguro de eso.

- ¡AJÁ! ¡Los atrapé con las manos en el pastel! – Honey salió de abajo de un escritorio.

- ¡Honey-senpai!

- Si acertaron, yo soy el investigador privado de Tama-chan.

Tamaki entró azotando la puerta contra la pared y apuntándolos con una linterna - ¡¿Ustedes provocaron esto?

Hikaru y Kaoru se abrazaron asustados - ¡Lo sentimos donno, solo queríamos estar con nuestro hermano!

Tamaki parecía que los iba a reprender, pero en lugar de eso se calmó.

- Esta bien, no tienen toda la culpa. Fue cruel de mi parte no dejarlos estar con Kazuki en primer lugar. Tipo demoníaco, tipo angelical, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que ustedes estén juntos.

- …Donno…

- Permítanme recordarles que tenemos poco tiempo – advirtió Kyouya – tendremos problemas si las clientas no llegan a sus casas antes de que anochezca por completo.

- Entonces haremos un plan. Escuchen Kyouya, Honey-senpai y Hikaru encuentren los interruptores para encender las luces del ala oeste. Mori-senpai, Kaoru y yo seguiremos buscando.

Esta vez, Hikaru y Kaoru consintieron separarse por el bien de la operación.

Continuará…


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49

Kazuki está trabajando.

Haruhi despertó en un lugar que no había visto antes, una habitación, dos ventanales cubiertos por largas cortinas rojas, candelabros y velas encendidas en los rincones y colgando por el techo, almohadones y mantas cubriendo casi todo el piso, y un incienso tarifario…

- "…Kazuki"

Esto resultaba muy familiar porque se asemejaba a la casa de Té de Kyoto, donde todo parecía un mundo de ensueño que te apartaba de la realidad. Lugar donde trabajaba Kazuki por supuesto, un ambiente agradable que te hacia olvidar tus problemas y hasta tu propia vida.

Pero Haruhi estaba atada de manos y pies a una silla. A su alrededor y muy cómodas sobre los almohadones estaban las clientas, algo así como atemorizadas ante una presencia de la que en realidad disfrutaban.

Haruhi estaba un poco adormilada y sentía una agradable sensación en el cabello. Apenas alcanzó a pensar – "Algo extraño sucede"

Distinguió a un trillizo sentado de piernas cruzadas en una silla frente a la puerta, con una copa de vino de crisantemo en la mano. Parecía transmitir el mensaje de que nadie saldría por allí.

Ese trillizo se levantó de su silla y se acercó a una doncella que había derramado una lágrima. La doncella lo vio acercarse y el corazón le latió muy rápido. La lágrima cayó dentro de la copa de Kazuki y el se la tomó.

(Suspiros de las clientas ruborizadas)

Haruhi empezó a sospechar que ese era Ciel. De hecho las clientas acababan de enterarse de la doble personalidad de Kazuki y se estremecían, pero ni siquiera sabían si era de miedo o emoción.

Por fin Haruhi se percató de que Renge estaba sentada muy cerca de ella - ¿Renge, estás bien?

Ella respondió incendiada de pasión - Hemos pecado Haruhi-Kun, sentimos atracción por esta persona que nos tiene cautiva y nos acosa con la mirada.

Suspiros - ¡Ahhhh!

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Por supuesto que a las chicas les gusta el chico bondadoso y dulce, y a veces también un chico atrevido que nos haga sentir deseadas y que cumpla nuestras fantasías sexuales. Pero Kazuki oscila entre esas dos personalidades ¡Renge está impresionada! ¡Kazuki no es del tipo angelical, es del tipo prohibido!

- ¿Eh? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Kazuki se le acercó a Haruhi con un rostro de verdad inocente, una expresión que no tenía cuando estaba sentado en aquella silla. Sus personalidades, Ciel y Kazuki, se iban intercambiando muy rápido en ese momento como si algo los perturbara a los dos por igual.

- Esto… Kazuki… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy atada?

- Bueno, si no te atara tratarías de hacer algo heroico tu sola.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- No te preocupes Haruhi, pasémosla bien.

- Eh…

- ¿Quieres que te lo haga otra vez?

- ¡¿Hacerme que?

Kazuki se inclinó hacia Haruhi y lo que hizo nadie se lo esperaría.

Lo que hizo fue sacar un "cepillo para el cabello".

- ¿Eh, que? ¿Un cepillo?

- Si, Haruhi – Y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de las clientas – tal vez no lo recuerdes porque estabas muy adormecida, pero te cepille el cabello hace un rato.

- ¿E-Eso fue lo que hiciste? - (gesto de sorprendida)

- Claro, a ti y a todas las clientas. Relajante ¿no?

- ¿Solo eso hiciste? – (gesto de confundida)

- Al parecer a ti te gusta que te cepillen el cabello ¿no Haruhi? Te quedaste dormida al poco tiempo.

- He-He-He… - (ella pensó que las había embriagado o algo así) – Ya veo, por poco y creí que eras Ciel. A decir verdad, mientras sigas cambiando de personalidad me será imposible reconocerte.

- La verdad es que Ciel y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en secuestrarlas y traerlas a aquí para mantenerlas a salvo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Bueno, al menos podremos hablar tú y yo a solas mientras tanto.

MI PEOR ENEMIGA

- ¿De qué me quieres hablar exactamente?

- De Hikaru. Dime… ¿A caso no te gusta?

- ¿…Eh? …Ehhh… Yo creo que es un gran amigo – (lo dijo con una sonrisa.)

- Si, se que lo rechazaste ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Pues… supongo que eso no te agradó.

- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien más?

- A decir verdad, no lo estoy.

- ¿Entonces por qué no le diste una oportunidad a Hikaru?

- Bueno… no había pensado en eso.

- Haruhi, eres una linda persona y por eso los miembros del Host Club son tus amigos, pero parece que eres un poco distraída cuando se trata de amor.

- Tal vez sea un poco distraída pero… Kazuki, yo no veo que relación tenga eso con el Host Club.

- Se que no lo haces a propósito pero… verás, estas haciendo sufrir a mis hermanos.

(Ella no tenía idea) - ¿Qué? ¿De qué forma?

- Tú dijiste que no estabas enamorada de nadie, y es por eso que Hikaru decidió no renunciar a ti. Si tan solo le hubieras dicho la verdad…

- Espera, espera, yo dije la verdad.

- ¿En serio? Pero yo escuche que te gustaba mi danna.

- ¿Tamaki-senpai? – Rió – No, te equivocas yo solo lo admiro mucho.

Kazuki la miraba sabiendo que mentía – Mientras no aceptes ese amor que sientes por Tamaki, mi hermano creerá que aun tiene esperanzas contigo. Debes dejar de mentirle a Hikaru porque lo estas alejando de Kaoru que en verdad lo ama, y todo solo por una ilusión de que podría estar contigo cuando en realidad tu corazón ya tiene dueño.

Haruhi quedó en silencio pensando y luego volvió a mirar a Kazuki - ¿En verdad los estoy lastimando?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Siempre estas pensando en otras cosas y no percibes que hay personas que quieren ser más que tus amigos. Solo actúas indiferente y no eliges a ninguno. Pienso que eres… muy fría.

- "…Fría." (Era la primera persona que le decía algo así)

- Escucha Haruhi, creo que entiendes bien que si lastimas a mis hermanos, tú y yo no podremos ser amigos.

- ¡Alto ahí Kazu-chan! – Honey-senpai abrió de una patada la puerta y entró vestido con una gabardina amarilla un sombrero de solapa ancha y unos bigotes falsos (investigador privado) - ¡Entréganos a Usa-chan!

- ¿Honey-senpai?

- Ah Haru-chan también estabas aquí. Oh y también todas las clientas. Lo supe todo el tiempo – dijo acariciándose su bigote.

- ¡Honey-kun que lindo eres! (Clientas por supuesto)

Kyouya, Hikaru y Honey, que buscaban los interruptores para encender las luces accidentalmente encontraron el escondite de Kazuki.

- ¡Ciel, suelta ahora mismo a Haruhi! – Hikaru reprendió a su hermano y lo hizo cambiar de personalidad.

- ¡Ven por ella si te atreves! – Ciel sacó de las mangas sus dos abanicos de Hierro.

- ¡No peleen! – Haruhi se enojó con ambos.

- ¡¿Por qué tengo que compartirte con Haruhi? ¡No quiero! ¡No lo voy a aceptar nunca!

Hikaru escuchó de Ciel lo que debió haber escuchado de Kaoru -¡No seas infantil hermano!

- Entonces tu estas… ¿…celoso? – le preguntó Haruhi a Ciel.

Las clientas y Renge disfrutaban el drama.

- Ríndete Kazu-chan, no me obligues a recuperar a Usa-chan por la fuerza.

Ciel sacó bajo una manta al conejito de Honey – Quédate donde estás o le voy a cortar la cabeza – dijo acercando la punta afilada de uno de sus abanicos al peluche.

- ¡Usa-chan! ¡No lo lastimes! (Honey lloraba)

- Esto ya es demasiado – Haruhi veía a Ciel amenazando con matar a un peluche y no se lo creía.

- Kazuki, te ordeno que te detengas – las luces se encendieron y Tamaki entró en escena

- A si, claro, "tono" un paso mas y tu oso de felpa pasará a la historia.

- ¡Kumagoro! – El oso de peluche favorito de Tamaki - ¡Como supiste de el!

- Un geisha debe saber todo acerca de su danna – Ciel reía de forma malvada.

- Yo puedo ayudarlos – Nekozawa apareció desde otra puerta extraña con su capa negra – puedo exorcizar a Kazuki y atrapar a su demonio.

- ¿Neko-san no se te olvida algo? – Ciel también le había robado su muñeco Beelzenef.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Demonio!

- Esto debe ser una broma – Haruhi quería patearlos a todos.

- Tranquilo Kazu-chan, ten cuidado con mi Usa-chan, es muy suavecito.

- Conserva la calma Honey – Tamaki pasó a ser el negociador – Muy bien Kazuki, ¿Que quieres a cambio de Kumagoro, Usa-chan y Beelzenef?

- Tamaki-senpai se ha olvidado de mi – (pobre Haruhi)

- No se preocupen todo va empezar muy pronto – les aseguró Ciel.

Mientras tanto, en ese momento Kaoru y Mori salieron por una ventilación de la pared que estaba detrás de Ciel y Haruhi. Mori se lanzó encima de Ciel y lo echó al suelo desarmándolo.

Los peluches volaron y sus dueños casi chocaron entre si para recuperarlos. Honey pisó las cabezas de Nekozawa y Tamaki y el abrazo que le dio a su Usa-chan enterneció a las clientas.

Kaoru mientras, se las arregló para desatar a Haruhi mientras Mori mantenía a Ciel en el suelo.

Hikaru cogió los abanicos de Kazuki – ya ríndete hermano.

- ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes, estamos en peligro!

Todos lo miraron extrañados ¿en peligro?

La alarma del Ouran de repente sonó y una pareja de ladrones pasó corriendo por la puerta.

- ¡Es…! – Hikaru reconoció a la mujer de inmediato.

Era la sirvienta que les había robado todo el dinero de la mansión cuando eran niños.

- ¡Están robando documentos importantes! – Tamaki dio la orden – ¡atrápenlos!

El Host Club heroico corrió tras ellos dejando a Kaoru, Ciel y Haruhi con las clientas y con Nekozawa.

- ¡Hikaru no vayas! – le gritó Kaoru a su imprudente hermano.

- ¡Ese hombre está armado! – Gritó Ciel y corrió tras Hikaru.

Kaoru y Haruhi trataron de seguirlo pero al segundo lo perdieron de vista, Ciel era muy veloz.

La pareja de ladrones corrió por el pasillo hasta entrar en la tercera sala de música. El hombre volteó y sacó un arma haciendo una serie de disparos.

Honey saltó por los aires y arrojó sus shuriken interceptando cada bala.

Increíble ¿no?

El ladrón intentó una vez más disparar su arma y apuntó hacia Hikaru pero la mujer se lo impidió.

- ¡No, a el no! ¡Ese chico es…! – Obviamente ella también recordó a Hikaru y Kaoru.

Pero su pareja la golpeó haciéndola a un lado y disparó de todas formas.

Hikaru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Ciel se le puso enfrente para protegerlo. La bala rebotó contra los bordes de acero del abanico extendido e hirieron al propio ladrón haciendo que tirara su arma.

A penas y se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo Hikaru se sintió aliviado – Vaya, ese abanico tuyo es muy útil.

Ciel volteó a verlo enojado y Hikaru agachó la cabeza sintiéndose apenado. Entonces fue que pudo notar como las manos de Ciel temblaban.

- Hikaru… baka… - fue lo último que dijo Ciel y dejó que Kazuki retomara el control y abrazara al tonto de Hikaru - ¡Hikaru, tuve tanto miedo por ti!

Como media hora después todo había acabado y Haruhi les daba de coscorrones a todos sus amigos por ser tan impulsivos, pero definitivamente pensaría mucho lo que Kazuki le había dicho.

Después de todo la policía y las ambulancias llegaron para llevarlos a todos al hospital como protocolo.

Los Host se habían convertido en los héroes que salvaron a las clientas de esos ladrones. De hecho Kazuki había visto a la pareja observando la tercera sala de música desde afuera y por eso había llevado a las clientas y a Haruhi a un lugar seguro.

Si no fuera por el pastel de crisantemo que tenía ciertos ingredientes como somníferos, los ladrones hubieran lastimado al Host Club para pasar por allí a la fuerza si ellos no hubieran estado dormidos.

Menos mal que Kyouya intuyó los movimientos de Kazuki y se le ocurrió llamar a la vigilancia para que registraran el ala oeste.

Pero Haruhi como siempre se preguntaba – Si Kazuki se enteró de que había ladrones tratando de entrar a la Academia ¿por qué simplemente no lo dijo en lugar de secuestrarnos? ¿Y qué hacía Nekosawa-senpai en el ala oeste? ¿Y por qué…?

Los ladrones fueron atrapados por supuesto y al final todos malinterpretaron a Kazuki y se tuvieron que disculpar por ello. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Kazuki en ese momento, sus personalidades estaban demasiado desequilibradas y tuvo que quedarse en el hospital.

Continuará…


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50

EL ANGEL GUARDIAN DE HIKARU Y KAORU

Cuando Kazuki abrió los ojos se encontró en una cama de hospital. Cerca suyo en una cama contigua estaban sus dos hermanos durmiendo juntos.

Era de madrugada pero todavía no amanecía y solo estaban ellos tres en esa habitación tan blanca y vacía.

Hikaru de pronto empujó dormido a Kaoru y lo echó al suelo como era usual.

Kazuki miraba como su pobre hermano se acomodaba en el piso frío para seguir durmiendo, y de inmediato se levantó sin pensarlo, tomó en brazos a Kaoru y lo recostó en su cama, lo cubrió con las sábanas blancas y se acomodó a su lado.

- …Kazuki… ¿está bien que duerma contigo? – preguntó Kaoru medio dormido.

- Está bien, pero espero que sea la última vez que lo hagas – bromeó Kazuki e hizo sonreír a su hermano menor.

Durmieron abrazados esa noche, mientras Hikaru abarcaba toda la cama contigua. A la mañana siguiente Kazuki fue llevado por sus doctores y enfermeras para realizarle unos estudios, sus hermanos no lo podían acompañar.

El hospital era uno de los que administraba la familia de Kyouya, y los mejores especialistas iban a tratar el síndrome de doble personalidad de Kazuki.

Hikaru y Kaoru aguardaban en la sala de espera lo cual era extraño porque eso usualmente los aburriría. Pero ese día se estaban portando bien, tal vez porque su hermano estaba internado en un hospital, y si uno de los tres no estaba bien, los otros dos tampoco.

El resto del Host Club llegó de visita como a las diez de la mañana, con un ramo de rosas para Kazuki y una tarjetita hecha personalmente por Honey deseándole a Kazu-chan que se mejore.

Se quedaron todos en la sala de espera conversando acerca de otras cosas para distraer a Hikaru y Kaoru que claramente estaban preocupados.

Y cuando Kazuki fue llevado de nuevo a la habitación sus padres fueron a verlo.

- Según los doctores… - esto le habían dicho a Kyouya – la tragedia de Kazuki que lo separó de sus hermanos, lo llevó a desarrollar otra personalidad para llenar su soledad. Kazuki fue especialmente propenso a este síndrome de doble personalidad por ser un trillizo. Su conexión con sus dos hermanos era demasiado fuerte y romper ese vínculo de una forma tan súbita le provocó un trauma. Hikaru y Kaoru no desarrollaron este síndrome debido a que quedaron juntos, pero Kazuki no fue tan afortunado y Ciel apareció en su vida. Bueno, esto era algo que más o menos ya sabíamos.

- Entonces… - Haruhi pensaba en vos alta – Ahora que está con sus hermanos ¿Ciel no debería desaparecer Kyouya-senpai?

- Desaparecer no sería la palabra, Ciel es una parte de Kazuki que se separó de el por una necesidad. Pero sí, deberían volver a unirse naturalmente ahora que Kazuki se ha reunido con sus hermanos. Aunque no se sabe cuanto tiempo podría tomar eso.

Cuando por fin el Host Club pudo entrar a ver a Kazuki, se encontraron con Ciel quejándose.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí? No estoy enfermo.

- Mañana te darán de alta – le respondió Kyouya.

- Mientras tanto… - Hikaru y Kaoru trataron de animarlo - ¡Probaremos la comida del hospital! ¿Qué te parece hermano? XD XD

- Me voy de aquí – Ciel quiso levantarse y sus hermanos se tiraron encima de sus piernas.

- ¡Por favor hermano!

- ¡Solo será por hoy!

En verdad estaban preocupados por Kazuki, eso Ciel lo entendió bien y decidió comportarse.

Aunque la vida con Ciel sería complicada, con un poco de suerte muy pronto Kazuki volvería a ser uno solo.

El día siguiente fue un gran día, Kazuki ingresó oficialmente como estudiante honorífico a la Academia Ouran, por demostrar un alto nivel de conocimientos en los exámenes diagnósticos que rindió. Sus notas lo colocaron a la par con Kyouya y le permitieron ubicarse en su misma clase con Tamaki.

Bueno eso era algo que no podía evitarse. Para ser un geisha Kazuki había tenido que estudiar muchísimo, tanto como Kyouya se exigía a si mismo.

(Clase de Tamaki y Kyouya… Receso.)

A Tamaki le intrigaba saber - ¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte en la misma clase que tus hermanos? Mi padre te dio esa opción ¿verdad?

- Un geisha debe estar con su danna – sonrió Kazuki.

- La verdad es que está evadiendo a Haruhi – lo descubrió Kyouya.

- Ahh, jajah, pero Haruhi es una buena niña. Estoy seguro de que cuando la conozcas mejor te agradará.

- No danna, no quiero que me agrade Haruhi.

(Salón de Hikaru, Kaoru y Haruhi… y Renge.)

Era la hora de las disculpas por parte de la administradora - ¿ya vieron cuantas visitas tuvo la página oficial del Host Club después del robo? Seguro habrá muchas nuevas clientas que vendrán para ver a los trillizos.

De nuevo…

Era la hora de las disculpas por parte de la administradora – Bueno, está bien, admito que una parte de Kazuki parece angelical y la otra demoníaca, jajaja.

- ¡Vamos Otaku! – Algunos como Hikaru y Kaoru perdían la paciencia.

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! La parte demoníaca de Kazuki armoniza con Hikaru y Kaoru así que podrán trabajar juntos.

- ¡Siiii! XD XD – Al fin satisfechos.

(De noche en la residencia de los Hitachiin. En la habitación de los trillizos…)

- …Esto…hermano ¿tienes un momento? ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de historia? – preguntó Kaoru a Kazuki.

- Espera Kaoru, yo también quiero que Kazuki me ayude – dijo Hikaru.

- Si quieren que los ayude no pienso hacerlo gratis – dijo Ciel.

- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

- Ah bueno, si es posible yo solo quisiera… ¡irme a mi habitación!

Kaoru y Hikaru ya se lo esperaban – mmm... ¿Y por qué no mejor esperamos a que Ciel se vaya y que Kazuki regrese para pedirle que nos ayude? Porque Ciel es muy negativo ¿no?

- ¡Eso no se vale! – de verdad ponían a Ciel de mal humor.

- Lo siento Ciel, fue Hikaru el que tuvo la idea de arrastrarte hasta aquí y llavear la puerta.

- ¡Es cierto, jajaja! – Hikaru admitió culpabilidad – es que es muy triste que Kazuki no esté con nosotros durante las clases, pero por lo menos tenemos a Haruhi para no aburrirnos ¿verdad? – Y comenzó a pensar en ella – me pregunto… qué estará haciendo Haruhi ahora.

Solo el nombre de Haruhi izo que un silencio incómodo apareciera de repente. Kaoru no decía nada, pero había una tercer entidad muy celosa.

- ¿Por qué no vas a su casa y le preguntas? – dijo Ciel enojado.

- ¿He…? Vaya - Hikaru recordó lo infantil y celoso que se portó Ciel en el ala oeste - si, tal vez lo haga algún día.

- Ve ahora Hikaru, y quédate a cenar con ella – Ciel continuó molestándolo – No te preocupes por nosotros, la pasaremos bien solos porque mientras tú no estés, le haré el amor a Kaoru.

Ciel rodeó el cuello de Kaoru con sus brazos y lo miró de forma juguetona. Kaoru solo reía nerviosamente.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Kaoru! ¡Solo Kazuki y yo podemos tocarlo! – Hikaru se enfadó como un niño pequeño.

- ¿A si? Bueno, entonces me tocaré a mi mismo XD

- ¡¿Qué, pero cómo se te ocurre? - Hikaru enrojecido - ¡No toques a Kazuki! ¡Kaoru amárralooo!

Hubo toda clase de ruidos raros dentro de esa habitación para mantener bajo control a la tercera entidad. Hikaru tuvo que perseguirlo por todo el cuarto.

Y para la media noche Ciel ya se había dormido en medio de sus hermanos con las muñecas amarradas al respaldo.

- Voy a enloquecer uno de estos días – rezongaba Hikaru por culpa de Ciel.

Kaoru solo se reía – Se parece mucho a ti, y por lo menos logró que te olvidaras de Haruhi.

- Oye Kaoru, creo que Ciel está celoso de Haruhi.

- Ya sea Ciel o Kazuki, nunca deja de pensar en nosotros. Nos cuida y protege, no quiere que nadie nos lastime. A veces pienso… que Kazuki es nuestro ángel guardián.

Continuará…


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51

(Casa de Tamaki)

Aquella mañana el bello durmiente no despertaba, estaba soñando que ayudaba a Haruhi a estudiar para su examen.

- Tamaki-senpai… para mi examen de biología, quisiera pedirle un favor – (Haruhi vestida con una bata rosa y hablando con vos melosa) - Me da un poco de vergüenza senpai pero… ¿me ayudaría a estudiar…mi cuerpo? – (Haruhi deslizaba su bata y dejaba ver solo sus hombros)

- AAHHH! – (Explosión de felicidad de Tamaki).

Allí es cuando siempre despertaba extasiado dando vueltas en la cama y abrazando su almohada. Solo que ese día abrazó algo que parecía una persona y no una almohada de plumas.

- Ehh…? – le pareció extraño y entonces abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días… Danna – (Kazuki estaba tranquilo en sus brazos)

- WAHHH!

Lo único que faltaba era que Hikaru apareciera parado a los pies de la cama con una mirada asesina y gruñendo, y allí estaba!

- ¡Hay no! (Tamaki asustado gritaba) ¡No es lo que parece!

NO ES LO QUE PARECE

Hikaru tomó una almohada y saltó a la cama - ¡Pelea de almohadas Donno!

Las plumas volaban y Kazuki solo miraba con ojos grandes preguntándose como fue que Hikaru supo que el estaba allí.

(Academia Ouran)

El Host Club se encuentra en el patio durante el receso y Hikaru y Kaoru deciden vengarse de Tamaki. De nuevo usan a Haruhi.

- Ven aquí un momento Haruhi – la llaman y ella acude.

Tamaki y los demás escuchan.

- Oye Haruhi, deberíamos estudiar juntos para el examen de biología porque… como ya sabes… nosotros tres somos compañeros de clase, jejeje. (Crueldad pura)

- Bueno… suena bien. Mientras más pronto estudiemos mejor – (Haruhi prestaba más atención a su libro de Biología)

Hikaru y Kaoru voltearon a ver a Tamaki y le sacaron la lengua. Su donno se tragaba las ganas de estar con ella.

Ahora esto se llama el contraataque de Tamaki con la ayuda de Kyouya.

- Kazuki ven acá un segundo – Kazuki acude.

(Hikaru y Kaoru observan con curiosidad)

- Ahora que lo recuerdo nosotros también tenemos un examen ¿no Kyouya?

- Si, un examen oral – aclaró Kyouya sonriendo.

Tamaki tomó a Kazuki de la barbilla y le dijo – pues hay que estudiar juntos para ese examen oral ¿no? Porque ya sabes…

Kyouya y Tamaki sonreían –…nosotros somos… compañeros de clase de Kazuki (Crueldad fingida)

Hikaru y Kaoru recibieron una cucharada de su propio chocolate, y les supo amargo - ¡No, Kazuki!

- Ne, Takashi, esta será una competencia entre Tama-chan y Kyo-chan contra Hika-chan y Kao-chan.

- Ah.

- Tama-chan y Kyo-chan tienen a Kazu-chan como arma ahora ¿ne?

- Ah.

- Y Hika-chan y Kao-chan tienen a Haru-chan como arma ¿ne?

- Ah.

(Risa de Renge)

- ¡Que emoción! ¡Una competencia entre los Host por el amor de Haruhi y Kazuki!

(Entrada de Renge con la ayuda de un poderoso motor que eleva su plataforma) – ¡Hermoso! ¿Como harán Hikaru y Kaoru para recuperar a su hermano Kazuki? ¡Esto es algo que Renge tiene que ver!

Haruhi que tenía la cabeza metida en su libro no escuchó absolutamente nada - ¿Qué? ¿Habrá una competencia?

(Clase de Tamaki, Kyouya y Kazuki)

- Danna, esa fue una actuación increíble.

Tamaki estaba en un rincón temblando de miedo por la futura venganza de Hikaru y Kaoru.

- Mi Danna parece muy pálido. ¿Tu que piensas Kyouya? ¿Crees que Haruhi sentirá celos?

- Aun es muy pronto, como Haruhi es una persona distraída hay que llamar su atención.

- Pero me pareció extraño que te nos hayas unido ¿Tu también quieres saber de quien está enamorada Haruhi?

(Tamaki paró las orejas) - ¿Es cierto eso Kyouya?

La respuesta de Kyouya era algo obvia - Solo me gusta estar bien informado.

(El Host Club está abierto)

Entra en acción el plan "hacer sentir celos a Haruhi"

Haruhi, como siempre llega un poco tarde. Abre la puerta despacito y mete la cabeza, por suerte no hay nadie así que entra.

Las clientas ya están allí pero no están Hikaru y Kaoru para decirle "llegas tarde", ni tampoco está Tamaki para molestarla. Al parecer todos estaban ocupados y no notaron que ella no estaba.

- "Que raro" – pensó – bueno, será mejor que le haga saber a Tamaki-senpai o a Kyouya-senpai que ya llegue.

Haruhi entonces comenzó a buscar a Tamaki o a Kyouya.

Mientras…

(Trillizos trabajando)

Estaban con tres clientas.

- Haber… Hikaru, Kazuki y Kaoru ¿lo entendí bien? – la clienta preguntaba por el orden en que estaban sentados, o sea con Kazuki en el medio.

- Nos alegra mucho que hayan encontrado a Kazuki-kun.

- Si, ahora pueden estar juntos y... esto... ¿Huelen ese aroma? Es riquísimo ¿Qué es?

Kazuki preocupado – Oh no, me habré quedado en la bañera mucho tiempo.

Kaoru también lo olía – Nuestro hermano toma baños con esencias y flores naturales desde que es un geisha.

Hikaru comenzó su actuación.

Se recostó por el hombro de Kazuki para oler su cuello mientras decía – cuando tomas esos baños tu piel sabe tan dulce que apenas puedo contenerme.

- ¡AAHHH! – Clientas enrojecidas de la excitación - ¡Hikaru siente los mismo por sus dos hermanos!

Ciel sonrió de forma malvada y se corrió hacia kaoru dejando que Hikaru cayera de lleno en el sofá.

- A mí en realidad me gustaría que Kaoru me probara – Ciel mordió la oreja de Kaoru.

- …Kazuki, aquí no – Kaoru se mordía el labio inferior sonrojado.

- ¡AAHHH! – Clientas encendidas de pasión – ¡Kaoru está tan indefenso ante sus hermanos!

- ¡Oye Ciel desaparece! – Hikaru tenía hasta la ropa erizada.

- No te pongas celoso Hikaru, compartiré a Kaoru contigo.

- ¡AAHHH! – Clientas con llamas MOE - ¡Ciel es tan atrevido! ¡No podemos más!

Honey, Mori y Kyouya eran observadores de ese espectáculo.

- Ciel-chan se distingue mucho de Kazu-chan ¿ne?

Kyouya asintió – Hasta las clientas pueden darse cuenta de los cambios de personalidad de Kazuki. Mientras Ciel se parece a Hikaru, Kazuki es más como Kaoru.

- Es por eso que Haru-chan todavía no puede distinguir a Kazu-chan de sus hermanos ¿verdad Takashi?

- Ah.

Hablando de Haruhi, ella iba directo hacia Tamaki.

- ¡Oh, es Haru-chan! Le avisaré a Tama-chan – Honey corrió a toda velocidad hacia Tamaki y pasó por al lado de Haruhi.

Tamaki estaba con unas clientas también, y antes de que Haruhi llegara hizo una seña y llamó a Kazuki.

- Queridas princesas, me gustaría presentarles a Kazuki, mi geisha personal.

- Tamaki-kun, escuchamos que te habías convertido en el Danna de Kazuki-kun.

- Claro, ahora es como mi hijo.

Haruhi estaba escuchando y en ese momento Kazuki llegó y se sentó al lado de Tamaki.

- Haruhi allí estás – Tamaki fingía no haber visto a Haruhi antes.

- No quería interrumpir Tamaki-senpai, solo quería avisarle que llegue un poco tarde.

Kyouya le dijo – Descuida, no tienes asignaciones por el momento.

- Ha, bien… - Haruhi se alejó con Kyouya mientras Tamaki lloraba a sus espaldas.

Extrañamente ella parecía que lo presentía pero cuando volteaba Tamaki estaba completamente feliz.

- Parece que Tamaki-senpai se encariñó mucho con Kazuki – sonrió Haruhi.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Ah, ya veo. ¿Lo dices porque te ha reemplazado? Ahora Kazuki es su nuevo favorito - (Que directo es Kyouya)

- Bueno, no es que me moleste. De hecho creo que me siento aliviada – volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con un poco mas de esfuerzo.

- Disculpa, tengo que dejarte. Hay un cliente al que debo atender.

Kyouya la dejó sola. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Hikaru y Kaoru venían corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

- "Oh no, seguro vienen a molestarme otra vez." – pensó.

Pero ambos le pasaron por al lado y fueron donde estaba Tamaki.

- ¡Oiga Donno, regrésenos a Kazuki!

- Yo soy su Danna y tengo que estar con el todo el tiempo.

Haruhi se sintió un poco olvidada. Miró hacia Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai, ellos estaban atendiendo también a sus clientas.

- Por alguna razón todos me están ignorando – se dijo a si misma no muy preocupada.

- ¡Donno!

- Cálmense, la razón por la que llamé a Kazuki es porque un cliente ha pedido por el.

Nekozawa-senpai apareció detrás de Hikaru y Kaoru.

- ¡Oye Nekozawa-senpai, si pides por uno te llevas dos mas de regalo!

- Yo solo deseo tener dos anfitriones este día.

- Nekozawa-senpai también quiso que yo fuera su anfitrión – dijo Kyouya.

¿Qué querría Nekozawa de Kazuki y Kyouya?

Continuará…


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52

OBENTO

El Host Club está abierto y Kazuki y Kyouya son los anfitriones de Nekozawa.

- ¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia de fantasmas Neko-san? – preguntó Kazuki.

- Si, acerca del fantasma que persigue a Ootori Kyouya.

- Ah, ¿te refieres a Kurama? Te contaré como murió. Kurama tenía un danna, su danna era un monje que se lo llevó a vivir a un templo y lo convirtió en su amante. Un día el monje enfermó gravemente y todo el mundo sabía que iba a morir, pero, con sus últimas fuerzas, envenenó a Kurama para que muriera junto con él. Dicen que lo hizo para que nadie más pudiera tener a Kurama, dicen que lo amaba demasiado. Yo pienso que estaba obsesionado.

- Así que por eso su alma no puede descansar en paz.

- Exacto. Kurama ha jurado esperar que llegase alguien para convertirse en su danna nuevamente y que no lo traicionara como lo hizo el monje.

- Pero no entiendo porqué razón persigue a Ootori Kyouya.

- Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué Kurama te persigue Kyouya?

Kyouya pensó una respuesta sutil – Por los anteojos – dijo.

- ¿Eh? – Kazuki no entendió.

Pero Nekozawa sí entendió – Ya veo, los cristales de los anteojos reflejan al fantasma cuando éste se esconde del resto de las personas.

- ¿Los cristales? ¿Pero que hay de ti Nekozawa-senpai? Tú puedes verlo solo con tus ojos.

Efectivamente Neko-san podía ver a Kurama detrás de Kyouya - He dirigido muchas sesiones de espiritismo y me he vuelto sensible a los fenómenos del más allá.

- Nekowawa-senpai es una persona especial – admitió Kazuki.

- Y seguramente ya habrá experimentado una posesión verdadera ¿no es así? – preguntó Kyouya.

- En realidad, aun no lo he hecho.

- Entonces permite que el Host Club sea el primer lugar donde veas una posesión. Tal ves así vengas más de seguido – Kyouya se quitó los lentes y rápidamente una sombra oscura comenzó a rodearlo y a meterse dentro de su cuerpo.

Kazuki se levantó impresionado, los ojos de Kyouya se habían puesto celestes cristalinos.

Era Kurama, se puso de pie con el cuerpo de Kyouya, la primera vez que había tomado ese cuerpo fue para salvar a Kazuki antes de que se ahogara.

- ¡Increíble, increíble! – Nekozawa sentía mucho júbilo - ¡Una verdadera posesión en frente de mis ojos!

Kazuki reconoció ese color de ojos - … eres tú… - dijo sorprendido.

Kurama le tocó la mejilla para volver a sentir la cálida piel de su aprendiz y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Kazuki se dejó llevar y se recostó por el pecho de Kyouya.

- ¡Pero como puede ser! – Hikaru y Kaoru vieron esa escena y quedaron blancos como el papel - ¡Kyouya-senpai no esperábamos eso de ti!

- ¡Haaaaa! – Gritos de emoción de las clientas.

Hikaru y Kaoru no lo aguantaron más y prepararon los puños para Kyouya.

Kurama sin embargo sonrió al verlos y le dio un empujón a Kazuki en la espalda para que fuera hacia sus hermanos.

Hikaru y Kaoru lo miraron confundidos, pero Kurama les dijo – Lo dejaré con ustedes porque es verdadero amor lo que sienten.

- ¡Qué hermoso! – Renge al micrófono – ¡Kyouya se da por vencido porque Kazuki solo puede amar a sus hermanos! ¡Qué trágico es el amor!

- Yo quiero a ese fantasma – decía Nekozawa.

(Cafetería del Ouran)

El Host Club coincidió en ir todos al mismo tiempo a la cafetería otra vez.

Tamaki vio entrar a Haruhi y con alegría comenzó a correr hacia ella.

Pero Ciel le puso su pie en el camino y lo hizo tropezar y caer de cara al suelo.

- ¡Donno va a arruinar todos los esfuerzos de Kazuki! – dijo muy enojado.

Tamaki lloraba en el suelo - ¡Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo!

- ¡¿A caso no quiere saber a quien ama Haruhi?

Eso siempre lo hacia entrar en razón. Le era indiferente a Haruhi para averiguar si ella lo extrañaba. Solo por eso se levantó haciendo pucheros pero firme nuevamente.

Ciel sentía pena por el – Esto es para ti, yo lo hice.

Tamaki quedó muy sorprendido, era un obento, como los que traía Haruhi.

- ¿Para mi? – Nadie jamás había hecho un obento para Tamaki, lo puso feliz.

- Y toma estos otros dos también.

- Pues… gracias, pero no creo poder comer tanto.

- No son para ti, seguramente mis hermanos tratarán de quitarte el tuyo.

Hikaru y Kaoru espiaban a Kazuki todo el tiempo.

- Ha descubierto nuestro plan, ¡Y nos ha… hecho el almuerzo! – lloraban de la felicidad.

Un rato después, mientras Haruhi paseaba por allí vio a Hikaru y Kaoru con dos obentos.

Tamaki y Kazuki estaban en una mesa distinta con Honey y Mori.

- ¿Kazu-chan cocina tan bien como hace pasteles?

Tamaki emocionado abrió su obento y se encontró con comida hecha de puros vegetales.

La sonrisa se le quedó suspendida mientras pensaba – "como voy a comer tantas verduras"

- Kazu-chan es vegetariano ¿ne?

- Ah.

- ¿Qué te parece danna? Comida saludable – en realidad Ciel lo había hecho a propósito y reía entre dientes.

Sus hermanos que lo estaban observando imaginaron lo que abría en sus obentos y sintieron terror y sudoración excesiva.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntaba Haruhi – La comida vegetariana es muy sana, les vendrá bien.

Hikaru y Kaoru se tapaban la boca y se ponían verdes. Esto izo que Haruhi se enfadara un poco.

- ¿A caso ustedes prepararon algo para Kazuki?

¡Era cierto! Ellos no le habían hecho un obento a su hermano.

- Y no solo eso… - Haruhi continuaba – ustedes quieren tener a Kazuki pero nunca piensan en el.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Díganme ¿Le preguntaron a Kazuki si quería quedarse en Japón y no volver a ver a sus amigos de Kioto?- Una daga los atravesó -¿Le preguntaron si quería que Tamaki-senpai fuera su danna? – La segunda daga los atravesó - ¿le preguntaron si deseaba entrar a la academia Ouran? – La tercera daga los atravesó - ¿O le preguntaron si quería dejar de ser un geisha para convertirse en Host? – Cuarta daga.

Hikaru y Kaoru fueron apuntalados por Haruhi.

- Te equivocas Haruhi – Ciel la había escuchado y se sentó a su lado – Kazuki hace todo eso porque es feliz si sus hermanos son felices. Sin importar lo egoístas que sean sus deseos.

(Remató a sus hermanos al decir que eran egoístas)

- No se preocupen Hikaru, Kaoru – Ciel les tenía una sorpresa – para ustedes no preparé nada vegetariano.

- ¡¿En serio? – Hikaru y Kaoru volvieron a la vida.

Y cuando por fin abrieron sus obentos se encontraron con un almuerzo de primera. (Pero solo lo parecía)

Al primer bocado se les erizó hasta el pelo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Ciel no entendía.

La comida que había preparado se veía bien pero en realidad sabía horrible, y además se había quemado un poco.

Haruhi probó un bocado del obento de Kaoru y se quedó pensando – Ya veo – descifró – Kazuki solo sabe preparar comida vegetariana. Nunca antes había cocinado con carne.

Ciel miraba hacia otro lado, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber fallado en cocinar para Hikaru y Kaoru.

Haruhi trató de animarlo – Oye, Kazuki, no has comido nada ¿verdad? Toma, una manzana. Yo ya almorcé en el salón y no pensaba comérmelo. ¿La quieres?

Ciel miró de reojo, Haruhi aun era su enemiga - ¿Y qué será lo que le pusiste?

- Nada, nada – Haruhi mordió un pedazo - ¿ves?

Ciel lo pensó detenidamente y finalmente aceptó el ofrecimiento de Haruhi.

Esto significaría…

Kaoru pensaba – "Kazuki…no me digas que… Haruhi está empezando a gustarte"

Kaoru hizo una pequeña mueca de tristeza que Ciel percibió y por eso se arrepintió de haber aceptado la manzana.

- Al parecer Ciel puede ser muy amable cuando lo desea. – Comentó Haruhi acerca de la personalidad malvada de Kazuki.

Pero Ciel no iba soportar tal comentario – ¿A si? ¿Eso crees? fíjate en esto Haruhi – llamó a Honey – ¡Honey-senpai mira lo que tengo, una manzana de caramelo!

Honey saltó desde la mesa de Tamaki hasta esa mesa y de un bocado se metió la manzana en la boca y también la mano con la que Ciel la sostenía.

- Tengo suerte de que no me hayas mordido - Ciel quitó su mano ensalivada y se sacudió.

Fue entonces que sus hermanos vieron la mano de Ciel, tenía varias banditas porque se había cortado al cocinar comida con carne para ellos.

- ¡Waa! ¡No es una manzana de caramelo! ¡Es fruta! ¡Me comí una fruta! ¡Que malo eres Ciel-chan! – Honey sollozaba.

- Kazuki… - dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru - ¡Muchas gracias por prepararos el almuerzo!

Y empezaron a comer tan rápido que acabaron en segundos - ¡Por favor vuelve a cocinar para nosotros!

Ciel los miró sorprendido, pero al final Hikaru y Kaoru lo hicieron sonreír.

A el y a Haruhi.

Continuará…


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53

Academia Ouran… Tercera sala de música

Las duras palabras que Hikaru expresó frente a todo el Host Club dejaron a su hermano hundirse de nuevo en el vacío oscuro y frío del cual apenas había escapado.

- ¡Vete Kazuki, no necesito otro hermano!

TRAGEDIA

Ese mismo día, horas antes… El Host Club estaba a punto de abrir, pero…

- ¡¿Q-Q-Qué, pero qué es todo esto Kyouya? – Tamaki y el resto entraron a la sala de música y casi se les sale el corazón del pecho.

Por todas partes había rosas negras, ramos y coronas fúnebres de los que se obsequiaba a los muertos, y en el medio de todo, ¿Kyouya?

- Son de parte de Nekozawa-senpai – explicó.

Los trillizos se miraban de reojo diciendo - Que buen gusto tiene.

Kyouya agregó - Son para Kurama.

- Ahhh… - (Todos entienden)

Mientras Tamaki pensaba qué hacer con toda esa oscura decoración, sobre su hombro se le iba asomando el beelzenef de Nekozawa sin que se diera cuenta.

- Quiero ese fantasma – le susurró el muñeco maldito.

La piel de Tamaki se erizó y se alejó como cinco metros - ¡Es tuyo, llévatelo!

(El Host Club está abierto)

Celebrando el día de los ángeles por adelantado (aprovechando la nueva decoración)

Kyouya solo tuvo que mandar a pedir rosas blancas para que hicieran juego con las negras.

Haruhi llegó un poco tarde, y al abrir la puerta de la tercera sala de música… se encontró con el cielo y el infierno juntos.

- ¡Bienvenida!

Algunos miembros se vistieron con túnicas y alas blancas y otros con túnicas negras, alas negras, cuernitos y una linda colita puntiaguda y roja.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - (gota de sudor en la cabeza) – Todavía no es el día de los santos muertos ¿O si?

- Es solo Haruhi – trillizos al verla dijeron – llegas tarde.

Kazuki estaba sonrojado vestido de ángel y sus hermanos a cada lado prendidos por su cuello vestían de demonios con sus colitas moviéndose para arriba y para abajo.

- "Pobre Kazuki" – pensó Haruhi y una minúscula mueca de sonrisa se le distinguió.

Para su desgracia Kazuki se paró detrás de ella y le puso la mano sobre su hombro mostrándole una túnica hecha especialmente para ella.

- ¿Eh? N-N-No, no, no gracias Kazuki, estoy bien así, jajaja – (está nerviosa)

Unos minutos después ya estaba trabajando vestida de un angelito.

Una de sus clientas dijo – Así que esta vez harán un tributo a nuestros seres queridos que ya han partido, como la madre de Haruhi-kun.

Haruhi pensó que ella tenía razón y le puso ánimos – Bueno ahora que lo dices, creo que mi madre que está en el cielo debe verse así, claro que, mucho más bella – rió de forma tímida y su risa siempre conmovía a sus clientas.

El Host Club tuvo suerte de que todas sus clientas tuvieran uno o más de un ser querido a quien recordar, y las que no, solo gustaban de ver a los trillizos vestidos así. A Honey como angelito y a Mori como demonio, al igual que a Kyouya-senpai como demonio y Tamaki como un hermoso ángel rubio.

(Los trillizos están trabajando ahora)

Pero extrañamente solo estaban dos de ellos.

Hikaru dejó a sus hermanos solos un momento mientras hablaba con Haruhi y le preguntaba cuando podrían ir a su casa para estudiar para el examen de biología.

Kaoru y Kazuki lo miraban conversar alegre con ella mientras ellos solo pensaban en el. Hasta se les había olvidado que tenían compañía, sus clientas sabían hacia donde miraban ellos y les resultaba muy tierno.

Una de ellas se decidió al fin a llamarles la atención para preguntarles algo – Este… Kazuki-kun, Kaoru-kun… ¿Cómo es tener a Hikaru-kun de hermano mayor?

Los hermanos escucharon esa pregunta y se miraron – Hikaru a veces es un poco estricto con nosotros – dijo Kaoru – no deja que Kazuki y yo estemos a solas, o nos toquemos más allá de solo darnos la mano.

Kaoru se veía muy triste, así que Kazuki tomó su mano entre las suyas – Pero aun así Kaoru, eso no es un impedimento para demostrarte lo que siento.

- ¿Cómo podría no serlo? – Kaoru agachaba la mirada desconsolado.

Kazuki empezó a jugar con la mano de su hermano - Tus dedos Kaoru, son tan tersos y firmes… - acariciaba el dedo índice y el mayor – mira, es como si estuviera rozando tus piernas. Y si hiciera esto… (Entreabrió los dos dedos de Kaoru) – siempre imagino que de esta forma abro tus piernas lentamente, para después…

Las clientas escuchaban "cada" palabra al borde del clímax, y cuando Kazuki besó la mano de Kaoru, cayeron todas desmayadas.

Kaoru se sentía seducido, y no se dio cuenta de que Hikaru había regresado y estaba detrás del sillón de ellos inclinado por el respaldo.

- Los he pillado hermanos – dijo Hikaru muy serio.

- ¡Kiaaa! – Las clientas habían vuelto a la vida - ¡Hikaru-kun por favor no seas tan rudo con ellos!

- De ninguna forma – Hikaru se irguió diciendo – tendré que darles una lección. Esta noche en la cama, le enseñaré a Kazuki como en verdad se ataca a Kaoru.

- ¡Kiaaa!

Ciel no estaba de acuerdo – No estarás pensando que me voy a quedar quieto solo viendo.

- Tu Ciel, no puedes tocar a Kaoru – Hikaru siempre discutía con Ciel – además, debes portarte bien – sonrió burlándose – recuerda que eres un angelito, jajaja.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy vestido de ángel? ¡Me voy a quitar todo esto!

- ¡Kiaaaaaaa…! ¡Queremos ver a Ciel-kun quitarse la ropa! (clientas)

Sus hermanos se pusieron frente a el y lo cubrieron. Hikaru forcejeaba con el.

- ¡Quédate quieto!

- ¡Ayúdenme, auxilio! – Gritaba Ciel - ¡Hikaru me quiere quitar la ropa!

Todas las clientas de los otros anfitriones lo miraban y Hikaru se ponía rojo de la vergüenza. Ciel se reía de el.

- ¡Dime Kaoru, por qué rayos le pusimos ropa de ángel a este demonio! – Hikaru sacudía a Ciel.

Haruhi de nuevo observaba el espectáculo y se preguntaba – "¿porqué los trillizos son tan famosos?"

Mientras tanto servía café a Kyouya, quien estaba con Nekozawa. Y cuando llenó la taza de Nekozawa el encapuchado le dijo algo extraño.

- Oh mira Fujioka, tu palma.

- ¿Eh? – (Haruhi miró la palma de su mano, estaba normal)

- Eh leído la palma de tu mano.

- ¿Eres de los que leen el futuro en la palma Nekozawa-senpai? – Haruhi ya se estaba retirando sin darle mucha importancia cuando…

- He visto tu futuro – dijo el encapuchado – hoy morirás Fujioka.

Eso paralizó a todo el mundo que escuchó, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Haruhi miró a Nekozawa sin poder reaccionar todavía ante esa noticia.

- Morirás entes de que terminen las clases de hoy.

OuranHighSchoolHostClub

(El Host Club está cerrado temporalmente)

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa custodiando a Haruhi.

- Donno, Nekozawa-senpai pudo haberse equivocado – Kaoru trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Las clases ya iban a terminar y nada le había pasado a Haruhi.

Kyouya y Hikaru habían ido al club de magia negra a averiguar más de lo que Nekozawa estaba hablando.

- Solo di que estabas bromeando – Hikaru no le creía.

- No estoy bromeando.

- Entonces danos detalles de la forma en que Haruhi supuestamente morirá hoy – le pidió Kyouya.

- Con gusto, cuando leí su mano claramente vi que existía alguien que deseaba que Fujioka desapareciera.

Kyouya anotaba - ¿Y por qué?

- No estoy seguro pero en ese momento sentí muchas vibraciones negativas, como celos.

- ¡¿Celos? – Inmediatamente Hikaru pensó en Kazuki y salió a correr hacia la tercera sala de música.

- A propósito… - Nekozawa preguntó – ¿donde está tu fantasma?

Kyouya lo miró confundido - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No está conmigo?

En la tercera sala de música Kazuki y Kaoru custodiaban a Haruhi.

Haruhi suspiraba del cansancio – si voy a morir de algo será del aburrimiento de estar aquí sentada sin hacer nada. Y además tengo sed.

- Te traeré agua Haruhi – Kazuki amablemente fue a buscar agua para ella.

Pero cuando se alejó lo suficiente de los demás una sombra lo rodeó y se metió en su cuerpo. Al volver con el vaso sus ojos parecían un poco celestes pero nadie lo llegó a notar a tiempo.

- Toma Haruhi.

- Ah muchas gracias Kazuki.

Kaoru noto que su hermano estaba temblando. Kazuki estaba peleando por dentro contra Kurama pero el fantasma era muy fuerte.

Finalmente cuando Haruhi iba darle un sorbo fatal al vaso, Ciel expulsó a Kurama de su cuerpo - ¡No lo tomes! – manoteó ese vaso y el agua cayó sobre la mesa.

- ¡¿Cómo podría…? ¡¿Cómo podría…? – decía Ciel exhausto por haber peleado contra Kurama - ¡¿Cómo podría hacerle daño a la persona que Hikaru ama?

Hikaru llegó justo en ese momento cuando el agua derramada en la mesa comenzó a desintegrar la madera.

- ¡Kazu-chan, Kazu-chan! ¡Le diste agua envenenada a Haru-chan!

La expresión de Tamaki era indescriptible - ¡¿Le diste…acido?

- ¡Kazuki! ¡¿Qué demonios haces? – gritó Hikaru horrorizado.

- Hikaru… yo… yo no quise hacerlo.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Siempre has estado celoso de Haruhi! ¡Ya me cansé de tu actitud! ¡Si tanto odias a nuestra amiga entonces regresa a Kioto y nunca vuelvas!

- ¿Irme…? Hikaru… ¿ya no me quieres?

- ¡No quiero un hermano que traiga problemas! ¡A decir verdad Kazuki, nunca quisiste venir a Kyoto con nosotros y siempre odiaste dormir con Kaoru y conmigo! ¡Pues bien, vete, no necesito otro hermano!

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Kaoru y todo el mundo guardó silencio.

Pero en realidad no importaba, pasara lo que pasara, Ciel estaría allí para tragarse todo y sobrellevar las malas experiencias de Kazuki.

Solo que esta vez, Ciel no dijo nada. Dio un paso hacia atrás… y luego otro paso, hasta que salió corriendo de la tercera sala de música.

- ¡Qué has hecho Hikaru!

- Déjalo Kaoru – Hikaru estaba triste – no importa que halla pasado aquí, estoy seguro que Kazuki es inocente.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué le dijiste todo eso?

- Porque Haruhi tiene razón, nuestro egoísmo arrastró a Kazuki hasta aquí. El era mejor persona que nosotros, y nosotros lo arrancamos de su casa y dijimos cosas horribles sobre su forma de vivir y sobre la okiya que el llamaba hogar. ¿O no es así… Haruhi?

Hikaru izo que Haruhi se sintiera apenada.

- Lo que más me pesa, es que le hayamos quitado a Kazuki el derecho a sentirse orgulloso por haber trabajado toda su vida para pagar sus deudas. A nosotros no nos importó. Nunca le dimos importancia a su esfuerzo y solo pensamos en arrojar dinero y traerlo a casa con nosotros.

- Pero Hikaru… Kazuki es feliz con nosotros.

- Claro que si, el lo abandonaría todo por nosotros y lo hizo. Tal vez… sea muy tarde para devolverle a Kazuki su vida… y entiendo que esa es su decisión pero, se que jamás se iría de nuestro lado a menos que, a menos que uno de nosotros lo obligara.

- ¡No quiero que Kazuki se vaya!

- ¡Esto es lo mejor para el!

- ¡No quiero! ¡No volveré a dejar solo a Kazuki!

- Kazuki no está solo. Se que Ciel no dejará que Kazuki sufra.

- ¡Baka! ¡Ciel no va poder soportar tu rechazo!

Continuará…


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54

HIKARU, NUNCA CAMBIES

La solitaria habitación estaba a oscuras. Kazuki subió a la cama de sus hermanos y se quedó allí parado largo rato. Su rostro no expresaba nada pero en algún momento sus ojos desbordaron y el agua salada mojó sus mejillas en silencio.

- ¿Por qué lloras? Ciel… dijiste que nunca llorarías.

- No estoy llorando, tu estas llorando.

- Si eso es cierto entonces… ayúdame a no llorar.

- No puedo, Kazuki no puedo, necesito que llores porque estoy sufriendo.

(…)

Kaoru se precipitó hacia la puerta y la abrió apresuradamente - ¡¿Estás aquí Kazuki?

La habitación estaba a oscuras y pensó que no había nadie, estuvo a punto de acelerar y marcharse otra vez cuando distinguió una silueta sobre la cama - Allí estás…

Al encender la luz Kazuki ladeó el rostro para que no lo viera. Kaoru por fin sintió alivio, entró y empujó suavemente la puerta para que se cerrara.

- Kazuki que malo eres – sonrió agitado - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a casa? Creo que me recorrí toda la academia buscándote.

Su hermano estaba silencioso, ni siquiera lo miraba de frente. Kaoru debía ser paciente con él si quería hablarle, así que se aflojó la corbata, se quitó la chaqueta del Ouran, se sacó la camisa fuera del pantalón y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

Kazuki seguía de pie sobre la cama, por eso Kaoru le dio jaloncitos a la botamanga de su pantalón para que se sentara.

Su hermano se agachó abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo el rostro en sus rodillas. A Kaoru le dio un poco de ternura y le acarició la cabeza, su suave tacto hizo a Kazuki sollozar.

- ¿Te enojaste con Hikaru?

- Tú también te enfadaste con él, Kaoru.

- Tal vez un poco. Hikaru no es bueno para decir las cosas con delicadeza y se deja llevar por sus emociones exaltadas. Pero él trataba de decirte algo muy importante, hace poco se dio cuenta de que has estado complaciéndonos en todo y no has pensado mucho en ti últimamente.

- (…) Solo quería que fueras feliz Kaoru, pero yo no soy suficiente para ti, te eh visto triste. Culpe a Haruhi por alejar a Hikaru de tu lado.

- Yo no estaba… ¿cómo supiste que estaba triste? Nadie nunca lo notó.

- Se te nota mucho Kaoru. Yo ya estoy muy acostumbrado a estar solo pero no quería que tú también conocieras lo que es la soledad. Vine a Tokio por ti, Hikaru no me necesitaba tanto como tú.

- ¿Tú… estuviste pensando en mi todo este tiempo?

- Lo siento tanto Kaoru, lo arruiné todo – Kazuki tristemente alzó su cara llorosa y le pidió perdón a su hermano – no pude ayudarte, lo lamento. Hikaru…Hikaru me odia.

Kaoru supo que no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos hacia esta persona, porque lo que Kazuki le hacia sentir tan solo con sus palabras era demasiado fuerte. Lo tomó de los hombros, se acercó hacia el y en un arrebato selló sus labios con los de su hermano. Lo hizo con pasión mientras su cuerpo empujaba a Kazuki a recostarse sobre la cama.

Durante ese instante no había posible tristeza para recordar si solo Kaoru estuviera sobre él obsequiándole uno de sus besos. Kazuki pareció quedar entre sueños, incluso cuando su hermano separó sus labios de los suyos.

Kaoru limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar – perdóname Kazuki, todo esto fue mi culpa. Debí haber sido más fuerte para que tú no te preocuparas tanto por mí. Perdóname…

- Kao…Kaoru…

- Kazuki tú… también eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.

Con ese intenso beso Kaoru le reveló su amor a su hermano. Y con otro beso más tímido y puro Kazuki aceptó ese amor.

No hubo nunca en sus vidas un día en el cual les latió tan fuerte el corazón. Y cuando el momento se fue, ambos se quedaron abrazados en la cama mirándose el uno al otro. Kaoru en especial se sentía nervioso por lo que su hermano pensara.

- Dime que estás bien.

- Lo estoy Kaoru.

- Eso me alegra, porque quería preguntarte…esto… ¿qué somos tú y yo ahora? Yo siempre seré tu hermano, pero puedo amarte de una forma que va mucho más allá de las barreras. Tú… ¿Tú aceptas este amor?

- Kaoru… - sonrió su hermano – ya lo hice.

Esto le dio a Kaoru la profunda paz y felicidad que siempre había anhelado tener.

- ¿Te irás Kazuki?

- Desearía… poder despedirme de una forma apropiada.

- Si decides irte prometo no intentar detenerte, pero iré contigo.

- "¿Kaoru, harías eso por mi?"

Este era Kaoru, aún actuando siempre de forma pasiva se atrevió a atacar a Kazuki y a demostrarle lo que sentía aunque estaba tan avergonzado de ello. Era su pasión y fuerza lo que Kazuki tanto amaba.

OuranHighSchoolHostClub

Muy de noche casi a las diez Hikaru llegó en la limosina. Le había dicho al chofer de su auto que condujera sin rumbo por horas porque necesitaba replantearse las cosas que había dicho. Por fin al llegar a casa estaba listo para disculparse con Kazuki y explicarle lo que en realidad le había intentado decir, pero sus sirvientas gemelas le informaron que Kazuki y Kaoru se habían marchado hace rato. Hikaru preguntó a donde, y ellas le dijeron "a Kioto, se han ido a Kioto".

(…)

Eso no podía ser cierto pero sin embargo Kazuki y Kaoru no estaban en la mansión. Hikaru pensó primero que sus hermanos simplemente querían darle una lección y se habían ocultado en la casa de alguno de sus amigos. Llamó a todo el Host Club, incluso a Haruhi, pero nadie había visto a sus hermanos después de clases. Entonces Hikaru decidió esperar en la habitación, y vaya que era impaciente caminando de una punta a la otra, todo el tiempo mirando su celular esperando encontrar algún mensaje o alguna llamada perdida, pero nada y eso lo desesperaba. Estuvo en vela toda la noche y el teléfono nunca sonó.

Finalmente, en aquella soledad llegó a comprender – Esto es lo que Kazuki sintió toda su vida y por eso Kaoru no quería dejarlo solo. Kaoru…hiciste bien en acompañarlo.

La soledad era insoportable y llenaba el corazón de angustia. Para cuando el amanecer llegó, Hikaru ya había hecho unas llamadas para arreglar su transporte. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Kazuki y Kaoru entraron con sus equipajes conversando y riendo.

Hikaru quedó totalmente pasmado mientras los veía.

- ¡Hikaru! ¿Nos extrañaste? Te levantaste muy temprano.

- Kazuki, Kaoru, creí que ustedes…

Kazuki lo notó raro - ¿No te dijeron que fuimos a Kioto?

- Si, por eso yo creí que…

Kaoru se había abstenido de llamarlo para dejarlo pensar toda la noche – Kazuki viajó ligero de equipaje cuando vino a Tokio – le explicó – así que fuimos a traer el resto de sus cosas.

- Además pude despedirme de mis amigos correctamente.

- Eh entonces… - Hikaru no podía reaccionar todavía – Kazuki… ¿no te irás?

- No, a decir verdad me mudaré aquí sin excusas ni dannas, no por obligación sino porque en verdad lo deseo. Prometo no traerte más problemas Hikaru.

- …Así que… ésta es tu decisión – La alegría de Hikaru se iba notando en su rostro cada vez más y más.

Estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo, incluyendo a Haruhi para viajar a Kioto y estar con sus hermanos. Kazuki y Kaoru notaron las maletas a sus pies.

- Hikaru… ¿tus maletas para que son?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Qué, esto? – Hikaru pateó sus maletas bajo la cama y rió nerviosamente – solo les quitaba el polvo.

Sus hermanos entendieron bien y le sonrieron. Hikaru ya no se quiso contener y los abrazó a los dos con fuerza.

- Lo siento, Kazuki, Kaoru, fui un mal hermano. Lo entiendo ahora, y no quiero volver a perderlos nunca más.

Parecía que los tres volvían a ser uno como antes, o eso sintió Kaoru en ese momento - Hikaru… ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa de estar juntos para siempre? ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

- Claro que sí. Nos tomamos de las manos y giramos en círculo prometiéndonos jamás soltarnos.

- Nosotros lamentablemente soltamos a Kazuki y Kazuki nos soltó a nosotros, por eso, está cerca el momento de realizar una nueva promesa de unión. Y como ya no somos niños para hacer la ronda, haremos una promesa de grandes… con un beso.

- ¡¿Un beso? – Hikaru se sonrojó - ¿De-De qué clase?

- Kaoru y yo ya nos dimos un beso – le contó Kazuki y lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Para ellos era imposible ocultarle algo a Hikaru.

- Algún día cuando estés listo prometeremos quedarnos junto a ti pase lo que pase – dijo Kaoru.

- Y algún día cuando estés listo renunciaremos a ti si es necesario – dijo Kazuki.

Juntos le dijeron – Haremos nuestra promesa de grandes cuando estés listo para darnos un beso real.

Hikaru no podía creer lo que sus hermanos le estaban pidiendo. Lamentablemente lo tomó en juego, no creyó que Kaoru y Kazuki en verdad se hubieran besado. Pero aun así, felizmente aceptó y les dijo que se prepararan porque en cualquier momento los besaría. Sus hermanos le creyeron y lo abrazaron con alegría.

Hikaru ya había vuelto a ser el mismo otra vez y mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos se le ocurrió decir – No puede ser, uno de ustedes está excitado.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Ah cayeron XD

- ¡Oh Hikaru, baka!

(Hikaru, nunca cambies)

Continurá…


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55

LA SOLEDAD DE CIEL

Academia Ouran - Receso

El salón de Kazuki estaba vacío, tampoco estaban Tamaki ni Kyouya.

Hikaru entró en busca de su hermano y lo halló en su asiento escribiendo

- Kazuki, deja eso. Hagamos algo divertido.

Kazuki cerró su libreta blanca y la guardó. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos y acribilló a Hikaru con la mirada.

Kaoru estaba a punto de entrar a ese salón cuando Hikaru salió con una vena enojona en la frente – Kazuki no está – dijo marchándose a paso ligero.

Kaoru entró y su hermano estaba sentado viendo hacia la ventana.

- Ham... ¿Kazuki?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hikaru? Salió corriendo en cuanto me vió.

- Ah, Ciel... – Kaoru entendió – es que siempre pareces estar de mal genio.

- No es cierto.

- Claro que es cierto.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Nooo...

- Siiii...

- ¡No hasta el infinito!

- ¡Sí hasta el infinito y más allá!

- ¡Kaoru!

- ¡Gané! XD

Ciel siempre parecía de mal humor, peleaba con Hikaru pero al menos Kaoru le tenía paciencia. Aunque Ciel se ponía muy incómodo y nervioso cuando su hermano lo mimaba dándole besitos en la mejilla.

- ¡Kaoru...no, ya, no hagas eso... espera, no Kaoru... nos van a ver!

Ciel se ruborizaba, pero no reaccionaba de la misma forma que Kazuki.

- Eres muy tímido – Kaoru estaba un poco decepcionado – me gustaría que Kazuki estuviera aquí.

Eso hacía que Ciel sintiera un poco de dolor porque sus hermanos preferían estar con su otra personalidad más que con él.

(El Club de Magia Negra está Abierto)

Había muchos miembros nuevos gracias a la nueva atracción, el fantasma Kurama.

- ¿Has venido a unirte? No te arrepentirás – Nekozawa estaba orgulloso de Ciel – sabía que tu aura era más oscura que la de tus hermanos.

- No vine a unirme a tu club.

Nekozawa y los miembros estaban cambiando las velas viejas de sus candelabros por unas nuevas y ya tenían un montoncito de cabos sobre una mesa.

- Quiero eso – A Ciel se le fueron los ojos por esos cabitos de vela.

- ¿Para qué las quieres? El diablo te está hablando al oído ¿no?

- Solo estoy aburrido, dámelas.

(El Host Club está por abrir)

Solo faltaba llegar Tamaki, así que... y mientras nadie miraba, Kazuki pasó los pedazos de cera por el piso frente a la entrada y se escondió tras un pilar a esperar.

Apenas unos minutos después se oyeron los pasos del Rey, la puerta se abrió, Tamaki puso un pie dentro y se desparramó en el suelo resbalando hasta chocar con uno de los sofás y terminar con los pies hacia arriba.

Sus amigos vieron su fea caída y fueron a preguntarle si no se había lastimado el orgullo. Mientras, Ciel reía como si delirara de maldad.

Tamaki se levantó y caminó hacia él haciendo temblar el piso (Parecía enojado) - ¡Cuándo! ¡Cuándo será el día en que Kazuki ya no tenga dos personalidades!

Ciel lo ignoraba así que Tamaki buscó apoyo en los hermanos. Pero Hikaru y Kaoru parecían temblar de la risa, y eso que se estaban tapando la boca para aguantarse las carcajadas.

A propósito Kazuki... – Kyouya se metió en medio de ambos – quería pedirte unos consejos acerca del proyecto de empresa con el que estuvimos trabajando en clase.

- Oh claro - (significaba no tengo ganas ahora) - tengo muchas ideas pero solo te las diré si admites públicamente que soy más inteligente que tú.

Kyouya se ajustó las gafas y siguió su camino – Olvídalo, le preguntaré a Kazuki luego.

- ¡Ah oye, era broma! ¿Por qué eres tan serio?

Parecía que ni Kyouya ni Tamaki gustaban mucho de la compañía de Ciel.

(Bueno Honey-senpai parecía de buen humor)

Ciel fue hasta la mesa del pequeño y de Mori - ¿Quieres jugar Honey-senpai?

Mitsukuni pegó un salto, todavía estaba un poco sensible por lo de la manzana acaramelada que no estaba acaramelada.

- Este... bueno...bueno... ¿A qué quieres jugar Ciel-chan?

- Pensé que podríamos armar un pequeño teatro con títeres.

- ¡¿Hay en serio? – (Se había emocionado) - ¿Y cómo va llamarse la obra?

- Que te parece... mmm... ¡La masacre del conejo rosa!

Honey quedó pálido y duro - ¡Waaaa! – salió a correr llorando aferrado a su Usa-chan.

- Vaya, lo tomó muy en serio – Ciel suspiró y miró de reojos a Mori.

Nuestro alto anfitrión solo estaba allí sentado como siempre sin mostrar muchas señales de amistad.

- Ahh... nunca pasa nada contigo Mori-senpai. No eres divertido para mí.

Ciel se marchó aburrido sin notar que detrás de la cabeza de Mori aparecía una linda vena enojona.

Todo el Host Club ya lo había rechazado y además preferían a Kazuki y no a él, inclusive sus hermanos.

El pensar en eso lo deprimió y se fue a sentar sobre el marco de una ventana para mirar el paisaje en silencio.

Allí se lo veía tan misterioso y atractivo que las clientas lo admiraban desde lejos temiendo acercársele.

Ciel se dio cuenta de que todos preferían mantenerse alejados de él - ¿Será que...estoy molestando mucho? – se preguntó a sí mismo sintiendo tristeza.

Pero había una persona que se le acercó como si nada.

- Qué quieres bajita. (Ciel estaba desanimado)

- ¿Ba-jita? – (Haruhi no era conciente de su estatura) – esto...bueno estaba esperando a verte desocupado para preguntarte algo. ¿Te gusta el cine?

- ¿Ah?

(Tamaki estiró la oreja)

(Bueno todos lo hicieron)

Haruhi contó – El otro día cuando fui de compras había una promoción en las cajas de cereal y al parecer la que traje a casa salió premiada. Encontré un cupón con entrada gratis al cine para dos personas, y como mi papá no puede el fin de semana porque trabajará turnos extras, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo.

(...)

Un rayo les cayó encima a todos los anfitriones. Sin darse cuenta Haruhi había invitado a salir a la Tercer Entidad.

Continuará...


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56

Casa de la familia Fujioka…

El calendario indicaba "domingo", un día caluroso pero muy agradable. Al mediodía Haruhi almorzó con Ranka quien tenía la cara larga por enterarse de que su pequeña saldría con un chico.

Después de lavar los platos y terminar sus otros quehaceres, la niña entró al baño para ducharse tranquilamente sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba cuando saliera.

Después de un rato inesperadamente su padre exclamó con alegría desbordante – ¡Ya me voy al trabajo Haruhi, diviértete en tu cita!

Eso le extrañó un poco a la joven que para ese entonces se estaba envolviendo en una toalla para salir a despedirse de su padre. Ranka se apresuró a la salida atorándose con una bolsa enorme que llevaba a cuestas. Jalando y jalando logró sacar el saco por la puerta y se lo llevó corriendo cual ladrón a su botín.

- Me pregunto… ¿qué llevará allí? – se dijo ingenuamente Haruhi.

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Cuando fue a su habitación para vestirse, el armario y los cajones estaban completamente vacíos. ¡Pero claro! ahora tenía sentido el porqué su padre llevaba tanta prisa y ese gran saco, allí dentro estaba toda su ropa, incluso la que había acabado de poner en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

El muy sobreprotector Ranka quiso asegurarse de que ella no fuera a la cita con Kazuki y había efectuado el robo durante el tiempo que ella se bañaba. La cabeza de Haruhi echaba humo de lo caliente que se había puesto, pero no había tiempo para enojarse.

Revolvió cada rincón de su casa con desesperación pero no encontró ni un pañuelo. Acabó exhausta, pero justo antes de considerar el hecho de tener que llamar para cancelar, vio el retrato de su madre en su mesita de luz y recordó algo importante.

Rápido se agachó a un lado de su cama y sacó una caja de cartón. Suspiró de alivio por hallarlo, y con la caja en su regazo…

- "Aquella vez…" - recordó.

Aquella vez mientras su madre estaba en el hospital se lo confeccionó para el día de Halloween cuando ella tenía 6 años – ¡Muchas gracias mamá! – dijo en aquel entonces.

Dentro de esa caja, sacó el disfraz de caperucita roja y no pudo evitar sonreír al evocar recuerdos de cuando lo usó. Ranka lo pasó por alto porque estaba oculto.

El disfraz constaba primero de un vestido rojo de mangas cortas con voladitos blancos en los bordes de la falda, en las mangas y en el cuello. Cuando era pequeña el largo del vestido le quedaba por la rodilla. Al volver a ponérselo la falda le quedó como una pollera corta, y le entró perfecto gracias a que los pechos no se le habían desarrollado mucho.

Ahora venía la parte del chaleco negro que se usaba sobre el vestido y se ataba por delante. Solo tuvo que cortarle las tiras y lo usó como corset por debajo de los pechos.

Las medias blancas… era tan largas que de pequeña llegaban hasta debajo del vestido, pero ahora le quedaban apenas sobre las rodillas. Y por ultimo la capa roja, cuyo largo le llegó hasta las rodillas lo ató con una cinta roja formando un moño en el cuello.

- Muchas gracias, madre – Ya estaba lista, por fin.

Y se le hacía tarde, así que se apresuró a la entrada a buscar sus zapatos.

Jamás jamás jamás se pudo haber imaginado que su padre se hubiera llevado sus zapatos también. El enojo de antes había vuelto en forma de una vena punzante en su frente.

Buscó por todos lados mientras el tiempo se le iba y lo único que pudo encontrar fueron unos patines rojos con ruedas. Ranka le había comprado esos rollers pero ella jamás había sido buena usándolos.

Era una maldición y ya era demasiado tarde, pero si los usaba tardaría menos en llegar al punto de encuentro. Salió de su casa y se los puso al terminar de bajar las escaleras del lugar.

¡CUIDADO CON EL LOBO CAPERUCITA!

El punto de encuentro era un parque. A las dos de la tarde pasadas Kazuki llegó y por primera vez estaba vestido normalmente, ¡sin kimonos! Usaba un pantalón verde yerba con bolsillos a los costados. Unos botines color café acordonados, una camisa negra fuera del pantalón con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, y unos guantes negros.

Su cita aun no había llegado y estaba lejos de llegar. El trillizo se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque y el tiempo empezó a transcurrir.

Por su parte, el resto del Host Club estaba escondido muy cerca tras unos arbustos, espiando con tenacidad.

En especial Tamaki - ¡Ese trillizo es un sinvergüenza!

- Oiga donno, está hablando de nuestro hermano – Kaoru defendía.

Kyouya anotaba en su libreta el estilo de ropa que llevaba Kazuki o tal vez el tiempo en que tardaba Haruhi en llegar, pero fuera lo que fuera siempre prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor al mismo tiempo – Si mal no recuerdo – le dijo a Tamaki – estuviste de acuerdo en que ellos dos salieran para que Kazuki tuviera la oportunidad de hacer las paces con Haruhi.

- Así es donno – Hikaru le dio la razón – Kazuki dijo que sería amable y que se disculparía con ella.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Ciel-chan aparece?

(…) (Silencio reflexivo)

Por ridículo que parezca nadie había pensado en eso hasta que Honey lo mencionó, y por si fuera poco el pequeño se puso a cantar…

- XD ¡Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está! ¿El lobo está?

Todos miraron hacia Kazuki sentado en un banco espaldas a ellos, y de pronto Ciel volteó y les mostró una sonrisa entre dientes acompañada de una risa traviesa.

- ¡EL LOBO ESTAAAAAAA! - Gritaron con pánico.

OuranHighSchoolHostClub

Hikaru mostraba su mejor sonrisa mientras negociaba con su hermano malvado – Si te portas bien con Haruhi, seré tu esclavo por una semana. ¿Qué tal eh?

- ¡Te daré un cheque en blanco! – le ofreció Tamaki desesperado.

- ¡Te prestare mi usa-chan! XD ¿ne?

- mmm… - el trillizo miró de reojos a Hikaru - ¿Y… cumplirás tu promesa?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué promesa?

Kaoru le susurró al oído - Tú promesa de unión – le recordó.

- ¿Te refieres al… b-b-be-beso? – Hikaru se sonrojó – vamos Ciel no bromees jajah – entró a ponerse nervioso – eso era solo un juego.

Pero su hermano parecía estar muy serio.

- ¿Un beso? ¿Un beso dijiste? ¿Eso es todo? – Tamaki se despreocupó en seguida – que esperas Hikaru, dale un beso a tu hermano.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pe-Pe-Pero… eso es algo… m-muy personal y privado que…! – Hikaru se enrojecía más.

Y Tamaki no entendía la indirecta directa. - ¿Quieres que los dejemos a solas un momento?

- ¡Donno! ¡No lo haré! – la cabeza de Hikaru parecía que iba a explotar como un volcán.

Ciel se enfadó muchísimo con él - ¡Bien! – se cruzó de brazos – ¡como quieras!

(Que horror)

La negociación había fracasado rotundamente. El Host Club regresó a los arbustos a ser testigo de lo mal que lo pasaría la pobrecita Haruhi. Las miradas estaban sobre Hikaru acusándolo, nadie entendía porqué no había querido darle un beso a su hermano.

- ¿Qué no entienden? No estamos hablando de un beso normal, sino… sino de… de… ¡ahhh! – a Hikaru le daba pena hasta decirlo en vos alta.

- Un beso en los labios – Kaoru completó su frase.

(…) (Hubo otro silencio)

- ¿Y…? – preguntaron todos.

- Son hermanos… - dijo Tamaki esclareciéndolo - …y trillizos, y atractivos además. Me parecería extraño que no sintieran atracción entre los tres ya que tienen un vínculo muy fuerte. Además son adolescentes, están en la hermosa etapa de la vida donde todos sentimos curiosidad por nuestros cuerpos ¡Y ustedes son idénticos!

- ¡¿Eh…? – Hikaru no creía lo que escuchaba de su donno.

- Que cruel eres Hika-chan - lo acusó el lindo Honey – Kazu-chan estuvo solo sin ustedes por muchos años y tú le niegas un beso

Si sus amigos creían que era algo normal, y hasta Kaoru lo creía… entonces… ¿en verdad había sido cruel negarle un beso a Kazuki y a Kaoru?

Hikaru jamás lo había pensado de esa forma, pero le encontraba coherencia y sentido ahora. Su rostro cambio de expresión cuando entendió eso.

Y su hermano Kaoru, por su parte sintió que acababan de hacer algo imprudente, Hikaru sin restricciones fraternales sería…como un animal salvaje fuera de su jaula.

Continuará…


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57

Se decía que era común que Haruhi llegara tarde pero... eran las tres de la media siesta y el calor adormecía. Sus compañeros del Host se habían cansado de esperarla y estaban tirados en el pasto durmiendo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, hasta Ciel dormía profundamente acostado en el banco. Ese agradable y tranquilo sueño se mantuvo un tiempo, hasta que más o menos media hora después apareció caperucita roja a lo lejos.

Estaba fuera de control, venía a toda velocidad con los patines diabólicos agitando las manos hacia arriba y abajo tratando de no caerse. La vereda del parque tenía una "linda" bajada que le impidió detenerse, pasó como rayo gritando del miedo frente al durmiente Kazuki, y fue a estrellarse por el árbol de manzanas bajo el cual dormían el resto de los Host.

Las frutas del árbol cayeron por el impacto encima de los bellos durmientes y las quejas se escucharon.

- ¡Nos atacan con manzanas! – Exclamaron dos trillizos medio dormidos.

- ¡Quien osa despertarme de forma tan hostil y poco delicada! – Tamaki tenía una manzana sobre el chichón de su cabeza.

Pero cuando vieron a caperucita prendida por el tronco tratando de ponerse de pie olvidaron todo y sus expresiones malhumoradas se transformaron de inmediato.

- ¡Haru-chan kawaiiii! – Gritó Honey de la emoción y Mori estuvo de acuerdo.

- Aha.

Kyouya ya lo anotaba en su libreta claro. Hikaru y Kaoru le sacaban fotos con el celular, y Tamaki la filmaba con una de esas cámaras para hacer películas, mientras Honey subido a los hombros de Mori la alumbraba con un reflector.

- "¡¿Qué clase de amigos son estos?" – pensaba Haruhi abrazada por el árbol.

Sus amigos del Ouran le hacían pasar vergüenza.

LA PUERTA QUE LOS TRILLIZOS JAMÁS ABRIRÁN

Aquel alboroto no despertó a Kazuki y sus hermanos gustaban de verlo dormir porque de esa forma hasta Ciel parecía un ángel.

- Haruhi, hiciste esperar mucho a nuestro hermano – dijo Kaoru sin enfado – ésta es la primera cita oficial de Kazuki con una chica sin estar trabajando como geisha.

- Lo siento muchísimo – ella se acercó tambaleándose con los patines – tuve que aferrarme por todo lo que encontré por el camino para poder avanzar. Creí que llegaría más rápido pero fue todo lo contrario.

Hikaru se rió de ella - A decir verdad llegaste rápido y de no haber sido por el árbol ya estarías en París. Pero a pesar de todo ese alboroto nuestro hermano no despertó, vaya que tiene el sueño pesado XD ¡Despertémoslo con cosquillas!

- Espera un momento Hika-chan, ahora que lo pienso... ¿saben de lo que me acabo de acordar? – Honey diría algo importante seguro – Kazu-chan durmiendo así parece la bella durmiente del cuento que era despertada por el beso de su apuesto príncipe. Solo que Kazu-chan sería el bello durmiente y la linda princesa que lo despertaría con un tierno beso sería ¡Haru-chan! XD

Tamaki por supuesto lo encontró inconcebible y en cuestión de segundos cubrió la boca de su hija con cinta adhesiva. Hikaru y Kaoru lo golpearon en la cabeza cada uno con un abanico de Kazuki.

- ¡No sea egoísta donno!

- ¡Quiere a Haruhi para usted solo!

- ¡Pero que mentira más mentirosa, si mi único deseo es proteger la pureza de mi hija alejándola de ese demonio de dos caras!

- ¡Ah pero mira que lindo! – Hikaru y Kaoru le dieron otro abanicazo cada uno y lo dejaron en el suelo medio muerto.

A Kyouya se le ocurrió decir – Esos abanicos son de acero – después de que Tamaki ya estaba inconciente en el suelo con cero pulsaciones.

Haruhi que no podía quitarse la cinta solo pudo señalar lo que estaba pasando mientras ellos perdían el tiempo peleando. El pequeño y dulce Honey-senpai había posado sus dulces labios sobre los de Kazuki despertándolo.

Ese tierno suceso activó el motor que elevó la plataforma de Renge en medio del parque - ¡Kiaaa! ¡El inocente beso de Honey-senpai, entregados a los impuros y fríos labios de Ciel! ¡Esta pareja tan opuesta enciende mi corazón!

-¡Otaku, tu piérdete! – Le gritaron Hikaru y Kaoru.

- ¡Pero que crueles y malos, como pueden decirme eso, soy la administradora!

El escándalo que hacían terminó cuando Kazuki se sentó en el banco y sintió los labios pegajosos.

- Gomen Kazu-chan, es que estaba comiendo una paleta multi sabor, está muy dulce ¿ne?

- ¿A caso me has besado? – Si era Ciel lo iba a matar sin duda alguna, pero por suerte era Kazuki.

- Es que Kazu-chan parecía la bella durmiente del cuento y a mi me gustó mucho ese cuento, ¿A ti también verdad Takashi?

- Aha.

Kaoru suspiró, no podía enojarse con el pequeño – Bien Honey-senpai, ésta vez te la dejo pasar, pero la verdad, me dieron muchos celos ver como borrabas el beso que yo le di primero.

Kazuki agachó la cabeza y sonrió por ese comentario que solo Kaoru podía hacer. Hikaru por su parte pensaba que ese beso había sido un invento, una broma de sus hermanos.

- ¿Cómo dijiste Kaoru?

- Pero si ya te lo habíamos contado Hikaru ¿no nos creíste?

- Por supuesto que no – Hikaru hablaba en vos baja, como si el resto no los escuchara de todas formas.

- ¿Estás enojado? – le pregunto Kaoru.

Hikaru se abstuvo de decir algo y pensó las cosas con calma, tomó la mano de Kaoru y caminaron hasta Kazuki, tomó su mano también y los llevó detrás de un árbol.

(Siempre bajo las miradas curiosas de sus amigos)

- Quiero que me digan... quiero que me cuenten ahora Kazuki y Kaoru exactamente lo que han estado haciendo ustedes dos a mis espaldas.

Hikaru no parecía enojado pero quería saberlo, así que su hermano Kazuki tomó a Kaoru de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y selló en sus labios un beso que juntos hallaron tras la primera puerta prohibida para el amor fraternal.

Renge Explotó como un volcán - ¡MOEEEE...! – y la sangre le salió por la nariz a borbotones.

Hikaru no sabía que hacer, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas e inconcientemente se tocaba sus labios con los dedos.

- ¿Verdad que estaba rica mi paleta Kao-chan? – preguntó Honey alegremente, pues los labios de Kaoru habían quedado dulces también después de ese beso.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Hikaru apenas se había dado cuenta de que todos sus amigos vinieron a ver como sus hermanos se besaban - ¡Ahhh! ¡Por favor donno no expulses a mis hermanos del Host Club, yo soy el responsable!

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

- Tú dijiste que no debíamos tener conductas inapropiadas ¿recuerdas?

- Pero no estamos en el Host Club ¿o si? ¿No te lo dije Hikaru? Te dije que algo así pasaría – Tamaki había acertado – pero me extraña que tú no fueras el primero ya que eres el mayor. Parece que te quedaste un poco atrás ¿no?

Hikaru quedó sin habla – "¿me he...quedado atrás?"

- Espere Tamaki-senpai – Haruhi por fin se había quitado la cinta adhesiva del rostro - ¿no es peligroso que hagan eso? podrían correr el riesgo de enamorarse.

La pregunta iba para los hermanos que habían traspasado la puerta del beso. Haruhi estaba preocupada por ellos, pero sin embargo ellos no parecían tener miedo.

- Todo va a estar bien Haruhi, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó Kaoru – nosotros nos queremos y podemos cruzar muchas puertas pero jamás esa.

- La puerta del enamoramiento está sellada para nosotros porque si la abrimos sabemos que solo nos aguardará la infelicidad.

- ¡Kazu-chan Kao-chan sugoi ne!

- "Hablaron con mucha madurez" – pensó Haruhi y sonrió – Bueno, parece que saben lo que hacen, además si son realmente felices supongo que estará bien, bueno eso creo yo.

Hikaru escuchaba todo pero tenía algo rondando su cabeza. Aunque entendía sus nuevas libertades se sentía muy inseguro. Su hermano Kazuki se alejó de ellos y se acercó a Haruhi.

- Lamento la tardanza, ya podemos irnos.

- ¿Eh? Ah, s-si – Haruhi intentó caminar pero casi se cayó.

Entonces Kazuki se quitó los guantes que usaba para evitar el contacto con las personas y le extendió la mano. Ella se sorprendió puesto que él solo tocaba a sus hermanos.

(Haruhi ahora está un poco contenta por tocar la mano de Kazuki)

Tamaki lloraba de la alegría porque por fin ellos dos se llevaban bien. Hikaru y Kaoru también estaban felices pero lloraban de la envidia.

- ¡Haruhi está tocando a nuestro hermano! ¡Qué celos! – Kaoru apretaba con fuerzas la mano de Hikaru y de pronto lo abrazó, pero su hermano al corresponderle el abrazo lo hizo con más fuerza de la usual.

- ¿Hikaru...?

- Lo siento Kaoru, pero quería pedirte algo, por favor no me quites las restricciones fraternales.

- Pero...

- Es que... no puedo vivir sin ellas, me volvería loco, sabes que sí, sabes que no tengo control de lo que hago cuando se me da una libertad.

- Si lo se, pero... Kazuki y yo en verdad queríamos un beso tuyo.

- No, no, no, eso me iniciaría en esto y yo... yo no tengo frenos. Necesito las restricciones, necesito que me digas que no puedo hacer esto.

– Si eso es lo que quieres... entonces no deberías abrazarme de esta forma.

Hikaru lo soltó – L-Lo siento Kaoru... esto es tu culpa y de Kazuki. Cuando volvamos a casa los voy a...

- ¿Besar?

- ¡No! ¡Me lleva el diablo!

Kaoru se reía de su hermano - Pero que restricciones fraternales mas molestas ¿no? que bueno que para mi ya no existen. Pero tú, si quieres puedes ser solo un espectador pasivo.

"Pasivo" era la palabra que nadie jamás hubiera usado para definir a Hikaru.

- ¿Estás loco Kaoru?

- Ni Kazuki ni yo te atacaremos así que no te preocupes, serás sagrado para nosotros.

Continuará...


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58

Vecindario de Haruhi…

Una atractiva pareja caminaba por las calles (y un atractivo grupo les seguía los pasos).Tamaki, Hikaru, y Kaoru sufrían viendo a Haruhi tomada de la mano de Kazuki, pero de no ser así ella caería una y otra, y otra vez.

(Haruhi Fujioka aun no ha descubierto como hace la gente para deslizarse en patines)

Kazuki ni siquiera le preguntó por el traje de caperucita roja que llevaba, ni por los rollers o la tardanza. De hecho, aunque era dificultoso ir tomados de la mano avanzando tan lento, y además con el ardiente sol sobre sus cabezas, él mantenía la frescura de su cuerpo o al menos eso pensó Haruhi al sentirle la mano tan fría.

(Kazuki Hitachiin, trillizo mayor que Kaoru y menor que Hikaru, nuevo Host, vegetariano, con problemas de circulación por la cual siempre tiene las manos frías, adelantado a la misma clase que Tamaki y Kyouya, padece el síndrome de doble personalidad).

- "Se parece a Kaoru" – pensó Haruhi mirándole de reojos – "Kaoru es así de amable cuando está con Kazuki y con nosotros a solas, pero no cuando está acompañado de Hikaru. Kazuki en cambio, es así a todas horas hasta que, por supuesto, cambia de personalidad. Hmmm… ajá, no entiendo nada." – Gota de sudor tras su cabeza y fondo matemático: Kazuki = (igual a) Kaoru (Correcto, tachado con una cruz); Kazuki = (igual a) Hikaru (Correcto, tachado con una cruz); Kazuki = (igual a) Ciel? (signo de interrogación).

Mientras ella indagaba una forma de cómo distinguir a este trillizo de sus hermanos no vio venir una brisa cálida que sopló entre sus piernas. Éste viento milagroso que aliviaba el calor era lo peor que le podía pasar, la puso muy nerviosa, tanto así que soltó la mano del trillizo para sujetar su falda y evitar que flameara.

Kazuki la miró extrañado - Haruhi… que te su ¡kj! – quedó paralizado de pronto y sin que ella lo notara.

- Ha… jah, yo… lo siento, es que este vestido es muy corto y… ¿qué pasa?

El resto del Host Club apareció detrás de ella y la tomaron desprevenida, casi cayó al suelo del susto.

Tamaki le preguntó - ¿Le hiciste algo? – ella negó con la cabeza.

Los hermanos miraban a Kazuki un poco preocupados.

- …Ah – Kyouya se ajustó las gafas y dijo – no es nada, solo está cambiando de personalidad justo ahora.

(…)

(…)

(…)

(Los puntos suspensivos significaban que ellos estaban asimilando lo que eso quería decir).

Ahora que lo asimilaron venían las expresiones de horror - ¡WHAAA! – Y finalmente la corrida en donde dejaron solo el polvo, incluso Hikaru y Kaoru.

Haruhi quedó sola – "¿Para qué habrán venido?"

(A espiar)

Kazuki sentía molestias, parecía resistirse, se notaba cuando cerraba los puños y ponía esas expresiones… como si estuviera en guerra allí dentro en completo silencio. Pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara, siempre era avasallado por su otro yo "Ciel" que le armaba un alboroto dentro para obtener el control y los movimientos del cuerpo. Kazuki solo agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, los puños se le aflojaron, quedó dormido. Cuando mirara otra vez a Haruhi lo haría con otros ojos, otra mirada, otra expresión.

En ese instante fue que Haruhi vio algo que nadie más hubiera visto o notado y se quedó muy sorprendida – Ah, ¿era así?

(Las matemáticas dieron por fin el correcto resultado)

- Qué tanto me ves – Levantó la mirada un chico brusco con una áspera forma de hablar.

(Eh aquí a Ciel)

- Esto… no, no es nada – Haruhi sonrió dulcemente.

El trillizo ladeó el rostro, no le gustaba que la gente fuera injustamente amable con él – Qué esperas, camina, esto es un horno.

Ella se tambaleó con los patines y Ciel la miró arto de la situación – vamos, te alzaré.

Haruhi entró en pánico - ¡N-N-No gracias!

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Nunca llegaremos si no te alzo.

- Eh… es que… - Haruhi se puso roja – es… es que… yo…este…bueno...es que... hay... bueno...

Ciel la miraba feo y un poco impaciente así que ella decidió susurrarle al oído lo que le pasaba.

- ¡¿Un secreto vergonzoso de Haruhi? – Tamaki los espiaba de lejos con unos binoculares.

Pues sí, y muy poco delicado fue este trillizo con ese secreto pues...

- Ahhh… ¿era eso? Descuida no le diré a nadie que… ¡NO TRAES ROPA INTERIOR! - gritó alto a propósito para que el resto del Host club pudiera escuchar, y sus reacciones fueron indescriptibles, tanto que unos turistas que contemplaban la ciudad sobre una colina en las afueras sintieron un terremoto y un estruendoso estallido de lujuria. Los Host corrían en círculos agarrándose de los pelos y chocando entre si.

(Y cuando digo Host me refiero al Rey y a los dos trillizos)

Haruhi estaba hecha piedra y despintada. (Pobre) Pero volvió a la normalidad cuando Ciel le extendió la mano amablemente.

- Busquemos una tienda juntos.

- ¿Hum? Eh... – (Haruhi está un poco contenta por ver la sonrisa de Ciel)

(Este es el capítulo número 58 y es la segunda vez que Ciel sonríe)

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

Tienda de ropa interior… (Mercería de alta calidad)

Había puras chicas allí dentro que vieron a Kazuki (un muchacho atractivo) entrar con caperucita roja.

(Hubo quienes murmuraron) – Ah miren, su novio le escoge la ropa interior.

- Pero ese chico es muy guapo, seguro tiene bien gusto.

- Moee, yo quisiera tener un novio así que fuera de compras conmigo incluso a una mercería.

Haruhi se ponía la capucha roja para esconder la cara.

- Oye Haruhi, tu no entiendes de esto, ve a sentarte por allá – Ciel la empujó hacia un sofá en medio del local donde podía esperar, y él fue a sumergirse en el mundo de las prendas femeninas.

- "Qué vergonzoso" – pensaba Haruhi allí sentada – "y todo por culpa de mi padre." Haciendo a un lado eso... no había visto este lugar antes, parece nuevo y muy elegante... – (Irritación de la joven)

Mirando la tienda empezó a reconocer a ciertas personas, por ejemplo una cabeza con cabello rubio paseándose tras los estantes, unos anteojos y una libreta comparando precios y anotándolo todo, otros dos pelirrojos idénticos dando vueltas, un alto y un pequeño ¿qué hacían ahí?

- ¡Oh Haruhi, encontrarnos aquí, cuales son las posibilidades!

- Tamaki-senpai se que nos están siguiendo desde hace rato y no me hace gracia.

(Risita penosa de Tamaki por ser descubierto, ni que fuera difícil descubrirlo)

Hikaru y Kaoru miraban en los estantes toda la ropa interior de diferentes colores, tallas y telas en rebaja, había una pila hasta el techo).

- ¿Será que Haruhi usa de estos? – Se preguntaron.

(La plebeya seguro compra ropa barata)

Tamaki pensaba cual de todas le quedaría mejor a Haruhi. Honey-senpai le traía cada cosa para mostrar (tangas, colaless, ¡lencería erótica!).

Hikaru se paseaba diciendo en vos alta – ¿Encontraste los brasiers Kaoru?

- Están por aquí Hikaru – le contestaba su hermano desde la otra punta del local.

- Bueno olvídalo, ahora que recuerdo Haruhi no los necesita.

(Pechos planos)

Ahora todas las clientas de la tienda sabían que ella no había desarrollado sus pechos todavía. La pobre Haruhi deseaba ser tragada por la tierra.

- Aquí hay uno para ti – le dijo Ciel arrojándole en las manos una pequeña cajita cuadrada de color blanco con un moñito rojo.

Haruhi se quedó viéndolo – "¿Qué es...esto?"

- Pero qué esperas, ve a probártelo – el trillizo la empujó hacia los vestidores y ella rodó con los patines hasta entrar tras una cortina.

Allí dentro quitó el moño de la cajita medio temblando y abrió la tapa. Sacó una bonita y pequeña braga blanca con voladitos, suspiró de alivio. Se la probó y luego levantó la falda de su vestido para verse en el espejo de la pared, le quedaba a pedir de boca.

- Esto…

Ciel esperaba del otro lado de la cortina - ¿Te la probaste? Déjame ver - metió la cabeza dentro del vestidor – Esta perfecto, te la compraré – dijo como si nada.

¡Desesperación del resto, Ciel estaba viendo la ropa interior de Haruhi y lo peor es que… ella se lo permitía!

Kyouya anotaba - Al parecer, Haruhi le tiene mucha confianza a Ciel, tanto así que le deja ver cosas que no mostraría a otros.

UN AMIGO PARA HARUHI

Investigando un poco – Kyouya seguía leyendo de su libreta – en su antigua escuela Haruhi no tenía amigos verdaderos porque todos los chicos que se le acercaban eran amables solo porque gustaban de ella y querían confesarle su amor. Y las chicas se alejaban de ella por envidia y la maltrataban por ser popular con los chicos.

- ¡Oh, pero eso es muy triste! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Kyouya? ¡Mi pobre hija!

- Esa información no era relevante.

- Tu... eres muy extraño ¿sabías?

- Eso es porque ando contigo, no hay nadie mas extraño que tú.

- Pero Haru-chan ahora nos tiene a nosotros ¿ne?

- Aha.

Kyouya negó con la cabeza - A nosotros nos ve como sus extravagantes amigos ricos. Nosotros somos de una clase social diferente y ella nos trata diferente por eso. Pero Ciel es el único que la trata normalmente y no está intentando todo el tiempo de ganar puntos con ella. De hecho Ciel no siente atracción por Haruhi, lo que hace que ella se sienta cómoda con él.

¡El primer amigo de Haruhi que no es glamoroso ni ostentoso, ni vistoso, ni estirado, ni meloso, ni empalagoso, ni latoso, ni indiferente, ni taciturno!

(Cada uno de estos adjetivos describe a alguno de los Host)

Y a decir verdad, Ciel fastidia a todos menos a Haruhi.

Volviendo a ella y él...

- Espera, yo pagaré – Haruhi no quería causar más molestias, sacó su pequeño monedero y preguntó - ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Ciel le dijo medio riéndose - Doscientos cincuenta mil yenes. (250.000 yenes)

- ¡¿Doscientos cincuenta mil yenes? ¡Es casi el precio que cuesta el uniforme del Ouran! – A Haruhi le empezaron las palpitaciones porque ya tenía puesta la braga.

- ¡Descuida nosotros pagaremos! – Hikaru y Kaoru buscaron en sus bolsillos y encontraron pelusa.

A Tamaki se le cayeron pétalos blancos de los bolsillos, a Kyouya se le cayó el celular. Honey sacaba caramelos y Mori no tenía bolsillos.

- ¿Saben qué? aunque seamos ricos no tenemos efectivo a mano y menos billetes de poco valor. Nuestro dinero está en los bancos – Honey se reía.

(Todos rieron apenados)

- "Malditos ricos bastardos"

El único que la sorprendió fue Ciel, cuando sacó dinero del bolsillo de su camisa y pagó sin problemas.

- Ohhhh... – El Host Club está asombrado.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero? – Le preguntó Tamaki.

- Nuestro hermano trabajaba como geisha ¿saben? – Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru - Aunque el dinero se lo quedaba Ran, Kazuki guardaba sus propinas.

Haruhi se llenó de gotas de sudor en la cabeza - ¡¿Doscientos cincuenta mil yenes en propina?

- Solo en días de poca clientela – dijo Ciel.

- La compañía de Kazuki es muy cara – dijo Hikaru.

- Haruhi tiene suerte de salir con nuestro hermano gratis – dijo Kaoru.

Ahora Ciel era como un Kami (dios) para el resto del Host Club (Porque tenía cambio y no fajos de billetes como ellos).

Afuera de la mercería...

- ¡Mira, mira Haruhi lo que me compré para mí! – Ciel sacó unas orejitas marrones de lobo y se las puso en la cabeza – Ahora combinamos bien ¿no?

- ¡Ciel-chan kawai!

- Ahhh... que lindo, "¿Pero por qué tenemos que combinar?"

(Caperucita y el lobo en una cita)

- ¿Caperucita y el lobo en una cita? - Imaginación exagerada de Tamaki.

- "Qué orejas tan grandes tienes Ciel-kun" – Haruhi imaginaria.

- "Son para oír tus gemidos mejor" – Ciel pervertido imaginario – ahora devuélveme la trusa que te compré.

- Pero... ¿Para qué Ciel-kun?

- ¡Para comerte mejor, Grrr!

FIN

- ¡No, mi pobre hija! ¿Eh? ¿Dónde...?– Tamaki se encontró completamente solo, los demás ya se habían ido.

A como cinco cuadres de distancia...

- ¡Haber si me alcanzan hermanos! – Ciel corría muy divertido llevando en brazos a Haruhi.

Hikaru y Kaoru venían detrás jadeando y fueron deteniéndose del cansancio.

- ¡Este Ciel es incansable! – caricatura enojona de Hikaru.

Risa divertida de Kaoru – Tiene muchas energías, debe sentirse muy feliz porque estamos jugando todos juntos.

Una limosina negra aparcó al lado de ellos y Honey abrió la puerta de los pasajeros - ¿En los juegos se puede hacer trampa, ne?

- Aha.

- ¡Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai justo a tiempo! – Hikaru y Kaoru subieron.

- ¿Dónde están Tama-chan y Kyo-chan?

Kyouya les pasó por encima en un aeroplano que rentó cerca de ahí y Tamaki los rebasó en una bicicleta (iba a la misma velocidad de Kyouya)

Continuará...


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo 59

UNA CITA CON CIEL

Domingo

Frente al cine...

- ...Aquí estamos, este es el cine que solemos frecuentar papá y yo – Haruhi se sopló los flequillos que tenía sobre la cara, estaba completamente despeinada.

El trillizo con orejitas de lobo la bajó de sus brazos y se percató de que no parecía peinado ni como Hikaru ni como Kaoru, era un desastre.

- Antes de entrar, Haruhi... ¿traes un cepillo para el cabello?

- Oh, ya que lo mencionas... – se quitó de la espalda una pequeña mochila que llevaba oculta bajo la capa - ...me traje algunas cosas para ocasiones especiales - El lobo paró las orejitas mientras ella decía - Es que...cada vez que mi madre salía llevaba consigo un bolso para ocasiones especiales, dentro guardaba cosas como el celular, toallitas húmedas, maquillaje, un espejo de mano, ah! y un cepillo para el cabello, aquí está.

- ¿Traes maquillaje? – Ciel quiso reír.

- Bueno no, pero la verdad no se muy bien como ponérmelo.

- Algún día te enseñaré – (Geisha que se maquillaba todo el tiempo) – ahora veamos… en aquella esquina vi una fuente, vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo con tu cabello.

Fueron hasta la fuente de agua, Haruhi se sentó en el borde y mojó el cepillo para poder peinarse, el lobito se paró a su lado y la miraba, el demonio lo tentó, se inclinó y hundió la cabeza en el agua, y al sacarla salpicó y mojó todo el cabello de Haruhi.

- Ahhh, qué refrescante ¿no crees?

- Oye, oye...creí que te daba miedo el agua.

- A Kazuki le da miedo, yo solo la detesto. Pero además es solo una fuente, no soy tan tonto como para asustarme.

- Mejor vamos a peinarte antes de que vuelvas a querer jugar con el agua.

Haruhi peinó a Ciel mientras él perseguía a una mariposa que andaba revoloteando cerca. Fue todo un reto.

- ¡Estás lastimándome! – (Lobo)

- Quédate quieto un momento ¿si? – (Caperucita)

- Mira tu cabello, no puedo creer que esté confiándote el mío – (lobo)

Tal vez en aquel momento Ciel bajó la guardia, y su otra personalidad ocupó sus labios por unos instantes.

- Qué grosero eres con ella – lo regañó Kazuki

- ¡Tú no te metas! ¡Habla cuando yo no esté aquí!

El brazo de Ciel se extendió y se abofeteó el mismo. Una gota de sudor se asomó tras la cabeza de Haruhi.

(Limo de Honey que se detuvo y el aeroplano de Kyouya aterrizó sobre el auto. Despacito Tamaki llegó y se derrumbó en el suelo con todo y bicicleta.)

Pelea en medio de la calle…

- ¡Eres un idiota! – (Lobo)

- ¡Te lo estás diciendo a ti mismo, idiota! – (Kazuki)

- ¡Cállate, tú no tienes autoridad! – (Lobo)

- ¡Cállate tú! – (Kazuki)

- ¡A mí no me calles! – (Lobo)

...

- Sus personalidades están peleando – Kyouya escribía.

- Nunca los había visto pelear antes, no sabía que era posible – (Tamaki)

- ¡Eso es Kazuki! – Hikaru vitoreando - ¡Golpéalo, manda a Ciel a volar!

Vena enojona tras la cabeza de Kaoru - ¡¿Qué clase de hermano alienta a su otro hermano a pelearse consigo mismo?

- Sugoi ¿ne? - Honey comía bolitas de pulpo, y Ciel se lo quitó con todo y escarbadientes.

- ¡Me comeré esta bolita de pulpo aquí mismooo!

- ¡No Ciel-chan, Kazu-chan es vegetariano! ¡Y además...! ¡Era mi última bolita de pulpo! – (En llanto)

- Te compré más – Mori-senpai por suerte consiguió cambio.

- ¡Takashiiii...! – Conmovedor abrazo con lágrimas verdaderas.

- ¡KIAAA! – Fans que aparecieron de la nada.

...

Volviendo a Ciel...

Uno de sus brazos evitaba que la otra mano metiera la bolita de pulpo en la boca.

- ¡Me lo voy a comer!

- ¡No es una bolita de pulpo vegetariana!

- ¡Con más razón me lo voy a comer porque te odio!

- ¡Yo te odio más!

Bullicio, bullicio alrededor, la gente no sabía qué le pasaba.

Kaoru tuvo que intervenir - Tranquilos, aquí no pasa nada, tiene síndrome de doble personalidad.

- ¿Qué, en serio? – Hikaru fingía no conocerlo ni tener ninguna relación con él.

- ¡Hikaru ven acá! ¿Crees que la gente no se dará cuenta de que es tu hermano? Eres idéntico a él.

- ¿Kaoru por qué lo dices en vos alta?

...

Salteando el espectáculo vergonzoso y ya dentro del cine Ciel retomó el control de su cuerpo.

Empezaba la película

- Haruhi...tengo que ir al baño – (Lobito)

Suspiro de cansancio – Pues ve.

- Acompáñame por favor, no se donde está y además... – mejillas rosadas - ...nunca he usado un baño público antes. ¡Por favor, Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi…!

(¡Escándalo en la sala!)

- ¡Shhh! – Público tratando de ver la película.

- Bueno si bueno está bien pero guarda silencio por favor.

...

(Pasando entre los asientos)

Ciel empujaba a Haruhi para que ella pudiera avanzar con los patines – Disculpen, hay lo siento, con permiso, ¿de quién es ese chicle que se pegó por las ruedas de Haruhi?, dejen pasar, haber... ¡Oye tú idiota te pedí amablemente que te movieras!

- ¡Shhhhh! – Público tratando de ver la película.

El Host club también estaba por ahí disperso ya que no habían suficientes asientos libres para sentarse todos juntos.

- ¿Takashi mas palomitas?

- Si gracias.

- ¡Mira en la fila del fondo están Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai! – Haruhi quiso desviar la mirada del lobo pues se estaban acercando hacia...

- ¡Hola hermano! – Hikaru y Kaoru saludando efusivamente.

- ¡Hola Kaoru! – Sonrisa de Ciel y corazoncitos sobre su cabeza – Muévete Hikaru – la peor mala onda del mundo.

(Irritación de Hikaru)

- ¡Tonto Ciel, tonto, tonto, tonto...!

- ¡Shhhhhhh! – Público tratando de ver la película.

...

Fuera de la sala...

Baño de caballeros.

- Aquí te espero.

- ¿No vas a entrar conmigo?

- Pero es un baño para hombres.

- ¿Te vistes todo el tiempo como chico pero no quieres entrar en un baño de hombres? ¡La hipocresía!

- ¡Es que soy caperucita roja por el momento!

Los Host llegaron antes de que Haruhi perdiera la paciencia.

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo – (The King)

Dentro del baño...

Seis atractivos y delicados jóvenes, y Ciel... en un lugar asqueroso y maloliente.

(Anciano plebeyo saliendo de uno de los cubículos)

- ¡Oh miren nada más! ¿Van a usar el baño? ¡Pero pasen, pasen! Yo soy un empleado de aquí, aquel baño ya está destapado. ¡Mucho gusto, venga esa mano! – Anciano plebeyo muy amable.

(Por otro lado no se ha lavado las manos)

- ¡NOOO...! – (Pesadilla de los Host)

...

Fuera del baño...

- ¡No nos obligues a volver allí por favor! – The King llorando a los pies de Haruhi junto con todos los demás.

- ¡¿De verdad está tan sucio? – Haruhi se lo imaginaba y le asustaba mucho.

…

Baño de mujeres…

Seis atractivos y delicados jóvenes, caperucita roja y el lobito, entran y antes de que las chicas se pongan a gritar Tamaki las hipnotiza con su mirada.

- Hermosas princesas, lamento esta grosera intrusión, pero es la primera vez que usamos un baño público y queríamos preguntarles… ¿este es el lugar correcto? – Ojos de ensueño.

(Damiselas en las nubes) - ¡Si, así es!

- ¡Aquí es el baño para hombres y mujeres!

- ¡Úsenlo todo lo que quieran!

…

Lobito y Caperucita…

- Haruhi, sostenme la puerta – (La puerta de uno de los baños)

- Bueno.

- No te vayas a ir he.

- No lo haré, cierra ya.

- Sería muy penoso si alguien me abriera la puerta, se que eso podría pasar en un lugar público.

- Pareces muy femenino Ciel ¿no?

- Y tú pareces niño y nunca te lo eché en cara – (Ofendido)

- ¡Cierra ya! – (Hikaru, el hermano mayor)

- Bueno, pero qué carácter – (Cerrando la puerta)

Suspiro de cansancio número cincuenta y seis de caperucita.

- ¿Hikaru aun estás ahí? – (Lobito)

- ¿Ahora que quieres? – (casi llorando)

- Ya que estamos en un baño de mujeres… ¿debería hacerlo al estilo chica o solo de pie como hombre?

- ¡No me importa solo hazlo de una vez! – Hikaru golpeaba la puerta con el puño.

- Pero… bueno.

…

(Lavándose las manos)

- ¿Quieres toallitas húmedas Ciel? Aquí también tengo un jabón – (Mochila de Haruhi)

- ¿Eh…? – Ciel se estaba comiendo una banana para entonces.

- ¡Lávate las manos primero! – Hikaru gritaba erizado.

- ¡Haruhi, yo si necesito ese jabón! – (llorando)

- Pero Tamaki-senpai usted ni siquiera usó el baño.

(The King tuvo un adorable apretón de manos con el anciano plebeyo del baño de caballeros)

…

De vuelta en la sala de cine…

- Haruhi, Haruhi, ésta película es aburrida – (Lobito)

- Un poco, pero tal vez solo porque nos perdimos como media hora y no tenemos idea de qué está pasando.

- Bueno, vayamos afuera un rato.

- ¿Eh?

- Es que tengo que ir al baño otra vez – (vejiga pequeña)

- Sabía que no debí haberte comprado esa botella de agua mineral.

- ¡Otra vez no! – (Host que los vieron irse)

…

Afuera, escaleras…

Haruhi bajaba con los patines con cuidado prendida por el pasamano. Mientras tanto Ciel y Honey-senpai subían y bajaban, subían y bajaban, subían y bajaban saltando escalón a escalón las escaleras.

(Haruhi se irritaba)

Subían y bajaban, subían y bajaban, subían y bajaban. Esto demostraba lo lento que iba ella.

Lento o no, esa tarde todos miraron tres películas en total pero todas entrecortadas por los viajes al baño, o para ejercitar las piernas en las escaleras, o para comprar agua y volver al baño media hora después.

Cuando salieron del cine ya era de noche. El Host Club que era incansable estaba totalmente exhausto, y Haruhi que tenía que tomarse siempre una bebida energizante cada vez que estaba con ellos ya iba por su quinta botella.

- Tengo un poquito de sueño – Honey bostezaba en los hombros de Mori.

- Me duelen las piernas – Tamaki se quejaba por andar tanto en bicicleta.

- No puedo escribir de noche – Kyouya estaba triste.

Hikaru colgaba del cuello de Kaoru medio dormido.

- ¡Muy bien dónde vamos ahora! – (Ciel chico hiperactivo)

- ¡A casa, a dormir! – Le gritaron todos excepto Haruhi.

- Hmmm… - Ciel lo pensó - aun no, nos falta hacer algo más.

Los Host lo miraron con caras llorosas y penosas pero no lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Fueron hasta una tienda y Ciel se compró unos patines rojos con ruedas, parecía extraño que hiciera eso. Desde allí volvieron al parque donde se encontraron con Haruhi y allí pararon donde había unas plataformas para patinetas.

- Vamos, te enseré a patinar – Ciel le extendió la mano.

(Asombro silencioso de Haruhi y los demás)

- "¿En… verdad?" – ella tomó su mano.

El resto se sentó en el pasto y se quedaron ahí por dos largas horas.

Haruhi se habrá caído unas cien veces pero se volvía a levantar gracias al ánimo de sus amigos.

- ¡Tú puedes Haruhi! – (Tamaki)

- ¡Arriba Haruhi! – (Hikaru y Kaoru)

- ¡Otra vez más Haru-chan! – (Honey)

- ¡Vas a lograrlo! – (Tamaki)

- ¡Uy se ha caído otra vez, sigamos animándola! – (Hikaru y Kaoru)

- ¡Eso habrá dolido! ¿ne? – (Honey)

- ¡Cuidado allá! ¡Equilibrio, equilibrio! ¡No, así no! ¡Uy! Se volvió a caer – (Hikaru y Kaoru)

Ciel le sostuvo de la mano hasta que ella por fin se pudo deslizar a lo largo de la plataforma.

(¡Aplausos para Haruhi, primera vez que patina solita!)

- ¡Bravo Haru-chan!

- ¡Eso es! ¡Así se hace! – (Tamaki)

- ¡Ya no serás el único patético ser humano en la tierra que no sepa usar los patines! – (Hikaru y Kaoru con la mejor onda)

Haruhi estaba orgullosa de sí misma, pero estaba al límite, no podía más del cansancio.

- "Al final, acabó con todas mis energías, pero jamás me divertí tanto" – Haruhi iba subida sobre la espala de Ciel.

Un poco más atrás venían los demás arrastrando los pies.

…

Casa de los Fujioka…

- Muchísimas gracias por enseñarme a patinar.

- Te lo debía por tratar de envenenarte – (Lo dice como si nada)

- Ah, descuida se que no fuiste tú. Nekozawa-senpai descubrió que Kurama estaba celoso porque pensaba que Kyouya-senpai se había enamorado de mí. Que raro ¿no? jajah.

- Hmmm… - (Para nada)

- Por eso Nekozawa-senpai se convirtió en el Danna de Kurama y se lo levó al club de magia negra. Creo que ahora estará feliz y no me hará daño. No tienes que pedirme disculpas.

- No te pedí disculpas y ahora me arrepiento de haberte enseñado a patinar – (Antipático)

- Yo a cambio te enseñaré a cocinar comida con carne, lo prometo.

- Enséñale a Kazuki, yo no tengo paciencia para eso.

- Bien, hablando de Kazuki…

- Si, lamento que no hayas pasado más tiempo con él, supéralo.

- No, no es eso, a mi me agrada mucho Ciel también, pero eh notado que tú y Hikaru…

(Cruce de miradas en el más absoluto de los silencios)

- Lo se, no les agrado mucho a mis hermanos, en especial a Hikaru.

- Bueno… que tal si pasas más tiempo con Hikaru, sin pelear. Y sé más cariñoso con Kaoru también.

- …pero… - (trillizo perezoso)

- Tú también deberías esforzarte por ganar el afecto de tus hermanos al igual que ellos lo han hecho para ganarse el tuyo. Si no haces algo será solo TU CULPA.

(TU CULPA…)

- ¿Q-Qué? Mi culpa… - Despertó la culpabilidad en él.

(Host Club que por fin los alcanza)

- ¡Haruhi, ya deberías entrar es muy tarde! – Tamaki estaba preocupado por Ranka.

Haruhi miró su reloj y se le pararon los pelos, era casi medianoche. Sus amigos se despidieron de ella antes de que entrara corriendo a la casa.

Tamaki palmeó la espalda de Ciel – Ah, me alegra que todo haya salido bien. Por momentos dudé de ti pero hiciste muy bien en enseñar a Haruhi a patinar.

(Dentro de la casa Ranka explotó a regaños)

- ¡Por qué me llegas a esta hora! ¡Y qué es ese atuendo! ¡Esas bragas no son tuyas! ¡¿Te compró bragas en la primera cita? ¡Dónde está! ¡Lo voy a matar!

- ¡WHAAA..! - Por culpa de Ranka estos cansados y hermosos chicos tuvieron que correr otra vez.

…

Mansión Hitachiin (Hora de dormir)

Hikaru trataba de dormir mientras Ciel brincaba en la cama muy divertido. El colchón se movía tanto que Hikaru cayó al suelo.

- Ya estoy aquí – Kaoru llegó con vendajes, alcohol y otras cosas - ¿Dónde está Hikaru?

- Aquí estoy – dijo acostado en el piso, ni se molestó en levantarse, estaba muerto del cansancio.

- Bueno, siéntate en la cama Ciel, curaré tus raspones.

- ¿Raspones? – Hikaru se levantó a mirar.

Las rodillas de Ciel estaban heridas.

- Nuestro hermano cayó al suelo tantas veces como Haruhi, pero solo compró rodilleras y coderas para ella – Kaoru mojó un trozo de algodón con alcohol.

- Es que no llevé tanto dinero conmigo - (Rodilla raspada más algodón con alcohol = dolor) - ¡Kaoru duele muchooo!

- Lo siento pero tengo que…

- ¡No espera, espera, te daré un beso en la mejilla si no lo haces!

- Nop.

- ¡Te diré que te quiero! ¡Haaa…!

Kaoru no sabía que hacer para que Ciel se quedara quieto, pero Hikaru solo tuvo que inclinarse y soplar su rodilla para calmarlo.

- Kaoru, pásame el agua oxigenada.

- Ha, s-si – (Sorprendido)

Hikaru curó y vendó a su hermano de una forma indolora – Ustedes no podrían vivir sin mí ¿verdad?

Después de todo él era el hermano mayor y debía cuidar de sus hermanos menores.

- A dormir Kazuki, Kaoru.

(Apagando la luz)

- Pero aun no tengo sueño – Ciel estaba atrapado en medio de sus hermanos moviéndose y moviéndose.

- En verdad tienes muchas energías ¿no es así? – Kaoru palmeaba su espalda y empezó a tararear una canción de cuna muy bajito.

Hikaru abrió de nuevo los ojos completamente impresionado pues era la primera vez que Kaoru hacia algo así. Era extraño pero eso pudo dormir a Ciel.

- Oye, Kaoru ¿Por qué nunca me cantas?

Kaoru sonrió – Cada vez que tú apoyas la cabeza en la almohada quedas inconciente.

- Ah… ¿Kaoru?

- Si…dime – Ya hablaba con los ojos cerrados del sueño.

- Olvidamos bañarnos y cenar.

- Eso no me importa.

- ¿Kaoru?

- ¿Hm? – Quedó dormido.

- ¿Crees… que debería darle un beso a Kazuki? – Hikaru acarició el cabello de Ciel y se encontró con las orejitas de lobito, sonrió – Tal vez…lo haga mañana - (Mañana lunes) – ¡Hay no, hay que levantarse temprano para ir al instituto!

Continuará…


	60. Chapter 60

Capítulo 60

Mansión Hitachiin

- Querida madre, mi estilo de vida ha cambiado drásticamente, pero… hay costumbres que aun no puedo olvidar. Aunque ahora sea innecesario, continúo despertándome a las cinco de la mañana.

(Cada día Kazuki se levanta del suelo y empuja a Hikaru hacia un lado para subir a Kaoru en la cama).

Recuerdos de la madre de Kazuki – Flash Back

- ¡Despierten holgazanes! ¡Tienen mucho trabajo que hacer en la Okiya antes de ir a la escuela! ¡Trabajen o los echaré a la calle!

…

Presente

- Ahora no hay mucho que hacer en las mañanas. Ahora tengo sirvientes y hasta chefs personales que me preparan todos los días un variado menú vegetariano.

…

Flash Back

- Ustedes no van a desayunar o a comer abundante, a penas son Shikomis (primera fase de capacitación para ser geisha). Solo cuando traigan prestigio a esta Okiya comerán como reyes.

…

Presente

- Los padres de mis hermanos desayunan en casa hoy también. Ellos se esfuerzan para estar presentes y pasar tiempo conmigo.

- ¡Buenos días Kazuki! ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Si? ¿Cómo estuvo tu baño? – (Yuzuha Hitachiin, madre de Hikaru y Kaoru)

…

Flash Back

- No hay agua caliente para los Shikomi en entrenamiento. Se bañarán con agua fría hasta que traigan prestigio a esta Okiya.

…

Presente

- "La madre de Hikaru y Kaoru es vigorosa, alegre y divertida, se parece a mis hermanos, pero aunque yo también me parezca a mis hermanos no soy parecido a ella."

- ¿Cómo era la persona que cuidaba de ti Kazuki? Era una exgeisha anciana ¿no? ¿Era buena? ¿Diligente? ¿Verdad que es mucho mejor tener una madre joven y hermosa como yo?

- "¿Por qué será que habla en tiempo pasado? Mi madre aun está viva y es la Okaasan de la Okiya Jinchoge."

- No hablas mucho ¿o si Kazuki? Eres diferente a tus hermanos.

- ¿Qué? Ah… lo siento mucho señora Hitachiin.

- ¡¿S-Se-Señora?

- ¿Qué hay de tu mentor? Como se llamaba… Kaho Kurama ¿no es así? – (Padre de Hikaru y Kaoru)

…

Flash Back

- Kazuki, voy a darte un nuevo nombre para que el antiguo quede atrás junto con tu pasado. A partir de ahora serás Kiku, en honor al Kiku no Sekku.

…

Presente

- Kurama-dono me gustaba mucho – Sonríe al recordarlo.

- Me alegro por eso, y lamento que Kurama ya no esté contigo pero… me tienes a mí, yo seré tu padre ahora.

- Esteee Kazuki…

- ¿Si, señora?

- ¡¿S-Se-Señora? Eh… de acuerdo – (Se contiene, se contiene) - nos has hablado de Kurama, de la Okaasan y de tus hermanos geishas, en fin nos has hablado de tu familia adoptiva todo este tiempo y he notado que todavía no mencionaste a… bueno… ¿alguna novia? – (Risita)

- ¿Novia? No, nosotros no teníamos permitido ese tipo de relación porque interfería con nuestro trabajo.

- Pero alguna vez te habrás enamorado ¿no?

- Bueno… yo…tal vez.

Celular que suena – Hay, lo siento, lo apagaré no es nada importante – Al otro lado del teléfono su asistente lloraba rogando su presencia.

- ¿Está usted ocupada?

- ¡No, no, no! nada de eso, ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ha si! Hikaru y Kaoru andaban enloquecidos con Haruhi, una madre sabe de eso. ¿A ti no te atrae Haruhi?

- Este... no. Pero somos amigos.

- ¿Hm? Qué extraño, como Hikaru y Kaoru tienen los mismos gustos en muchas cosas creí que tú también… bueno, eso no tiene importancia ¡jajaja! Kazuki, te he diseñado otro Kimono fabuloso, quisiera que te lo probaras, ¡ha! También me gustaría verte bailar vestido así con tus abanicos. ¡Hikaru y Kaoru me han dicho que es tan hermoso! ¡Quiero verte, dí que sí!

- Por supuesto señora – sonrisa.

- Esteee… Kazuki… no me molesta que no me llames mamá por el momento pero por favor… - (llanto) – ¡no me llames señora que me hace sentir muy vieja, puedes llamarme Yuzuha!

- L-Lo siento. Así lo haré.

- Muy bien, entonces después podamos pasar un tiempo juntos y quizá hablar de padre a hijo.

- Sí señor, he digo…

- No te preocupes, no estás acostumbrado a llamarme padre, pero con el tiempo lo harás.

…

- Querida madre, estas dos personas parecen buenos padres. Si tan solo pudiera recordarlos un poco. Pero ni siquiera Ciel lo hace, apenas teníamos tres años la última vez que los vimos. Se como sea, no es adecuado llamar a una persona adulta por el nombre, por eso no creo poder llamar Yuzuha a la madre de Hikaru y Kaoru. Ella me confecciona un kimono diferente cada día en mi honor. Pero cada vez que está a solas conmigo rompe en llanto y me abraza. Me pide perdón todas las mañanas, y le digo que no la odio, ¿cómo podría odiarla si ni siquiera la recuerdo? Pero aun así puedo amarla ¿verdad?

Flash Back…

- El amor es una ilusión, jamás se ilusionen. Una ilusión no les puede traer nada de prestigio, aquel que se haga sirviente del amor será castigado. Cuando aprenderás Kiku ¡Cuándo!

…

Presente

- Madre, aun recuerdo lo que nos decías. El amor es una ilusión y no me traerá prestigio. Pero si ésta ilusión trae felicidad a mi familia puedo amar. Tal vez el amor no me haga sufrir esta vez. En esta familia hay amor, tantos retratos colgados en las paredes, Hikaru y Kaoru, y mis verdaderos padres, todos estos recuerdos… no son míos. Yo nunca forme parte de los recuerdos de esta familia, por eso quería que el padre de mis hermanos me contara todo, cada historia de cada recuerdo plasmado en cada retrato. Supongo que de pronto estoy tan desesperado por sentirme parte de ellos, aunque no sea real. Desearía poder ver todos estos recuerdos a través de los ojos de Hikaru y Kaoru. Eso desearía.

OURANHIGHSCHOOLHOSTCLUB

…

Era la hora de despertar de Hikaru y Kaoru, y despertarlos se había vuelto costumbre de la tercer entidad.

Después de despedirse de sus nuevos padres Kazuki volvió a la habitación. Ver a sus hermanos dormir abrazados lo hacía sonreír – Me gusta quedarme a solas con ellos – una risa endemoniada se dibujó en sus labios – Si, me gusta – Ciel inhaló aire profundamente y soltó un grito que reverberó en toda la mansión – …!

Los sirvientes trabajaban tranquilamente por ahí haciendo sus quehaceres con tapones para los oídos. (Conocían la rutina mañanera).

Pero Hikaru y Kaoru siempre estaban desprevenidos y quedaban prendidos por el techo con los pelos de punta.

- ¡A levantarse holgazanes! ¡Tienen que bañarse y desayunar antes de ir a la Academia Ouran! – Ciel estaba de buen humor ("De buen humor")

(Quejas, lamentos, quejas) - ¡Oh, maldición, no queremos ir a la Academia hoy!

Ciel arrastró a Hikaru de su pijama y lo arrojó dentro del baño, era común que hiciera algo como eso, pero la sonrisa se le borró y agachó la cabeza apenado. Recordó algo que le habían dicho el día anterior.

("Tú también deberías esforzarte por ganar el afecto de tus hermanos al igual que ellos lo han hecho para ganarse el tuyo. Si no haces algo será solo TU CULPA")

- "Oh cierto, Haruhi tiene razón, debo esforzarme."

Hikaru se daba una ligera ducha para quitarse la transpiración del día anterior. La puerta siempre la dejaba entreabierta demostrando la confianza que compartía con sus hermanos.

Kaoru por su parte, se permitía un tiempo más bajo la sábana ya que no pensaba bañarse. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, él aun conservaba la fragancia de su perfume en el cuerpo y la suave esencia del shampoo en el cabello. Éste hecho avergonzaba siempre a Hikaru pero lo que su hermano nunca le decía, tal vez por temor a perder esa confianza con él, era que la fragancia natural de su cuerpo, ese sudor tan masculino actuaba casi como afrodisíaco para él. Y a pesar de este pequeño gran secreto Hikaru lo complacía inconcientemente usando solo desodorante.

De los tres hermanos Kaoru era el único que llevaba puesto perfume, el único que se miraba al espejo una escapada antes de salir, y el único que se preocupaba de que sus dedos se arrugaran por estar demasiado tiempo en la bañera.

Hikaru cerró la ducha y corrió la cortina semitransparente. El piso del baño estaba alfombrado con pétalos de flores, eso le hizo recordar con humor que Kazuki había tomado un baño antes que él. Siempre deseó verlo en la tina para saber cómo se las arreglaba para dejar el baño en ese completo desorden. Sonreía al pensar eso, pero por otro lado el perfume que quedaba después era muy sensual. Mejor aún, Hikaru podría seguir percibiéndolo en el cuerpo de Kazuki durante todo el día.

Era tiempo de que Kaoru comenzara a vestirse pero ningún movimiento que hacía era para levantarse, sino más bien para acurrucarse más.

Hikaru salió del baño con una bata azul puesta, caminó hasta la ventana y al correr las cortinas escuchó la protesta. Kaoru estiraba la sábana para cubrir su cabeza dejando los pies afuera. Su hermano lo miró compadeciéndolo entre sonrisas, a diferencia de él, Hikaru recuperaba las energías más rápido.

Ciel entró a la habitación y se acercó a Hikaru con un ramo de flores que acababa de recoger de uno de los jardines. Esperaba nervioso que la selección fuera del agrado de su hermano mayor. Siempre lo era, un geisha era insuperable al preparar un ramo.

Hikaru se inclinó para oler sus flores, y poco a poco se fue irguiendo siguiendo el rastro del perfume hasta llegar al cuello de su hermano y suspirarle en la oreja. La piel de Ciel se erizó por completo y le avergonzaba mucho sentir eso, pero su hermano en realidad no se dio cuenta y continuó vistiéndose.

Ciel, mientras, fue y dejó las flores en el florero de la mesa de luz junto a la cama, y antes de irse rozó con sus dedos el pie de Kaoru provocándole cosquillas y risas. Luego apresurado quiso salir de la habitación para contenerse de no saltar en la cama, pero la puerta no se abría por más que la empujara.

Hikaru ya se había puesto el pantalón, y cuando estaba por tomar su camisa vio a Ciel alborotado tratando de salir. Le resultó gracioso y se le acercó por detrás poniendo la mano en su hombro - No empujes Kazuki, jala.

Ciel volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de su hermano – ¡Ha eh oh si gracias! – (nervioso)

Mientras más rápido saliera de allí mejor, por poco y azotó la puerta al irse. Su conducta extraña ya no pasaba desapercibida para Hikaru.

Kaoru sacó la cabeza a relucir de abajo de la sábana, las flores se veían hermosas en especial porque Kazuki las había traído. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cama y acercar el florero para olerlas. Su nariz se humedeció con el rocío de los pétalos y le causó mucha risa.

Las flores y su aroma traían felicidad y la esencia de los jardines dentro de la habitación cada mañana.

Kaoru empezó a vestirse con un poco de sueño en los ojos. Se puso el pantalón, las medias y los zapatos, pero los botones de la camisa eran todo un reto, en especial porque tenía los ojos entrecerrados otra vez.

- Ve a lavarte la cara – Aconsejó Hikaru mientras se anudaba la corbata.

Su hermano asintió con los parpados caídos pero cayó sentado en la cama con la cabeza echada hacia delante. Hikaru se quedó observándolo, le pegó un silbido pero no hubo contestación.

- No tiene caso – suspiró - ¡Oye Kazu ven acá un momento!

Ciel esperaba fuera de la habitación para no molestarlos. Al oír el llamado de su hermano mayor asomó la cabeza por la puerta - ¿Pu- Puedo serte útil?

- Si por favor ¿Podrías ayudar a Kaoru a terminar de vestirse?

- ¿Eh? ¡No! Esteee... bueno. "Que horror ¿Tan pronto en la mañana?" – Se arrodilló bastante tenso frente a Kaoru y abotonó su camisa de abajo hacia arriba. Apenas Kaoru se dio cuenta irguió la cabeza entusiasmado.

- Querida madre, lo cierto es que he besado a esta persona antes. Kaoru y yo tenemos una relación fraternal muy especial pero no estamos enamorados. El amor que tengo permitido es el amor de familia ¿no?

Ciel levantó el cuello de la camisa de Kaoru y comenzó a anudar su corbata. Era estresante tener los ojos de su hermano menor fijos en él.

- Justo ahora te estoy mirando – Le comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa cálida.

- L-Lo se. "Querido padre, estoy con mi hermano en uno de esos momentos especiales. Ya no puedo más, ¡No se cómo manejar esta situación!

Una vez anudada la corbata Ciel ayudó a Kaoru con la chaqueta del Ouran. Ya solo faltaba una cosa, Hikaru le lanzó el cepillo que había acabado de usar y Ciel lo atajó.

- Haber voy a... voy a peinarte ahora ¿de acuerdo? Levanta un poco la cabeza.

Los rostros de ambos quedaron muy cerca. Mientras Ciel se inclinaba y se concentraba en peinar a su hermano hacia la derecha, Kaoru no hacía más que contemplar los bonitos ojos de oro de su hermano.

- "Éste es nuestro matutino silencio enamorado" – pensaron.

Un silencio que siempre se rompía con el avance de uno de los dos. Ésta vez un fugaz beso fue secuestrado de los labios de Ciel y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos completamente alterado.

Hikaru fue espectador, con tan solo verlos se sonrojó y volteó avergonzado – "¡Kaoru, que osado! Pero... Kaoru y Kazuki no están enamorados, tienen un romance muy inocente y lindo. ¡¿Dije lindo? ¡¿A caso me está gustando?

- Perdiste Kazuki, bajaste la guardia – Kaoru reía.

- "Querido padre, por más que lo intento no puedo calmarme. M-Me Me gusta, ¡Me gusta muchooo!

- "¡Maldición!" – Hikaru también estaba alterado – "yo tenía pensado besar a mis hermanos, pero ahora no se si tenga la valentía suficiente, y por otro lado están mis restricciones fraternales" – se agarraba la cabeza confundido cuando recordó algo.

(- ¡Qué malo eres Hika-chan, Kazu-chan estuvo mucho tiempo solo y tu le niegas un beso!)

- Honey-senpai... – se deprimió al recordarlo – Kazuki no ha recibido nuestro amor en trece años, un beso es la mejor forma de concentrar todos mis sentimientos y transmitírselos, pero...

...

Después...

(Llamada telefónica)

Tamaki contestó - ¿Diga?

- Tono, soy Hikaru. Estoy en el auto esperando a mis hermanos, así que...

- ¿Hikaru? ¡Muy buenos días! Yo también estoy en el auto camino a la Academia y...

- ¡No me interesa! Escucha, quiero preguntarte algo.

- Ahh claro dime.

- Tono... ¿Tú eres un pervertido no?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Esa es tu pregunta? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es?

- Oye, alguna vez habrás fantaseado con besar a Haruhi.

- ¿Eh? Pues...

- ¡Tono, tengo poco tiempo!

- ¡Bueno lo admito, eh deseado besar a Haruhi, pero eso no me hace un pervertido porque soy su padre! Y está bien que un padre sienta eso por su hija.

- Entonces... ¿Está bien si somos familia?

- Por supuesto Hikaru, pero antes de que lo sugieras, no tengo pensado besarte a ti aunque seas parte de mi familia.

- ¡Ni yo tampoco idiota! Además nosotros no somos una familia real, y tú eres un padre falso. ¡Así que eres un pervertido!

(Comunicación cortada por Hikaru)

- ¿Hikaru? ¡¿Hikaru, porqué me dices eso?

...

- Así que está bien porque somos familia. Está bien porque somos hermanos. Creo que tengo la valentía suficiente.

Continuará...


	61. Chapter 61

Capítulo 61

Cuando Nosotros Estamos Solos

Hikaru esperaba a sus hermanos cerca del auto, se paseaba en círculos con la pirada fija en el suelo, ensimismado, aun con el celular en la mano. Su conversación telefónica con Tamaki lo había ayudado a tomar una decisión, iba a hacerlo, iba a besar a sus hermanos para demostrar su afecto por ellos, y lo haría ese mismo día. Solo restaba pensar en detalles como el momento apropiado. Se debatía si sería mejor hacerlo en el Host Club en frente de sus clientas o en privado. Tendría que hablarlo con Kyouya-senpai primero ¿Debía llamarlo ahora o esperar a llegar a la Academia para discutirlo en persona?

En eso pensaba cuando sus hermanos salieron por la puerta principal. Hikaru dejó de dar vueltas y los contempló sonrojado, los dos eran muy hermosos. Kaoru dulcemente susurraba cosas al oído de Ciel, cosas que avergonzaban mucho a Ciel. Parecían un demonio tentando a un puro mortal.

El auto salió de la mansión llevando a los trillizos Hitachiin hasta la Academia Ouran. El mayor iba sentado en medio de sus hermanos absorto en sus pensamientos, un poco ansioso, paseaba el pulgar de su mano por su labio inferior. Los otros dos lo miraban de cada lado, muy intrigados por su actitud tan rara.

A Kaoru se le ocurrió molestarlo, giró el cuerpo en dirección a sus hermanos con un airecillo juguetón. Las alarmas de Ciel se dispararon y se pegó a la puerta del auto. Hikaru volvió en sí y lo miró extrañado, también miró a Kaoru con el mismo desconcierto, y se dio cuenta de que Ciel le había permitido que se sentara en el medio para sacrificarlo.

Kaoru extendió el brazo para alcanzar a su amado Kazuki y, Ciel asustado, se escudó tras Hikaru durante todo el viaje. La mitad de los besos destinados a Ciel se posaron en las mejillas, en la frente o en los parpados de Hikaru. Ambos hermanos mayores se acurrucaron abrazados en una esquina del asiento trasero del auto mientras que trataban de alejar al diablillo que tenían por hermano menor.

Cuando la limosina estacionó, los dos hermanos mayores salieron disparados, acalorados y con las caras rojas, se arreglaron las corbatas y el cabello fingiendo que nada había pasado.


	62. Chapter 62

Capítulo 62

Academia Ouran…

Salón de Hikaru y Kaoru…

Receso…

Hikaru estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en su silla y se preguntaba: "¿Sería lo mismo besar a Ciel que a Kazuki?"

Esta pregunta en especial se la hacía porque, frente a él, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre su escritorio estaba su hermano inquieto y por alguna razón, alegre.

-¡Vamos a jugar! –Dijo Ciel.

Hikaru lo miraba sin poder entender su buen humor -¿Desde cuándo quieres jugar conmigo?

(Haruhi le había dicho a Ciel que se esforzara más en ser querido por sus hermanos)

-Anda, hagamos algo juntos, solo tú y yo –Insistió Ciel.

-¿Y Kaoru?

-Fue a la biblioteca, se tardará un rato.

-¿Y Haruhi? –Hikaru miró a su alrededor, el salón estaba vacío.

-Haruhi fue al club de jardinería. Dijo que un amigo suyo llamado Casanova quería darle algo de su cultivo.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Hoy estás muy distraído Hikaru.

-Si, es que estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Donno, eso es todo.

-Hablando de Danna, escribí algo para él –sonrió entre dientes-. Se supone que los geishas deben dedicarle un poema o soneto a su Danna, así que me preguntaba si podías echarle un vistazo a lo que escribí y darme tu opinión.

-Deberías pedirle esas cosas a Kaoru.

-Oh no, tú eres el indicado para esto –Ciel le entregó un papel de cuaderno con unas letras grandes escritas.

Hikaru lo leyó y explotó de la risa.

OuranHighSchoolHostClubFanFi cLaTercerEntidad

Tamaki caminaba por los pasillos y saludaba a los demás estudiantes. El dia de hoy estaba muy feliz porque minutos antes se había encontrado con Hikaru y Ciel y ninguno de los dos lo había molestado. Es más, le preguntaron cordialmente como estaba y hasta le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda. Por fin estaban aprendiendo a respetar la autoridad de su rey, pensaba Tamaki ingenuamente.

La verdad es que Hikaru y Ciel le habían pegado un letrero en la espalda que decía "SOY UN NARCISISTA EGOCÉNTRICO E IDIOTA, EL QUE QUIERA AYUDARME QUE NO ME SALUDE POR FAVOR"

Tamaki se acercó a uno de los ventanales para que la brisa otoñal peinara su brillante cabello, y los que pasaban por ese pasillo leían el cartel de su espalda. Algunos, como Kyouya, susurraban "seguro está pensando en sí mismo"

-¡Buenos días Kyou…! –Tamaki alzó el brazo pero Kyouya lo ignoró y se fué.

-Tama-chan, me impresiona tu honestidad –Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai pasaron y se fueron.

-¿Eh? –Tamaki estaba confundido porque sus amigos pasaban y no se quedaban con él, y se inclinó sobre el marco de la ventana para meditar.

Luego vió que Kaoru se acercaba con un libro bajo el brazo.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó con una sonrisa principesca.

Kaoru ya había tenido la oportunidad de leer el cartel.

-Tono, eso ya lo sabíamos –dijo y aligeró el paso.

-¿De qué hablas? Espera ¿A dónde vas?

Haruhi venía subiendo las escaleras y se acercó a Tamaki por detrás, pero leyó el cartel y pasó a su lado sin hablarle.

-¡Haruhi, buenos días!

Ella bajó la cabeza y salió a correr. Tamaki corrió tras ella.

-¡Espera hijita! ¡Por favor salúdame!

-¡Lo siento mucho Tamaki-senpai pero quiero ayudarlo! ¡Es por su bien!

-¿Eh? –Tamaki se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se ensimismó en una terrible oscuridad -¡Por qué todo el mundo me ignora!

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca dijeron -¡Por que te apoyamos cien por ciento!

El Rey se arrinconó en la esquina del pasillo permitiendo que todo el que pasara leyera el cartel.

-Alguien… por favor… hábleme.

Dos ecos se reían a sus anchas desde la otra punta del corredor y la oreja súper sensibilizada de Tamaki los oyó.

-¡Ustedes dos tienen la culpa! ¡Lo presiento!

-Cálmese Donno –dijo Hikaru.

(Palmadita, nuevo cartel)

-Nosotros lo saludamos Danna.

(Palmadita palmadita, asegurando bien el nuevo cartel)

-Es cierto, ¡son mis únicos amigos! –Tamaki lloraba de la felicidad y los abrazaba.

El nuevo cartel decía "SOY UN HOMOSEXUAL PASIVO Y ESTOY ABIERTO AL CORTEJO"

Hikaru y Ciel calmaron a su Alteza y lo dejaron caminar por la cafetería solo. Al principio Tamaki sintió que algunos estudiantes lo empezaban a seguir, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Luego volteó y se dio cuenta de que todo un grupo de jóvenes lo venía siguiendo con flores y chocolates.

Hikaru y Ciel miraban por el ventanal de uno de los pisos superiores como Tamaki corría por el campus seguido de cientos de estudiantes enamorados.

-¡KAKAKAKA! ¡KAKAKAKA! ¡KAKAKAKA!

Hikaru se estaba divirtiendo tanto que sintió ganas de besar a su hermano.

-"Tal vez debería hacerlo ahora" –pensó, y volteó hacia Ciel, pero de pronto…

-Hikaru… -Ciel lo encaró.

-¿S-si?

-Hay algo que debo decirte.


	63. Chapter 63

Capítulo 63

-Hikaru, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-…Dime.

-Las familias de muchos estudiantes…hablan.

-¿Las familias?

-Hablan de mí, dicen que estoy enfermo.

Hikaru ensanchó los ojos y miró a su hermano. Ciel veía por la ventana con una ligera sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-¡¿Enfermo?! ¡¿Quién lo dijo?! –Hikaru sacudió los hombros de Ciel -¡Dime quien ha dicho eso de ti!

-No lo se con seguridad, pero… ¿sabes? No están del todo equivocados.

-Hermano… -Hikaru le dio un coscorrón -¡de qué demonios hablas! Si es el prestigio de la familia lo que te importa…

-Eso no podría importarme menos. Pero se ha estado diciendo "Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin no deberían estar cerca de su otro hermano que fue criado por geishas en una okiya"

-¡Ciel…!

-Dicen que estoy sucio, que doy asco, que soy la oveja negra de la familia Hitachiin. Hikaru…deberías alejar un poco a Kaoru de mí, han empezado a hablar de él también. Dicen…

-¡Ya basta!

-Dicen… que lo ensuciaré, y lo corromperé. No quiero someter a Kaoru a esas habladurías.

-¿Crees que eso le importa a Kaoru o a mi? ¡Qué hablen todo lo que quieran!

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad Hikaru? Es cierto que estoy enfermo. Y me temo…que también es cierto que ensuciaré a Kaoru. Ya lo he seducido, y lo arrastraré al crudo y real incesto si no me detienes.

-¿Al crudo y real…? Tú no harías eso.

-Kazuki si, Kazuki siente que Kaoru lo desea, pero que duda.

-Pero tú… tú puedes controlar a Kazuki ¿no es así?

-Si, pero Kazuki ya está haciendo planes para quitarme del camino.

-¿Qué?

-Si desaparezco…Hikaru, no permitas que mi otro yo corrompa a Kaoru.

Hikaru no sabía que decir.

-¡Oigan, Ciel, Hikaru! –era la voz de Kaoru.

Venía caminando por el pasillo con Haruhi y una pila de libros

-¿Nos ayudan?

Los ojos de Ciel, su mirada fría, cambió. Hikaru actuó de inmediato.

-¡Claro! ¡Yo los ayudo! Oye Kaoru ¿Por qué tantos libros?

-La mayoría son de Haruhi.

-Si, yo pensaba leerlos esta noche.

-Entonces Kaoru y yo te ayudaremos a llevarlo al salón ¿Cómo piensas llevarlos a tu casa?

-Los cargaré.

-¿No vienes Kazuki? –le preguntó Kaoru.

-¡Oh! ¡Kazuki casi me olvido! –exclamó Hikaru - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Busca a Donno y quítale el cartel de la espalda por favor.

-Ah, ¿esos fueron ustedes? –Kaoru se echó a reír.

-Está bien –dijo Kazuki mientras veía a sus hermanos alejarse junto a Haruhi.


	64. Chapter 64

Capítulo 64

Mansión Hitachiin…

La blanca luna se asomaba tras el cristal de la ventana. Trillizos dormían muy juntos, como abrazados en una sola cama. Uno gozaba de cálidos sueños, el segundo se acurrucaba temblando en el fondo de un frío y oscuro río de sueños, y el mayor era víctima del insomnio, preocupándose, atormentándose, pensando en sus hermanos, y sus pensamientos parecían relámpagos que caían directo en su cabeza.

-N-No, no puede ser cierto lo que dijo Ciel. Debe ser otra de sus bromas, solo trata de molestarme como siempre. Eso es, no debo preocuparme.

Por fin Hikaru se tranquilizó y lentamente cerró los ojos, pero…

El inquieto sueño de Hikaru nuevamente se cobró sus víctimas aquella noche. Sus hermanos se dignaron a quedarse acostados en el suelo. A Kaoru no le importó porque Kazuki dormía a su lado, a Kazuki no le importó porque Kaoru estaba con él. Además de un ligero dolor de espalda, en las noches templadas dormir en el suelo no era gran inconveniente, excepto en las frescas madrugadas cuando el piso se enfriaba y hacía temblar el cuerpo de Kazuki. Odiaba el frío más que al agua, y como no tenía lugar en la cama, tomó silencioso en sus brazos al durmiente Kaoru y se lo llevó a su habitación del último piso donde había una gran chimenea frente a la cama.

En el camino entre una habitación y otra, el frío de las manos de Kazuki traspasó el pijama de su hermano y lo despertó.

Hoy nuevamente Kaoru se dijo:

-Kazuki tiene frío.

No era la primera vez que era llevado en brazos a la cama de Kazuki. Allí el frío no existía, porque dentro de la habitación, y esto lo tenían bien sabido los sirvientes, que cuando el frío se asentaba había que encender y dejar encendida la chimenea del cuarto, pues era casi seguro de que el joven amo Kazuki se refugiaría allí.

Casi las tres de la mañana y en esa nueva cama a Kaoru no lo dejaban dormir. Bajo el cobertor miraban unos ojos dorados bien abiertos y sus manos inquietas jugaban con los botones del pijama de su hermano. Kaoru se negaba a abrir los ojos pero se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Tienes que dormir Kazu, porque se que te levantarás en dos horas.

Pero cuando Kazuki insistía, estando los dos solos bajo el cobertor en esa habitación, era muy difícil para Kaoru decirle que no y siempre terminaba dejándolo jugar con él.

Hikaru despertó al poco tiempo y se dio cuenta de que había sido abandonado. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kazuki en el último piso.

-Esos dos ¿Cómo pudieron dejarme solo? –murmuraba molesto.

Y cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta para entrar, escuchó las risillas de sus hermanos. Acercó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó a Kaoru hablar en voz baja.

-Kazu, ¿dónde estas poniendo tu mano?

Kaoru emitió un breve gemido, y Hikaru golpeó la puerta con el puño, casi la derribó a golpes.

-¡KAORO, KAZUKI…ABRANMEEEE!

Kazuki le abrió la puerta.

-Hikaru ¿por qué tocas? Sabes que puedes entrar cuando quieras.

-¿A si? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Puedo dormir en el medio?

Hikaru se lanzó en la cama y abrazó a Kaoru llevándolo hacia un costado de la cama, para que Kazuki no tuviera oportunidad de acercársele.

-¡Buenas noches Kaoru, buenas noches Kazuki!

-¡¿Eh?! – sus hermanos no entendían nada.

Solo sabían que fueron interrumpidos.


	65. Chapter 65

Capítulo 65

El otoñó estornudó sobre el Ouran apresurando los vientos en el Instituto Privado Ouran…

Faltando escasos minutos para iniciar las clases del día, en el salón de Haruhi…

¡Los estudiantes enloquecían tratando de resolver los cálculos de matemáticas! ¡Debían entregar el trabajo de cálculo ese mismo día! ¡Cuanta presión!

Pero aunque los problemas numéricos eran una espina en la cabeza, había que admitir que la clase sabía muy bien como afrontarlo con calma y elegancia.

O en otras palabras: Aquí no pasa nada, ellos seguirán siendo ricos.

Kaoru fue el primero en resignarse.

-¡Bah! No puedo hacer esto –cerró su cuaderno y se recostó por su silla indignado.

En el escritorio de al lado, Haruhi lo miró de reojo, ella también trabajaba en los ejercicios de matemáticas.

-Si vas a dar el brazo a torcer, al menos hazlo después de perseverar más de cinco minutos.

-Ah, mira que lindo –Kaoru le arrebató su cuaderno de las manos.

Haruhi empujó su silla para atrás y se puso de pie.

-¡Oye espera Kaoru!

-¿Por qué no le echamos un vistazo al fruto de tus esfuerzos? ¿Eh?

Las hojas estaban tachadas y borroneadas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Haruhi –Kaoru sonrió victorioso –tal parece que alguien no izo los ejercicios de la clase anterior.

Avergonzada, Haruhi intentó arrebatarle el cuaderno de un manotón.

-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle al profesor cuando llegue!

-Está bien, toma tu cuaderno –Kaoru se levantó de su silla y extendió el brazo con el cuaderno hacia arriba.

-¡Eso no es justo! –Zorrito bajo –la verdad es que…las matemáticas son complicadas, pero si me doblego fácilmente como tú, jamás aprenderé.

Kaoru le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con el cuaderno –No te pongas tan seria –le dijo sonriendo-. Si prestaras atención más allá de tu cuaderno, sabrías, que es difícil para todos.

Haruhi entonces miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros también estaban frustrados. Todos ellos sonreían avergonzados y levantaban sus cuadernos para mostrarle los tachones e incluso agujeros en sus hojas.

Las risas inundaron el salón.

-Oye Haruhi, Hikaru siempre dice que si los problemas numéricos son un espina en tu cabeza… ¡detente por un segundo! Después de todo, lo estás haciendo todo mal.

-¡JAJAJAH! –las risas de todos aliviaron a Haruhi.

-Así que eso dice Hikaru –ella finalmente echó a reír con el resto.

-De todas formas –prosiguió Kaoru-, yo terminé mi trabajo esta mañana y le pedí a Kazu que le echara un vistazo antes de entregarlo al profesor.

-Ya veo, ahora que recuerdo, Kazuki está en un grado superior y es nuestro senpai.

-Si –Kaoru sonrió sonrojado.

-A propósito Kaoru, ¿dónde está Hikaru?

-Ah, esta mañana olvidó lavarse el cabello así que está en el baño.

-¿Está lavándose el cabello en el baño?

-Bueno, nuestros baños no son como el de tu casa, Haruhi.

El baño de los ricos: más de siete estilistas, solo porque Hikaru olvidó lavarse el cabello. Además, Spa, jacuzzi, sauna, piscina climatizada y más de cien profesionales, incluyendo masajistas, trabajando en cada uno de los gigantescos baños de la Academia.

-¡Malditos ricos bastardos!

Kaoru se sentó y se mostró pensativo de repente.

-Dime Haruhi… ¿has notado a Hikaru algo extraño últimamente?

-¿Eh? …no.

-Ya veo.


	66. Chapter 66

Capítulo 66

-Haruhi, hazme un favor –Kaoru se levantó de su asiento-, cuando vuelva Hikaru dile que fui por mi tarea de cálculo al salón de Kazu ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Al minuto que Kaoru se marchó, Hikaru entró al salón.

-¿Dónde está Kaoru?

-Fue al salón de Kazuki.

-¡Qué! ¡No lo puedo dejar solo unos minutos!

De pronto Kazuki apareció en la puerta del salón. Puso un pie tembloroso adentro y todas las sillas y las mesas de los estudiantes se cubrieron de hielo. Kazuki empezó a caminar hacia Haruhi y Hikaru, y al mismo tiempo, las paredes se congelaban y en el techo aparecían esas estalagmitas de hielo puntiagudas que comenzaron a caer encima de los estudiantes.

-¡KIAAAA…! –pánico generalizado, todo mundo se amontonó en la puerta para salir huyendo.

-Hikaru y Haruhi se quedaron asustados y temblando.

-¡Pero qué rayos sucede, maldición! –Hikaru le apuntó con el dedo congelado a su hermano -¡¿Qué no tienes calor corporal?!

-¡Hola Haruhi! Qué frío hace hoy ¿no? ¿Cómo estás? –Kazuki ignoró a Hikaru.

-Me encuentro bien –contestó ella mostrando simpatía- ¿Kazuki es tan friolento? Oh, es que entramos en otoño –pensaba Haruhi-. Debe tener más frío que el resto de nosotros.

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¡¿A qué rayos viniste?! –Hikaru tenía erizado hasta el pelo.

-Disculpa… Hikaru. Vine a traer el cuaderno de matemáticas de Kaoru.

-¿Hiciste la tarea de Kaoru?

-Claro que no. Solo corregí algunos ejercicios.

-¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Kaoru no me pidió a mí que le corrigiera?

-¿No estabas ocupado lavándote el cabello?

-¡Gk!…cierto –Hikaru quedó en penumbras.

-Kaoru fue a buscarte a tu salón, Kazuki –le explicó Haruhi.

-Ah, nos desencontramos. Bueno, ya que Hikaru está un poco distraído iré a buscar a Kaoru para darle el cuaderno.

-¡Yo se lo doy! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! –Hikaru abrazó exageradamente el cuaderno de Kaoru y palmeó el hombro de Kazuki unas cuantas veces-. Te doy las gracias de su parte.

-Entonces, te lo encargo –Kazuki se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Gracias por tu arduo trabajo! –Hikaru flameaba los brazos y sonreía.

-No es trabajo –volteó Kazuki-. Tú sabes bien que yo ADORO A KAORU.

A Hikaru se le inflamó una arteria en el cuello y parecía erizarse de nuevo.

Haruhi lo notó.

Hikaru empujó suavemente a Kazuki para que se fuera.

-¿Vas a acompañarme a mi salón Hikaru? –preguntó Kazuki.

-¡Quién lo haría! –gritó Hikaru sin poder contenerse.

-Podría encontrarme con Kaoru en el camino.

-¡Claro que voy contigo! Le diré a Haruhi que no me tardo.

Haruhi tenía metida la cabeza en el cuaderno de Kaoru.

-Ah ¿Así era esto? ¡Qué tonta soy!

Como ella no estaba prestando atención, Hikaru sacó su lado oscuro.

-¿Crees que no se lo que estás haciendo Kazu? Buscas excusas para estar con Kaoru y conmigo.

-Rayos, has descubierto mi malvado plan –Kazuki trataba de seguirle la corriente a su tonto hermano.

-¿Será que esos dos no saben que los puedo oír desde aquí? –pensaba Haruhi.


	67. Chapter 67

Capítulo 67

Mientras tanto en el salón de Kazuki…

Tamaki y Kyouya conversaban solos.

-¿Has estado escuchando los rumores que se esparcen rápidamente por el Ouran? –preguntó Kyouya.

-Ah –Tamaki suspiró -…si. Qué desagradable.

-Están hablando mal de uno de nuestros miembros del Club. Si esto sigue así tendremos que prescindir de Kazuki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Kyouya, qué frío! Esto no es culpa de Kazuki.

-¿Ciel no te fastidia? Deberías estar feliz.

-No, es que…solo está tratando de llamar la atención. Además, es parte de la familia, parte del Club.

-Ya veo –Kyouya sonrió- pero de todas formas, Kazuki me dijo que quiere deshacerse de Ciel y no puedo dar la espalda a su pedido de ayuda.

-¿Qué?

-Eh contactado a alguien, Tamaki, alguien que pondrá fin a Ciel de una vez por todas. Ya mismo está en camino a Japón. Llegará muy pronto.

-¿Cómo dices? –en ese momento Kaoru entró al salón buscando a Kazuki y los oyó.

Salón de Haruhi…

-¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? –preguntó Haruhi.

Hikaru se estresó.

-Kazuki es una mala influencia para Kaoru.

-¿Mala influencia? ¿Peor que tu? –dijo Kazuki.

-Ah, mira que lindo –Hikaru lo asesinó con la mirada –Tú siempre está tras mi lindo Kaoru.

-No me digas, debe ser porque somos hermanos ¿no?

-Oh pero no te comportas como tal, y como hermano mayor que soy, debo disciplinarte.

-Ah bueno, eso no me incumbe –Haruhi volvió a su escritorio a tratar de hacer su tarea.

-¡Ahí estás CIEL! –Tamaki entró llorando al salón y abrazó a uno de los trillizos.

-¡Yo soy Hikaru, donno!

-Ah perdón –entonces abrazó al otro trillizo.

-¡Yo soy Kazuki, danna!

-¡Si pero tu también eres Ciel y no quiero que te mueras!

También entraron al salón Kyouya y Kaoru.

-¿Qué le sucede a Tamaki-senpai ahora? –Haruhi se acercó a curiosear.

La otra personalidad de Kazuki, Ciel, apareció y pisó la cabeza de Tamaki contra el suelo.

-¿Por qué me despierta Danna? ¿No ve que hace frío y que quiero dormir?

-¡Es que…! ¡Es que tu contraparte está intentando matarte y yo quiero advertirte!

-¿Eh? ¡Eso ya lo sabía! –Ciel lo pisó con más fuerza.

Hikaru no lo podía creer, todo lo que Ciel le venía diciendo se estaba haciendo realidad.

Kaoru estaba pasmado también.

-Kazuki no me dijo nada de esto. Creí que sus personalidades se unirían con el tiempo.

-Eso no está funcionando –dijo Kyouya-. Pero si Kazuki es curado de una buena vez por todas, mejorará su imagen y su mala reputación desaparecerá.

Ciel lanzó uno de sus abanicos y lo incrustó en la pared a un centímetro del rostro de Kyouya, a lo que Kyouya ni siquiera se inmutó.

Pero los demás quedaron pálidos.

-¡No voy a morir sin antes haber luchado! –exclamó Ciel.

-¡De dónde sacaste eso! –Hikaru lo sacudió exageradamente- ¡Cálmate Ciel!

-Oh Hikaru, eres tú –Ciel se calmó de repente-. Ya no sigas llamándome Ciel, ahora puedes decirme…Cielos.

-¿Cielos…?

-Es mi nombre completo, pero siempre insistí en que solo me dijeran Ciel porque Cielos se oía como un nombre demasiado lindo para alguien como yo.

Hikaru lo miró con los ojos ensanchados y luego sonrió.

-Ya veo, entonces te llamabas Cielos después de todo.

-Cielos-senpai no se oye nada mal –dijo Haruhi.

Tamaki lloraba de la emoción.

-¡Kyouya, no podemos dejar que Cielito se vaya de nuestro lado!

-¡No me llame así, danna! –Cielos sacó su otro abanico.

-¡WAHHHHHHH…!


	68. Chapter 68

Capítulo 68

Academia Ouran… eh, perdón, ¿Un parque de plebeyos? (Inusual, o tal vez no)

Un grupo de chicos guapos vestidos a la moda ha llegado junto con Haruhi a un parque de plebeyos.

Tamaki y Kyouya se quitaron los anteojos de sol para corroborar si lo que veían era real. El parque más bien era una plaza, con unos cuantos juegos para niños; el tobogán, el subibaja, las hamacas, el pasamano, el arenero, el castillo de hierros oxidados…

Niños corriendo y jugando bajo la mirada de sus padres que descansaban a la sombra de los árboles.

-¡Haruhi, es perfecto! –Tamaki ignoró todo lo que acabé de describir- ¡Hagamos un día de campo bajo la sombra de los árboles!

-¿Y los bancos? –preguntó Kaoru.

Kyouya observó a su alrededor.

-Al parecer a esta gente le gusta sentarse sobre el pasto –Suspiró-. Supongo que es común, siendo una plaza de barrio…

(Barrio de Haruhi, vecinos de Haruhi)

-No se porque tuvimos que venir –murmuraba ella mientras extendía un mantel sobre el pasto y sacaba la comida de una canasta.

(La canasta fue idea de Tamaki, el día de campo, también).

-¡Vamos Honey-senpai! –Tamaki alentaba al pequeño a que se deslizara por el tobogán.

Había una fila de niños detrás de él esperando, pero a Honey le daba un poco de pavor. Finalmente uno de los niños lo empujó y Honey bajó a toda velocidad y rasgó la pierna de su pantalón por un clavo oxidado.

-¡Oh no!

-Les dije que no trajeran ropa cara –Haruhi seguía sirviendo el almuerzo sin darle mucha importancia a eso.

Y Hikaru y Kaoru jugaban en el subibaja…

-¡Yo soy mas alto que tu Kaoru!

-No, ¡Yo soy más alto que tu Hikaru!

Haruhi los miraba de reojo y sonreía.

-Al parecer se divierten de dotas formas.

-Haruhi…psss! –alguien detrás del árbol la llamó.

-¿Tamaki-senpai? ¿Qué…?

-¡Shhh! Ven para acá, ocúltate con nosotros.

Haruhi sabía que nada bueno iba a resultar de eso.

(Reunión Secreta detrás del árbol)

Tamaki se agachó y abrazó sus piernas. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Muy bien, este es el plan…

Los únicos reunidos allí con el Rey eran solo Haruhi, Hikaru y Honey-senpai.

-¿Por qué estamos escondidos Tamaki-senpai? –preguntó Haruhi.

-¿No lo sabes hija mía? Kyouya y Kaoru están apoyando a Kazuki con esta tonta idea de desaparecer a Cielos.

-¿Y sabes que más? –agregó Honey-senpai-, cuando le pregunté a Takashi si estaba del lado de Kazu-chan, solo se quedó callado.

-¿No será porque esa es su personalidad? –murmuraba Haruhi.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a tener un enemigo entre nosotros –sentenció Hikaru.

-Así es –prosiguió el rey-. Ahora, como todos saben, necesitamos recuperar a Kaoru en nuestro bando.

-¡Señor, sí señor! –Hikaru parecía muy concentrado en este plan.

Al igual que Honey y su Usa-chan.

-Pero… -Haruhi interrumpió con algunas interrogantes-, ¿Honey-senpai, porque tu estás del lado de Cielos?

-¿Sabes que Haru-chan? Es cierto que Cielito-chan me izo comer una fruta bajo el engaño de que era una manzana acaramelada, y también es cierto que secuestró a Usa-chan una vez. En cambio Kazu-chan siempre recolecta el agua dulce de las flores para mí y es taaan rico.

-Ah…pero aun no me has dicho la razón por la cual estás del lado de Cielos.

-¿Ah no? Hmm… ¿Y que hay de ti Haru-chan? ¿Por qué estás del lado de Cielito-chan?

-Yo estaba haciendo otra cosa cuando repentinamente me llamaron –Haruhi inculpó a Tamaki con la mirada.

-Pero Haruhi… -Tamaki sollozaba-, tú debes estar del lado de tu papi. Debemos estar juntos.

-Donno, deje de lloriquear y díganos el plan de una buena vez.

-¡Muy bien! Los arrastré a todos a este pacífico y divertido día de campo en una de las zonas recreativas del barrio de Haruhi porque… Cielos necesita nuestra ayuda claramente. Así que vamos a darle la oportunidad de que pase más tiempo con Kaoru sin ser interrumpido por las doncellas o por Kazuki mismo.

-Tamaki-senpai… -Haruhi estaba bastante irritada-, vayámonos todos a casa. No entiendo porque Hikaru, Tamaki-senpai y Honey-senpai han creado este plan.

-Ya te lo dije Haruhi, Kazuki es una mala influencia para Kaoru. Mientras más tiempo pase Cielos con Kaoru, más rápido Kaoru…

-Mas rápido Kao-chan se desenamorará de Kazu-chan –completó su frase Honey.

Hikaru enrojeció.

-¡No eran necesarios los detalles Honey-senpai!

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡El plan de amigar a Cielos con Kaoru se pone en marcha!

-¡Pero ellos no se odian! –Haruhi era completamente ignorada.

Continuará…


	69. Chapter 69

Capítulo 69

Vecindario de Haruhi. Parque de plebeyos…

Hikaru, Honey, Tamaki y por alguna razón, Haruhi, espiaban escondidos tras un árbol a…

Kazuki y Kaoru, que caminaban juntos por el parque.

-No puedo escuchar nada de lo que dicen –susurró Hikaru.

-Hay que acercarse más –sugirió Tamaki.

-¡Mira eso Kazu!

Kaoru había encontrado una mariposa de color turquesa posada sobre una flor.

-El diseño de sus alas es increíble.

(El diseño se asemejaba a una cara con ojos negros malignos)

Ambos se agacharon para mirarla más de cerca.

-Lo usa para asustar a sus enemigos.

-¿Te gustan las mariposas Kaoru?

-Si. En especial las de este color. ¿Te imaginas muchas de ellas aleteando juntas al mismo tiempo?

A Kazuki le encantaba aprender cada día más acerca de Kaoru.

Pero Hikaru no pudo soportar más la escena y se paró detrás de ellos, con una sonrisa perversa echó una jarra de agua sobre Kazuki.

(La jarra de agua con hielo era parte del picnic)

-¡ESTÁ HELADA! –Cielos se levantó erizado hasta el cabello.

-Ho, lo lamento, es que me tropecé y…

-¿Con qué te tropezaste Hikaru? –Kaoru lo miraba bien molesto.

-Ergh…bueno, ya me voy –Hikaru se esfumó.

-¡Hikaru, espera…! Hay no… -Kaoru volveó a ver a Kazuki y solo vio en su lugar a Cielos.

-Kazuki teme al agua ¿no? –Haruhi se acercó y le alcanzó una toalla.

(La toalla era en realidad una franela)

-Es verdad –Kaoru se sentía incómodo.

Cielos se entristeció, pero enseguida pensó en algo.

-¡Oye Kaoru, vamos a treparnos a esos árboles!

Los árboles que Cielos señaló se veían escalofriantemente altos, gruesos y frondosos.

-Ahh…bueno…

Cielos lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó dejando solo el polvo.

-¿En verdad cree que esto va a funcionar Tamaki-senpai?

Tamaki salió de atrás de unos arbustos con Honey y Hikaru.

-¡Vamos a asegurarnos de que Cielos no lo eche todo a perder!

Puños al aire.

-¡Si!


	70. Chapter 70

Capítulo 70

Cielos agotó físicamente a Kaoru hasta el límite, trepando a los árboles, cayendo de esos árboles, volviéndolos a trepar…

Siempre seguidos de sus amigos, corriendo y corriendo, y también rodando por las pequeñas colinas cubiertas de verde.

-¡Trepemos el castillo de hierro! ¡El último en llegar tiene una prenda! –Cielos se divertía a costa de sus cansados amigos.

-Con este cuerpo tan frágil y hermoso… -el rey iba trepando-, ¡aun así llegaré a la cima!

(Persona que toma un simple juego muy en serio: Tamaki)

Los hierros estaban todos oxidados y sucios, y en mal estado.

-¡Haruhi, date prisa! –Hikaru la ayudaba a subir.

(Persona que no es nada buena en deportes: Haruhi).

Cuando Kaoru y Tamaki llegaron a la cima, Honey y Cielos ya los esperaban arriba.

-Parece que Hika-chan tendrá la prenda.

(Llegó al último por ayudar a Haruhi)

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Ahora juguemos a la pelota! –Cielos arrastraba a Kaoru-. Kaoru, tu estarás en mi equipo.

(Kaoru, el guardameta del equipo de Cielos)

-¡¿Quién, yo?!

(Kyouya, el guardameta del equipo de Tamaki)

-¿No hubiera sido mejor que Mori-senpai fuera el arquero?

Kyouya se distrajo y Cielos le rompió los anteojos de un pelotazo.

-¡Qué divertido! ¿No Kyouya? Cuida mejor la meta ¿quieres? –Tamaki corría descalzo por la pequeña cancha de tierra.

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR A LOS DOS!

Haruhi se estremeció al ver la sombra oscura alrededor de Kyouya.

(Haruhi parecía la pelota extra, tambaleándose para todos lados totalmente perdida)

-¡Haruhi ven para acá con tu papi!

-¡No, ven para acá con tu geisha!

-Oigan… ¿en que equipo estoy?

Mori-senpai se dirigía a la red de Kaoru.

-¡Kao-chan no dejes que Takashi anote o perderemos ventaja!

Kaoru no sabía para donde moverse, estaba bien asustado por el aura roja que despedía Mori-senpai.

(Persona que también se pone seria con un simple juego: Mori-senpai)

-¡AHHH, NO QUIERO MORIIIR!

Kaoru recibió varios pelotazos de Mori-senpai y de su propio hermano Hikaru.

(Persona que de repente se volvió competitiva: Hikaru)

-¡No voy a perder contra ti, Cielos!

Los pelotazos de Hikaru entraban en la red porque Kaoru se arrojaba a un lado bien asustado.

Al final, el equipo de Kaoru, Cielos, Honey y Haruhi perdió porque el arquero huyó y la mediocampista Haruhi estaba totalmente mareada.

Y mientras ellos jugaban, los vecinos de Haruhi, los adorables niños, se comieron todo el almuerzo de los jugadores.

Continuará…


	71. Chapter 71

Capítulo 71

Parque de Plebeyos… ¿Todavía?

(El Host Club tiene hambre)

Los siete excluyendo al hiperactivo Cielos están cansados, sucios, Honey-senpai tiene la ropa rasgada, su Usa-chan lleno de arena.

(Cielos lo enterró en la caja de arena)

Kyouya lleva puesto el par de lentes quebradas, Kaoru tiene moretones en las piernas y en los brazos, Haruhi se está tomando una de esas bebidas energizantes que le dio a Mei-chan, ya va por la quinta.

-¡Kaoru, mira lo que tengo!

Cielos saltó de la rama de un árbol y cayó a sus pies.

-¿Qué es eso? –Los ojos de Honey resplandecieron.

Era el trozo de una plancha de miel que le había robado a las abejas de su panel.

¿Cuáles abejas? Las que perseguían a Tamaki y Hikaru a lo lejos.

Honey se tragó toda la miel solito sin dejarle nada a Kaoru. El hambre ya estaba haciendo estragos entre ellos.

-Bueno no importa Kaoru –Cielos buscó entre sus bolsillos-, también encontré estos escondidos en los árboles.

Cielos sacó un puñado de larvas blancas.

-¡Son comestibles! –agregó por las dudas.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó unos cuantos dentro de su boca.

Kaoru se tapó la boca y se puso verde.

-Creo que se ha cumplido con la meta del plan, mi señor –dijo Hikaru agitado y picado por las abejas-. Después de ver a Cielos tragarse esos gusanos no creo que Kaoru quiera volver a besarlo.

-¡Esa no era la meta del plan! –Tamaki se sacudía adolorido por los piquetes- Se suponía que debíamos ganarnos a Kaoru para que desaprobara la idea de desaparecer a Cielos. Si Kaoru no estaba de acuerdo con eso, entonces Kazuki se olvidaría de eso. Pero si a Kaoru le repugna Cielos, ENTONCES ESTAMOS PERDIDOS.

De vuelta en la Academia Ouran…

(Suspiro de alivio de los anfitriones)

Haruhi entraba por la puerta de la Tercera Sala de Musica.

-Al final de cuentas ¿Qué fue todo ese domingo desperdiciado? Me duele todo el cuerpo, no pude ni siquiera estudiar. Cuando llegué a casa…

Cuando llegó a casa, tan sucia y transpirada, su padre se horrorizó al verla tirada en su cama sin haberse bañado primero.

-En cuanto al resto, Tamaki-senpai y Hikaru aparecieron hoy con el rostro lleno de piquetes rojos.

-Oh, pobre Tamaki-sama y Hikaru-kun, ¿oíste? Se están recuperando de una fuerte varicela –murmuraban las clientas.

-Por lo demás…Kyouya-senpai se consiguió un par de lentes nuevos, no fue difícil para él, pero está de muy mal humor. A veces pienso que Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai son indestructibles, pero hasta a Honey-senpai se le bajó el azúcar por falta de postres dulces. Y Kaoru… Kaoru se ve muy cansado.

Pero Cielos, en cambio, entró corriendo y riendo a la Tercera Sala de Música, con una caja grande de cartón en sus brazos.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Tengo un regalo especial para ti!

-No otra vez –Kaoru volteó hacia Cielos temblando.

La caja era tan simple que hasta parecía vulgar. Si quería hacerle un regalo a Kaoru ¿Por qué al menos no envolvió la caja con un papel llamativo? Además la caja hasta tenía unos agujeros.

-Oh, hay algo ahí dentro –dijo una clienta.

-Si, hay algo que se mueve –dijo otra.

Los anfitriones tomaron distancia con sus clientas. ¿Podía ser otra clase de insectos comestibles vivos?

Kaoru también retrocedió, no quería ni pensar en abrir esa caja.

-M-Muchas gracias Cielos, pero… ¿está bien si no lo abro?

-¡Kyaaaa…rechazó el regalo! –las clientas se preocuparon por los sentimientos de Cielos.

-No, bueno, no importa –Cielos agachó la cabeza y sonrió-. Es solo que, creí que…no importa, no te preocupes.

Las clientas se conmovieron.

Tamaki, sintió tristeza, pero Haruhi, sintió culpa. Ella le había dicho a Cielos que fuera más amable con sus hermanos. Las cosas no habían resultado bien, y Kaoru al parecer, no disfrutaba la personalidad de Cielos.

Hikaru estaba decepcionado.

-Cielos no puede hacer nada bien. Estas cosas no le gustan a Kaoru.

Haruhi había estado presente ese domingo desastroso, y se dio cuenta de que Cielos si se había esforzado al máximo para mostrarle su verdadero yo a Kaoru. Y ese verdadero yo no era solo un dolor de cabeza y de articulaciones.

-Su verdadero yo…-pensó Haruhi.

Y se acercó entonces a Cielos.

-¿Me permite la caja Cielos-senpai?

-¡No Haru-chan, no la abras!

-¡Kiaaaa! –Las clientas gritaron asustadas y emocionadas al mismo tiempo.

Haruhi quitó la tapa de la caja.

-Este es el verdadero yo de Cielos –pensó ella al ver las cientos de mariposas de color turquesa salir en bandada de la caja.

Todas juntas aleteando al mismo tiempo entre todos ellos y sobre sus cabezas. Un espectáculo majestuoso que asombró y maravilló a todos, pero más que nada, a Kaoru.

Su hermano Cielos había recordado aquello de la mariposa turquesa, aunque en ese momento fuera Kazuki el que estaba presente; Cielos, desde la oscuridad y lo profundo, también lo escuchaba.

Kaoru miró a Cielos, y le sonrió, se puso muy feliz y comenzó a reir.

-¡Si! ¡Lo hemos logrado! –festejó Tamaki.

-Usted no se incluya Tamaki-senpai. El día de campo fue una pésima idea –Haruhi lo regañó.

(Resutado: Rincón oscuro y triste)

-Creo que el verdadero ser de Cielos es extremadamente divertido y entusiasta –dijo Haruhi.

Honey-senpai asintió contento mientras las mariposas revoloteaban hacia fuera a través de las ventanas.

-Si, está lleno de vida, lleno, de las mariposas de Kao-chan. Por eso, no quiero que Cielito-chan se vaya.


	72. Chapter 72

Capítulo 72

Academia Ouran. Salón de Tamaki.

En clases…

-Hoy continuaremos estudiando a Freud –dijo el profesor-. Hitachiin Kazuki, ¿Podrías recordarles a tus compañeros de lo que estábamos hablando la clase pasada?

Cielos, sentado delante de Tamaki se levantó de su silla.

-Si. Según Freud no existe solo el "yo", sino que hay otro que nos gobierna a nosotros, que nos hace soñar y nos hace decir una cosa en lugar de otra. Ese "otro" habita dentro de nosotros, y nosotros no sabemos nada de él.

En unas de las filas, detrás del escritorio de Kyouya, un estudiante observaba fijamente a Cielos a través de sus gafas.

Receso…

Aun en el salón…

Kyouya, el presidente de la clase, se acercó a Cielos con otro estudiante. Tamaki inmediatamente se levantó de su silla.

-¡Oh, es el nuevo estudiante de intercambio!

-Si, Tamaki, Kazuki, quiero presentarles a Killard Selle.

-¡Mucho gusto Kill! –Tamaki estrechó su mano con entusiasmo-. Supe que viniste directo de los Estados Unidos. Si hay algo que no entiendas del idioma japonés solo pregúntame a mí, también me fue duro aprender.

-¿En serio? Gracias –Killard sonrió.

A simple vista el estudiante nuevo parecía agradable.

-Kazuki, además quería decirte… –Kyouya se dirigió al que seguía sentado sin mirar al nuevo estudiante, con total indiferencia -. Killard es un prodigio en el campo de lo que es la psicología contemporánea.

-¡Ah! –Tamaki se sorprendió-. Así que tú eres el gran maestro de la mente. ¡Eres tan joven! Tenemos previsto estudiar acerca de tu trabajo en nuestro cronograma de estudio.

-En realidad Tamaki –Kyouya sonrió-. Killard ya se graduó de la universidad hace años.

-¡Oh, que increíble! ¡Es muy joven!

Comenzaban a acercarse los otros estudiantes, interesados por el prodigio que tenían por compañero.

-Le ofrecí a Killard un puesto en uno de nuestros hospitales pero insistió en que deseaba entrar a La Academia Ouran para conocer a Kazuki.

Tamaki entró en razón solo entonces, ese estudiante era la persona con la que Kyouya había hablado por teléfono sobre la condición de Kazuki.

-Pues era de esperarse que tuviera renombre –Cielos se levantó mirando a Killard como si lo estuviera amenazando-, no pareces la gran cosa.

kill era bastante bajo como Haruhi, usaba lentes como Kyouya. Tenía unos increíbles ojos verdes musgo y el cabello corto rubio y lacio.

Las estudiantes femeninas notaron su gran belleza. Mientras que los estudiantes masculinos se pusieron a pensar.

-Oigan ¿no es el…?

-Si, eso creo.

Y la tercera mejor estudiante de la clase dijo:

-Killard también es llamado Killer (asesino) en Estados Unidos por su habilidad especial de curar a los pacientes con personalidades múltiples, matando a sus otras personalidades y dejando solo una con vida.

-¡KIAAAAAA…! –Las chicas y Tamaki empezaron a gritar horrorizados.

-Bueno eso está muy exagerado –sonrió el asesino cuya sonrisa era increíblemente más macabra que la de Kyouya.


End file.
